


Yeah, I know he's cute. But he's mine. Touch him and I'll kill you.

by SailorGirl1319



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, GIVE ME PROMPTS PLEASE I WANT TO WRITE WHAT YOU WANT TO READ, M/M, No Smut, Some Swearing, Updates are random, bellamy gets turned into a dog and Clarke can talk to animals, honestly probably a bit OOC, it's the HSM one, maybe even a lot OOC, mentions of domestic abuse, miller and clarke are in a relationship with one, season 5 premier was amazing, season 5 premiers on the 24th get fucking pumped, there are a bunch i havent even published yet, there's a Daredevil AU COMBINED with Captain America AU, there's a lot of unrealistic Modern AUs in here, there's even one that's a romantic relationship between Octavia and Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 89,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorGirl1319/pseuds/SailorGirl1319
Summary: Bellarke One-shots with a few others intermixed sparselyALL one-shots are 1000 words or more unless otherwise noted in the chapter notes (like if the prompt is just a really cute moment that I can't extend into a longer chapter)





	1. Commissioned Art

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke is an artist who owns a coffeeshop and puts her art on sale. Clarke offers to paint Bellamy's family and a photo of Lincoln and Octavia for Christmas. 
> 
> Word Count: 2,433

Clarke looked at the paintings covering the walls of the coffeeshop, her smile brightening when she saw her favorite painting. It was a landscape, mountains framing the starry night. It was the most expensive of her paintings, seeing that it cost her the most to paint. She redid the painting ten times to get the sky just right, and ended up redoing it another ten because she kept messing the mountains up. If there was one word to describe Clarke as an artist, it would be _perfectionist._ There were times when she didn’t redo the paintings, but that was rare. Normally, she redid them once before she was satisfied. She didn’t have that privilege with the latte art though, so she constantly settled for art that was less than perfect, but still _stellar._ At least, according to every customer that complimented her work. 

 

“This art is amazing” A customer complimented, and Clarke smiled in response. 

 

“Thank you.” She replied after a moment, a light blush creeping on her cheeks. 

 

“Do you know the artist of these paintings?” The customer asked, and Clarke looked up surprised. It was the first time anybody had asked her that. 

 

“I painted them.” 

 

“Even that one?” The guy pointed at her favorite painting, and she grinned.

 

“Took me twenty tries to get it like that, but yeah.”

 

“You repainted that….twenty times?” He clarified. 

 

“I messed the sky up, and then the mountains.” 

 

“Are these paintings for sale? I was thinking of getting my mom a painting, and I think she’d love that one.” 

 

“What’s the occasion?” 

 

“I’m planning early for Christmas.” He said with a shrug. Clarke considered telling him that he could have the painting for a discount, seeing as it was close to 1000 dollars. She also considered offering him a painting of his family, for the same price.

 

“You can have the painting for 800 dollars.” Clarke decided.He was about to take the offer when she spoke again. “Or if you give me a photo of your family, I can paint it and you can have that one for 800.” His eyes lit up, and Clarke smiled. 

“Clarke, get back to work!” Raven scolded, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m negotiating a painting deal right now, Rae.” Clarke retorted. 

 

“In that case, continue. Though I’ll blame you if the customers complain about their latte art because it’s not good.” Clarke rolled her eyes again, a laugh escaping her lips. 

 

“Anyways, I could commission a painting for you.” Clarke said, turning back to the guy.

 

“That’d be amazing. Also, my sister just got married. I have a couple wedding photos, and if you’d be willing to paint one of those too, I’d pay for it.” 

 

“By Christmas?” Clarke clarified. 

 

“If possible. I know you’re probably really busy.” 

 

“No, Raven always gives me time off if I have paintings I need to finish by a deadline. We can just get Finn to come in, or Wells. Maybe convince Murphy and Emori.” Clarke said with a shrug, and he grinning. 

 

“Now, for purely business, can I have your number so I can notify you when the paintings are ready? Also, if you don’t want to give me a physical copy of the photos then you can send me the photos over text.” The guy entered his contact information in her phone, giving her a wide smile. She glanced down at the contact, seeing his name. _Bellamy Blake._

 

“See you later, Bellamy!” Clarke called out as he left the store. Clarke resumed her shift, humming as she made the lattes. 

 

Clarke texted Bellamy after her shift was done, so he’d have her number. 

 

**Clarke:** Hey Bellamy this is Clarke the artist

 

**Bellamy:** Hey Clarke! I’ll come in tomorrow for a latte and to give you the photos. 

 

**Clarke:** And you just assumed I work tomorrow?

 

**Bellamy:** I figured the owner of the shop would be there most days. 

 

**Clarke:** fair point 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Clarke got to work earlier than normal, getting everything ready for the day. She was only working until noon, when Wells would take over for her. She would linger until Bellamy came in for the photos, and she’d retreat to the studio above the shop, where she’d be if anyone needed anything. 

 

Turns out, Bellamy is an early riser and was waiting at the door for the opening time. Clarke laughed, opening the door early for him before closing it again, as she still had _ten full minutes_ before the official opening time. 

 

“How has your morning been so far?” Bellamy asked politely, leaning over the counter as Clarke made him his latte.

 

“Other than feeling like a zombie when I woke up at 5, good.” Clarke replied, grinning. 

 

“Why’d you wake up at 5?” 

 

“I live a fair bit out of town, so it’s a commute here. I like to have time for a big breakfast anyways, so I have to go out most mornings. I can’t cook very well. It’s why I handle the drinks and Raven handles the pastries.” He nodded, smiling.

 

“Anyways, here are the photos. I figured I’d let you chose which one you liked best to paint.” Bellamy said, sliding over an envelope full of photos. Clarke took them out, smiling at the sight. 

 

There was one of Bellamy’s family in front of a Christmas tree, a ridiculous grin on who Clarke assumed was his sister. Another one was a simply family portrait, all of them posing. Clarke’s favorite was the third one though, which caught the family in a candid moment of laughter. Their faces were all visible, wide grins on their faces. She set that one aside, before looking at the wedding photos. She flipped through them, seeing one that caught her eye. His sister was on her husband’s shoulders, dress and all, bending over and kissing him. 

 

“I’m impressed by her husband.” Clarke said, setting that photo with the other one. 

 

“That photo took an hour to get. They nearly fell over twenty times. Into mud. It gave me a lot more respect for Lincoln.” 

 

“What is your sister’s name?” Clarke said, curious. 

 

“Octavia. My mom let me name her.” Bellamy said proudly. 

 

“I could get a custom frame done for the photos. I’m fairly sure Murphy would do it. Might have to give him a raise, but he was due for one anyways.” 

 

“Would that be possible?” Bellamy asked with hope. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll talk to him today.”

 

“You’re the absolute best, Clarke.” 

 

“I’m not the one spending around 2000 dollars on paintings. You’re not getting the frames for free. 100 a piece.” Clarke teased.

 

“I’ll give 200 a piece.” Bellamy countered. 

 

“150.” Clarke compromised. 

 

“I’m not going any lower than 200.” 

 

“Eager to give away your money, I see.” 

 

“Only to those who deserve it.”

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

 

Clarke finished the paintings in record time. Well, a record for longest time ever. Not even her favorite one took as long as these ones did.Raven allowed her to take even more time off in the studio, as she meticulously recreated the photos in paint. She wanted them to be _perfect_ , which meant she ended up redoing each around 25 times. First it was Bellamy’s smile. Then it was Octavia’s, and then it was their mom’s. Then, she messed up the _background_ of it. The wedding photo was even more of a mess, with Clarke trying to get the ruffles in Octavia’s wedding dress just right, or the skin tone of Lincoln. Or the tattoos that were barely visible on his neck, with a matching one on Octavia’s wrist. That’s what Bellamy said they were, anyways. They had a week before Christmas, and the frames weren’t even done yet.

 

“I can get them done in two days, Clarke.” Murphy assured her, taking the paintings from her. “Two days max and if I don’t it’s free of charge.” 

 

“Just….let me know if you need anything, or need help.” Clarke said, and Murphy nodded. 

 

Murphy got both frames done in a day, and they were perfect. Bellamy even paid him double for his hard work. 

 

“Oh, and Murphy?” Clarke called as he was about to leave the coffeeshop. 

 

“Yeah, boss?” He said, turning around.

 

“You just got a big raise.” He grinned, giving Clarke a thumbs up before leaving. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

**Bellamy:** what are you doing for Christmas?

 

**Clarke:** spending it with Wells, Finn, Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Miller and Harper, why?

 

**Bellamy:** Nathan Miller?

 

**Clarke:** yes……

 

**Bellamy:** So THAT’S the plan he already had when he rejected my offer to have Christmas with my family

 

**Clarke:** wait he’s a mutual friend?

 

**Bellamy:** only my best friend 

 

**Clarke:** that’s where he went every Saturday then? Boys night out?

 

**Bellamy:** yeah. 

 

**Clarke:** well…..why’d you want to know what I was doing?

 

**Bellamy:** so you could come over if you wanted, but I see you already have a plane

 

**Clarke:** I do. But text me their reactions to the paintings, will you? 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Clarke got the video of their reactions soon after, and she pressed play on her phone to watch. She saw Octavia curled into Lincoln’s side, as Lincoln carefully unwrapped the painting, giving Bellamy a curious look when he noticed that he was filming. When they realized what it was, Octavia screamed. The younger girl flung herself at the camera, and the camera flipped so Bellamy was visible, with Octavia burrowing her face into his neck with her arms wound around his neck. His mom’s reaction was more emotional, with tears slipping down her face as she held it away from her to get a better look at it. 

 

**Unknown:** Hi this is Octavia Blake

 

**Clarke:** I’m assuming Bellamy gave you my number?

 

**Octavia:** yeah I had to bug him for ages though. 

 

**Clarke** : Did you like your painting? I redid it like 25 times. The struggles of being a perfectionist

 

**Octavia:** Lincoln and I absolutely love our painting. It’s so detailed! It took you 25 times?  


**Clarke:** like I said, I’m a perfectionist. And I wanted this project to be nothing less than perfect. 

 

**Octavia:** Well, thank you. SO much

 

**Clarke:** My pleasure doing something that means a lot to you. Just let me know if you want another painting

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Clarke ended up painting one for everyone each year, capturing special moments between the couples (Murphy and Emori, Lincoln and Octavia, Jasper and Maya, Miller and Monty, Raven and Wick), and she always spent the most time on the gift for Bellamy. Sometimes she painted a monument that he had always loved, other times his family again. This year though, she was painting themselves, talking over the coffeeshop counter, with photos of Bellamy’s family barely visible on the counter. It was a tribute to the year they first met, and seemed to be the perfect Christmas gift to go along with the proposal Clarke was planning. (This also happened to explain why she took 40 tries on the painting. It was priceless though, so she didn’t mind spending 40 hours a week in the studio, studiously hiding from her boyfriend.) Murphy had put even more work into this frame than he had in the previous ones (Clarke had some trouble getting a frame done for him and Emori each year, considering she wanted each message a surprise for each couple. All of them already knew they were getting paintings. The frames were the real surprise. She had gotten pretty good at making frames, if she said so herself). On the frame he had carved “ _Forever Yours”_ With their initials on the bottom of the frame. What wasn’t filled by the writing was an intricate design, with moments from their relationship. Murphy had gotten a _big_ promotion for that one. He was now the general manager of the shop, and he was good at his job. Clarke always paid him in raises or promotions, depending on the quality of work. Now, along with the paintings that were for sale-they were going faster and faster- there was artwork depicting the staff’s life, displayed with their permission. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

The picture claimed the prime spot in the coffeeshop, replacing Clarke’s favorite photo. Octavia had bought it and donated it to the coffeeshop, claiming it was Clarke’s birthday present from her. (She still got a present from Octavia the day of her birthday though. Clarke just gave her something extra for hers to pay her back) The sign out front changed from “ _Clarke’s Coffee”_ to “ _B and C’s Bakery and Café”_ and they expanded, which meant Clarke’s studio expanded. 

 

A few months before the wedding, Clarke got an offer to put her work in a gallery, which she readily accepted. Between Bellamy and Clarke, the two were making enough money to no longer work at the coffeeshop, but Clarke couldn’t bring herself to quit. 

 

The shop had become one of the most iconic coffeeshops in the state, having paintings done by the owner, depicting the rise and falls of her relationship, and the progression of the shop. _Not to mention the stellar latte art._ Nobody felt like hiring anyone knew though, so each person in the group helped out with the busy shop when they could. Lincoln brought in fresh pastries before the shop opened and at lunch time, and occasionally helped. Octavia was there when she wasn’t teaching martial arts to kids, and Murphy had moved his wood carving business up to Clarke’s studio, so he was there practically the same amount of time as Clarke and Bellamy were. Jasper and Monty came up with new ideas for drinks and tested them out on the group, Miller and Bellamy acted as the friendly cashiers(that everyone had a crush on despite the knowledge that both of them were taken), Raven was the mechanic of the group, fixing every appliance that broke and installing the new ones as they came in. Wick often helped her in that endeavor. Emori handled the sales of the paintings, because they had decided to keep a few of the paintings in the shop. They were replaced _almost_ every other week. This meant that Clarke was up in the studio constantly, but occasionally checked in on the others. As for Wells, he dealt with the ever expanding shop. He negotiated deals with the building owners to expand, and the advertisements that they put out. 

 

Clarke had the best life anyone could ask for, with a group of friends who put in every extra hour to the shop during business hours, and a loving husband by her side. And as for kids, well, both decided to wait until everything died down a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed that! Love you guys <3


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Bellamy gets nightmares sometimes and Clarke comforts him.
> 
> Word Count: 1013

Bellamy and Clarke had gotten into the habit of falling asleep in the same bed, even though there was two beds in their shared tent. It was easier for everyone. It opened up another room so someone else could have a tent, and allowed the two co-leaders to talk late into the night about logistics and stuff. It also opened up another mattress once they figured out that falling asleep in their own beds was uncommon and only happened once a month at most. It wasn’t their fault that they were both exhausted and they always sat on Bellamy’s bed. Neither had the heart to wake the other up when they fell asleep. 

 

Clarke woke up to Bellamy shifting around, muffled words coming from his lips. She sat up, looking over at him with a frown. After watching for a moment, Clarke decided he was having a nightmare. That didn’t mean she knew what to do. It was the first time she had woken up because of one, but she knew he had them. It was hard to keep secret when they shared everything else with each other. Clarke sat there in the bed, filing through the options she had in her head. In the end, waking him up seemed to be the best one. Clarke reached over and shook his shoulder, and his eyes flew open, panicked.

 

“What? Is something happening? Is someone attacking us?” Bellamy said, reaching for the rifle he kept by the bedside. 

 

“No, Bellamy.” Clarke assured him. “Unless you count a nightmare as someone attacking us.” 

 

“I woke you up?” He said, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“It’s not a big deal.”

 

“You need your sleep, Clarke.” 

 

“Bellamy, _it’s fine._ ” Clarke paused. “Do you want to talk about it?” She laid back down next to him, turning her head so she was looking at him. 

 

“It was stupid.” He dismissed.

 

“No nightmare is stupid. Unless it was a giant donut chasing after you.” 

 

“Where’d you get that from?” Bellamy said, holding back laughter. 

 

“I had it when I was like 4. My dad used to chase me around with a donut when I wouldn’t eat.”  


“The problems of being a princess.” He teased. 

“If I was a princess I’d be Rapunzel. You know, locked away.” 

 

“She was still a princess.” 

 

“Bellamy, do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Clarke asked again. Clarke felt his hand brush against hers, and she intertwined their hands. He began to talk about the nightmare, the weight of it hitting him in the middle of the retelling. It was about Octavia, and all the things that could happen to his little sister down here on the ground. She had gotten hurt, kidnapped, tortured, killed, sick, everything his mind could come up with that could harm her. Clarke didn’t know what to say, so she pulled him into her arms, letting his head rest on her chest as she murmured reassurances that Octavia could handle herself, and that Lincoln would make sure nothing happened to her. He wrapped his arms around her torso, his silent sobs dying down after a few minutes. His breathing evened out, and his grip on Clarke loosened a bit as he relaxed in his sleep. Clarke kept her arms wrapped lightly around him, closing her eyes and falling back asleep. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

The next time she woke up due to his nightmares, she didn’t bother waking him up. She simply pulled him closer to her and humming quietly in his ear. He woke up anyways, flipping around and allowing Clarke to see his face, stained with tears he shed in his sleep. 

 

“Octavia again?” Clarke murmured. He shook his head, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “Charlotte?” Again, he shook his head. 

 

“You.” Bellamy said, voice cracking. Clarke didn’t speak, only let him curl into her and use her chest as a pillow again. Clarke murmured reassurances in his ear again, reminding him that she was here, that she was okay. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The third time it happened Clarke hadn’t even gone to bed yet. She was working on the list, too stressed to go to bed. She was only pulled from her place at the table at the sound of Bellamy tossing and turning again, faint murmurs of protest and hurt reaching Clarke’s ears. Clarke shook Bellamy awake, and he launched into what his nightmare was about as soon as he recovered from the experience. Clarke gave up on the list, climbing under the covers to wrap her arms around Bellamy, as he did the same. They talked about other things, carefully dancing around the subject of his nightmares. Bellamy fell asleep with his head on her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her torso, as if he was afraid she was going to leave him again. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The fourth time it happened, it was right before they closed the bunker. Clarke and Bellamy had both settled into their room underground. Clarke was asleep until she felt Bellamy curl closer to her, his arms wrapping around her. She opened her eyes, flipping over to her other side to see Bellamy taking deep breaths, muttering to himself occasionally. 

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked quietly. He opened his eyes, giving her a small smile.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said. 

 

“It’s fine, Bellamy. Another nightmare?” He nodded, and Clarke sighed. “What was it about?”

 

“Losing you to Praimfaya.” He admitted. Clarke smiled softly at him, scooting closer to him as he rolled onto his back, arm still underneath Clarke’s body. She rested her head on his chest, feeling it rise up and down as he breathed, and hearing the faint beating of his heart. 

 

“We’re already down in the bunker, Bell. Nobody would let either of us leave the bunker now anyways. You have nothing to worry about.” Clarke assured him. 

 

“I love you, princess.” Bellamy murmured, bringing her even closer to him with his arm.

 

“I love you too, Bell.” Clarke said, before bringing her lips to his. 

 

They never fell asleep until they were secure in each others arms, after that. 


	3. Guitar Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt: I always see you at school and I’ve never thought of you like that because your out of my league but then you see me on the bus with a guitar and approach me, saying it’s cool and asking if I’d tutor you. Of course I said yes and now I’m stuck trying to teach you things I hardly know anything about 
> 
> thanks for the prompt pintrest
> 
> word count: 1580

Clarke plopped down in her seat in the college lecture room, sighing when she saw it was about something she already knew. _Landscape drawing._ She had done plenty of that. In fact, the professor had used some of her paintings and drawings that had ended up online as examples, but she never got the nerve to tell him that they were hers. When the professor started to drone on and on about the drawings, and pulled up even more drawings of hers, she scowled. 

 

“Anything you’d like to share, Miss Griffin?” The professor snapped, giving her a pointed look. 

 

“This is immensely boring.” Clarke said shortly. “The only reason I’m in this class is because my mom wouldn’t let me take the one meant for seniors.” 

 

“And how is it boring?” He challenged. 

 

“That’s my drawing, sir. You’ve been using my art as examples since the beginning of the quarter.” To prove her point, she took out the drawing he was currently showing. The professor’s eyes widened, and he let her off the hook as she placed the drawings back in her bag.

 

“You’re an amazing drawer.” One of her classmates, Bellamy Blake, complimented. He was a few years ahead of her, and was taking the class to fill the fine arts requirement for graduating. Clarke had to admit he was cute, but she never felt compelled to flirt with the junior. He had plenty of girls throwing themselves at him anyways. Besides, he was out of her league anyways, and she wasn’t looking to date after the Finn debacle with Raven anyways. 

 

“Thanks.” Clarke said, a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Clarke sat on the bus, ready to go home for a weekend. Wells’ guitar sat on her lap, as she was returning it for a friend who borrowed it and wasn’t able to go home this weekend. She was about to put her headphones in when her shoulder was tapped, and she glanced up to see Bellamy smiling at her. 

 

“Oh, hey Bellamy.” Clarke greeted.

 

“Hey. Um,” He paused, the tips of his ears going red. “I was wondering if you’d tutor me in guitar? I’ve always wanted to learn.” He blurted, rushing his words. 

 

“Oh, I…” 

 

“I’d pay you for the tutoring.” He added. 

 

“Of course.” Clarke heard herself say. She inwardly cursed, she had no idea how to play guitar.“We could start on Monday.” Bellamy took a seat next to her, and they chatted the whole way back to their hometown, Clarke carefully avoiding anything that had something to do with guitars. She’d have to learn to play guitar by Monday. At least the basics so she could teach Bellamy. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

**Clarke:** Wells I have a problem

 

**Wells:** did you break my guitar?!?

 

**Clarke:** no! It’s in perfectly fine condition. You know Bellamy Blake right?

 

**Wells:** yeah his sister goes to my school

 

**Clarke:** well he’s in my art class 

 

**Wells:** and you have a crush on him?

 

**Clarke:** No nothing like that. So we were on the bus heading home and I had your guitar on my lap - I know how protective you are when it comes to that instrument and I didn’t want to risk it getting damaged in the bus’s luggage compartment

 

**Wells:** go on?

 

**Clarke:** He asked me to teach him how to play guitar!

 

**Wells:** and you didn’t say you didn’t know how to and that it was mine?!?

 

**Clarke:** I was _going_ to but then he interrupted me and he looked so excited I couldn’t just say _no._

 

**Wells:** you volunteered to teach him something you don’t know how to do…..why not offer him tutoring in art or something?

 

**Clarke:** because he doesn’t need tutoring in art, dumbo. Just because he’s a junior in a beginner art class doesn’t mean he’s bad at art. He’s pretty good at it. Anyways….HELP ME

 

**Wells:** just search videos online on how to play guitar. I want my guitar back though. Buy your own. 

**Clarke:** you will come with me to buy my own, right? Maybe I can get like a white one and paint it! But that might take too long. 

 

**Wells:** you really don’t want to tell him that you don’t know how to play?

 

**Clarke:** _he looked so excited, Wells_ who am I to say no?

 

**Wells:** a reasonable person? But yeah I can come with. I guess I can loan you my guitar until you finish painting yours. 

 

**Clarke:** THANK YOU WELLS YOU’RE THE BEST

 

**Wells:** meet me at GuitarCenter in twenty minutes. 

 

**Clarke:** yes sir

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Clarke locked herself in her room, music playing as she painted her new guitar. The clerk was impressed when she explained what she wanted to do with it, and pointed the pair to a store that sold paint that she could use if she needed it. The guitar had no strings currently, so she would have to take it in again to get them put on once the paint was fully dry. They also offered to but a protective shell on the guitar, making it so the painting wasn’t damaged. The strings would go on this, and it was fairly thin. Clarke stuck her tongue out in concentration, as she finished the landscape she was painting on the guitar. In between painting layers, she watched youtube videos on how to play guitar, after thoroughly washing her hands to make sure paint didn’t get on Wells’ guitar. 

 

“Clarke!” Her mom said, calling her down for dinner. 

 

“Give me a minute, Mom!” Clarke yelled back, doing the finishing touches to the sky before pausing the music and washing her hands. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

“You get a new guitar?” Bellamy asked as he entered her dorm room, the finished guitar laying on her bed. 

 

“Um…yeah. I was borrowing a friends while I got this one done.” Clarke said, not exactly lying to him. 

 

“It’s cool. Custom job?”

 

“Yeah. Did it myself.” He sat down and they began, and Clarke was extremely glad that she was a quick learner, and had a good memory. 

 

“Okay, no!” Clarke said laughing, as Bellamy suggested the enter the talent show together. It was in a week, and there was no way they would be ready for it. “You wouldn’t be ready for it.” 

 

“That’s part of the fun, princess.” Bellamy said with a groan. 

 

“No, we’re not entering it together. This is the first session.” 

 

“Come on, Princess. Live a little.”

 

“I do!” 

 

“Oh yeah? Tell me one time where you lived a little.” He challenged. 

 

“Um….” Clarke didn’t want to tell him the most recent time (it was buying a guitar simply so she could tutor him). 

 

“Told you.” He declared.

 

“I learned guitar in a weekend!” Clarke blurted defensively. “Well, the basics.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Heh, I didn’t know how to play guitar before you asked so I panicked. Wells wouldn’t let me use his guitar-he loves the dang thing more than he loves me, his best friend. So I got a guitar and painted it and he let me use his until it was done.” 

 

“Well, thanks for going through all that trouble for me. I didn’t really want to learn guitar though.” He said grinning. 

 

“WHAT?” Clarke said, almost shouting. She wasn’t mad that she bought a guitar, she liked playing and she loved painting it. 

 

“I wanted an excuse to hang out with you. You’ve seen my drawing skills, so I doubt you’d think I need tutoring in our class.” He said sheepishly. 

 

“You could’ve…you know….asked if I wanted to hang out. Raven is going to get a kick out of this.” 

 

“Raven Reyes? Didn’t she get into a huge fight with her boyfriend last year?”

 

“Yeah, and bonded with the girl he cheated on her with.” Clarke said with a laugh. “We’re practically best friends - she has yet to beat out Wells.” 

 

“Who’s the girl?”

 

“I am.” Clarke said, looking at him like he should’ve known. “We were the talk of the school for the whole year. Part of what made us bond.” 

 

“Any other friends I should know?” 

 

“You know Miller. I assume he never mentioned me.”

 

“He mentioned one of his other friends was in my art class. I kind of assumed it was one of the other juniors though.” 

 

“Ha, no. Family friends. Monty Green? Jasper Jordan? Harper McIntyre? John Murphy? Emori Laux? I assume you know your sister.” 

 

“You know Octavia?”

 

“Wells is friends with her. We hang out occasionally. Any of the others ring a bell?”

 

“I’ve heard of them. Don’t Monty and Jasper make alcohol in their room or something?”

 

“Moonshine? Oh yeah. Parties are a blast because of that. So many stupid things happen that I opt out of drinking, should I end up on the counter naked with inappropriate drawings all over my body. Happened to Miller, actually. Can’t believe he never invited you to the parties. Or told you about moonshine, or what happened to him.” 

 

“That happened to _Miller?_ ” 

 

“Picture proof.” Clarke quipped, and he grinned. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Clarke got to play her guitar at their wedding, and eventually tutored Bellamy in guitar. Her life was one she loved, with people she loved around her. (She showed the photos of the night of the party at Miller and Monty’s wedding. Safe to say Miller was blushing even while jokingly yelling at her. The ‘argument’ ended in a hug and cake in Clarke’s hair. Clarke got him back for the cake at her own wedding.) 


	4. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're super ticklish so we get in tickle wars and I ended up on top of you and we fell asleep. I kissed you awake and you froze so now I'm hiding in my room and panicking, but you went to get food for our 'first date'
> 
> word count: 1077

Bellamy was ticklish, _okay?_ He didn’t tell a lot of people, claiming that they’d simply use it against him in every way possible. It was impossible to keep the fact hidden from Clarke, though. She was his best friend, and she only found out when he was tickling her, so she tried tickling him back. (She won that tickle war) Clarke wasn’t that mean though, so she kept the knowledge to herself, and didn’t slip up when Bellamy tickled her around their friends. (Who knew one poke in the side could get the moody Bellamy Blake to laugh uncontrollably?) But when they were alone, she didn’t hold back. You’d think Bellamy would learn his lesson to not tickle her by now. But he loved the way she laughed when she got tickled, and she loved the way his eyes lit up when he tickled her-and his laugh when he got tickled. (So maybe she had a slight crush on her best friend.) 

 

“Clarke.” Bellamy whined, reaching for the TV remote. He wanted to watch a _documentary_ of all things. They could’ve watched Supernatural, or Jane the Virgin, but _no_ he wanted to watch a documentary on Ancient Greece. He’d already seen the same documentary 12 times, which is why Clarke was complaining. She didn’t mind watching them with him, it was fun to see his face morph into an expression of awe every time they showed the Parthenon or some other building. He was cute, okay?   
  
“We’ve seen it 12 times already, Bell. I’m sure I could recite the whole thing by memory by now.” Clarke said, stretching further from his outstretched arm. 

 

“Please Clarke. I need ideas for the staff costume party this year.” He whined. 

 

“So go as Hercules.” Clarke suggested, and he rolled his eyes.

 

“I was him last year, I can’t be him again.” 

 

“What about Helen of Troy?” Clarke asked jokingly, and he scowled at her. “Or Perseus?” 

 

“Let me watch my documentary!” He demanded. “Or else.” He said, wiggling his fingers back and forth ‘threateningly’. 

 

“Tickle wars never end up going your way.” Clarke pointed out. His response was to tickle her in her sides, and she let out a laugh, before counterattacking. Clarke didn’t want to go through the trouble of getting him to give up, so she quickly put the TV on Supernatural before flinging the remote to the other side of the room. (It barely missed a pot, but surely a remote wouldn’t break a pot) After the remote was dealt with, Clarke let herself fall on top of Bellamy, eliciting an ‘oomph’ from him as her weight settled on his torso. 

 

_“I could kiss you right now”_ was running through both of their minds at the moment. 

 

“Hi.” Clarke said with a grin, bringing her hands up so she could rest her chin on them as she looked at Bellamy. 

 

“Princess.” Bellamy greeted, as Clarke turned her head to watch the show she had put on. 

 

“There’s a perfectly good spot on the couch by my feet, you know.” Bellamy said, even though he _really_ didn’t want her to move. 

 

“I’m good here, thank you very much.” Clarke replied, before turning her attention to the TV again. Bellamy sighed, turning his attention to the CW show. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-

 

It wasn’t their fault they both fell asleep. Okay, maybe it was. Both of them were too lazy to get up and go to their rooms, or even turn off the TV (downside of Clarke chucking the remote across the room) so eventually they just….fell asleep. 

 

Clarke woke up first, with Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her torso. It wasn’t abnormal for her to find herself wrapped in Bellamy’s arms after they fell asleep in the same bed (it happened more times then they cared to admit to their friends) but this time she came face to face with his sleeping face. Normally her back was to him, with his breath fanning out against the nape of her neck. Clarke didn’t know what to do with herself. She couldn’t move, she didn’t want to wake him up. He’s had long nights grading papers, and he deserved his sleep. Then again, he’d probably wake up with his back being sore. (Clarke was grateful she fell asleep on top of him - mostly because she’d be crushed by his bigger build, but because she hated the back pain.) 

 

Clarke didn’t know why she did it. (okay she did) Clarke just kissed him. On the lips. It didn’t take long for him to wake up, and he froze when he came to his senses. Clarke pulled away immediately, dashing to her room and shutting the door before locking it and grabbing her phone that she had left charging before they started watching movies. 

 

**Clarke:** RAVEN

 

**Raven:** you woke me up at 8 AM. Better be important

 

**Clarke:** does “I kissed Bellamy when he was sleeping and when he woke up he froze and now I’m hiding in my room” count as important?

 

**Raven:** you kissed…..Bellamy?!?

 

**Clarke:** DID YOU NOT READ MY TEXT

 

**Raven:** you kissed your long time crush….. and now you’re hiding?

 

**Clarke:** He froze when he woke up! Of course I’m hiding. I might sneak out the window and come over btw

 

**Raven:** confront him about it

 

**Clarke:** WHAT? NO! 

 

**Raven:** _confront him, Clarke._ You’re just going to be awkward around each other until you talk to him about it. 

 

**Clarke:** if he liked me back wouldn’t he be at my bedroom door trying to get in?

 

**Raven:** is that something Bellamy would do?

 

**Clarke:** he’d probably make breakfast first to get me to come out.

 

**Raven:** does it smell like your favorite breakfast?

 

**Clarke:** the front door just slammed closed… he was probably getting dressed into new clothes and going to Miller 

 

**Raven:** you could chase him

 

**Clarke:** I’ll stay here in my room thank you very much

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

**Bellamy:** what do you want from Mimi’s?

 

**Clarke:** why are you at Mimi’s? That breakfast place is expensive 

 

**Bellamy:** to get you to come out of your room, obviously. (also I figured that might as well go all out for our first date? And an apology for not kissing you back?) 

 

**Clarke:** so you weren’t storming off to Miller’s?

 

**Bellamy:** I did text him

 

**Clarke:** tell me you texted him from Mimi’s. 

 

**Bellamy:** you know I did, princess. 

 

**Clarke:** good. Eggs Benedict please. Also, I’m coming to you. See you soon Bell. 


	5. Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We're both stuck in a dorm common room because we got kicked out by our roommates for "alone time" and I just realized that I got you for part of my art project. Oh, and we fell asleep on each other and a rumor is going around because someone took a photo of us
> 
> (the art project thing will be described in the one-shot.)
> 
> Word Count: 1174

“So, what brings you down here?” Clarke asked the guy, who was admittedly pretty hot, who had sat himself on the couch next to her. 

 

“Roommate needed some ‘alone time’” He said with a laugh. 

 

“I think we all know he’s not alone.” Clarke said, laughing as well. “But I also got sent down here so my roommate could have some alone time.” 

 

“Really?” He said, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Honestly not that mad though. I’d rather be kicked out than allowed to stay.” 

 

“I guess you have a point. He didn’t even give me time to grab my stuff, so now I’m stuck down here with nothing to do but _talk_ and I don’t know when he’s going to be done.” 

 

“I’m that boring, huh?” Clarke teased, flipping to a new page in her sketchbook. 

 

“What are you sketching?” He asked, looking over her shoulder.

 

“We have an assignment in my art class to sketch a random person who goes here doing different things. Apparently my friend has a brother who signed up to be drawn, so I have a bunch of photos I can sketch. Sounds really creepy, I know.” 

 

“Can I see them?” He asked. Clarke looked up at him for the first time, her mouth opening slightly when she realized that her person was him. 

 

“Um….” She mumbled, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. “It’s going to be weird, but I guess.” She handed him the sketchbook, and he flipped through all her drawings, as she waited impatiently for him to reach the drawings of him. 

 

“You’re….drawing me?” Bellamy said, eyes wide.

 

“Um yeah. I recognized your name, because of O. I asked her if she had any photos of you doing stuff, and she gave me enough to finish the project. I didn’t really want to stalk you to sketch you.” Clarke said, laughing quietly to herself. 

 

“You’re friends with my sister?”

 

“She’s my roommate. She’s mentioned you before, so that’s why I knew your name once I realized that it was you.”

 

“Octavia wanted alone time?!?” 

 

“She’s 18, Bellamy. She can handle herself. Plus, the guy is super sweet.”

 

“You’ve met him?” 

 

“He’s my friend, I introduced them. He’ll take good care of her.” 

 

“Miller is never going to hear the end of my rambling now.” Bellamy said with a groan.

 

“Nathan?” Clarke piped up, curious. Her friend Monty had a giant crush on him, but was rather awkward when it came to those things. 

 

“Yeah. He was out with some guy….Monty? Yeah, he was out with Monty before now.” 

 

“Now Monty’s not going to hear the end of it. He’s been crushing on Miller _for weeks, if not the whole year._ ” 

 

“You know Monty?”

 

“He’s one of my closest friends.” 

 

“Okay, so now that my best friend is practically dating one of yours, my sister is your best friend, and is hooking up with some guy.”

 

“She’s _dating_ some guy. His name is Lincoln.” Clarke corrected.

 

“Did you have anything to do with the Finn thing? Octavia was mentioning that one of her friends went through something with that guy.” 

 

“Ha! Raven and I are closer than ever after that. Kicked the problem out of our lives.” 

 

“So you were part of the trio?”

 

“Unknowingly, yes.” 

 

“Cool.” Bellamy said simply. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

“Bellamy blew up on me because you told him I had a boyfriend.” Octavia said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“Hey, I got information out of him too.” Clarke whined.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Um….Monty hooked up with Miller?” Clarke said, raising her eyebrows. “They went on a _date_.” 

 

“They hooked up in Bellamy’s room?!?”

 

“Wow you two really don’t keep up with each other. Miller is _roommates_ with Bellamy, and Monty would never bring Miller to his room, it stinks.” 

 

“You two should date.” Octavia declared randomly. 

 

“Just because we fell asleep on each other in the common room does not mean we should date.”

 

“But you looked so cute together!” Octavia whined, shoving her phone in my face. 

 

“Someone took a photo?!?” Clarke said, her voice going up an octave. 

 

“Yeah, no big deal.” Octavia said with a shrug. Clarke sighed, grabbed her shower stuff, and marched to the communal showers. 

 

“Did you see that photo of Griffin and Blake that was taken last night?” A girl whispered to her friend, who giggled.

“It was adorable! I bet they’re dating and keeping it under wraps.” Her friend declared. 

 

~-~

 

“Griffin and Blake. Never saw that coming.” 

 

~-~

 

“That photo of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin was adorable. I really hope they’re actually dating, cause I feel like they’d be perfect for each other.” 

 

~-~

 

“I didn’t think Clarke was into dating after that Finn incident, but clearly not. Can’t say I blame her though, Bellamy Blake is HOT.” 

 

~-~

 

Heck, people were _tweeting_ about it. 

 

**@CollegeGirl103:** look at this adorable photo of **@ClarkeGriffin** and **@BellamyBlake** #Bellarke

 

**@CollegeSucks:** aren’t they couple goals? **@ClarkeGriffin @BellamyBlake** #Bellarke

 

**@imamess:** I wish I had this with my boyfriend **@ClarkeGriffin @BellamyBlake** #Bellarke

 

_Octavia_ had tweeted about it. 

 

**@OctaviaBlake:** LOOK AT MY BROTHER AND CLARKE ISN’T THIS THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER **@ClarkeGriffin @BellamyBlake** #Bellarke #hopesheturnsintomysister

 

Clarke decided to reply to _that._

 

**@ClarkeGriffin:** hey **@OctaviaBlake** I have plenty of photos of you sleeping on top of Lincoln to tweet out 

 

**@BellamyBlake:** Don’t blackmail my sister **@ClarkeGriffin**

 

**@ClarkeGriffin:** she blackmails me all the time. I can do what I want babe **@BellamyBlake**

 

**@OctaviaBlake:** CLARKE CALLED BELLAMY BABE #Bellarke 

 

**@BellamyBlake:** shut up Octavia. **@OctaviaBlake** or I might have to give Lincoln a firm talking to. ;P

 

**@ClarkeGriffin:** now who’s blackmailing Octavia babe **@BellamyBlake**

 

**@BellamyBlake:** both of us, baby **@ClarkeGriffin**

 

**@ClarkeGriffin:** we’re really just misleading them, Bellamy. **@BellamyBlake**

 

A knock on the door prevented her from seeing his response, so she placed her phone down on her bed and opened the door, only to find Bellamy standing in the doorway. He taped a piece of paper to the door, walked in, and pulled Clarke up against him. 

 

“Oh!” Clarke said, surprised. He kicked the door shut, before connecting his lips to hers. 

 

~-~-~-~

 

Clarke woke up to a shirtless Bellamy laying by her side, arm wrapped around her protectively and face buried in her hair, along with a text from Octavia that showed her a sign posted on their dorm room wall.

 

_‘Your turn to be kicked out, O.’_ The sign read, and Clarke giggled. 

 

**Octavia:** so how was your night? ;) 

 

**Clarke:** I’m sure this photo describes it all

She attached a photo of her with the still sleeping Bellamy, before sending it. 

 

**Octavia:** I’m totally tweeting that. 

 

**Clarke:** nope. That’s my duty as his girlfriend to brag about how great he is

 

**@ClarkeGriffin:** My baby’s fit like a daydream **@BellamyBlake** #Bellarke

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

**@BellamyBlake:** Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet **@ClarkeGriffin** #Bellarke 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

**@ClarkeBlake:** Even when we’d argue, we’d do it not for long **@BellamyBlake** #Bellarke #finallymarried #Octaviaisfinallymysister

 

**@BellamyBlake:** you look so beautiful in this light/ the silhouette over me/ the way it brings out the blue in your eyes/is the Tenerife sea **@ClarkeBlake** #Bellarke #finallymarried #Octaviahasalwaysbeenmysister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced at the end (in order) are:
> 
> 1\. Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift  
> 2\. Perfect by Ed Sheeran  
> 3\. End Game By Taylor Swift ft. Future and Ed Sheeran  
> 4\. Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran
> 
> (pattern cause why not?) 
> 
> Also, leave prompts in the comments!


	6. Fire Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I set the fire alarm off during finals week because I burned cookies. I did this three times. You started to rant to me about the person who set the alarm off. (oops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some swearing in this one.

Clarke didn’t _mean_ to set off the fire alarm. She was studying for finals, and she was baking cookies. She just happened to forget about her cookies. She was already bundled up in a blanket, so when the alarm went off she slipped on her fuzzy slippers and shuffled out to the parking lot, where the rest of the apartment dorm’s inhabitants were milling around. She must’ve woken up at least half of them, judging by the messy hair and the tired eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe this is happening, the _night_ before finals.” One grumbled. 

 

“I’m going to _kill_ the bastard who set the alarm off.” Another said, words directed at Clarke. Clarke looked at the guy, who had taken the spot in the crowd next to her and was looking at her.

 

“Why?” Clarke asked, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

 

“I was sleeping.” He grumbled. “And I have a _really_ important final tomorrow, and I need my sleep.” 

 

“All of us have finals.” Clarke pointed out.

 

“And it’s fucking” He paused, looking at his phone. “16 degrees out. I didn’t even have time to put a _shirt_ on, much less a blanket!” Clarke noticed his arms wrapped around his torso, goosebumps prominent on his arms. He was good looking, Clarke admitted. She slid the blanket off of her own shoulders, as she was already in her robe. _She liked being warm, okay?_ She held it out for him, and he shook his head.

 

“No, I can’t. You’ll be cold.” He rejected. 

 

“I’m in a robe, wearing fuzzy socks, with fuzzy slippers, sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. I think you need the blanket more than I do.” Clarke said, shoving it into his arms. 

 

“You had all that and a blanket?” He said, raising his eyebrows. “Did you set off the alarm so you could freeze half the people here?” 

 

“I like being warm and bundled up, okay? I was _studying._ And no, I didn’t set the alarm off in an attempt to give half the student population hypothermia.” She said, stuffing her hands into the robe’s pockets. “I was baking cookies and forgot about them.” She mumbled.

 

“ _You_ were the one who set the alarm off? And why were you baking cookies and studying at 2 in the morning?” 

 

“I wanted cookies, no store was open and I have to do well on the finals, okay? My mom will kill me if I don’t get an A on them. If you don’t kill me first.” She added as a joke. The guy looked around, frowning when his eyes caught a boy making out with another boy. Clarke recognized one to be Monty, one of her friends from her Chemistry class last year. The other appeared to be Miller, and Clarke inwardly cheered. Monty had a giant crush on Miller, and it looked like he was finally acting on it. 

 

“Well, this is going so well for me.” He said, wrapping the blanket around him even tighter. 

 

“Let me guess, Miller is your roommate.” Clarke replied with, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Um….you can sleep on my floor, if you want.”

 

“You’re roommate won’t mind?”

 

“I have a single.”

 

“Wait…..you have an oven in your room?!?” 

 

“I was down in the shared kitchen. Nobody was there, so I brought my bundling stuff with me. But if you want any drinks like soda or water or tea I can give you those. I have a mini-fridge and a kettle and a coffee machine.” 

 

“Free of charge?”

 

“Only charge is your name.” 

 

“Bellamy Blake.”

“I’m Clarke Griffin.” 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

She didn’t _mean_ to set it off again the next night. This time it was brownies, but she brought an extra blanket, just in case she ran into a shirtless Bellamy again. She found him, shirtless, chatting with a random girl.

 

“You want the blanket or not?” Clarke yelled, waving the blanket above her head. She had also snatched two sodas from the fridge, holding them with her other arm. Bellamy rolled his eyes, accepting the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders.

 

“Also, one soda for you.” Clarke added, handing him the can.

 

“What was it this time? Please tell me you didn’t try to cook cookies again.”

 

“Brownies this time. Cooking’s not my forte, okay? I’m an artist, not a baker.” She muttered. 

 

“I should just go down there at 2 AM and bake you brownies or cookies every night, at this rate. Better than waking up the whole building.” Bellamy joked. 

 

“Looks like you’re stuck outside again.” Clarke said, changing the subject. Monty and Miller were making out _again._

 

“Can I crash in your room again?” Bellamy asked with a groan. 

 

“Yup. Consider it part of my apology for setting off the alarm again and making you come out in” Clarke looked at the temperature on her phone. “10 degree weather this time.” 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

This time it was _Bellamy_ who set the alarm off. Clarke teased him relentlessly about it, how he burned the brownies he was baking for her because he was tired of being woken up involuntarily by her failed baking attempts. 

 

“And you claimed you were the superior baker.” Clarke said, laughing. He wasn’t shirtless, but he was only wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt. Clarke had brought down her extra blanket because of this. (Hey, she didn’t know what was going to happen, so better safe than sorry, right?) 

 

“The oven was faulty.” He protested. 

 

“The brand new oven? The brand new, _top of the line_ oven was _faulty?_ ” 

 

“How did this college even afford that?” He muttered.

 

“It’s a good school. But they didn’t pay for the kitchen renovations. My overbearing mom did.” Clarke had told him about her mom, the first night she set the alarm off. 

 

“Right.” He said, and he wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulder as they maneuvered their way through the crowd. 

 

“How’d you do on your finals so far?” Clarke asked, leaning into his body. 

 

“I think I did good. You?”   


“Aced them.” Clarke said happily.

 

“You know you aced them?”

 

“My mom paid the professors to grade mine as soon as I turned it in.” Clarke said with a dead serious tone. _She hated it._ “It honestly annoys me. Like I want the _real_ college experience, not the ‘I have a 70 inch flatscreen TV in my room, a mini-fridge, and I don’t have to wait for my final grades. Oh, and this morning? _She got me a puppy._ She paid the college to let me have a dog in the buildings. I _want_ a shitty dorm room, and a roommate, andI want to eat the dining hall food. I _want_ to wait for my final grades. But nope.” 

 

“You have a puppy now? Why isn’t it with you?” Bellamy said, his eyes lighting up.

 

“You’ll meet her once we get dismissed. Miller and Monty are making out again. If I knew all Monty needed to make a move on Miller was a fire alarm to go off in the middle of the night, I would’ve just pulled the lever.” Clarke said with a snort. She stiffened, seeing Finn Collins walking up to her.“Fuck. Not him.”

 

“Who? Finn?” 

 

“Ex-boyfriend, used me to cheat on girlfriend. Kind of a dick, if you ask me.” Bellamy pulled Clarke even closer to him, his mind filing through ways of getting Finn to go away. Clearly Clarke didn’t want to talk to him. He let his instincts decide his actions, as he ducked down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back almost immediately, her hands wrapping around his neck, bringing the blanket with them. (Of course she didn’t let the blanket drop.) Clarke pulled away first, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck as she smiled up at him. 

 

“Was that for show, or a real kiss?” She whispered, blue eyes twinkling. Bellamy simply kissed her again, barely hearing that they were allowed to go back up to their room. Clarke pulled away again, and rested her head on his chest. “You don’t have to sleep on the floor, tonight.” Clarke whispered. “In fact, I would prefer that you don’t.” Bellamy laughed, scooping her up into his arms and slipping into the building before unlocking her dorm room door for her. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

The next year, they were out in the cold again. Only this time, Bellamy _pulled the lever._

 

“Bell, you just deprived half the student population of their sleep.” Clarke stated, as he pulled her into him. 

 

“Yeah, well at least I didn’t do it three times in a row.” Bellamy teased. 

 

“That third time was _you._ And don’t act like you didn’t like what happened.” 

 

“It felt like tradition.” Bellamy said eventually. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Clarke’s senior year, she didn’t know who caused the fire alarm. She simply gathered her blanket, put her slippers on, and trudged out of the building. But when se saw Bellamy, all bundled up in _his_ robe and a blanket around his shoulders with a grin, she knew immediately who pulled the lever. (Or at least burned food to set it off.) 

 

“Is there a reason you are at your alma-mater simply to deprive students of sleep? Especially your _girlfriend?_ ” Clarke called, and he answered her with a quick kiss, before he grinned at her. 

 

“I thought it was fitting that I burned brownies in the _top of the line_ oven on our fourth anniversary. Besides, tonight’s going to be special.”

 

“Yeah? How so?” Clarke asked, already suspecting what was coming next. Bellamy lowered himself onto one knee, and the surrounding students gasped. 

 

“Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?” 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

They didn’t set the fire alarms off every year after that, but they _did_ bake brownies every year, both bundled in a robe and a blanket secured around their shoulders. It was the only special thing they did for their dating anniversaries, but that didn’t stop Bellamy from going all out on their wedding anniversary. (He flew them out to _Australia_ for one.) He stopped doing extremely extravagant dates for their anniversary once they started a family, but he still took her out on a fancy dinner date. 

 

Clarke couldn’t have asked for more in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment some prompts! I have a bunch from pintrest, but I want to write what you guys want!


	7. Drawings on Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Whatever you draw on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin 
> 
> Word Count: 2418
> 
> There's a bit(?) of drama in this one

Clarke liked to draw, it wasn’t a secret. If she didn’t have paper, she would start drawing on her arms. She knew that the flowers and the detailed hearts appeared on her soulmate’s arms and hands, but she didn’t really care. (She really hoped her soulmate didn’t either.) She sometimes wrote times and notes on her skin, so she wouldn’t forget to do something. Sometimes her soulmate would write down or draw, but it was mostly just arbitrary dates or times that didn’t apply to her. The only info she got from them was that they lived in cities that were two hours apart, and the person had a sister. (She learned that from the _“_ ** _get Lincoln to stop flirting with my sister_** ” note that appeared on her palm.) She sometimes considered trying to communicate with the person through writing messages back and forth, but that honestly took half the fun out of it. 

 

“Clarke, stop drawing _fairies_ on your arm.” Wells said, groaning. “I’m sure your soulmate doesn’t appreciate the drawings.” An it on her palm alerted her to a drawing appearing, and she focused on reading it as it appeared, letter by letter. 

 

**_Ask Miller if I can borrow his car for the weekend_** had appeared on her palm, and she sighed. Nothing useful to find him. Clarke disregarded Wells’ comment and continued to draw the fairy, specifically TinkerBell, on her wrist. 

 

“Clarke, come on. You should sign it with your name.” He prodded. Wells wanted her to at least give her soulmate her first name, and had told her to sign her name on every drawing. Clarke sighed, shaking her head. She moved to a different part of her arm, placing the sharpie on her skin before moving the pen across her skin.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Bellamy watched as the girl drew something, which was starting to resemble TinkerBell, on his wrist. The drawing paused for a minute, before it continued. Then, the girl must’ve switched to another part of her arm, as new lines appeared on his forearm. 

 

“ _Clarke”_ was written in cursive, and he assumed that was her name. His grin widened, as he looked at Miller.

 

“She finally give you something to go off of?” Miller asked, intertwining his hands with his boyfriend’s. They had found each other a year ago, when Miller wrote down a location and a time to meet. 

 

“Her name.” Bellamy answered, showing him the neat handwriting. Miller handed him a sharpie wordlessly, and he messily wrote out his name on his forearm.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Clarke watched as his name appeared on her forearm. 

 

**_Bellamy_** was written underneath hers, along with a small heart. 

 

“There. His name is Bellamy.” Clarke said with a huff, sticking her arm out to show Wells.

 

“There you go!” Wells cheered, grabbing her hand and a pen. 

 

_Hi we should meet up sometime_

 

Wells scribbled the sentence down quickly.

 

**_Well I don’t have a car, so_ **

 

Clarke yanked her arm back, before Wells could respond for her. She grabbed the sharpie, finding an open place on her arm.

 

_I do. I can come to you, it’s only two hours away_

 

**_You know where I live?_ **

 

_You mentioned a place in your city on your little hand notes once. also, did you ever get that Lincoln guy to stop flirting with your sister?_

 

**_No I didn’t. They’re dating now, but I have to admit, he okay. He cooks really well though. He’s a good drawer too._ **

 

_Are they soulmates?_

 

**_Yup, just over protective of my sister_ **

 

_Anyways, we should meet up this weekend_

 

**_We should. O’s gonna freak_ **

 

_O?_

 

**_Octavia. My sister. I’m running out of room on my arm and I refuse to write with my left_ **

 

_Hahaha same, except I refuse to write with my right. Talk to you when I wash my arm off_

 

**_Back at you_ **

 

Clarke grinned, pulling her sock off and chucking it at Wells, who was laughing. Then, along the curve of her foot, she wrote her favorite quote. 

 

_Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated._

 

Bellamy must’ve read the quote, because on her other foot, another quote appeared. 

 

**_Hope is the only thing stronger than fear_**

 

It was how they ended up covering their feet with quotes, with Wells laughing in the background as Clarke chucked random items at him. 

 

“I don’t see _you_ communicating with your soulmate.” Clarke teased. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Clarke milled around the construction site, remembering a note that said Bellamy had to be here for something. Seeing her distinctive large drawings, as well as a faint “Clarke” on his forearm, she headed towards him. He ducked into an alley, and Clarke followed, slipping her phone into her pocket. She hid behind a dumpster, peeking out from her hiding place. She watched as another man appeared, with what appeared to be a gun. Clarke stifled a gasp, waiting for one to start talking. 

 

“You own me money, Blake. Give it to me now, or I’ll shoot. No more extensions on time.” The guy with the gun said, and Bellamy clenched his fists. 

 

“I can give you everything I have right now. I don’t have the full amount, but I’ll have it by next month.” Bellamy said slowly, and the guy shoved the gun into his face, the barrel of the gun on Bellamy’s forehead. 

 

“Wait!” Clarke said, scrambling out from her hiding place. “I’ll give you the money.” She twisted around and grabbed her purse. “How much?” 

 

“No, seriously you don’t have to do it, Miss.” Bellamy said. 

 

“I do if I want you to live, Bellamy.” Clarke replied shortly. 

 

“How do you know my name?” Bellamy demanded. She stuck her arm out, his words still there. 

 

“Sharpie doesn’t come off very easily.” His mouth opened slightly, and the guy turned the gun on Clarke.

 

“He owes me 5,000 dollars. It was supposed to to be two months ago that he repaid me.” The guy snapped. “He’s lucky I didn’t charge interest.” 

 

“You want cash?” Clarke asked. She didn’t have that amount of money in cash, but she saw an ATM nearby. 

“Yes.”

 

“If you let us go to the ATM, I can give you that money. You can even come with so you know we won’t run. But, put the gun away, otherwise you’ll get in trouble.” Clarke suggested. The guy motioned for us to move, and Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s arm and pulled him towards the ATM. She quickly entered the required information, her debit card, being sure to hide the number from the guy, and then chose to withdraw the desired amount. She had to get a confirmation text, which she quickly got and confirmed that she wanted that amount, before the money was given to her in the form of 100 dollar bills. They moved back into the alleyway, where Clarke waited until he put the gun away to give him his money. The guy retreated, and Bellamy turned towards Clarke.

 

“You didn’t have to.” He insisted. 

 

“He wasn’t joking when he said he was going to shoot, Bellamy. I wasn’t about to lose you before I even met you properly. I like to think the money went to a good cause.” 

 

“Clarke……I’m not in a good position to do anything for you. I’m working days and nights trying to pay for Octavia’s tuition at school, and I can’t even do that. I can’t provide for you, and while I wish I could…..I just can’t.” 

 

“I don’t need someone to provide for me, Bellamy.” Clarke said softly. 

 

“Then I don’t want your pity.” He snapped, his temper flaring. 

 

“I’m in no way pitying you, Bellamy.”

 

“Paying the 5,000 dollars? How is that not pitying? That could’ve gone to something more important than me, someone who can barely keep him and his sister off the streets.” 

 

“It’s called doing a good deed.” Clarke snapped. She took a deep breath, before continuing. “You care for your sister, right?” He nodded, his face softening at the mention of Octavia, but returning to a scowl after a second. “If I let that guy kill you, then she wouldn’t have her big brother. And while she may not appreciate you being overprotective of her, she still loves you. You always love family, no matter what. And don’t say she has Lincoln. Nobody can replace a brother.” 

 

“So you pity me for being Octavia’s only family left and didn’t want her to be alone.” He retorted. 

 

“Look,” Clarke snapped. “I didn’t come here to _pity_ you. If you want me to pity you, just say the words. Heck, I didn’t even know you were in a tight situation. I came here to meet my soulmate, who-at least in writing- appeared to be kind, and funny, and genuine. So I’m sorry if I wanted to see you live because I thought you were that kind of guy. And I’m sorry for spending a day’s salary on you.” 

 

“Princess.” He snapped as a reply. 

 

“You know what?” Clarke said, spreading her arms. “Call me Princess all you want. All I know is that if that situation ever happened to me, and I didn’t have the money to give the guy, and someone stepped up and paid him for me, I’d at least thank the person.” 

 

“Yeah, well I’m not you.” 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Bellamy got the notice that they were evicted the day after that, and didn’t have enough for a hotel room. Miller was out of town, and he didn’t have any other friends. Octavia was ignoring him because he pissed off Clarke, and convinced Lincoln to not house him until he found a place to stay. 

  
“Here. You got mail.” Octavia said, dropping an envelope into his lap before disappearing somewhere. He recognized the handwriting as Clarke’s, and he opened it reluctantly. 

 

_Bellamy,_

 

_I found your sister online, and asked what had happened since we….talked. Heard you got evicted, and Octavia officially moved into Lincoln’s house while simultaneously convincing him to not house you while you searched for a place to stay. She told me that Lincoln took on her tuition too. You know what she said to me? She said that she was grateful that I paid the 5000 dollars, because she didn’t know what she’d do without you. Of course, now she’s ignoring you. She didn’t outright mention it but it was pretty clear. So I’m sorry if you think this is pitying, but here’s the keys to an apartment that’s all yours, bought so you never get evicted. Find a stable job and take care of yourself. I’m not paying the bills. And if I’m ever in town - it’s for Octavia and Lincoln, not you. Have fun with life. You sure didn’t seem to want to live back then, but I do hope that Octavia gives you some motivation to stay alive._

 

_Clarke._

 

Bellamy scowled, throwing the note away after removing the set of keys to the apartment. A slip of paper fell out, and it didn’t look like Clarke’s handwriting. 

 

_You really upset Clarke, you know. Hope that makes you happy. -Her best friend_

 

On the back was the address to the apartment, so he began the journey there. 

 

It was a _nice_ apartment. The first thing he did was shower, before plopping down on the king sized bed and sighing. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Bellamy appreciated the apartment from Clarke. He did, honestly. He was doing better on money, able to pay the bills and feed himself well. No more drawings appeared on his arms, which only meant that Clarke stopped drawing on herself. He only got the occasional reminder note, or a scribbled “F You”, often times in her best friend’s hand writing, but others in hand writing he didn’t recognize. 

 

He finally got what appeared to be a stable job, working for Kane Industries. The pay was good, and it was something he could do. Drive the CEO around, act as a bodyguard. He was _positive_ he could do it, until he found out who the CEO was. _Clarke._ She wasn’t sure how’d she react to him being constantly around her, and he wasn’t sure how he’d act around her. Apologize for being a jerk? Thank her for the apartment? Ask her if she was the one who got him the job? He considered asking her through writing on his arm, and eventually decided to risk it. 

 

**_Did you get me that job as your chauffeur and bodyguard?_**

 

_no. I’m asking Kane to switch you to someone else._

 

He sighed, not replying. He had no right to object, she had every reason to hate him now. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Clarke stopped drawing on her arms and hands. She only scribbled reminders on there, and always asked for paper if she felt the urge to draw. She didn’t need the reminder that Bellamy would have the exact same drawing on his skin, and that he hated her because she help him. She knew that Bellamy was going to work for her, and she immediately asked for him to be transferred to someone else. Kane refused though, saying that this would be a good way for them to work out their differences. 

 

Her arm started itching, and she glanced at it to see writing. Bellamy was communicating with her. 

 

**_I’m a monster Clarke._ **

 

 

Clarke didn’t respond right away, grabbing a sharpie and replying to Bellamy.

 

_You’re okay, Bellamy_

 

**_No I’m not. My mother….if she knew what I’ve done, who I am-she raised me to be better, to be good and all I do is hurt people. I’m a monster._ **

 

_You might be a total ass half the time, but I need you. As much as it seems like I don’t, I do. If you want forgiveness I’ll give that to you, okay? You’re forgiven. All you’ve ever done is think about your sister, and how to keep both of you alive. You didn’t have a choice, Bellamy._

 

**_How can you forgive me?_ **

 

_It’s not like you killed a family member or a friend, you were being a jerk. That’s forgivable._

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

_I love you so much, Bell_

 

**_I love you more, princess_ **

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

_Do you think Octavia and Lincoln will accept the really nice house as a wedding gift?_

 

**_I don’t think they’d protest but I think they’d argue against it if you told them_ **

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_I think Madi just found her soulmate_

 

**_She’s growing up and it’s making me sad_ **

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

_Bell I was the maid of honor at our daughter's wedding. Is that weird?_

 

**_Madi’s always been one for weird._ **

 

 


	8. They've Done Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bellamy is finally rescued from a science lab where they experimented on him for 6 months and Clarke helps him recover from it.
> 
> Word Count: 4596
> 
> *A bit depressing at points, I guess?*

Clarke struggled to support Bellamy’s weight as they entered her home, with his head resting on hers, as he dragged his feet lethargically. His knees buckled every other step. They finally made it to the room she had cleared out for when she _finally_ got him back, right next to hers, a door connecting the two. There were multiple locks on the doors and window, and the glass was _bulletproof._ In fact, Clarke had all the windows in her house changed to bulletproof glass. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with his favorite books and books the whole group decided he would love. The bed was a king sized bed, with the nicest mattress they could find, and Clarke _researched_ them for a whole day. The TV in there was a 65” flatscreen, with his favorite shows recorded so he could watch them. Clarke gottop of the line security cameras installed everywhere outside the house, got deadbolts on all the doors that opened to the outside. _She even learned martial arts_ in the time where they couldn’t rescue him. She was well equipped to fight off anybody who tried to get to them. She couldn’t lose him again. She couldn’t stand him being kidnapped again to be experimented on. She _couldn’t_. She helped her best friend onto the bed, letting him get himself settled slowly. 

 

“I’ll be in the kitchen….just…..um…..” Clarke said, searching for something he could use to get her attention. She dashed to her room and returned with an air horn(She originally had it to annoy Murphy), placing it within his reach. “Use that if you need me.” She finished. She had been talking to him the whole way back to her house, but he never responded, mostly just stared out the window and tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. She exited his room, leaving the door slightly open, before locking the front door and making her way to her kitchen. She worked quietly, making his favorite food, in hopes of getting him to eat. She wasn’t going to pressure him into doing anything. When she finished, she put it on a plate and knocked quietly on the door before pushing it open. She found him staring at the wall, tugging at his sleeves again. 

 

“Why do you keep tugging at your sleeves, Bell?” Clarke asked gently. He responded by tugging harder. “Do you not want your jacket?” Another harder tug. She hesitantly reached out and slipped the jacket off of his shoulders, before pulling it off of his arms. Bellamy began to tug at his shirt sleeves, so Clarke carefully pulled that over his head. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for him to be shirtless around Clarke, so Clarke wasn’t as affected by it as she normally would be. Well, the fact that he was shirtless. What got her to almost burst out sobbing (she only stopped herself because she didn’t know how Bellamy would react to that), was the scars and scabs that littered his torso. They must’ve given him minimal amounts of food, as his ribcage was visible through his skin. Barely, but it still made Clarke choke back a sob. She reached out to touch the scars because it had become a habit whenever he got hurt, but pulled back immediately when he shied away from her touch, flinching. Clarke had to cover her mouth with her hand this time, looking away from him in an effort to regain her composure. 

 

“I um….I brought you your favorite meal, Bell.” Clarke said quietly, showing him the plate. Clarke placed it within his reach, before leaving the room. Her phone buzzed, and she looked at it. 

 

**Octavia:** How’s he doing? Is he okay? Tell me he’s okay please Clarke. Can I come visit now? When can I visit? Please allow me to visit soon

 

**Clarke:** I don’t even want to think about what they had to do to him to get him like he is

 

**Octavia:** is he like screaming constantly or something?

 

**Clarke:** he’s silent, O. Completely, utterly silent. He stares off into space constantly, he has a whole bunch of scabs and scars on his chest and you can see his ribs, O. He flinched and shied away from my touch when I reached out to touch his scars because you know it’s habit for me when it comes to him 

 

**Octavia:** oh my god oh my god oh my god

 

**Clarke:** you can come visit but no guarantees that he’ll act any differently and I’m barely keeping myself together

 

Clarke peeked into the room through the crack, seeing him _eating._ He was staring off into space as he ate, but he was eating. 

 

**Clarke:** he’s eating the food I made him though, so there’s that

 

**Octavia:** thank god he’s eating. You could read to him maybe? That might get a response. I don’t think I can handle seeing him right now. I can come over if you need company or support if you want though. 

 

**Clarke:** no, it’s fine. I think I’ll read _Odyssey_ to him.

 

**Octavia:** I think he’ll like that. 

 

Clarke knocked on the door again to let him know that she was there, before grabbing _Odyssey_ from the bookshelf by the door and sitting in the chair next to his bed. Clarke cleared her throat before launching into the book, which kept her occupied and mind off of Bellamy’s condition. She hoped it helped him mentally heal from the experience, but she wasn’t sure that her reading a book would help all that much. She finished the old book, closing it and placing it back on the bookshelf where she got it from. The book _had_ gotten a reaction from him, but it was mostly just a glance and what Clarke hoped was the formation of a small smile. On her way out, she took the empty plate from the table and washed it. She then settled herself on the couch, preparing herself to text the group chat.

 

**Clarke:** he’s safe guys

 

She knew they’d connect the dots

 

**Miller:** thank god he’s safe. How is he? Still as sarcastic as ever?  


**Clarke:** silent. He did eat though

 

**Monty:** oh my god that must be horrible for you to see him like that

 

**Harper:** he’s silent? Like he won’t utter a word?

 

**Clarke:** nope. He stares at the wall. I read the Odyssey to him and he glanced at me and I think I saw the _start_ of a small smile but I don’t know for sure. 

 

**Jasper:** I think I’d be breaking down by now if I was in your position, Clarke. 

 

**Octavia:** Clarke’s a strong women, she can handle it. Well, keep it together enough

 

**Clarke:** I almost broke down in front of him, but I stopped myself. I didn’t know how he’d react

 

**Emori:** when can we all visit?

 

**Clarke:** no guarantee of a reaction from him, but I guess any time you guys feel ready to see him. He didn’t like wearing his jacket or his shirt though, so he’s probably going to be shirtless for awhile. Be prepared to see scabs and scars and the effects of how little they fed him. 

 

**Murphy:** just tell is if you need a break from caring for him, okay? I might not be the first person you’d go to for help, but I’m willing to help

 

**Clarke:** thanks, Murph. I’ll remember that. 

 

Clarke sighed, looking at the time. It was 10 at night, so she got herself ready for bed, before going in to check on Bellamy one last time before she fell asleep. 

 

“Time for bed, okay?” Clarke said gently. She moved to go back into her own room, turning off the lights. Bellamy made a muffled sound of protest, so she immediately turned the light back on, just dimmed it. “No darkness. Okay, I understand.” Clarke said, leaving the door open that connected their rooms. 

 

Clarke was woken up by the air horn, and she leaped out of bed and into Bellamy’s room, where he was tossing and turning. The air horn had been left on the bed, so he must’ve accidentally pressed it. Still, he was having a nightmare. Clarke sat on the bed and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder before shaking him awake. He shot upright, eyes wide with terror. 

 

“Bellamy, it’s okay.” Clarke said softly. “It’s okay, you’re safe.” Clarke repeated. She repeated those phrases over and over again, until he calmed down. She moved to go back to her room, but his hand catching her wrist stopped her. He didn’t speak, but his eyes spoke plenty. She settled into the chair next to the bed, and he relaxed. He hadn’t let go of her hand, so she let him hold it, even as he slept. Eventually, she fell asleep in the chair, fingers still laced together tightly. 

 

Clarke read the Iliad to him as he ate his breakfast, before cleaning up the plate and returning to the room with her phone.

 

**Octavia:** has he improved?

 

**Clarke:** he had a nightmare last night that I had to wake him up from, but he grabbed my hand when I moved to leave. I slept in the chair by his bed. He’s still eating and I got more of a reaction from him when reading the Iliad. He’s still silent though. Haven’t tried touching the scars but I don’t want to push it. 

 

**Harper:** that’s good that he’s interacting with you more though

 

**Clarke:** yeah 

 

Clarke stopped texting when Bellamy blew the air horn to get her attention, and he looked at the bookshelf. He wanted another book to be read to him. Clarke smiled, resisting the urge to kiss his forehead, and walked over to the bookshelf to pick a book for him. She went with Zeitoun by Dave Eggers, settling into the chair. He patted the spot on the bed next to him slowly, his eyes watching her move from the chair to the bed. He scooted himself closer to her, waiting for her to read. She flipped to the first page and began to read, noting when he rested his head on her shoulder. Soft snores escaped his mouth eventually, so Clarke set the book down on her lap and went to her messages. 

 

**Clarke:** improvement: Bellamy invited me to sit next to him to read him a book and rested his head on my shoulder. He’s sleeping on my shoulder right now. Still no talking, just motioning. 

 

**Octavia:** that’s really good. I might come visit with Lincoln tomorrow. 

 

**Clarke:** if you are, come at like 9 because that’s normally when I’m up cooking him breakfast and not in the room reading to him. 

 

**Octavia:** how many books have you gone through?

 

**Clarke:** Two and a half. He fell asleep halfway through Zeitoun. 

 

**Octavia:** ah, okay. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke knocked on the door with his breakfast in her hand, Octavia standing nervously beside her.

 

“Hey, Bell.” Clarke said, walking in and giving him the plate. “Your sister is here.” Clarke added. Octavia walked in slowly, and Clarke felt Bellamy grab her hand and squeeze. 

 

“Hi big brother.” Octavia said slowly. “I love you.” He squeezed her hand again, eyes soft with recognition of his sister. Octavia looked like she was waiting for a response from him, eyes pleading him to respond. 

 

“Octavia, I warned you you might not get a verbal response.” Clarke said gently.She nodded quickly, tears in her eyes. Octavia left soon after, leaving Clarke alone again. Then, she had an idea, and she quickly texted the group.

 

**Clarke:** can someone go get a whiteboard, an eraser for it, and markers for it? 

 

**Harper:** I’m at the store right now, so I can get it and drop it off on my way home. Why?

 

**Clarke:** so Bellamy can write responses if he wants

 

**Octavia:** that’s a good idea

 

Harper arrived ten minutes later, handing her a medium-sized whiteboard and the supplies. Clarke sat down next to Bellamy, getting his attention.

 

“I got you a whiteboard and some markers. You can write what you want to say now.” Clarke said to him, setting it in his lap. He uncapped a marker, turning his attention to the board. 

 

_Thank you Clarke_

 

“Whatever you need, Bell.” Clarke whispered in response. “I’ll give you whatever you need.” 

 

_Do you want me to tell you what they did to me?_ Bellamy wrote on the board. 

 

“Not until you feel ready to.” 

 

_I need to confront my demons, though, right? Slay them when I’m awake and they can’t get to me in my sleep._ He had been having nightmares every night, so Clarke gave up trying to sleep in her own bed, settling for the chair and holding his hand. 

 

“Not until you’re ready to tell me.” Clarke repeated. 

 

_Do you have your computer? It’ll be easier to type than to constantly erase_

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Clarke retrieved her laptop and charging cord from her room,plugging it in before setting it on his lap. 

 

_I should write a book._ Bellamy scribbled on the whiteboard.

 

“Well, you can write it as you tell me.” Clarke said, smiling slightly. 

 

_I need a title. Maybe ‘Reasons Why I Love my Girlfriend’?_

 

“Girlfriend, huh?” Clarke said, raising her eyebrows. 

 

_Well, it obviously won’t be published right away and I was hoping you’d be my girlfriend before then._

 

“Sneaky.” Clarke said, laughing quietly. “But that would be a misleading title.”

 

‘ _I’m a Human Experiment’ maybe?_

 

“How about…..” Clarke paused, trying to come up with something. “They’ve Done Something Bad?” 

 

_Oh yeah! And then you can write some of it so the readers get like both sides._

 

“That sounds like a good plan, Bell.” Clarke agreed. She pulled her phone, out, texting the group. 

 

**Clarke:** whiteboard worked, he’s ‘talking’. 

 

**Octavia:** can I come over again?

 

**Clarke:** He’s about to write what happened to him on my computer. (We’re writing a book.)

 

**Harper:** That sounds like a good plan. Is he ready to tell you though? 

 

**Clarke:** he wants to confront his demons and I made sure to tell him that I (we) could wait until he was ready

 

**Monty:** “we’re” writing a book?

 

**Clarke:** yeah. So the readers get both sides of the story. Just thought I’d update you, talk to you guys later. 

 

Bellamy began typing, and Clarke read each word as he typed it. He separated each chapter by month, finishing it in one sitting. He moved the laptop onto Clarke’s lap, looking at her expectantly. 

 

_Your turn._ He wrote on the whiteboard. 

 

“It’s dinner time, Bell. I’ve got to cook dinner for us.” Clarke said.

 

_Okay_

 

Clarke made a quick dinner, returning to the room and waiting for Bellamy to finish eating before she began to type out her side of the story. Bellamy rested his head on her shoulder as she wrote, typing late into the night. 

 

“And we can keep adding to it until you’re fully recovered if you want.” Clarke said, yawning. 

 

_That can be the epilogue._ Bellamy wrote back, and Clarke nodded. 

 

“I think it’s time for bed.” Clarke said, glancing at the clock. 2 AM. 

 

_Stay with me??_ Bellamy asked, and Clarke nodded. It was the first night he didn’t wake up from a nightmare. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

The next big improvement for Bellamy was a month later. 

 

“Clarke?” Bellamy said, as Clarke was about to leave to make lunch for the two of them. It was the first time he had spoken since he’d been rescued, so Clarke stopped in her tracks and felt tears well up in her eyes.

 

“Yeah, Bell?” Clarke replied, turning around. 

 

“I love you.” His voice was rough with disuse, but it was there. 

 

“I love you too, Bell.” 

 

Clarke texted the group chat as soon as she had her phone in her hands.

 

**Clarke:** guys big news

 

**Octavia:** WHAT?!?

 

**Clarke:** he spoke! 

 

**Jasper:** what did he say?!?

 

**Murphy:** WHAT DID HE SAY GRIFFIN

 

**Emori:** clarrrrkeeee

 

**Monty:** that’s amazing

 

**Miller:** I just screamed “Thank goodness” at the top of my lungs at work 

 

**Harper:** I did the same thing, Miller

 

**Clarke:** he said my name, and then he said “i love you”

 

**Octavia:** aw that’s sweet. I’m coming over tomorrow

 

**Miller:** same 

 

**Harper:** fairly sure all of us are going to be there tomorrow at some point. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Bellamy began to walk around the house, but refused to go outside. Clarke still read books to him, simply because she liked the action of reading out loud, and Bellamy seemed to like listening to her read the books. They had made it through most of the books in the room. 

 

“Clarke?” Bellamy said, and Clarke paused in the middle of stirring the paint. Even though it had been a few weeks since he began to actually talk, she couldn’t get over the fact that she got to hear his voice again. 

 

“Yeah?” Clarke replied. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“Love you more.” Clarke replied. He constantly told her he loved her, not that she was complaining. 

 

“I want to go to the beach.” He declared. 

 

“Right now?” Clarke asked, setting her brush down. 

 

“If it’s okay with you.” Clarke laughed, nodding. 

 

“Of course it’s okay with me.” After getting ready, they got in Clarke’s car and Clarke texted the group.

 

**Clarke:** going to the beach

 

**Octavia:** you need someone to stay with Bell?

 

**Clarke:** nope he’s coming with :D 

 

**Monty:** THAT’S AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Miller:** just you two?

 

“Hey, babe, just us or the whole group?” Clarke asked Bellamy. 

 

“Just us.” He decided after a moment. 

 

**Clarke:** just us. 

 

**Jasper:** aw it’s their first date outside of Clarke’s house 

 

Clarke put her phone down, backing out of her garage and driving them to the beach. 

 

~-~-~-~

 

They slow danced on the beach, Clarke resting her head on Bellamy’s chest as Perfect By Ed Sheehan ft. Beyoncé came on. 

 

“This should be our song.” Bellamy whispered in Clarke’s ear, and Clarke smiled up at him. 

 

“It should be.” Clarke agreed. 

 

~-~-~-~

 

_I married the love of my life a year after that._ Bellamy wrote as the final sentence of the book that had been waiting to be published. Together, the delivered it to multiple publishers, before waiting impatiently at home waiting for one of them to accept the book. It was a long book, covering multiple months from two perspectives, but they thought it would get picked up by one of them. They ended up getting offers to publish it from all the firms they went to, and they chose the best deal that was offered to them. 

 

~-~-~-~-~

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin Blake on “They’ve Done Something Bad” 

Published on December 16, 2018

 

We’ve had the opportunity to ask best selling authors, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin-Blake, some questions on their book, recounting the traumatic events of the past two years. We won’t hold you for too long. Here’s the full interview: 

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So, this is based on a true story?_

 

**_Bellamy Blake (BB):_ ** _It’s a true story, not just based on one. We wrote the whole book around a month after the rescue happened, as a way for me to confront the demons I had from that experience._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _You went through that for half a year?_

 

**_BB:_ ** _Yeah._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _You don’t describe the healing process after the rescue. The epilogue is a sentence, saying you married the love of your life a year after that. Can you give us an insight to how you healed mentally from the trauma?_

 

**_Clarke Griffin-Blake (CG):_ ** _We thought about putting the healing process in there, but we thought it’d go too long. It took a few months for him to recover as much as a person could recover after that experience. He wouldn’t talk for awhile, and had nightmares nightly. He did eat though, so it was something to give us hope. I was reading him his favorite books too._

 

**_BB:_ ** _they helped more than she thought at first._

 

**_CG:_ ** _We’ve gone through the whole room of books we got him. Anyways, we eventually got him a whiteboard and markers for it, so we communicated more. We wrote the book that day, only stopping to eat. We wanted to wait for a little before publishing it though._

 

**_BB:_ ** _yeah, it was definitely what helped me cope. I still didn’t feel comfortable speaking until a month after that, but we could communicate._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _what were your first words?_

 

**_BB:_ ** _I told Clarke I loved her. She had been the one taking care of me the whole time, and I was already in love with her before the incident. She was the one who kept me going through my time in there. I think I mentioned it in the book._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Did you ever feel like you weren’t safe after you were rescued?_

 

**_BB:_ ** _Sometimes. Mostly at night in the beginning, when I didn’t have someone I knew, Clarke, by my side or ready to come when I needed her. I knew I was safe, Clarke had been telling me about all the precautions she put in her house and the lot._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What were these ‘precautions?’_

 

**_CG:_ ** _I had bulletproof windows installed, top of the line security cameras, dead bolts on all the doors on the outside, two locks on the door to Bellamy’s room and mine, because they were connected. A lot of the stuff we added into the house was mentioned in the book. I think Murphy put a pistol in the safe in my room, because I found it. He took it back. I learned martial arts. Mostly Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, but I did learn a bit of Krav Maga at the trainers insistence. He didn’t want me to get overpowered._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _For those who don’t know, what are those two forms of martial arts?_

 

**_CG:_ ** _Well, Krav Maga isn’t a sport form of martial arts, which means it doesn’t concern itself with the opponents well-being. It’s meant to inflict as much pain as quickly as possible. Intense, I know. Brazilian Jiu Jitsu is less intense, but still effective at disabling your opponent. It focuses on ground fighting, which means a smaller frame is helpful. I still practice Jiu Jitsu, but not Krav Maga._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What was the hardest part about losing Bellamy?_

 

**_CG:_ ** _[Pause] He’s my best friend. Losing someone that close to you involuntarily, and knowing that they’re in danger, that’s difficult. I was out of my house at the time, going to get supplies for Christmas, and he was waiting in my house. He was gone when I got back, and the windows were broken. They left a note, and that hit me hard. I had to be the one to tell everyone in our group that Bellamy was kidnapped. I didn’t want to do it one by one, so I created a group chat and just sent them a photo of the note. Typing it out seemed to make it too real, even though I was standing in the broken shards of glass, and holding the note in my hand. [Pause] I guess the whole ordeal was the hardest part._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _If you don’t mind me asking, how did the group react?_

 

**_CG:_ ** _They all comforted me, even his sister. The reaction honestly surprised me. Octavia, Bell’s sister, was the first one over, and she held me as I sobbed, staying strong so I could break down. I returned the favor the day after, being the shoulder for everyone to cry on. Well, Murphy and Echo didn’t cry. Murphy looked close to crying though. Sorry for outing you Murphy._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Two more questions. These ones come from fans of the book. What inspires you the most?_

 

**_CG:_ ** _[pause] It’s okay to be sappy right?_

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Of course._

 

**_CG:_ ** _Bellamy. [pause] I warned you it was going to be sappy. Honestly, I don’t know if I’d be able to handle going through what he did, and then writing about it a month later. When we were talking on the whiteboard, it was so close to how we were talking before, he acted almost the same. If we were actually speaking out loud, I probably would’ve thought nothing had ever happened to him. He’s so resilient and has always been so kind, and giving and genuine. He gives motivational speeches now, and to be in front of that crowd, recounting the experience over and over again, and using it to inspire other people? To remind them that there is always someone there for you, even in the worst times? To say ‘hold on, this ride’s a wild one’ and to say that everyone matters-even those who did bad things to you? And the fact that he does it practically everyday, his voice never wavering though I see the tears in his eyes. And sometimes he can’t handle it, but he never leaves the crowd hanging. He continues his speech, after pulling me out onto stage with him and holding me in his arms. He just makes me so proud, and he inspires me to be stronger, to be kinder._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Wow. That’s……_

 

**_CG:_ ** _sappy, I know._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _amazing. Bellamy?_

 

**_BB:_ ** _[Long Pause]What would your reaction be if I said Murphy?_

 

**_CG:_ ** _I’d be very curious as to how Murphy, of all people, could be inspiring._

 

**_BB:_ ** _Well, Murphy doesn’t inspire me, I was just wondering. [pause] The place where they held me._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _why?_

 

**_BB:_ ** _It reminds me of what I’ve been through, and that if I can make it through that experience, then everybody can make it through the tough times in life. It reminds me of the girl who got me through it all, and the girl who got me out of it. It reminds me that I have someone who loves me by my side, that will keep me going when I can’t keep myself going. It was the experience that made me realize just how in love with Clarke I was, and how stupid I was for taking everything that I had before for granted. I took my friend group for granted, my best friend, my sister, heck, even my life._

 

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Well, [pause] last question. What do you think are the 5 most beautiful things in the world? Why?_

 

**_BB:_ ** _The diversity of cultures and ethnicities in the world, and how they all work together. To see that many people, of that many different backgrounds, working together almost seamlessly, that’s beautiful._

 

**_CG:_ ** _A closely knit family or friend group. When a friend group becomes a family, that moment is something special. Our friends call Bell and I ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ and it’s endearing and annoying at the same time. But when a group of people reach that point of trust where they feel like family, like you would do anything for them, that’s a beautiful dynamic._

 

**_BB:_ ** _[pause] Love. No explanation needed._

 

**_CG:_ ** _have to second that one._

 

**_BB:_ ** _Family support no matter what. I think that one explains itself too._

 

**_CG:_ ** _I agree_

 

**_BB:_ ** _I think you’re just too lazy to come up with your own._

 

**_CG:_ ** _Why come up with my own when I agree with what you said?_

 

**_BB:_ ** _fine. [Pause]_

 

**_CG:_ ** _it’s kind of the same as Bell’s first one, but teamwork in general. Seeing people working together towards a common goal is heart-warming._

 

**_BB:_ ** _I’m stealing that one._

 

**_CG:_ ** _Nature. Just to have one that satisfies the dictionary definition of it._

 

**_BB:_ ** _[laughs] If we’re doing that then I’m going to be all sappy and say Clarke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referenced an All Time Low song in there. Comment if you know what song it is and where it is. :P


	9. Broken Ankles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First it was Raven fake passing out on the sidewalk to get Clarke's attention so Bellamy could ask her out. Then, Bellamy accidentally broke his ankle. And then broke the other a week later somehow. Oh, and Clarkes a doctor. 
> 
> Word Count: 1569

Clarke was new to the area, recently moving into a medium-sized house, much to her mothers dismay. She had to move because she got offered a better position at the hospital here, so she left behind most of her old friends. The hospital had hired her as head doctor, which surprised everybody in the city as well as the hospital. She _was_ only 24, and that itself was an accomplishment. She had over-worked herself in high school, college and medical school, which meant she graduated early from all three levels of school. Because of the new hire, and her status as Dr. Abigail Griffin’s prestigious daughter, the hospital wanted her to do a speech. She couldn’t say no, not when Wells and her family were coming down to hear her talk. Which brought her to be standing in front of a crowd, behind a podium. With a hot guy standing in front of her, casually chatting with another girl. Clarke cleared her throat, catching the crowds attention.

 

“Hi.” Clarke greeted. “My name is Clarke Griffin, and I was recently hired as the new head doctor at Ark Hospital.” The crowd clapped, and Clarke waited for them to stop before continuing. “I’ve gotten so many questions as to why I became a doctor, why I’m already a doctor at 24, when most are still in medical school. I’m going to answer those questions. There wasn’t a time when I wasn’t surrounded by doctors. My mom’s a doctor, and she brought me to work with her some days. I guess that’s what sparked my love for being a doctor. And as for why I’m already a doctor, I over-worked myself in high school, and college, and med school to get to this point. I graduated early from every single school I attended. Let me tell you, I don’t recommend it.” Clarke said, and the crowd laughed. “And also, I didn’t write anything for this speech. Speeches, to me, are pointless. At least, when their talking about yourself, and your accomplishments. It makes you seem arrogant and, honestly, makes you sound like an asshole. Pardon my language. I much prefer motivational speeches. At least they actually do something other than bore their audiences, right? I wouldn’t want to listen to a speech that only talks about someone for hours, or even minutes. Does anyone want to come up here and talk for me?” Clarke’s mom raised her hand immediately. “Other than my mom who will do nothing but talk about two things. Herself, and me.” Clarke had never had a great relationship with her mother. “No one? Okay, then I’m done.” Clarke took a step back from the podium, earning a short round of applause. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

Clarke was walking her dog, humming along to a tune stuck in her head when she noticed a girl who suddenly collapsed on the pavement. Clarke glanced from her dog to the girl, knowing the dog would make a run for it if she let the leash go. She tugged the dog towards the girl, but the animal refused to budge anywhere but towards the park. Clarke sighed and dropped the leash, before jogging over to check on the girl. The guy, who was standing next to the girl, dashed off after Clarke’s dog, much to her dismay. The guy was fast, his foot falling onto the leash after a minute and stopping the husky in it’s tracks. It was still a puppy, so he scooped it up into his arms and came back. 

 

“I don’t see why you didn’t just pick the dog up and come over here.” The guy said, putting the dog down but retaining his grip on the leash. 

 

“Hindsight is 20/20.” Clarke reminded. “Anyways, what happened to her? And what is your name? I recognize you from that gosh dang event that I got forced to talk at.” 

 

“Bellamy. She’s Raven. I swear she’s okay.” The guy replied, laughing. “She’s awake. See?” Bellamy said, prodding her stomach with is foot. The girl let out a groan which morphed into a laugh, and Clarke shook her head. 

 

“So I could’ve continued walking my puppy?”Bellamy nodded, handing the leash back to Clarke. “If that’s the case, have a good day.” Clarke continued on her walk, as Raven pushed herself off the ground.

 

“Damn it Bellamy, that was your chance.” Clarke heard after a moment. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

She discovered that Bellamy was one of her neighbors, and they occasionally chatted as they passed by. She was out on her porch, on a rare day off, when she saw Bellamy raking the leaves off his lawn.He must’ve hit a tree root or something that was sticking out of the ground, because the next thing she saw was him on the ground, clutching his ankle and letting out a string of curses. Clarke promptly set her book down, jogging over and refraining from laughing at him. 

 

“Bellamy, take your hands away from your ankle. I need to see it, but I’m already 99% sure it’s broken.” Clarke ordered, and he peeled his hands off the swollen ankle. 

 

“I have to go to the hospital, right?” Bellamy said with a grown. 

 

“Yes.” Clarke said bluntly. She pushed herself up, sticking her hand out to help Bellamy up. “I’ll take you. No use calling an ambulance.” Bellamy took her hand, being careful not to put weight on his broken ankle. He wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders, as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Unfortunately, Raven chose that exact moment to arrive.

 

“Finally got the guts to ask her out, huh?” Raven said, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Nope. Just a broken ankle.” Clarke corrected, unable to stop the blush that was rising on her cheeks. Clarke helped Bellamy to her car, as Raven tagged alone behind them in her own car. 

 

“Back so soon?” Harper, one of the other doctors, teased. 

 

“Helping a friend out.” Clarke said with a grunt. “Broken ankle.” 

 

“Well, you know what to do.”   


~-~-~-~-~

 

Bellamy woke up to a navy blue cast wrapped around his ankle, which was propped up by a bunch of pillows. He noticed Clarke sitting in the chair, a new book in her lap. 

 

“Is there a reason you’re still here?” 

 

“Hm?” Clarke murmured. “Oh, I was waiting for you to wake up. I’ll check a few vitals and if their all good then you’re discharged and I can take you home.” Clarke got to work, and her proximity made his heart race more than it should. 

 

“Hm….high heart rate.” Clarke noted, seeming to think that it was something other than her causing it. 

 

“It’s not uh….not something that staying at the hospital longer would fix.” Bellamy said, heat rising to the surface of his cheeks. 

 

“Oh?” Clarke said, leaning even closer. _She knew._

 

“Yeah.” Bellamy said, gulping. She was slowly inching closer, her blue eyes sparkling. 

 

“Can you explain why, then?” He shook his head, instead taking the opportunity to press his lips to hers. 

 

“Does that answer your question?” Bellamy mumbled as she pulled away. 

 

“Perfectly. You’re discharged.” Clarke sang, before grabbing a pair of crutches and handing them to him. “Unless you’d prefer a wheelchair.” She joked. 

 

“Would you push me around if I was in a wheelchair?” Bellamy said with a smirk. 

 

“You’re not getting a wheelchair just because you want me to push you around.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. “Come on. You’ve got to get dressed. ” Bellamy laughed, before Clarke exited and let him get changed (with some difficulty due to the cast) and him banging on the door with his crutch to get her to open the door. She opened it, greeting him with a quick kiss before walking next to him all the way to her car. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

“How’s the boyfriend doing?” Harper said, poking her head into the room. 

 

“Well, considering he just broke his _other_ ankle, as well as he could be. And he hurt his other one, meaning that it’ll take longer to heal.” Clarke exclaimed. “I think it was a ploy to get me to have to push him around in a wheelchair.” 

 

“Maybe.” Bellamy mumbled from the hospital bed. “Or maybe it was so you would give me kisses whenever I wanted them.” 

 

“I’m going to have to call Lincoln to cook now, you know.” Clarke pointed out. “Or just get take out all the time.” It had only been a few weeks since his first visit to the hospital with a broken ankle, and Bellamy somehow managed to break his _other_ ankle. He blamed the crutches. 

 

“You could push me around the kitchen.” He suggested, and Harper laughed. 

 

“Good luck with this one, Clarke.” Harper said with a wink, before disappearing down the hallway. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

“I swear if you break your ankle before the wedding I will be furious.” Clarke warned as a joke, as Bellamy raked the leaves in their lawn. 

 

“No promises.” Bellamy retorted.

 

_And would you look at that. Bellamy broke his ankle again, the week before the wedding. Of course, Clarke broke hers the day after, courtesy of Harper pushing her a little to hard and her landing on her ankle in the perfect way to break it. So, Clarke walked down the aisle with crutches, as Bellamy stood by the altar leaning on his own pair of crutches. It was a good thing Clarke didn’t like puffy dresses._


	10. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bellamy doesn't want a present. Clarke gives him one anyways, so he gets her one. Then they keep trying to outdo each other the next year. 
> 
> Word Count: 1547

Clarke loved the holidays. Mostly because she finally had an excuse to give her friends presents, as they rejected them at any other date other than their birthdays, and because she loved how seemingly _happy_ everyone became. The students were almost always bouncing off the walls, chatter of what they wanted filling the hallways. Clarke went overboard every year, even getting her _students_ presents. Given, they were small, inconsequential presents like candy, or a new set of mechanical pencils, but her students appreciated it all the same. She got better presents for her co-workers, as they all posted wishlists for what they wanted in the staff lounge. So when the new teacher for history _didn’t_ put a wishlist up, she was at a bit of a loss as to what to get him. Even if they didn’t celebrate Christmas, they almost always celebrated Hanukkah, and Clarke got them gifts for that. Clarke decided to ask him what he wanted.

 

“Mr. Blake?” Clarke said as she knocked on the frame of the door to get his attention. 

 

“Can I do anything for you, Miss Griffin?” Mr. Blake said, looking up from grading papers. 

 

“I couldn’t help but noticed you didn’t put up a list of things you wanted for the holidays. I realize that you might not celebrate Christmas, or Hannukkah for that matter, but surely there’s something you want.” 

 

“You came to ask me what I want for Christmas?” He clarified. Clarke nodded quickly. “I thought the Secret Santa thing was optional.” He said slowly. 

 

“Oh, I just use the lists to get presents for my co-workers. Everybody tends to email me what they’re getting their person and I work around that. I get the person I get for Secret Santa two gifts, obviously.”

 

“Doesn’t that mean you find out who has you?” 

 

“Yeah, but I’m doing it for the action of giving gifts, not figuring out who has me.” 

 

“I don’t need anything.” He answered finally. Clarke sighed, but didn’t pressure him into giving her ideas to get him. Clarke decided to ask Miller, who had connected with the new teacher right away.

 

~-~

 

“Miller!” Clarke called as he was about to get in his car to head home. He stopped, waiting for Clarke to catch up to him.

 

“Yes?” Miller asked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“You’ve been hanging out with Mr. Blake, right?” 

 

“Bellamy?” Miller clarified. 

 

“Yeah. Bellamy. Do you know what he’d want for Christmas? I asked him but he said he needed nothing.” 

 

“He technically celebrates Christmas, but he doesn’t do much. He gets gifts for his sister, and receives one from her, but that’s it. They don’t even get a tree. All he’s told me is that something happened on Christmas that kind of made it lose its….glamor.” 

 

“I’ll just get him a book about ancient Rome or Greece then. All I ever hear him chat about is those two.” Clarke said firmly. 

 

“I think he’d love that.” Miller agreed. 

 

~-~-~

 

Clarke arrived early to school, where the staff had a table for gifts on it with spots labelled for each person. She placed each gift in its respective place, before heading to her room and placing the candy boxes she got on each student’s desk, along with a hand written note. After around half an hour, she heard the excited chatter in the hallways, excited for the break that was coming up. Then, her door burst open, revealing Bellamy holding the two books she had gotten him. 

 

“I’m 100% sure you got me these.” Bellamy stated, dropping the books on her desk. 

 

“Are you mad?” Clarke asked hesitantly, looking up from the papers she was grading. 

 

“I mean, it’s kind of hard to be upset when you love the gift, but.” He admitted. 

 

“I’m sorry if it upset you. It’s just that everybody deserves something, and I didn’t want you to be the only one not getting a gift.”

 

“I get gifts.” Bellamy assured her. 

 

“From your sister.” Clarke pointed out. “I like seeing people smile, okay? And it’s the only time of year other than my friends’ birthdays that I can get them gifts.” 

 

“You talked to Miller about this?” Bellamy said with his eyebrows raised.

 

“You hang out with him more than I hang out with you, so I figured he was the best bet on getting you something. He didn’t help, but he did tell me some backstory to you. Did he overstep?” 

 

“No, he didn’t overstep by telling you that.” Bellamy reached into his bag, pulling out a wrapped gift.

 

“After you talked with me, I figured you’d buy me something anyways.” Bellamy said, nodding towards the books. “So I asked Raven about gift ideas. She pointed at the lists still hanging on the walls, and so I picked a few. There’s an extra one in there that I just got last night.” He pushed the gift towards Clarke, and Clarke took it in her hands. Clarke smiled, carefully unwrapping the box and seeing art supplies, as well as what appeared to be two plane tickets and a brochure. She looked at the destination, finding out that it was Rome. 

 

“You gave these to me, when you’re the history teacher that loves Rome?” Clarke said, waving the tickets in his face. 

 

“I would’ve kept them if I found someone to go with me, but Octavia didn’t want to go, and neither did Miller, and they were the only two that I could think of. I figured you could take your boyfriend, or Raven.”

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Clarke corrected. “You want to go to Rome, correct?” 

 

“Well, yeah, obviously. But you have better people you could go with.”  


“If I take you I have my own personal tour guide.” Clarke joked. 

 

“The trip comes with tour guides. Octavia’s boyfriend Lincoln gave me them.” 

 

“Lincoln….Woods?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Yeah. You know him?” 

 

“He’s a friend’s friend.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“You should come with me.” Clarke decided finally. 

 

“The trip leaves tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice, but it was a trip supposed to be over Christmas.” 

 

“Alright. I’ll pick you up from your house?” Clarke suggested. Bellamy nodded, scribbling his number and address on a post it note, which Clarke stuck on the screen of her laptop. 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Clarke felt compelled to top Bellamy’s gift to her from last year, and this year, she knew _exactly_ what he wanted. She had gotten him the item, but also dished out a large chunk of her money to pay for the trip. It was a trip around the world, learning about the culture and history of it all, and took half a year to complete. It was a top-of-the-line cruise, and she was positive that Bellamy would love it. She had already negotiated with Jaha, the School Administrator, and Kane. the principal, about the trip and taking the second half of the year off. They had both readily agreed to it. Clarke waited patiently by Bellamy’s desk as he returned from the staff lounge, as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before noticing the neatly wrapped gift on his desk. 

 

“You like giving gifts way too much, Clarke.” Bellamy teased, opening the gift. The tickets for the trip were on top, and as he scanned through the brochure that Clarke had added, his eyes widened. 

 

“I already talked to Jaha and Kane about the trip. They’re fine with it.” Clarke said at his questioning glance. 

 

“These must’ve cost a fortune, Clarke.” Bellamy said. 

 

“Hey, you would love the trip, and I get to go too, so really it’s a win-win. You know I don’t mind spending money on gifts, and if it’s a gift for my _boyfriend_ then I mind even less.” 

 

“You’re the absolute best.” Bellamy said, pulling Clarke down into his lap. 

 

“You realize class starts in a minute.” Clarke said. 

 

“I can cover for you.” Raven said, popping her head in the doorway. “No classes today for me.” She added. 

 

When Bellamy’s students filed in, the chatter about break turned to chatter about why she was there. It was common knowledge that they were a couple, but they were never in the same classroom during class for obvious reasons. 

 

“There’s no final for this class, as you all know.” Bellamy said once the second bell rang. “So, any questions?” Hands shot up into the air, and Bellamy pointed at Charlotte. 

 

“Are you two ever going to get _married?_ ” She asked confidently. 

 

“Eventually.” Bellamy allowed, grinning. “I’d be dumb if I let this beauty get away from me.” Clarke pointed at another student, Madi. 

 

“Why isn’t Miss Griffin teaching her own class?” Madi asked. 

 

“Because she just got me the best Christmas gift I could ask for and I couldn’t let her leave a minute after.” Bellamy answered. 

 

_  
“Can I have an A in this class?”_

 

**_“Not just because you asked for it.”_ **

 

_“Can you tell us a story?”_

 

**_“How about you guys tell us a story?”_ **

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

The next year, Clarke got an engagement ring from Bellamy. Clarke got him the car he had been wanting for awhile. 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

The next year, Clarke got a puppy from Bellamy. Clarke simply gave him a pregnancy test, her gift to him being a child of their own. 


	11. Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soulmates AU where the other person's greatest passion is tattooed on their wrist. 
> 
> word count: 1979

When Clarke looked at her wrist on her 18th birthday, having this _feeling_ of something appearing on her skin, she was excited. It happened to everyone. At 18, the thing that their soulmate was most passionate about appeared on their wrists. If that changed, then the writing did too. And when you saw two people you know, get married, and see those words on their wrists change from whatever item they were passionate about into their names, it was the greatest feeling in the world. Clarke’s eyes focused on the writing that was slowly appearing, before letting out a small ‘aw’ at what finally appeared.

 

_‘Sister’_ had been written on her wrist. 

 

~-~

 

**4 years earlier**

 

Bellamy watched his wrist as the writing appeared, his sister clinging to his other arm in excitement. Octavia was far more excited than he was, nearly tugging his arm off as the writing continued to appear on his skin. Bellamy was curious as to what his soulmate was passionate about, as the word finally formed. 

 

_‘Dad’_ it read, and Octavia squealed at it. 

 

“She’s connected with her dad! That’s so sweet!” Octavia gushed, grabbing Bellamy’s wrist and pulling it up to her face to inspect it. 

 

~-~

 

**3 Years Earlier**

 

Bellamy’s wrist with his soulmate tattoo itched. He brought it up to inspect it, having just itched it with his other hand, when he noticed the words were changing. He watched as ‘ _Dad’_ disappeared from his wrist, the itching sensation gone. _Was she no longer passionate about anything?_ Bellamy wondered, when there wasn’t a new word replacing it. 

 

~-~

 

**2 1/2 Years Earlier**

 

The wrist tattoo had disappeared for 6 months, and people had started asking questions he didn’t know the answer to. Some thought that she must’ve died, but Bellamy refused to believe that. He was working at the Dropship when a regular grabbed his wrist and stared at it. He started to pull it back, before noticing what the guy must’ve noticed. A new word was appearing on his wrist, and they both watched with fascination as the word ‘ _art’_ appeared on his wrist, with graceful handwriting. 

 

~-~

 

**Present Day**

 

“So, let me see your wrist.” Raven demanded, grabbing Clarke’s wrist. She twisted it so she could see the somewhat messy handwriting, and Clarke tapped her foot impatiently. Raven had yet to find her soulmate, her wrist tattoo reading ‘ _Family’._

 

“Raven, come on.” Clarke whined. “You promised me you’d take me to meet this Octavia girl.” Raven had been sure that the two would get along, having been friends with her for years. However, Octavia and her brother had moved away around 10 years ago, but that didn’t stop 9 year old Raven from staying in touch with the younger girl. The two of them had recently moved back, and Raven was ecstatic that Clarke would finally be able to meet Octavia. 

 

“She can wait!” Raven insisted. 

 

“You’ve been gushing about her since last week, when she told you she had moved back here.” Clarke deadpanned, and Raven chuckled. Raven _finally_ looked at the tattoo, and muttered something under her breath. 

 

“What was that?” Clarke asked, and Raven shook her head. 

 

“Nothing.” Raven said easily. Clarke shook her head, not quite believing her but not pressuring her to admit what she said. “Let’s go meet Octavia!” Raven sang, grabbing Clarke’s hand and pulling her out to her car. 

 

 

The drive to the house was a fairly short one, with Raven dragging Clarke up to the front door and jamming her finger into the doorbell. They waited a few moments, before a tall, dark-haired boy answered the door, glasses lopsided on his face. 

 

“Your glasses are crooked.” Clarke pointed out helplessly. He awkwardly fixed them, giving her a small smile.

 

“Thanks, I hadn’t noticed.” He said sarcastically afterwards, and Clarke grinned. Then, a girl came running down the hallways, barreling into Raven’s arms. 

 

“Oomph.” Raven said, wrapping her arms around who Clarke assumed was Octavia. They stayed like that for awhile, and both onlookers waited awkwardly for them to part. 

 

“Um, Rae.” Clarke said finally. “As happy as your reunion is, there are two other people here.” Raven pulled away from the hug with a wide grin, her eyes sparkling. 

 

“Clarke, this is Octavia. Octavia this is Clarke.” Raven said. Clarke looked at Raven expectantly, as she left out the brother in her introductions. He must’ve noticed, because he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Bellamy.” The guy offered. “Nice to meet you.” He held his hand out, and Clarke took it, before being pulled into an unsuspected hug by Octavia. 

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Clarke said with a grunt, wrapping her arms around the girl. 

 

“Sorry. Raven’s told me so much about you.” Octavia said, laughing. 

 

“Well, she’s told me plenty of stories of you too.” Clarke replied with. Octavia dragged Raven up to her new room, and Raven glanced back apologetically before the door got closed. Bellamy was watching Octavia with fondness in his eyes, and Clarke’s hand immediately went to her wrist tattoo. “This is why I brought my sketchbook.” Clarke said with a sigh, fishing the book out of her bag and sitting down on the floor. 

 

“We have a perfectly good couch, you know.” Bellamy pointed out. Clarke giggled, and Bellamy couldn’t help the thought that it was probably close to one of the prettiest things he’s heard. Clarke simply moved over to where the couch was, using it as a backrest as she continued to sketch. Bellamy took a seat next to her, watching as she sketched what seemed to be a person. 

 

“Who are you drawing?” Bellamy asked, and her pencil stopped mid-line. 

 

“My dad.” She answered after a moment. 

 

“You look really similar. He looks like a nice man.” Bellamy commented. 

 

“He was a nice man.” Clarke agreed, and realization dawned upon Bellamy. Her dad had died.

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t know.” 

 

“It was three years ago. I wasn’t expecting you to know.” _Three years ago. His tattoo of ‘Dad’ disappeared three years ago._ He must’ve zoned out, because Clarke shook his shoulder.

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke said, and Bellamy shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

 

“Sorry.” He apologized. 

 

“What were you thinking about?” 

 

“My….uh….” Bellamy said. “My tattoo. Um….it used to say ‘Dad’ until three years ago, when it disappeared for 6 months.” Bellamy admitted, showing her his wrist with the familiar words on it. “It got replaced by art.” Clarke let out a breathy laugh, looking at Bellamy. 

 

“Your greatest passion doesn’t happen to be Octavia, does it?” Clarke asked him, pulling up her sleeve to show him the ‘sister’ scrawled in his handwriting. 

 

“I’ve been taking care of her since she was a baby.” Bellamy said as an answer. 

 

“Cause that tattoo is in my handwriting.” Clarke declared, running a finger over his wrist tattoo. 

 

“Yours is in mine.” Bellamy added, copying her actions on hers. 

 

“What a day.” Clarke said with a laugh. “It appeared this morning.” Clarke clarified. 

 

“Not even a day and you found me.” Bellamy teased, pulling Clarke into him. 

 

“I think Raven suspected it was you when she saw my tattoo.” Clarke admitted. “She muttered something under her breath when she saw it.” 

 

“Yeah, well not many people’s greatest passion is their sister.” Bellamy agreed. Just then, Raven and Octavia came running down the hallway, both girls skidding to a stop when they saw Clarke wrapped up in Bellamy’s arms.

 

“You guys connected fast.” Octavia teased. 

 

“Soulmates tend to click really easily.” They both said at the same time. Raven and Octavia both shrieked, before tackling the two soulmates to the ground in a bear hug. 

 

“It’d be really helpful if I could breath.” Bellamy grunted.

 

“You think you have it worse than I do? You’re on top of me _and_ Raven and Octavia are on top of me too.” Clarke retorted. Bellamy pushed himself off of Clarke with his arms, and Clarke grinned, slipping out from under him and basically yanking the two girls off. Bellamy grinned gratefully at her, and she returned the grin. 

 

~-~-~-~

 

Clarke leaned into Bellamy as she watched Monty and Miller get married, intertwining their hands. 

 

“That’s going to be us someday.” Bellamy whispered in her ear, before pressing a kiss to her jawline and returning his attention to the grooms. 

 

~-~-~-~

 

Clarke was the first one to notice the new word on Bellamy’s wrist. Of course, it’s because it represented _her_ passion. Her wrist read her own name, recently changed. By recently, it was a day ago. 

 

“Bell!” Clarke said, gaining his attention. “Look!” She said excitedly. He glanced at his wrist, before grinning and pulling her onto his lap. 

 

“Took you long enough.” He teased. 

 

“Yeah, well my passion for art is really high.” She retorted, lightly slapping his arm. He replied by kissing her, reaching for her hand. She didn’t miss the feeling of a metal ring being slipped onto her ring finger, and she giggled into the kiss before pulling away. 

 

“Sneaky.” She teased, wiggling her hand in front of Bellamy’s face. 

 

“I knew you’d say yes, otherwise my wrist would not say my name right now.” He said confidently. 

 

~-~-~-~

“I can’t believe you’re getting married!” Raven gushed, about to explode. 

 

“You’re going to be my sister!” Octavia shrieked, throwing her arms around Clarke. 

 

“Ugh. Girls.” Monty said jokingly. 

 

“Oh, don’t act like you aren’t freaking out on the inside too, Monty.” Raven scolded. 

 

“Don’t you need to be with Bell?” Clarke said, frowning. 

 

“All he’s doing is pacing and worrying about everything that could go wrong.” Monty complained. 

 

“The ceremony is in twenty minutes!” Clarke said exasperated. “It’s not like I’m going to leave him at the alter. All of our friends are here, and family too. The only thing that could go wrong is the pastor not showing up!” 

 

“Guys. The pastor isn’t here yet.” Murphy said, sticking his head into the room. 

 

“Way to jinx it, Clarke.” Raven said sarcastically. 

 

“Doesn’t he have to arrive _ten_ minutes early, and not _twenty?_ ” Clarke pointed out. 

 

“It _is_ ten minutes early!” They all said. 

 

“Time flies when you’re having fun!” Clarke sang. “On another note, is there _anyone_ who can officiate the ceremony? Bellamy’s going to freak.” Clarke said.

 

“Princess, the pastor isn’t here yet!” Bellamy said, running into the room with Miller and Lincoln running after him. 

 

“I’m aware!” Clarke said, as the people in the room surrounded her. Bellamy was closing his eyes, having closed them as soon as he flung the door open. “I bet Kane can do it!” She said suddenly. “Phone!” Clarke demanded, and Raven placed her phone in her hand. 

 

 

**Clarke:** Kane 

 

**Kane:** what’s with the single word greeting

 

**Clarke:** hello is one word too so.

 

**Kane:** fair point. Why are you texting me before you walk down the aisle?

 

**Clarke:** who is not there currently? 

 

**Kane:** I don’t know the guest list.

 

**Clarke:** the pastor isn’t here. 

 

**Kane:** you want me to officiate the ceremony?!?

 

**Clarke:** you seem like the best option. 

 

**Kane:** what about walking you down the aisle?

 

**Clarke:** im not sure about that. Is Jaha there? I invited him but I don’t know if he came

 

**Kane:** which Jaha. Cause Wells is here. Thelonius is not. 

 

**Clarke:** hmmmmmm would childhood best friend work for walking me down the aisle? 

 

**Kane:** you two aren’t that close anymore though, are you? 

 

**Clarke:** no, not as close but still fairly close. Send him back please? 

 

~-~

 

“So, I’m walking you down the aisle?” Wells clarified. 

 

“It was originally supposed to be Kane, but the pastor didn’t show, so he’s officiating. And I was _not_ getting walked down the aisle by my mother.” Clarke said, and he laughed. 

 

~-~

 

“I now pronounce you _husband and wife._ You may now kiss the bride.” Kane said, and Bellamy pressed his lips gently against Clarke’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for the little "flashbacks" its 4 years before current day, and then 3 years before current day, and then 2 1/2 years before current day in case it was confusing.


	12. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke is a writer who writes of her past life with her soulmate, and goes on a book tour to find him again. She finds him at a book signing with a note in his book saying 'Sorry I'm Late'
> 
> Word Count: 1145

Clarke writes what she experiences. However, she doesn’t experience them in _this_ life. Clarke was writing about her _previous_ life. Each person in this world had a soulmate, but whether they found that person was up in the air. There were two people in the world who lived through the ages, reincarnated _every time._ They were soulmates, the original pairing of people. Time, and time again, they found each other. They might end up on other sides of the world, but there was always that familiar tug pulling on their instincts, leading them to travel until they ran into each other. The past few times, they have, quite literally, ran into each other. The pair ended up together _almost_ all the time. There were some circumstances where one died before they could formally be together, as in as a married couple. This was Clarke. Her counterpart, the love of _all_ her lives, was somewhere in the world. She’d know him when she saw him, the tug all the stronger when he was near her. 

 

Clarke writes her lives. She started with her first life, the memories clearly separated by blank spots, the interim of time where she wasn’t alive. Both were blessed (cursed?) with a photographic memory that was preserved even through their multiple reincarnations. So she remembered every detail of that life, and the details of every life after that, as if it happened yesterday. She remembers the kisses she received from her soulmate, when she found him the first time. She remembers the second time she found him, and the third. But the last life was the most devastating for her. They had found each other, as they always do eventually. They were together for a period of time, but circumstances tore them apart. His identity was part of the Marines, never quite sure when they were being deployed, or whether or not they’d come back. Clarke’s mother in that life disapproved of him. _She threatened to murder him if she saw him in this town again._ And so, the pair was separated. But Clarke remembers his last words to her before they parted. _I’ll find you in the next life, sweetheart._ He had said. HIs obituary appeared in the newspaper five years later, killed in combat. Her mom burned it. Clarke ran away, and died in a car crash. 

 

That was the book she decided to publish, leaving the others for another time. She hoped, that the book would find it’s way to whoever he was this time, and that he would recognize the story she so vividly told. 

 

That was the book that launched her into the spotlight, the book rocketing to the top of all the charts, tour dates packed and signings almost everyday. She traveled the globe, with little say as to where she went. She was in Australia when she felt the all too familiar tug, near her but far away. She left before she could investigate.

 

Clarke prodded her publishing firm to let her do an immersive book tour in Australia. She pushed for a visit to every town, big and small. It was her best chance at finding him. The publishing firm agreed after more prodding than she thought necessary, as the tour would make more than they spent on it. 

 

The tug was there in Sydney, but not strong enough to indicate that he was here. 

 

The tug was there in Perth, stronger, but he wasn’t quite here. 

 

They traveled Australia, her left hand sore from signing so many books. She had taken to signing them right handed, and her lips seemed to be permanently pulled back into a smile for the cameras. She sometimes read a part of the book to the students at the schools in the town, or provided even more details to the college students who were curious just how developed these characters were in her mind. _They were asking the character._ They asked for insight on her soulmate, which she provided with a striking ease. They never asked how she seemed to recall all of this detail from the book, and what wasn’t in the book, without so much as a glance at the book. They never asked if it was true, because it seemed to be realistic fiction, simple a story placed inside the world they knew today. 

 

The tug was the strongest Port Douglas, and she _knew_ he was here. She sat on the chair behind the table, signing books left and right as she waited for the tug to be overwhelmingly strong. She was fighting the urge to go find him. She hoped he would come, but knew that her plan to have a signing at every single town to get him to come to one was a shoddy plan at best. Her lips curled into a genuine smile when the tug got even stronger, every instinct telling her to go, to run to him. Her hands moved with lightning speed, the line going by in a blur as the tug got even stronger. _He was in line._ Clarke realized. Motioning for the fan to wait a moment, Clarke tested out signing two things at once with both hands. It worked, so she started signing two things at once when she felt his presence. He was right in front of her. Clarke dropped her pens, standing up abruptly. She took him in, as handsome as ever, with freckles dotting his cheeks and nose, and glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He still had that same lopsided grin that he had each time they lived, the same sparkle to his eyes. 

 

“Hi. I’m Bellamy.” He greeted, sticking his hand out. 

 

“Clarke.” She breathed out. “But I assume you already knew that.” She added, giving him a lopsided grin in return. 

 

“I’d be concerned if I didn’t know my favorite author’s name.” He joked, still hanging onto her hand. 

 

“Move over, your turn is up!” The guy said behind Bellamy, close to shoving him out of the way. 

 

“No!” Clarke said immediately. “Bellamy can come back here with me and sit with me.” Clarke declared. The head of security shook her head as a warning, but Clarke stopped her with a glare. 

 

“Why is he special?” The guy who nearly pushed Bellamy snapped, slamming his book down on the table. Clarke glanced over at Bellamy, who nodded. 

 

“Because, he’s the boy in the book, as I am the girl. Because we are soulmates, bound to each other for eternity. Because this book was our past life, and I have countless others that have yet to be published. Bellamy is special _because_ he is my counterpart. I have lived through the ages with him.” Clarke said confidently. That shut the guy up. 

 

Clarke looked at the note he had given her, smiling at the words.

 

_‘Sorry I’m late.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was looking through pintrest at soulmate AUs so there might be a lot of them coming up


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bellamy confesses things to Clarke when he thinks she's asleep but she's not so she comforts him.
> 
> word count: 1226

It was their first winter down on the ground, and they were _not_ prepared for the cold. They were huddling in tents the whole day except for when they had patrols or a hunting party that nearly always came back with nothing. They had no jackets other than the ones they were wearing when they came down here, too thin and worn to work all that well. You could see Octavia walking around comfortable, wrapped in fur coats Lincoln had provided her with. She was here for a few days, simply checking up on the camp. The nights were the coldest for Clarke. She didn’t really want to share a tent with anyone of the 100, so she bundled up as best as she could and tried to fall asleep with her teeth chattering. She was sure there would be _many_ colds by the end of this. Clarke burrowed deeper in the thin blankets, her breath fogging as it met the cold air. The tent flap opening made her appear out of the mess of blankets, revealing Bellamy standing there with his cheeks pink from the cold and _shirtless._

 

“Why are you shirtless?” Clarke mumbled.

 

“I can’t sleep with a shirt on, even if it’s cold.” Bellamy replied, letting himself into her tent. 

 

“I hate this cold. Tomorrow, we’re working on building cabins.” Clarke declared. 

 

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Bellamy assured her. 

 

“Why are you here?” 

 

“I was cold.” He said, shrugging. Clarke saw the goosebumps on his skin, and she sighed. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” 

 

“Snuggle me?” Bellamy said with a smirk. 

 

“Saying ‘snuggle’ with a smirk just doesn’t do it for me.” Clarke said with a snort. He rolled his eyes, opening his arms for Clarke. Clarke scoffed, lifting the blankets up so he could climb under them. He pressed his body up against hers, and Clarke held back a shriek when his freezing skin met her _slightly_ warmer skin. 

 

“Jeez, Bellamy.” Clarke muttered, beginning to run her hands up and down his arms in an attempt to warm him up. “We could go to a bunker.” She suggested after a little. “Wake up Harper, tell her she’s in charge and go.” Bellamy shrugged, and Clarke pushed herself up, offering her hand to Bellamy. He slipped his shirt back on, as they had somewhat of a journey to make it to the bunker Clarke and Finn had found. 

 

Clarke shook Harper awake, whispering what was happening before leaving her to sleep. 

 

“Come on.” Clarke whispered, trodding out of the fenced area and towards the bunker. Bellamy had brought a gun, just in case, and they walked side by side, watching their breath fog in the air. Clarke pulled the bunker door open, hopping in before Bellamy. He closed the door as he got in, still shivering. Clarke rummaged through the drawers, finding a thick blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. She found a few more, and they laid on the bed, comfortably wrapped in blankets, staring at the ceiling. Eventually, Clarke rolls over onto her side and closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

 

Quiet whispers wake her up, and Clarke opens her eyes, about to turn around, when she realizes what Bellamy is saying. One of his arms is wrapped around her, with her on top of it, while the other is creating shapes and letters on her back underneath her thin shirt. She keeps her breathing even, straining her ears to pick up what Bellamy was whispered. 

 

“I love you, Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy whispered, as he drew a heart on her back. 

 

“But I’m a monster.” He drew a broken heart this time, and Clarke stayed silent. 

 

“Nobody can love a monster like me.” The broken heart was traced over again. 

 

“Some people say I’m a hero. I’m not.” A trophy lightly outlined on her back. 

 

“My mother would be disappointed in me.” He wrote ‘Aurora’ on her back.

 

“They’re going to kill me when they come down.” A rifle. 

 

“I know I shouldn’t, but I love you.” A heart that was almost torn in two was drawn. 

 

“And I can’t help but hope you feel the same, even though at the same time I wish you didn’t so I can protect you more from the monster inside of me.” A mask. Clarke fought the urge to speak, to assure him that he wasn’t a monster, that he wouldn’t be killed, not under her watch. That she loved him too. 

 

“I was taught to do good and all I do is hurt people.” An axe. 

 

“Everyone would be better off without me.” His fingers left her skin, and she felt the bed shift as he sat up. 

 

“Lay back down.” Clarke mumbled, surprising him. “Lay back down now, Bell.” Clarke commanded. He did as she said. “Turn so your back is facing me.” He flipped over, and Clarke let her hands run down his spine before she began to do as he did with her. 

 

“First of all, Bell. You’re not a monster. You’re a hero.” Clarke murmured. She drew star. 

 

“12 people died.” He mumbled. 

 

“82 alive. You did good, Bellamy.” Clarke pointed out. 

 

“Your mother would be so proud of you, for stepping up and leading our crew like you have. She’d be proud of how well you raised O, and how much you’ve grown as a person since then.” She had drawn a rough sketch of two people holding hands. 

 

“They’re not going to kill you. We’ll figure out a way. I’ll fight for you. I’ll vouch, I’ll go against Jaha, and Kane and even my mother for you.” A flower for life. 

 

“You only hurt people out of necessity. We do what we need to survive.” A tree. 

 

“Nothing would be better off without you. It’d be so much worse without you.” A circle of hands, all holding each other. 

 

“I love you, Bellamy Blake. People can love you because you’re so kind, so genuine. You think with your heart and that inspires a lot of people, Bellamy.” 

 

Clarke pressed a kiss to Bellamy’s shoulder blades, wrapping her arms around him as he began to shake with the silent sobs wracking his body. Clarke had never seen him this vulnerable. He had admitted the parts about being a monster, and his mother being disappointed in him before, as well as the part about everyone being better off without him, but never the fact that he felt like he didn’t deserve to be loved, that he should prevent himself from feeling because he was a monster. 

  
“I’m here, Bell.” Clarke whispered, and Bellamy flipped himself over, curling into her smaller frame as he tried to subdue his crying. “It’s okay to cry, Bell.” Clarke assured him, running a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner. He soon fell asleep, and Clarke pressed a gently kiss to his forehead before carefully pulling the blankets over the both of them and letting herself fall back to sleep. 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

The next winter, they were more prepared. They had cabins set up, and they all had fur coats to keep themselves warm. That didn’t prevent Bellamy and Clarke from going to the bunker where they spent the nights during the winter last year, where they spoke of anything but what needed to be done for the camp. 


	14. Blind Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bellamy makes a sacrifice to prevent war and Clarke thinks he's dead / going to be dead so she's kinda a mess but then he returns blind. 
> 
> Word Count: 1084

Clarke was hurting. Her heart hurt because she never saw him around camp anymore, and her head hurt simply because she drank too much of Monty’s moonshine. She tried to drown the hurt from her heart with the hurt from her head, but no matter how hard she tried, and how much she drank, the pain only got worse. Her drunk mind would wander to places she didn’t want to remember, of how he would hold her as she drunk sobbed about things that didn’t matter, like how her coffee wasn’t _as sweet_ as it should be, or how her art supplies weren’t where she remembered leaving them last. She didn’t want to remember the moments when they led together, always bickering but always knowing that when they thought didn’t matter, and they should come to a consensus for their people. She didn’t want to _remember._ But around every corner there was a reminder of what she lost. His old tent. Miller. Jasper.Murphy. Octavia grooming horses. The rover. _Everything_ reminded her. She couldn’t look Gina or Octavia in the eye, afraid they’d blame her. _She_ should’ve made the sacrifice. _She_ was the one who almost got them into another war. _She_ was the monster of the two. Clarke couldn’t bear to look at herself the same way anymore, couldn’t hear the words her other friends assured her with. 

 

_“You’re a hero, Clarke. You saved us all.”_ Raven would assure her. 

 

_“You did what you needed to do.”_ Monty would say while rubbing her back comfortingly. 

 

_“He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”_ Harper would comfort. 

 

_“He’d hate to see you like this. Make him prouder than he already is.”_ Miller would say, though he took the incident just as hard as Clarke did. 

 

The only person who would not comfort her was her mother. She had grown accustomed to their partnership, though that didn’t mean she approved of their friendship. She still believed that Bellamy was a criminal, supposed to be dead. Instead of comforting words, she would say harsh words.

 

_“He was a bad influence.”_ She’d say. 

 

_“He was a would-be murderer to our chancellor.”_

 

_“He killed hundreds of grounders.”_ Clarke always pointed out that she did the same. That she pulled the lever on the drop ship that killed 300 Trikru warriors, that she pulled the Mount Weather lever _with_ him. That she mercy killed Atom and Finn, that she indirectly caused the deaths of 250 people of Skaikru and other Grounders, that she killed Caliban and Emerson, and Dante Wallace and Whitman. She had killed _hundreds_ more than Bellamy had. 

 

Clarke didn’t speak to her mother after those biting comments, purposefully walking the other direction when she saw her, sitting across the room from her in meetings and during meal times when one of her friends dragged her to the common eating area. She only pushed her food around her plate, ignoring the worrying glances she got from everyone. She didn’t need their pity. 

 

~-~

 

“Someone get Clarke. _Now.”_ Clarke heard a guard yell, and Clarke scrambled out of her tent. Just because she had broken, doesn’t mean she had forgotten her duties as leader. 

 

“Someone’s at the gate, you might want to see who it is.” The guard who had yelled said softly. She jogged to the gate, her eyes widening at the sight. Standing there with a blindfold on, was Bellamy. One of Lexa’s guards was holding onto his arm, shifting his weight as he had guns pointed at him.

 

“Lower your weapons.” Clarke barked out.

 

“Keep them raised.” Her mothers voice yelled after her. 

 

“Lower them _now!”_ Clarke said forcefully. “I’m in charge here.” Clarke said to her mother, daring her to question her.The guards hurriedly lowered their weapons, and the grounder visibly relaxed. 

 

“Heda said to bring him back here.” The grounder said in Trigedasleng. “Blood for blood has been fulfilled.” He added. Clarke realized that they blinded him. A blind person was useless in their eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered, walking up to them. The grounder nodded quickly, before taking off from the camp grounds. 

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked in a whisper. 

 

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice was rough. 

 

“Hi. I’m here.” Clarke said, reaching for his hand. She found it, wrapping her fingers around his hand and squeezing. Once he knew where she was, he leaned in to her, his arms wrapping around her torso. “I’m right here.” She murmured. 

 

“I can’t see you, Clarke. I can’t see anything. How am I supposed to lead if I can’t see?” Bellamy asked. 

 

“You aren’t a leader, anymore. And Clarke, whatever illusion you’re under that you’re in charge is wrong. I’m Chancellor here, I make the decisions. Lock him up.” Abby said before Clarke could respond. 

 

“NO!” Clarke said in a booming voice. 

 

“Who says Clarke’s not in charge?” Raven questioned. “I think it’s obvious who’s in charge here, and it’s definitely Clarke.” Others nodded in agreement. 

 

“How can you know what’s best for everyone?” Abby accused.

 

“You said it yourself. I’m a _natural born_ leader. I’ve been on the grounder longer than you have, even if it was only by a month. _I_ have the trust of the grounders still, since _I_ was willing to make that sacrifice myself. I _would’ve_ made it.” Clarke said immediately. 

 

“And how can you care so much for a murder?” Bellamy made what seemed to be a noise of agreement, though Clarke was expecting it. He had always seen himself as a murderer, a criminal, a monster. 

 

“Murderer? How can _I_ care so much about a murderer? _I can because I’m one too._ I murdered Atom, and Finn, and three hundred grounders. I murdered 250 Mountain Men, including Jasper’s girlfriend. I murdered 250 Arkadians and Grounders with Lexa when we slipped away. I _am Wanheda_.”

 

“You did those for the sake of your people.” Abby said defiantly. 

 

“Bellamy did the same. Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things. He kept us alive. And did you forget that Jaha _pardoned_ him? Should I remind you of how many times Bell saved _my life_?” Clarke countered. “Bellamy and I are in charge here, and that’s that.” Clarke declared after a pause. Clarke carefully led him to her tent, where he pulled her down next to him and snuggled into her. 

 

“I love you.” Bellamy whispered, and Clarke smiled. 

 

“I love you more, Bell.” Clarke replied, before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 


	15. Gunshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: theres a shooter in a coffeeshop and bellarke hide together and Bellamy is injured

“Clarke Griffin!” The barista called out, and the blonde wove her way through the crowd. She gratefully took the steaming cup of coffee, bringing it up to her lips before thanking the barista. Clarke was making her way towards the door, when a recognizable noise came from the doorway. Everybody dove for cover as the gunshots rang out, Clarke letting her coffee fall to the floor as she dove behind the counter and hoped the shooter wouldn’t come get her. 

“Clarke.” Someone hissed, and that’s when Clarke noticed the heap of supplies haphazardly thrown out on the ground. “Get in the cabinets” She slowly maneuvered her way into the cabinets beside the stranger, noting the way he hissed in pain when pressure was put on his stomach. She inspected his torso, noticing the blood slowly staining his shirt. 

“You got shot?” She whispered in his ear. He nodded quickly.

“First shot was at me. The guy has a bad shot.” He whispered back. “The bullet isn’t in there, I got it out.” He added quietly, showing his bloodied fingers. Clarke reached carefully over his head, her hand grasping a towel that was neatly folded before pressing it against the wound, as he suppressed a groan of pain. Clarke pressed her ear against the back of the cabinet, hearing the shooter question some of the other customers. They could only hope that a passerby had noticed, or the store next to the coffeeshop had heard the shots and called the police.

“Put the weapon down and your hands in the air!” A loud voice yelled, and the sound of the gun being place on the floor and being kicked away could be heard, and Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She pushed the cabinets open, rolling out before helping the barista out. 

“Never learned your name.” Clarke said as she pulled him up, as he kept a hand pressed to the wound. 

“Bellamy Blake,” he offered a smile with his answer, and the pair caught the police officers attention, as one made her way over to them.

“Can we ask you a few questions?” She asked, seeming to not notice Bellamy’s wound. 

“With all due respect, Ma’am, I need to get him to the hospital.” Clarke motioned with her chin to the towel that was slowly getting more and more soaked with blood. 

“We need an ambulance over here!” The police officer called. A nurse came hurrying over, and Clarke grinned when she recognized the nurse as Harper. 

“Let’s get Bellamy to the hospital.” Clarke said, and Harper finally identified her. 

“Clarke!” Harper said, hugging her. “You should stitch him up at the hospital.” Harper declared. Clarke laughed, before they both climbed into the ambulance and Bellamy reluctantly laid down on the gurney. 

“You’re in good hands.” Harper assured him jokingly. 

~-~

“You never told me you were a doctor.” Bellamy teased as he entered the room. The other doctors were adamant that Clarke kept her day off a true day off, not letting her stitch Bellamy up like Harper had declared. 

“What, in the twenty minutes we had to chat, but had to be completely silent because there was a shooter an inch away from us?” She retorted, lifting up his shirt to see the bandage. 

“Couldn’t help yourself?” Bellamy grinned down at her, and a laugh escaped Clarke’s lips. 

“If I was into you, I would’ve had the perfect opportunity to kiss you in those cabinets.” 

“I don’t know, it would’ve been an effective way to keep me quiet as you pressed down on the wound.” 

“I don’t kiss before the first date. And I don’t date boys with gunshot wounds that just happened today. Those boys have to wait two days before taking me out,” Clarke teased. 

“You won’t make an exception for me?” 

“Now why would I do that?”  
“I think that you should date him. He’s hot,” Harper interrupted. She winked at Clarke, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“How’s Monty?” Clarke fired back at her, and Harper’s cheeks became a tint of pink.  
“I’ll date Bellamy when you get the guts to ask Monty out.” 

“MONTY!” Harper yelled, and the attendant came running over at Harper’s call. “Go out with me.” She said bluntly. Monty broke out into a grin, eyes sparkling. 

“Of course,” he answered. Harper gave Clarke a smirk and a wink, and she groaned. 

“Guess you’re my boyfriend now,” Clarke mused, a smile forming on her face. 

“Do you kiss your injured boyfriend?” Bellamy questioned, his hands gripping her waist and pulling Clarke closer to him. Clarke responded by lightly pressing her lips to his, letting her hands rest on his shoulders.  
~-~-~

“It’s been such a long time.” Bellamy said, an arm wrapping itself around Clarke’s waist as they stood in the doorway of the newly remodeled coffeeshop. The owner had given it to Bellamy freely, and Clarke had spent the money he needed to remodel the entire thing. 

“It’s been a year, babe.” Clarke pointed out, wrapping her arm around his own waist. 

“I still can’t believe it’s been a year.” Bellamy hadn’t seen the redone shop, and only knew that Clarke had spent an absurd (in his opinion) amount of time there. She wrapped a blindfold around his head, before leading her boyfriend into the shop and weaving around the tables and chairs. Clarke was excited to see his reaction to the shop, custom designed by Clarke, and the walls a hand-painted mural. A professional kitchen was in the back, and there was a corner with two beanbags, a light and bookshelves lining the walls. She waited a moment before untying the blindfold, and let it fall to the floor as Bellamy took the shop open. She had bought the shop next to them as well, expanding it so they could have the professional kitchen and some of the best appliances behind the counter, and could have more room for sitting and mingling. Bellamy’s jaw dropped, as he slowly turned around in a 360° circle. 

“Do you like it?” Clarke asked, grabbing his hand. 

“This is what you’ve been working on? Painting the walls?” Bellamy asked, walking up to one and touching the face of Octavia when she was younger. Each wall was a moment from his childhood, based off of photos Octavia had given him. In an place where it wouldn’t obscure anything important, a small placard was on each wall, detailing the significance of each wall. Octavia had suggested that Clarke put their first kiss on one of the walls, so she put it in the little reading area. Bellamy noticed it, dragging Clarke closer to it and grinning madly. 

“You’re the best, Clarke.” Bellamy whispered. 

“I transformed the upstairs into an art studio, so we both get what we want.” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	16. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secret Santa Gift
> 
> Word Count 1900
> 
> Thanks to the user Alby for giving me this prompt!

Miller shook the paper bag vigorously, the small slips of paper inside mixing themselves up as the bag was shaken. 

 

“That’s enough,” Harper protested, reaching for the bag. Miller smirked, holding it above her head as he continued to shake the bag. 

 

“Miller,” Bellamy muttered. He reached up and snatched the bag from his hands. 

 

“Let’s pick!” Jasper laughed, his hand diving into the paper bag and coming out with a single piece of paper. He unfolded it, ready to declare the name on the paper, when Maya slapped her hand over his mouth to prevent the name from slipping past them. 

 

“It’s _secret_ santa.” Murphy pointed out with a groan and a roll of his eyes. “The point is to keep the person you have a _secret_ until Christmas when we all open our gifts.” 

 

“But it’s so exciting!” Clarke shook her head at her friend’s antic, reaching into the bag and shifting through the remaining slips of paper with her fingers, before settling on one and pulling it out. Her fingers carefully unfolded it away from the prying eyes of Jasper, smoothing the paper out on her hand before she read the name that was neatly printed on the paper. She suppressed a smile, stuffing the scrap into her coat pocket haphazardly. 

 

“Is there a budget?” Clarke put the question out there once everybody had gotten their person, as she already had an idea for the gift she was going to give to her person. 

 

“You set your own,” Miller decided for the group. Nobody complained about his decision. Clarke nodded with a grin, hoping that the item would still be available before she got to it. They had a week to get something together, which would send all of the group scrambling to order stuff online or go shopping soon. Clarke would be exempt from that struggle this year though, because she knew exactly where she could find the gift she needed to get her person. If they didn’t have the _exact_ item she wanted, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Clarke would get an item similar to the original one, and be done with it. The only thing Clarke would have trouble with is hiding it. The group was almost always over at her house, as it was the biggest one, and the nicest place to hang out. The chance of them finding the object was _high_ if they came over at any point in time after she bought it. She _could_ just come up with lame excuses as to why her house was off limits for the week, but she knew Bellamy would see right through her. He always did. Clarke would just get the gift the day before Christmas, after they had all left. 

~-~-~

 

**From: clarke.griffin@ArkArt.com**

**To: mkane@mechaindustries.com**

**Subject: Secret Santa**

 

**_Hi Kane!_ **

 

**_So, I was wondering if you could hold one of them for me until Christmas Eve? I’d come by pretty late, because it’s for one of my friends who will most likely be at my house until late and I can’t have my friend finding it before Christmas day. I was describing the one my friend liked to you the other day, so if that one’s still available, it’d be amazing if you could set that one aside for me._ **

 

**_Thanks,_ **

 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

 

**From: mkane@mechaindustries.com**

**To: clarke.griffin@ArkArt.com**

**Subject: RE: Secret Santa**

 

**_Hello Clarke!_ **

 

**_I will happily set aside that one for you, and I’d be up late anyways, wrapping presents for my family. Really hope your friend appreciates the gift!_ **

 

**_Best Regards,_ **

 

**_Marcus Kane_ **

 

~-~-~

 

Clarke watched the group chat as it blew up in excitement for Christmas, Jasper texting in all caps and annoying Murphy to the extent where he removed himself from the chat. Emori added him again, and simply kept adding him back until he suffered through the texts, just like the rest of them. She added to the conversation sparingly, sending a teasing jab at Murphy every once in a while, or randomly texting an inside joke she and Bellamy had. She was mainly focused on the gift she was giving her secret santa. She knew that she was going a bit overboard with the gifts, but they had been friends for so long and she would’ve gone to this length with anyone of the group. She took a step back from the gift, smiling when she saw how it was coming along. She put the finishing touches on it, before exiting the room in her house and shutting the door behind her. 

 

**Clarke:** are you guys having fun scrambling around trying to find gifts? :P 

 

**Bellamy:** I already got mine, so I don’t have to deal with that anymore

 

**Octavia:** the mall is a mess. I cannot go two feet without ramming into someone if I don’t have Lincoln with me to act as a crowd clearer.

 

**Lincoln:** wow nice to know you only love me for my ability to part crowds

 

**Murphy:** shut up lovebirds

 

**Clarke:** don’t be a hypocrite Murphy

 

**Jasper:** don’t act like you don’t have to do the same, Griffin

 

**Clarke:** I don’t, actually. Already got my gift and everything

 

**Harper:** LUCKY! I can’t find _anything_ in the stores I’ve been to that my person would like. 

 

**Miller:** guys some of us are trying to work here

 

**Clarke:** turn off your phone then

 

**Raven:** yeah, Nathan. Just turn off your phone. 

 

**Clarke:** anyways, are you guys coming over on Christmas Eve? 

 

**Bellamy:** most definitely yes

 

**Raven:** Why WOULDN’T we?!?

 

**Clarke:** you all have a curfew of midnight.

 

**Monty:** why?

 

**Clarke:** cause all of you are like little kids on the day of Christmas but that doesn’t stop you from being complete grumps with not enough sleep

 

**Murphy:** fair point

 

**Raven:** why don’t we all sleep over at your house?!?

 

**Clarke:** nope! Breakfast with families, lunch with friends, remember? 

 

**Octavia:** If I wasn’t going to Lincoln’s this year……

 

**Bellamy:** if Octavia and Lincoln weren’t dragging me to Lincoln’s family breakfast thing……

 

**Clarke:** I’d still kick you guys out

 

**Octavia:** hurtful! 

 

~-~-~

 

Clarke went and retrieved the gift at 1 AM, relieved to see the lights still on at Marcus’s house. She knocked on the door lightly, the owner of the house appearing with a puppy in his arms, a neat blue bow tied loosely around the neck. 

 

“The one you wanted.” Kane said with a smile, placing the dog in Clarke’s arms. 

 

“Thanks,” Clarke returned his smile, before turning around and walking to her car. 

 

“I’m so glad Kane house trained you.” Clarke declared, words directed at the puppy. 

 

~-~-~

 

Clarke waited impatiently for her friends to arrive. When Bellamy texted her saying that Lincoln, Octavia and him were all on their way, Clarke opened the large box and placed the hyper-active puppy inside, a thin wall separating it from the painting that Clarke did of Bellamy and Octavia. In large, sprawling letters, Octavia’s name was on the box. They had all placed their gifts under the tree at some point or another when everybody was distracted, and Clarke had been sure to place the large box under her tree sooner rather than later, even though it was empty for a majority of the time. 

 

~-~-~

 

“Let’s open!” Octavia shouted, reaching for her present. Bellamy walked over to the tree and retrieved his as well as Clarke’s, before taking a seat next to Clarke and casually placing an arm behind Clarke’s shoulders. 

 

“Go on.” Clarke prodded. She pulled the lid off carefully, the puppy greeting her with an excited bark and the sound if it’s small tail whacking the side of the box. Lincoln looked at Clarke, knowing it was her. She grinned, winking at Octavia’s boyfriend. 

 

“There’s something else in there, other than the puppy.” Clarke pointed out. Octavia cradled the dog in one arm as she pulled the painting out, and she let the dog go as she realized what it was. The puppy sprinted into Clarke’s lap, already attached to her even though it had only been around 9 hours since she got the puppy. Clarke giggled, picking the puppy up and setting it on Lincoln’s lap right as Octavia tackled her in a hug, fresh tears on her cheeks. 

 

“I love you so much,” Octavia mumbled into her neck. 

 

“I love you too,” Clarke reassured, a large smile gracing her face. Octavia hugged her for another minute before releasing her and accepting the puppy back from Lincoln, cradling the animal in her arms and cooing softly at it. 

 

“How is anyone going to live up to that next year?” Murphy complained, and the group laughed. 

 

“They never will.” Octavia declared firmly, holding the dog away from her face as it started kissing her. 

 

“Even if I proposed?” Lincoln teased.

 

“Nope. This gift would still beat a wedding ring.” 

 

“Good to know,” Lincoln mused, as Bellamy opened his. 

 

“Thanks, Miller.” Bellamy said, glaring at his best friend. His gift was a book, titled ‘ _Ways to get a girl’_ and Clarke burst out laughing. 

 

“You haven’t had a girlfriend in a couple years.” Miller pointed out. “I was beginning to think you forgot how to flirt.” Miller sniggered, earning a high five from Murphy and Octavia. Miller opened his, finding a pair of shoes he always wanted. Murphy got _fridge._ Well, a photo of a fridge. Harper said that she wasn’t going to lug an entire fridge into Clarke’s house, or anywhere. 

 

“But why a _fridge?”_ Clarke asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

 

“He’s always complaining about not having enough room in his fridge for the ingredients he needs for cooking.” Harper explained, and Murphy laughed. 

 

“I’ll admit it. I needed more fridge space.” Murphy agreed. Harper ended up getting “ _How to be a better girlfriend”_ , which **obviously** came from Monty. Jasper received games for his PS4, while Maya received the new clothes she had been gushing about for weeks. Monty got a couple books on electrical engineering and gardening, and even one on combining the two somehow. Lincoln received a book full of baking recipes, as well as new tools for baking. Finally, Clarke opened hers. 

 

Inside the cardboard box, a dark blue velvet box was laying next to what appeared to be one of those ‘couple coupon books’ where the coupons were for free dinner, or a free hug, or a free kiss. She reached for the velvet box, opening it to see a beautiful locket, outlined by small diamonds. She opened the locket, finding a photo of her family, herself, and a photo of her and Bellamy. She knew immediately that it was Bellamy who gave her the gift, twisting on the couch so she faced her best friend. She dropped the coupon book in his lap, a playful smile on her lips. 

 

“What does this mean?” Clarke joked, knowing _exactly_ what it meant. 

 

“It _means_ that I have feelings for you.” Bellamy drawled. 

 

“And what are you going to do about those feelings?” Clarke prodded as she leaned in closer, daring him to kiss her. 

 

“This.” He hummed before pressing his lips against hers. 

 

“Maybe Bellamy could top Clarke’s gift to me by proposing to Clarke. Cause then I’d get Clarke as a sister.” Octavia blurted, and Clarke pulled away with a laugh, before leaning into Bellamy, content. 


	17. Hometown Craze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> It started out being a dialogue prompt of:
> 
> "I have 50 boxes of cake mix, we need to start making cakes ASAP, where are you?"
> 
> "I think you got the wrong number, but count me in anyways, it sounds like fun!" 
> 
> to 
> 
> Clarke, Lincoln and Murphy all open a restaurant together and it's really successful 
> 
> Word Count: 2659

“I have 50 boxes of cake mix, we need to start making cakes as soon as possible. Where are you!?!” The voice on the other side of the line demanded, making Clarke chuckle. 

 

“I think you got the wrong number, but count me in anyway. It sounds like fun!” Clarke said happily, running her finger along the edge of the bowl and licking the batter off of it. She skipped over to the oven, jamming her finger into the button that turned on the lights. She grinned as she saw the brownies, still waiting for a response from the boy - she thought it was a boy - who had yet to hang up on her. 

 

“Wait, you’d actually want to bake 50 cakes with me?” The guy stammered after a moment. Clarke let out a laughed, slipping her hand into the oven mitt and pulling the pan out of the oven.

 

“Considering I just baked myself two dozen brownies, yeah. I love baking.” 

 

“How far away do you live?” 

 

“How big is your kitchen?” Clarke fired back, knowing that she probably had the bigger kitchen. Her mom had put _four_ ovens in it, two sinks, two fridges, two dishwashers and thankfully only _one_ stovetop because she knew Clarke baked more than she cooked on the stove. 

 

“I think it’s sufficiently big enough for 50 cakes.” He decided after a moment. 

 

“Doubt it.” She sang, and he laughed. “Mine would be better. It’d go by faster too.” 

 

“How would it go by faster? Don’t you also have one oven?”

 

“I bake. A lot. I have four of them. Two sinks, _plenty_ of counter space and snacks in the form of freshly baked brownies!” 

 

“You have _four_ ovens?!?” 

 

“Mom insisted.” Clarke paused to take another swipe at the dirty brownie batter bowl, before sticking it in the sink and turning the water on. She grabbed the dish soap as she tilted her head to keep the phone by her ear, before washing the bowl and sticking it in the dishwasher closest to her. 

 

“I could get my friends to come help too.” Clarke added to her previous statement.

“I’m sure your friends wouldn’t appreciate being dragged into making a strangers cakes.” 

 

“Two of them are professional chefs.” Clarke deadpanned, looking at the appliances they had given her for Christmas. She had used Murphy’s recipe for the brownies, which is why she kept licking the batter off the side of the bowl. She normally _hated_ brownie batter. 

 

“So basically you eat like a princess each night?” 

 

“They don’t come over every night. But when they do, they normally bicker over who gets to make dinner, yes. Normally I’ll just have one make dinner and the other dessert, but sometimes they want me to make desert.” Clarke rambles, noting when the stranger didn’t interrupt her when she started to talk about Lincoln’s ribeye, or Murphy’s brownies. 

 

“Lincoln who?” The guy questioned, stopping Clarke mid-ramble. 

 

“Woods.” Clarke replied easily. “He brings his girlfriend over sometimes. I like her.” 

 

“What’s her name?” 

 

“Why are you so invested into Lincoln’s love life now? They’re really cute together.” Clarke frowned as she popped a bite of brownie into her mouth. “Also, are you coming over to bake cakes or not?” 

 

“I have a sister. She’s dating a Lincoln Woods.” 

 

“Is he a cook?”  


“He can cook, yeah. We don’t talk often.” 

 

“Octavia.” Clarke said, answering his question. “I’m guessing that she’s your sister?” He was silent, giving her the answer. 

 

“So, Bellamy. Why do you need 50 cakes?” 

 

“ _Huge_ event. Tonight.” 

 

“How are you going to fit that many cakes inside your car?!?” 

 

 

“I over exaggerated when I said I had 50 boxes. I have like 15.” 

 

“Still. That’s a lot of cake.” The doorbell rang, and Clarke sauntered over to it, peeking through the peephole to see Lincoln and Murphy waiting for her to open the door. She swung the door open, and they pushed past her and into her kitchen, dumping out supplies for something. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Clarke asked, momentarily forgetting about Bellamy on the phone. 

 

“Cooking.” They both replied simultaneously. “You have the best kitchen even though we’re the two cooks.” 

 

“I thought you guys always complained that you ran out of room on the stovetop.” 

 

“Are these my brownies?” Murphy ignored her question, popping a brownie in his mouth as he washed his hands. 

 

“I just baked them, yes. It’s why the house is hot, the oven was on.” 

 

“It seems like you have company.” Bellamy spoke, and Clarke startled. 

 

“What? Oh, Murphy and Lincoln just showed up to exploit my kitchen.” Clarke said with a shrug, even though he couldn’t see her. “I’m probably going to end up getting one more stovetop.” She added absentmindedly. 

 

“They complain about not enough room?” Bellamy said knowingly. 

 

“ _Always.”_ Clarke complained. “Anyways, my house is out of the question now, and there is no way I’m leaving those two alone in my house. Can’t help you now. Get Tavia to help.” Clarke chirped happily. “While I’ll reap the benefits of the two chefs loving my kitchen.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Bellamy joked, before hanging up. 

 

“Oh come on, you could trust me.” Lincoln complained once Clarke put her phone down. 

 

“Yeah. You. Murphy on the other hand.” She teased, and Murphy flicked some of the batter he was stirring her way. 

 

“If I did anything bad in your house I’d lose the privilege to cook here.” Murphy pointed out.

 

“But if I kicked you out of my kitchen I wouldn’t get to eat what you cook.” Clarke countered. 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” A new voice interrupted.

 

“Tavia!” Clarke said, pulling the girl into a hug. 

 

“I brought Bell.” She mumbled, and Clarke pulled away.

 

“You didn’t bring the cakes, right? Cause Murph and Lincoln are using my kitchen. And those two can barely stand to share it with each other.” Clarke asked, looking pointedly at Bellamy. 

 

“Oh, Clarke!” Lincoln said, walking up to the blonde. “Murphy and I had an idea.” Clarke’s attention was torn away from Bellamy, as Lincoln tugged her over to Murphy to discuss this idea. 

 

“You’d think Lincoln was into her.” Octavia stated, laughing. “He’s over here more than at his own house.” 

 

“They seem close.” Bellamy acknowledged. 

 

“They are. Both artists, both good cooks. Well, Clarke’s a really good baker. Lincoln’s been teaching her how to cook though. Murphy helps sometimes, but those just end up in a food fight.” She began to ramble. 

 

“You want to start a restaurant?” Clarke said carefully, and both boys nodded. 

 

“We’re both professional cooks, and we have a reputation. If we combine forces to cook the best meals, then we’ve got a successful restaurant. Plus, if we add your baking skills to the mix, it’s even better. Miller and Monty can be bartenders, and O’s agreed to be a hostess.” Lincoln explained. 

 

“Harper can be a waitress.” Murphy added. “And Emori. And Jasper. And Echo. And Maya.” 

 

“It’d be a restaurant ran by a group of friends who are pretty much family.” Clarke stated. 

 

“Which is why we’d advertise as a family run restaurant, because it is.” Lincoln confirmed. “And, we could do the decorations together.” Clarke grinned, she loved doing art with Lincoln. 

 

“And Bellamy can be the person who bores every customer to death with his mythology stories!” Octavia teased, and Bellamy sent her a glare. 

 

“And since half our friends are unemployed, it’d give them a job.” Lincoln pointed out. 

 

“Was that a jab, Woods?” Clarke glared at her friend, and he winked. 

 

“Not at you. You’re doing plenty fine with that inheritance of yours and your art.” 

 

“We should do it,” Clarke declared after taking a moment to think about it. 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Clarke bought a big, open space for the restaurant itself, pointing out that it was most likely going to be busy because when the two chefs had announced their plans on their facebook pages and Clarke had announced it as well, the internet was freaking out. Lincoln and Murphy had quite the reputation by themselves, appearing on food network shows - and winning. (Chopped, Iron Chef, Beat Bobby Flay, etc.) So when the two esteemed cooks announced that they’d be _teaming up_ for a restaurant, the reporters were eager to see when it’d be open. Clarke took on the job of dealing with them.

 

“I’ve bought the space for the restaurant, but we need to design the interior and exterior of it. We need to decide how big we want the kitchen to be, because I might add on to it if the two boys need a bigger kitchen.” Clarke explained to the reporters. Her house was flocked with them, since Lincoln and Murphy were always at her house trying new ways to prepare things and creating the menu. Clarke was also improving in cooking, meaning she _might_ be able to help the boys when she wasn’t baking. 

 

“Lincoln and I are designing everything.” Clarke would add when asked about the design of the restaurant. “It’s going to be fancy, but not _too_ fancy. We know we can’t have a restaurant that only celebrities can come to, so we need it to be an option for a family or a group to come to for an outing, or a fancy date. So we need to make sure the setting isn’t overwhelming, and that we price the food items correctly.” 

 

“What type of food? A little bit of everything. We have a few dishes that we’re all a bit partial to, because we all came from different backgrounds. We have this section on the menu that we’re calling the ‘ _Hometown Meals’_ and it’s basically dishes from each of our friend’s hometowns or heritage. It’s my favorite section of the menu, actually. The restaurant’s going to operate almost like a family-run restaurant, because a lot of the current staff are our friends and we’re pretty much a family.” Clarke’s eyes lit up when she talked about the menu and how it was coming along. 

 

“When is it going to open? We hope sometime next year, if the remodeling and everything goes well. We’re looking for chefs, but Lincoln and Murphy love being picky about everything, so it’s like an audition for what’s _supposed_ to be a Hollywood blockbuster movie.”Clarke would say with a laugh.

 

“Wait, you’re asking about our personal lives?!?” Clarke would paused, giggling slightly. “Um, well I have a boyfriend. Lincoln is dating my boyfriend’s sister. Murphy has a girlfriend. You want names?!? Bellamy, Octavia, and Emori.” 

 

“What’s my role in this? Oh, I’m the baker, but Lincoln and Murph are teaching me how to cook. I think Bellamy might be in on the lessons too soon.” Clarke mused, eyes sparkling with happiness. 

 

~-~-~

 

The restaurant’s opening was a _huge_ success. Bellamy had offered to help out as a waiter for the opening week, and Clarke pulled Wells, Roma, Sterling, Monroe, Lexa, Finn and Raven into helping on opening night. The kitchen was an absolute mess, with the three of them scurrying around and frantically getting dishes out. Clarke eventually pulled Bellamy into the kitchen to help, and it lowered the intensity a bit. 

 

“I texted my other friends at my old restaurant to see if they would help,” Lincoln said as he pressed a hand against Clarke’s bake to let her know he was behind her. 

 

“I did too,” Murphy piped up, dinging the bell that said another order was ready. Soon enough, about a dozen more chefs entered the kitchen and it was manageable enough for Bellamy to return to his duties as a waiter, and for Lincoln and Murphy to prod Clarke into going to interact with the customers.

 

“Hi!” Clarke greeted, walking up to one family. “How’s dinner going?” She asked politely. 

 

“Absolutely wonderful. These deserts are _amazing._ Would you let the chef who made these let him know that?” The wife said, smiling widely up at Clarke. 

 

“That’d be me.” Clarke grinned and the family gasped. She started to make her rounds, but then sighed and climbed up onto the bar counter, much to Monty and Miller’s dismay, and Bellamy’s concern. 

 

“Glass and spoon, if you will.” Clarke whispered to Miller, who handed her the two items. She gently tapped the spoon against the glass, capturing everyone’s attention. 

 

“I don’t have a microphone here, so I really hope you all can hear me.” Clarke said loudly. “I want to thank all of you for coming out here today, on behalf of myself and the employees. It means the world that you have chosen to spend tonight with us, in an overly crowded restaurant with inexperienced waiters who aren’t even getting paid for this because and I quote ‘what are friends for?’ I want to thank all of you for being so gracious, and understanding of the wait.” Clarke paused, grinning down at Bellamy. “So, enjoy your meals!” Clarke finished with a grin and the restaurant cheered as Bellamy held his arms out to help Clarke get down. 

 

“Better catch me.” Clarke said with a grin, and the people near her watched with concern as she jumped off the counter and into Bellamy’s arms. 

 

“Thanks babe.” Clarke said, kissing Bellamy quickly before making her rounds to each table and becoming an extra waitress for a little. 

 

“We need you in the kitchen again, Griffin!” Lincoln yelled. 

 

“Give me a solid minute!” Clarke replied finishing taking the order before returning to the kitchen chaos to make deserts that were her specialty. 

 

~-~-~-~

 

“How’s “ _Hometown Craze”_ holding up?” Clarke’s mom asked her over the phone. 

 

“The restaurant? Great. It’s almost always full, and I’ve run into a lot of celebrities visiting just for us. Lincoln, Murphy and I are all scheduled for intervals of traveling for promotion and classes. Staggered, don’t worry. I can cook next time you and Marcus come over.” Clarke answered happily. She hadn’t seen her mom and her stepdad in a few years, having had a fallout with her mom over college. She had mended the relationship, and as far as her mom knew, she still couldn’t cook.

 

“I’d like to be able to keep my food down. You can make desert.” 

 

“I can cook now. I’m as good at cooking as Murphy and Lincoln. They said so themselves.” Clarke defended, making a face. Bellamy laughed, and Clarke stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“If you don’t trust me I can get Murphy or Lincoln to text you that I’m right.” She declared. 

 

“Of course I trust you. We’ll be down next weekend.” 

 

~-~-~

 

“You weren’t lying when you said you could cook.” Kane complimented, taking another bite of her favorite dish off the menu. 

 

“I can bake better than I can cook still, but Lincoln tells me I’m one of the best chefs out there now. Not to brag or anything.” Clarke replied with a smirk. Kane had always prided himself on his cooking skills when he talked with Clarke, always using her lower skill level against her. “Murphy agrees.” Clarke added when she saw he was about to fight it. 

 

~-~-~

 

They didn’t let the restaurant go. Ever. It always stayed within the group of friends, and their relatives. The kids of Clarke and Bellamy, Murphy and Emori and Lincoln and Octavia were all natural born chefs and bakers, and were all for inheriting the restaurant and it’s legacy. The kids of all the friends were all for supporting the restaurant, and were just as close as their parents were, if not closer. 

 

Meals were added to the “Hometown Meals” as each kid married, and one of the Murphy’s married one of the Blake’s, making the restaurant founded by a group who was now _officially_ family, and they couldn’t be happier about the outcome. 

 

Clarke was old, and tired, and achey, but she could still be found at the restaurant, greeting each customer, or baking with her son and daughter-in-law (Murphy’s daughter). 

 


	18. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Abby wants them to come back to the ark. The delinquents don't want to. Abby doesn't like Bellamy, but Clarke does. 
> 
> Word Count: 2571

When the Ark returned to the ground, Clarke _hated_ it. She hated that she’d finally have to face Wells’ dad and probably have to talk about her best friend’s death that happen a _week_ after they got down. She hated that she’d have to explain her choices in friends - her mom would hate her being friends with anyone that came down, except for Wells-and Raven, maybe. Again, Wells was dead so that left one ‘acceptable’ friend in her mom’s point of view. She hated that she’d have to explain why she was _co-leading_ with someone that her mom despised because he shot the chancellor, and why she trusted _him_ more than she trusted her own mother. She’d have to explain why she thought she should continue to be the leader, with Bellamy, when there were ‘adults’ on the ground now, and that they could continue being teenagers. (Like that could _ever_ happen. They’ve negotiated peace with the Grounders, and all of them are 18 and under except for Bellamy and Raven. They’ve survived for _weeks_ on their own, and were thriving on the ground once peace was made.) Clarke didn’t want to confront _any_ of them, so they didn’t go looking to help them when they saw the ship land. The 100 carried on their daily business, with Trigedakru teaching them how to fight with bows and arrows, with spears, and with swords. In return, the delinquents showed them how to use the rifles, and gave them a good amount of the ones they found in the bunker. The camp was running liked a well-greased machine as Raven would say, and everybody was happy. Until Clarke’s mom and Kane stalked into the camp. Her mom gripped her arm tightly, before attempting to drag her out of her own camp. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Clarke said incredulously. 

 

“Adults are here. You guys can come back to the ark and we can go back to how things used to be.” Abby said as if it were obvious as to what they were supposed to be doing.

 

“We’ve known you guys have been down here for days. There’s a reason we didn’t approach.” Clarke snapped, yanking her arm away from her mother’s hand. “We like our camp, and how we’re running it. You guys can go form your own civilization. We have ours.” 

 

“You’re too young to be leading, Clarke. You can leave that to the adults.” 

 

“I leave half of it to an adult.” Clarke wasn’t lying. She left half of the duties as a leader in their little camp to Bellamy, who was 23 - and technically an adult.

 

“The innocent adults. He’s a criminal.” She amended. 

 

“He’s a leader.” Clarke brushed past her mom, noticing Kane chatting with Bellamy, hand on his shoulder. He looked tense, so Clarke wandered up to them and gave Kane a reproachful look. 

 

“Don’t look at your leaders like that, Clarke.” Kane scolded, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“I don’t look at my leaders like that. Do I look at you like that, Bellamy?” Clarke asked, turning towards her co-leader and friend. 

 

“No.” He agreed, grinning widely at her. 

 

“You two are just kids.”

 

“I’m 23, Kane.” Bellamy gave him a pointed look. 

 

“I turned 18 a week ago, so I’m an adult.” Clarke added. “We’ve got it handled. You can go back to your camp, and broker peace with the grounders on your own.” Clarke dismissed. 

 

“You’re lucky they gave us this to have as our own territory, otherwise you would’ve been dead. Or captured.”

 

“Surely you would’ve rescued us though. I mean, people don’t let their _leaders_ be captured.” 

 

“For the last time, you’re not our leaders.” Clarke snapped. She turned to her mom, “and I don’t need you criticizing my friends. Jaha pardoned us _all_ when we came down here, so they’re not criminals.” 

 

“Jaha didn’t pardon _him._ ” Abby threw an accusatory glare at Bellamy.

 

“Actually, he did. Bell was going to run away because he didn’t want to be killed when you guys came down, but I needed him. The camp needed him. We still need him. We convinced Jaha to pardon him because he’s been an absolute blessing to have down here with us, and we gave him information he couldn’t turn down.” 

 

“Like what?” Kane raised his eyebrows.

 

“The name of the person who wanted him dead,” Bellamy answered with ease. 

 

“You blackmailed him.” Abby accused. 

 

“Bellamy _is_ one of us. He should’ve gotten pardoned like the rest of us. We just had to go about it a different way. Now, if you’ll go back to _your_ camp, we can continue on with our day.” Clarke shouldered her way between the two after her part, Bellamy following as Abby shot him another glare. 

 

~-~-~

 

“No.” Clarke said, crossing her arms over her chest. “We’re not going back to the ark.” Abby had confronted her _again_. She was teaching Charlotte how to sketch, so she had sent the 12 year old out to help Bellamy with whatever he was doing. 

 

“Clarke, you clearly don’t know what’s best for your people if you don’t want to go back to the Ark.” Abby prodded. Clarke grunted, pushing herself up before exiting the dropship. 

 

“Attention, everyone!” Clarke yelled, and they all stood at attention obediently. Clarke gave her mother a pointed look before continuing. “Who here thinks we should return with Dr. Griffin and Kane? Raise your hand if you do.” The 100 were still, looking at Clarke as if she was crazy. “Now, who here thinks that Dr. Griffin and Kane should _leave_ and let us do our thing?” All the hands shot up, Bellamy jokingly putting up both of his hands and jumping up and down, like a kindergartener would do if they knew the answer. 

 

“ _Clearly_ don’t know what’s best for them.” Clarke remarked dryly. 

 

~-~-~

 

Abby returned with Marcus two months later, only to find the camp to be organized completely differently. There was semblance of roads, the _cabins_ were all side by side, with doors and make-shift windows. They had gotten a lot done in two months, and the doctor grudgingly admitted to herself that they were doing better. They would do even _better_ at the ark, which is why she came to convince them again. And by ‘convince’ she meant force. There were guards surrounding the camp, meaning they had to come with. 

 

“Is there a reason you have us surrounded?” Clarke skipped the formalities. 

 

“All of you are coming back to the ark.” Abby said pointedly. 

 

“You do realize that _your_ men are surrounded?” Clarke said innocently. “We have allies, you don’t. Grounders are surrounding your men, and if they so much as put their finger on the trigger, they’re down for the count.” Bellamy appeared by Clarke’s side, and intertwined their fingers. Clarke relaxed into him, and Abby scowled. 

 

“He’s a _criminal,_ Clarke.”

 

“You’re the real criminal if you think Bell is.” Clarke paused, squeezing his hand. “He’s a hero, a leader. I’ve told you this before, Abby.” 

 

“I’m your _mom._ ” 

 

“I’ll call you ‘mom’ when you start acting like a better one.” That shut Abby up. 

 

“Go back to your camp with your men, and you won’t have a problem with us or the grounders.” Bellamy declared. 

 

~-~-~

 

Abby appeared for the _third_ time to get them to come back to the ark. It was four months after the second visit, and it was even more organized than before. Abby could see there was a building for eating, a building for storage, a clinic, and a barracks and training building. She could hear the clanging of metal against metal, which means they were practicing sword fighting. 

 

“You’re relying on sword fighting?” Abby questioned Clarke, who was braiding a small girls hair, weaving flowers into it. “That’s a primitive form of fighting when you have guns _laying_ around.” 

 

“How is it ‘primitive’ if the grounders still use it?” Clarke said without looking up. “I’d pick sword over gun any day.” 

 

“It’s _primitive._ We have so much more technology and medicine at the ark.” 

 

“It’s better exercise than shooting a gun is. Besides, everything the grounders do is close combat, no guns. If Heda ever dies, there’ll be a conclave to decide the next one, and that’s all sword fighting. And there are plenty of medicinal herbs on earth that work just as well, if not better.”Clarke tapped the girl on the shoulder, and she ran off, tapping Bellamy excitedly and showing him her hair. He grinned, looking over to where Clarke was speaking to her mother. 

 

“Listen,” Bellamy started, looking at Clarke’s mom pointedly as he took a seat next to Clarke. “If we wanted to go back to the ark, we would’ve the first time you tried to get us to go back, or we would’ve gone back on our own when you first came down. But,” Bellamy paused to take Clarke’s hand, and to wrap an arm around the girl who got her hair down, who had taken a seat on Bellamy’s lap. “We don’t. So if you could _kindly_ back off, it’d be appreciated. We can handle ourselves, as you can tell. From what our scouts have seen, your came isn’t nearly as organized as ours is, and isn’t running as smoothly either. And no, before you ask us to come back to _teach you our ways_ , you want us to come back so you can have control over us. We’re not falling for it.” 

 

~-~-~

 

The fifth time, Abby knows better than to ask them to join them. Instead, she asks for an alliance - Ice Nation has threaten them with war. 

 

“We told you. Broker your own peace with the Grounders. If we joined you against Azgeda, our peace with the whole Coalition would be broken, and we don’t want that.” Clarke didn’t look up from her drawing as she spoke. “If Azgeda calls on us, then we will help _them._ Though, I doubt they’ll need our help. Roan’s people are highly trained.” 

 

“That they are.” The familiar gruff voice agreed, and Clarke shook Roan’s hand in greeting as Bellamy slid an arm around her waist and shook his hand as well. 

 

“ _King_ Roan, this is Dr. Griffin, the leader of the people of the Ark. Dr. Griffin, this is _King_ Roan, leader of Azgeda. Or, the people threatening war.” Clarke introduced. 

 

“I’m her mother.” Abby amended. 

 

“She must’ve gotten her leadership skill from her Dad then, considering you don’t seem to lead your people very well.” Roan observed.   
  
“I lead them better than she leads hers.” Abby declares adamantly. 

 

“But yet they have peace with all 12 clans and you are on the verge of war with all 13 in the Coalition.” 

 

“We have guns. You can’t beat guns.” 

 

“We have assassins.” Roan looked at the camp around the group. “And we have guns, and allies.”   


“I told you, we’d fight on Roan’s side before we fought on yours. We don’t have an alliance with you just because you’re from the ark, or your the leader and your my mother.” Clarke observed the constant work around them, as Murphy was building another cabin to accommodate the grounders who came to live with them, while Octavia and Lincoln were training the delinquents. 

 

“We’d be better allies,” Abby pressed. 

 

“I find that hard to believe when you don’t know when to back off.” 

 

“Oh please. The twelve clans would _never_ stand a chance if we teamed up.” 

 

“They’d take over Arkadia in a day’s work.” Bellamy said with a grunt. “And we’d betray you to help them.” 

 

“Now, I believe Roan was here to talk to us, so you can go back to your camp.” Clarke said before Abby could respond. 

 

~-~-~

 

Abby didn’t come back to convince them to go back to the Ark for another year, when, as she suspected, the camp was even more developed. She looked around for Clarke, but found Raven instead. 

 

“Dr. Griffin.” Raven greeted, looking at her cautiously. 

 

“Where’s my daughter?” Abby demanded, looking around the camp again. 

 

“Bellamy and her went to spend some time in Azgeda. Miller is in charge.” Raven paused to point out the temporary leader. “But he’s on the same page as those two, so we’re not going back to the ark,” 

 

“Why are they away from their camp?” 

 

“We heard it’s tradition to go on a vacation with each other for a week after you get married. They’re just following the tradition.” 

 

“They got _married?_ My daughter got married to _him?_ ” 

 

“He’s my husband, no matter what he’s done. I’d appreciate it if your respected my choices in life, and gave everybody a chance.” Clarke said from atop a horse, Bellamy on one beside her. 

 

“Now, did you come to visit peacefully, or convince us to come back to the ark? It’s been a year and a half, give it up. We’re _still_ running smoother than the ark is.” Clarke slid off the horse, hooking a hand on it’s bridle to keep it from going anywhere. 

 

~-~-~

 

The next time Abby dared to visit the camp, she saw Clarke being closely followed by Bellamy as she moved, and other eyes watching her with concern. It was only when she turned around, that Abby saw why. Her stomach was swelling with a baby bump, and a tired smile was on her face as she rested a hand on her stomach. 

 

“Time to rest.” Bellamy said, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her nose as she giggled. 

 

“Now is a good time to come back to the ark.” Abby cleared her throat. 

 

“Give it up.” An unfamiliar person said with a grunt.   


“I’m sorry, who are you again?” Abby whirled around to face the person, coming face to face with a girl who looked Clarke’s age. “Are you the leader of this camp?” She challenged.

 

“No, but she is the leader of the Coalition. Heda, this is Abigail Griffin. Abby, this is Heda.” Clarke answered, as Bellamy set her down and kept an arm around her waist, just in case. “I wouldn’t cross paths with her,” 

 

~-~-~

 

Clarke and Bellamy came to the Ark for the first time a few years after that, having talked with a few of the other residents of the newer camp. They weren’t there to stay, but they were there to visit. When Abby saw them, Clarke had a young girl resting on her hip, who was pointing excitedly to the ship. 

 

“Yeah, Madi. That’s where I grew up.” Clarke said with a smile. “That’s where Dad grew up too.” Bellamy ruffled the girls hair lovingly, and Abby figured out that the girl must be their daughter. A laugh filled the air, and the residents looked up and smiled when they saw the trio. 

 

“Mama, I want to go see Roan!” The girl declared. 

 

“Right now?” Clarke asked, and the girl nodded. Bellamy let out a low whistle, and two horses came trotting to their sides. Abby was amazed at how well trained the horses were. 

 

“Then let’s go!” Bellamy grinned, pulling himself onto the horse and taking Madi from Clarke and setting her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her before taking off on the horse, Clarke following closely behind. 

 

“Alright, I’ll stop convincing them to come back.” Abby said to Kane, who had appeared next to her with a look that she knew. 


	19. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Clarke used to love the holidays until bad things happened to her constantly on the holidays. Bellamy restored the 'spirit' in a way.
> 
> Word count: 1158

It’s the most wonderful time of the year. 

 

Or, that’s when the stereotype is when it comes time for Christmas, Hannukah and New Years. Out with the old, in with the new - right? Clarke got _why_ people were so joyous and peppy in December - and sometimes even in November. (In reality, she didn’t get the few that got excited in November. _Thanksgiving_ hadn’t even passed yet and Christmas carols were blasting out of Ferraris. Okay, not Ferraris, but cars.) She got that it was a time for family and loved ones, to give them gifts without really having to explain yourself. _She did._ She just couldn’t relate. 

 

When she was a kid, she used to _love_ the holidays. She was one of those kids who was bouncing up and down while waiting in line to see Santa Claus (she was _devastated_ when Wells told her that he wasn’t real.) Clarke was up and bounding down the stairs at 6 AM sharp, after dragging her parents out of bed with a shriek (and maybe a few grunts of pain as she accidentally stepped on them as she jumped on their bed). _She was so happy._ That is, until her Dad died on his way home from the store, picking up Christmas dinner, because her mom forgot an ingredient. The moment they got the news, the joy dropped from the thirteen year old’s face and was replaced by a look of pure sadness. 

 

She got over her father’s death after a year, having come to terms with the fact. But the next Christmas, her mom brought home Marcus, and told her they’d been seeing each other since _before_ her dad died. What a Christmas present, right? (Her mom has told her ‘your Christmas present from me is you getting a new father figure!’)

 

And then, the _third_ Christmas after her father’s death, she found out about Raven. She had been dating Finn for a few months when she encountered Raven, who went on and on about her fiancé. Clarke couldn’t help but notice that he sounded extremely similar to her boyfriend, so when she asked for his name and got ‘Finn Collins’ as a response, her jaw dropped, before she stormed out of the coffeeshop and came back dragging Finn by the ear. (He was waiting for her outside. Or maybe he was waiting for Raven. She just knew he was there)Needless to say, after some loud explaining, both girls flipped him off (despite the fact that were was a couple 4 year olds who were watching and happened to copy them.) and then chatted over coffee about their inability to see what was going on.

 

The fourth Christmas, her girlfriend, Lexa, was killed in a mass shooting at the martial arts studio she taught at. Clarke was _done_ with the holidays. She was thoroughly convinced that something bad was going to happen every time they came around. 

 

The fifth Christmas, she got the invitation to her mothers wedding to Marcus. She liked Marcus, but the wedding wasn’t the problem. Her mother had forced her into pre-med, stole all her art supplies and threatened to stop paying tuition if she ever saw or heard Clarke doing art _ever_ again. (This was after Clarke gifted her and Marcus and drawing of them.) If Clarke wasn’t already completely over the holiday spirit, she was now. 

 

The sixth Christmas, is when nothing went wrong. Unless she counted meeting Bellamy Blake, the older brother of Octavia, who was Lincoln’s girlfriend. She had met Lincoln through Anya, who she had met through class. Bellamy was _infuriating_ in her opinion. He was hot, and he _knew_ it. He was constantly smirking and winking at random girls as he caught them checking him out. He was also _way_ too over protective of Octavia. _Yeah, we get it. You raised her._ He acted like she thought she was better than everyone, because she was tucked away in a private residency area with a mansion for a house, studying to become a doctor. 

 

The seventh Christmas, is when she realizes that she might be a tiny bit in love with her best friend. Bellamy that is. After she got over the arrogance and the over protective side of him, he was a good guy. They argued a lot, but it was all in good fun. The realization didn’t ruin the holiday all over for her, but the knowledge that he didn’t feel the same way did. She was 90% sure that she was experiencing, for the first time _unrequited love._

 

~-~

 

Clarke had a feeling that this Christmas, everything was going to change. She had gotten Bellamy a gift that was clearly stating her feelings for him. It was a card, reading “Hi Bell, I’m just kind of in love with you. Love you, Clarke’. The card went along with a few books he wanted, and one of those cheap couple ‘coupons’ for like free cuddles and stuff like that. If Bellamy didn’t feel the same, Christmas would be ruined for Clarke, their friendship would be strained. Hence, why she knew that everything was going to change, but whether it was for the better or for the worse was up for grabs. She _really_ hoped it changed for the better. 

 

~-~

 

“This is heavy.” Bellamy stated, weighing her gift in his hands as everybody watched intently.

 

“I thought you were stronger than that.” Clarke teased. “With all that boasting about your muscles and how you could _easily_ bench press me.” 

 

“Open it.” Murphy demanded, growing impatient. It was the last present, and as soon as he opened it and looked at it, the group was going out to eat a fancy brunch at Lincoln’s restaurant. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Bellamy dismissed, carefully unwrapping the present. His eyes landed on the books first, and he grinned up at Clarke. He then saw the coupons for couples and he looked at Clarke confused, before landing on the card. He skimmed the writing, and he grinned again, before rereading it. 

 

“Does this say what I think it says? Or is this actually from Raven who decided to prank us?” Bellamy said, and Raven laughed.

 

“I can’t forge Clarke’s signature, Bellamy.” Raven pointed out. 

 

“I love you too.” Bellamy stated, staring straight at Clarke. 

 

“Oh good. I was afraid I’d make our friendship horribly awkward.” Clarke sighed, snuggling into Bellamy when he scooted closer to her. 

 

“Fancy brunch time!” Murphy said happily. 

 

~-~

 

The 13th Christmas afterwards, Clarke proposed. Coincidentally, Bellamy also proposed to her. The holidays had regained their spirit, and while she was no longer the kid bouncing up and down waiting in line for Santa, she was one of the most festive ones out of her friend group. (She was only beat out by Bellamy and Jasper. And it was only because Bellamy and Clarke decided to make it a competition to see who could be more festive, and _of course_ Bellamy won.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT!
> 
> posting from Switzerland, as opposed to California. :P


	20. Soldier in a Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bellamy has been deployed for a stupidly long amount of time and Clarke is a regular at raven's Café and talks about Bell to Raven and he comes back injured and yeah
> 
> Word Count: 1317

“Clarke,” Raven greeted, nodding at the regular in the café. 

 

“Raven,” Clarke copied, taking a seat in her usual place and pulling out her sketchpad. She glanced around the room, eyes landing on a couple reading a book together, before sketching. Raven worked on her order as she sketched, being sure put just the right amount of sugar and milk in the coffee. 

 

Raven set the drink and the croissant next to her, taking the moment to look at the drawing of the couple. 

 

“How’s life?” Raven took the seat next to her, and Anya nodded in understanding that she was taking her break.

 

“Stressful.” Clarke murmured, her thumb going to play with the ring on her ring finger. 

 

“Who gave that to you?” 

 

“Hm?” Clarke said. “My ring?” She clarified. 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“My fiancé,” Raven figured, but she never saw him around, so she wasn’t completely sure. 

 

“He ever come here?” 

 

“No, but he would if he was here.” Clarke smiled at the thought of him, and Raven waited for an explanation. 

 

“He live in a different city for work?” 

 

“No,” Clarke paused, flipping to a page with a drawing of a man’s face on it. “He’s been deployed for around a year and a half. Haven’t gotten the soldiers at my door yet, so I’m hopeful.” Clarke admitted. 

 

“Is that him?” Raven took in the portrait, freckles dotting the cheeks of the man, glasses haphazardly perched on his nose and a wide smile gracing his features. Raven could tell he was good-looking from the portrait, and could only imagine what he looked like in real life. 

 

“Yeah,” Clarke confirmed. “His sister, Octavia, lives next door to us.” Clarke flipped to a portrait of a young women, the same smile plastered on her face and hair pulled back into a high ponytail. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen her around.” Raven said with a frown. 

 

“She’s off at college. She lives with Lincoln, though.” 

 

“Well, I have to get back to work. Hope he comes home soon.” Raven pushed herself out of the seat, and Clarke smiled in goodbye, before returning to her sketch of the couple. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke walked into the shop, her order already waiting for her at the table in the corner. 

 

“Hi Clarke!” Maya, the new barista greeted. 

 

“Hey Maya.” Clarke greeted, taking a sip of her coffee. Clarke sat on the bench and crossed her legs leaning back and letting out a long sigh. 

 

“Stressful week?” Raven said in greeting, taking the seat across from Clarke. 

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Clarke grunted. “My mom was wondering why I haven’t gotten married yet. She doesn’t seem to get the concept that he’s not _here._ He’s halfway across the world, risking his life in order to protect our country.” Clarke paused for a moment, taking a bite out of her croissant. “Still another year before he’s set to return, but the wedding is planned for like a month after that.” 

 

“That has got to be the longest deployment ever. Three years?!?” Raven commented. 

 

“Yeah, it’s been his longest one yet.” Clarke waited a moment before continuing. “I send him letters every week though. He responds about once every month or so, but his are long. They go over every week.” 

 

“That’s nice.” 

 

“I’ve talked about you, in them.” Clarke admitted. “Talked about your shop, and how good of a friend you’ve been. I update him on Octavia’s life too, since she doesn’t have the time to write and take it to the post office. She’ll sometimes write a little note and give it to me when she’s visiting Lincoln.” Clarke began to ramble about her letters, and the letters she got back, a smile gracing her features even as she recounted the letters in which Bellamy told her that he lost a friend to gunfire, or to a bomb. 

 

“He sounds like an amazing person.” Raven interrupted. 

 

“He is. He’ll like you, when he get’s back. You two would get along so easily it’s crazy.” 

 

“Well, I’m looking forward to it.” Raven said, before going back to work

 

~-~

 

Raven watched as Clarke pushed a man in a wheelchair into the café, carefully winding it through the mass of tables to her normal table, where her order was placed. The portrait of her fiancé came to the forefront of Raven’s mind, and Raven took another glance at the man. Recognizing it to be him, Raven looked at the date again. He wasn’t supposed to return for another 6 months. Raven figured that’s why Clarke hadn’t been appearing in the café for the past two weeks, having gotten him settled. 

 

“I’m taking my break.” Raven informed Maya, who had noted Clarke’s return and the person that she brought with her. Raven wound her way over to the pair, watching Clarke as she spoke to Bellamy. 

 

“Hey, Griffin.” Raven greeted, pulling a chair over to sit. 

 

“Reyes.” Clarke responded with, reaching over and taking Bellamy’s hand. 

 

“This is the fiancé?” 

 

“The one and only,” Clarke paused. “Bell, this is Raven. She’s one of my friends.” 

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Raven said, turning to face him. A smirk appeared on his face, and Clarke let out a sigh, knowing what was coming. 

 

“Have you?” Bellamy asked. “Just how much has my fiancé told you?” 

 

“She talks about your letters to her a lot.” Raven allowed. 

 

“Well, I rambled about hers to Miller, so we’re even.” Clarke laughed, and Bellamy grinned at the sound. “One of the sounds I missed the most.” Bellamy whispered, and Clarke ran her thumb across the back of his hand soothingly. 

 

“You know how to get it out of me the easiest.” Clarke teased. “You know I always laugh at your jokes.” 

 

“If I may,” Raven paused. 

 

“You want to know how I got paralyzed from the waist down?” Bellamy finished, probably having gotten the question multiple times from others. 

 

“If it’s not too much for you.” 

 

“It happened three months ago, so it’s fine. Couldn’t come back to the States for awhile.” 

 

“So you’ve known about this for awhile?” Raven asked Clarke.

 

“He informed me of what happened as soon as he could.” Clarke confirmed. 

 

“Anyways, I got shot right here.” Bellamy lifted his shirt a tiny bit to show a small scar. “The bullet didn’t hit my spine right away, but we couldn’t get it out right away. It moved closer to my spine as time continued, and eventually it hit my spine and paralyzed me. Painful, but I lived. I had to watch as Roma bled out next to me.” Bellamy’s expression morphed into one of grief, and Clarke squeezed his hand. 

 

“You want anything?” Clarke changed the subject, and Bellamy shook his head. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke changed her normal table to one close to the door, and the locals knew to leave space for Bellamy’s wheelchair, and Raven was sure to leave two coffees made to their specifications and a croissant for Clarke and a piece of banana bread for Bellamy placed neatly on the table. 

 

“You want to be a bridesmaid for my wedding? I’d offer maid of honor, but O’s got that covered.” Clarke randomly asked. 

 

“Of course.” Raven said with a grin. 

 

~-~

Raven’s favorite part of the wedding was their first dance. Bellamy was lifted out of his chair and Clarke supported him as they simply swayed to Perfect by Ed Sheeran, Bellamy’s head resting on Clarke’s head, his arms wrapped securely around her neck as she kept hers around his waist to keep him upright. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Clarke’s best friend, Wells, asked, holding his hand out. Raven took it, and as soon as the song was over they danced next to the newlyweds. Monty and Miller were dancing together, Octavia and Lincoln were partners, Harper and Monroe were swaying along to the song, Jasper and Maya were twirling each other and laughing. 

 


	21. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke and the delinquets go to pick up bellamy from the airport
> 
> word count: 1198

“What?” Miller gripes as Murphy glared at him. 

 

“ _I_ called shotgun. Get out!” Murphy demanded, arms crossed over his chest. Clarke snorted from her spot in the drivers seat, waiting for her friends to pile into the car. Clarke had the biggest car, but the 9 of them (including Clarke) still didn’t fit in the Cadillac Escalade. Miller reluctantly climbed out of the seat, opting to squish in next to Monty, who intertwined their hands and used his shoulder as a pillow. Murphy plopped down into the chair happily, and Clarke turned the key in the ignition before pulling out of the driveway of the house they all shared. 

 

“You know, Bellamy gets shotgun one the way back.” Clarke mentioned casually to Murphy, who was enveloped in a game on his phone. 

 

“Course he does.” Murphy complained. “I’ll just make Emori sit on my lap.” He added after a moment. 

 

“You’re not the one getting off a 15 hour flight after attending a two day, 12 hour convention for _history_.” Clarke defended. “I doubt he’s going to be very pleasant if he’s forced to squish in the back seat.” Murphy grumbled in response, as Clarke listened to Raven and Monty bicker over engineering issues. 

 

“Do we have food?” Miller asked, and Clarke sighed. 

 

“Murphy!” Clarke said loudly. “Glove compartment.” He opened the compartment and pulled out a bag of chips, tossing them back to Miller. 

 

“Ow!” Emori yelped, and Murphy twisted in his seat to make sure his girlfriend was okay.“Why is the seat warmer on!? My butt is _burning._ ” Emori complained.

 

“I didn’t turn it on!” Raven protested. 

 

“MONTY!” Emori screeched. 

 

“It was an accident!” He whined as he got smacked in the arm by Emori. 

 

“Hey, hands off my boyfriend!” Miller exclaimed jokingly. 

 

“Then don’t burn my girl’s butt off!” Murphy countered. 

 

“I don’t think a seat warmer has that capacity.” Raven interjected. 

 

“Did you _not_ hear the story of a car catching fire because of the _seat warmers?_ ” Clarke added to the conversation. 

 

“Wait, that actually happened?” Harper said. 

 

“It was on the news!” Clarke said cheerily, as she exited the highway. 

 

“This seat is the _worst._ ” Miller groaned as the three who were forced to share the middle bench all slid into him as Clarke turned on the off-ramp. Murphy sat smugly in the passenger seat, still playing the game on his phone. 

 

They _finally_ reached the airport, and they piled out of the car as they waited for Bellamy to arrive. 

 

“ _Get off!_ ” Harper said, pushing Jasper away from her. 

 

“Why are we friends with them again?” Lincoln asked Octavia. 

 

“Because they’re Clarke’s friends, and Clarke is Bellamy’s girlfriend and my friend.” Octavia answered easily. 

 

“ _WHERE IS HE?”_ Murphy complained with a groan. “I’m bored.” 

 

“Then play on your phone, dumbass.” Raven teased. 

 

“People are looking at us.” Jasper whined, and Clarke laughed when she saw the families staring at the group of 9 friends like they were morons. To be fair, half of them _were._

 

“Jasper, people always look at us.” Maya pointed out, taking her boyfriend’s hand. 

 

“They’re _judging_ us, Maya. _Judging._ ” He repeated. 

 

“I’m friends with idiots.” Clarke muttered with a laugh. 

 

“We’re _your_ idiots though.” Murphy pointed out with a grin. “Don’t act like you don’t love us.” 

 

“At this rate your kids are going to be calling me _grandma._ ” 

 

“Nah, just Auntie Clarke.” Octavia denied. 

 

“I think I see him!” Monty said, pointing at an approaching figure. 

 

“Where?” The group all said at once, crowding around Monty as he pointed at Bellamy. 

 

_“BELLAMY!”_ Jasper shouted, running up to the older boy and throwing his arms around him. 

 

“You’d think he’d been gone for a year.” Maya observed. 

 

“Jasper is Jasper.” Clarke shook her head, as Bellamy wrapped his arms around Jasper, still confused as to what was happening exactly. 

 

“Alright, off.” Bellamy grunted, forcing Jasper away from him. 

 

“Hey.” Clarke said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled fondly down at her, arms winding around her neck. 

 

“Hey.” He bent over to press a quick kiss to her lips, before being pulled into a hug by Monty. 

 

“I was gone for two days, not a year.” He groaned, but returned the hug anyways. He got pulled into a hug by everyone, even Murphy. 

 

“We need to move out.” Bellamy grumbled to Clarke as they made their way back to Clarke’s car. 

 

“I like our living situation.” Clarke mused, grabbing his hand. 

 

“They’re _toddlers_ in adult bodies.” 

 

“Jasper is a toddler in an adult body.” Clarke corrected. Clarke slid into the driver seat as Bellamy claimed the passenger seat, with Murphy, Emori, Jasper and Maya all climbing into the third row, leaving the second row for Octavia, Lincoln, Harper and Raven. 

 

“Will you _shut up?”_ Bellamy snapped, as Jasper began to sing along to Taylor Swift’s “Shake if Off” at the top of his lungs. 

 

“Clarke, Bellamy’s being mean.” Jasper complained, and Clarke simply shook her head. 

 

“To be fair, you were ruining the song.” Raven replied before Clarke could. “You were horribly off key.” 

 

“Clarke, Raven’s being mean.” Jasper added. 

 

“Bellamy is acting how anybody would act after the weekend he had, and Raven was being honest.” Maya amended, and Jasper scowled. 

 

“It’s not _my_ fault he decided to go to a convention for _history_ in Australia. For _one_ weekend.” Jasper griped, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“ _You’re_ the one who got me the ticket.” Bellamy pointed out. Jasper didn’t have a response, so he simply curled into Maya’s side and closed his eyes, falling asleep easily. 

 

Clarke pulled into the driveway of the massive house, shaking Bellamy awake before climbing out of the car and waiting as her group of friends tumbled out of the car. She pulled Bellamy into their shared room, where he crashed on the bed. 

 

_“Go to bed, Jasper.”_ Clarke heard Murphy mutter from the living room. 

 

“What are you going to do to me if I don’t?” Jasper challenged. 

 

“Punch you.” Murphy said easily. 

 

“Jasper, go to bed.” Clarke said, poking her head out of the room. “It’s 2 AM.” 

 

“You’re not going to scold Murphy for threatening to _punch_ me?” 

 

“No punching people.” Clarke added, winking at Murphy. He grinned, and Jasper scoffed, muttering “favoritism” under his breath before walking into his shared room with Maya. 

 

“MURPHY!” Monty screeched from his room, and Clarke let out a sigh. 

 

“Seriously, you guys are teenagers.” Clarke muttered. 

 

“ _Your_ teenagers though.” Murphy remarked. 

 

“What did you do to Monty and Miller’s room _now_?” 

 

“The classic bucket of water perched on top of the door.” 

 

“You’re lucky Monty was the one it hit and not Miller.” Clarke pointed out. “Miller would’ve come up to you and slammed you into a wall.” 

 

“I would’ve!” Miller agreed, slipping past Murphy to go deal with Monty. 

 

“Now, go to bed.” Clarke pointedly said. Murphy rolled his eyes but walked down the hallways anyways, and Clarke closed the door to the bedroom and leaned against it. 

 

“Still don’t want to move out?” Bellamy mumbled, awake. 

 

“Perfectly happy. Besides, who would make sure they don’t kill themselves? Lincoln? He’d move out with us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was kinda fun to write


	22. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bellamy is mute
> 
> word count: 1432

“Who’s this?” Raven asked as Clarke came into the room, a guy trailing after her like a lost puppy. Clarke slowed to a stop, the guy hiding behind her back as well as he could, being around 5 inches taller than the blonde. 

 

Clarke grinned, “This is Bellamy.” 

 

“He’s awfully shy,” 

 

“Shy or not, he’s a good person,” Clarke smiled up at him, and he gave her a grin in return, before hiding his face in her hair. 

 

“Well, I’m Raven,” She introduced herself, and he nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

“Where are the others?” Clarke asked, twisting around in search of her friends. 

 

“By the bar,” Raven supplied, and Clarke’s eyes landed on the group taking shots together, bright grins lighting up their faces. 

 

“I’m going to go say hi to them,” Clarke walked over the the bar, and Bellamy trailed after her. 

 

Clarke waved as she approached the group, and Harper greeted her with a slurred ‘Clarke’. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke chuckled. “This is Bellamy,” She introduced him with a smile and he hid behind her back again. Clarke turned around to face him, intertwining their hands. 

 

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Clarke whispered. “They’ll love you,” He shook his head, and Clarke sighed. 

 

“Well, I’m Harper,” Harper said before Clarke could add anything else. 

 

“Jasper,” Jasper provided. 

 

“Monty,” Monty introduced himself. 

 

“Emori, and this is my asshole boyfriend Murphy,” Emori said, introducing Murphy as well, who was too busy staring daggers at Finn Collins. They all looked at him, most likely expecting a response from him. Bellamy looked at Clarke, not knowing what to do. Clarke gave him a look and he pouted before turning to the group, still half hidden behind Clarke. 

 

“ _Nice to meet you guys,_ ” He signed in response. 

 

“I don’t understand sign language,” Monty’s face was masked with confusion as he mimicked Bellamy’s actions, trying to figure out what the motions meant.

 

“Bellamy said it was nice to meet you guys,” Clarke clarified, and Bellamy bobbed his head up and down. 

 

“ _This is why I didn’t want to come,_ ” Bellamy signed to Clarke. “ _People are looking at me,”_ He added after looking around. 

 

“Because you’re attractive.” Clarke countered. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the compliment. 

 

“ _I’m mute. I don’t think many mute people come to bars. Hard to socialize,”_ Bellamy protested. “ _And socializing is the point of bars._ ” 

 

“Alright, fine. I see your point,” conceded Clarke. She signed as she spoke, not out of necessity, but because it was good practice so she didn’t forget. Her friends were watching with interest, Monty continuing to mimic their actions. Clarke would have to point out a ASL class for him to take, because he seemed interested in learning. “Do you want to go home?” 

 

“ _No. We’re here, so might as well stay._ ” 

 

“Just tell me when you want to leave and we can go, okay?” Bellamy nodded, wrapping an arm around Clarke’s waist as she turned to talk with her friends. 

 

~-~

 

**Monty:** so

 

**Clarke:** so

 

**Raven:** the lost puppy at the bar today doesn’t talk much, does he?

 

**Monty:** he talked to Clarke though

 

**Clarke:** he’s mute. It’s why I haven’t taken him to meet you guys sooner. Well, not the reason, but he’s already shy as it is. It’s hard to communicate with people who don’t know ASL 

 

**Harper:** is he nice? 

 

**Clarke:** yeah, he’s amazing

 

**Monty:** are there classes we could take as a group? 

 

**Clarke:** yeah. Just search ASL classes in Arcadia and you’ll find some

 

**Murphy:** so are we taking the classes? 

 

**Jasper:** I think we should. That way Bellamy can hang out with us. 

 

**Clarke:** yeah. We probably wouldn’t appear at the hangouts at the bar, because it’s hard to socialize without talking there, but yeah group hangouts at a house or a quieter place would be fun. 

 

**Harper:** how would it be hard to socialize at our bar hangouts? We’d be able to understand him?

 

**Clarke:** not so much as a problem about being able to understand Bellamy. More of a problem as that it’d be hard to notice the motions in the chaos of the bar. It’s already hard to hear people, so having to watch for Bellamy to start talking would be difficult 

 

**Raven:** you did fine tonight?

 

**Clarke:** He was only talking to me, though. He tapped me on the shoulder when he wanted to talk. Hard to do that with 8 people.

 

**Raven:** point taken. How is he right now?

 

**Clarke:** Asleep 

 

**Clarke:** * _Picture sent_ * 

 

**Harper:** AWWWWWWWWWW you guys are adorable 

 

**Jasper:** awww #bellarke4life

 

~-~

 

“Bellamy!” Clarke giggled, as he tickled her. “Stop! I have something to tell you!” He stopped, looking at her expectantly. 

 

“My friends are all learning sign language.” She said slowly. 

 

“ _For me?_ ” He clarified. “ _To understand me?_ ” Clarke nodded happily, and he grinned. 

 

~-~4 years later~-~

 

“Bellamy!” Clarke said, scrambling into their shared house with a flyer she got handed at the hospital in her hand. “Bellamy!” She cried, searching for her boyfriend. She found him in his study, writing. She slammed the flyer down, catching his attention. 

 

_“Volunteers Needed!”_ read the headline. Bellamy scanned the flyer. 

 

_“Experimental surgery to regain ability to talk is being offered to 1000 patients.”_ The subtitle read. 

 

“Do you want to do it?” Clarke noticed he was staring at the price, which must’ve seemed outrageous to him. “My mom volunteered to pay for yours. If you want to do it.” 

 

“ _Too expensive. Not worth it,”_ Bellamy signed. 

 

“You don’t want my mom to pay for it,” Clarke commented. 

 

“ _I can’t ask her to do that for me._ _Not when I’m not her family,_ ” 

 

“Bell,” Clarke sighed. “We’ve been together for almost 5 years. You’re part of our family. You’d still be part of it even if we broke up. You’re stuck with us, okay? Stuck with me and our friends for the rest of your life,” 

 

“ _Do you want to hear my voice?_ ” Bellamy signed the question hesitantly. He had lost it before they met, in an accident that severely damaged his vocal chords. 

 

“Bell, the question is do you want your voice back?” He didn’t answer right away, looking at the flyer again. 

 

“ _Do you think I could get it done before Christmas?_ ” 

 

“I think I could make that happen, yeah,” 

“ _It could be Octavia’s present.”_ Clarke nodded, and Bellamy grinned up at Clarke. 

 

“I’ll let my mom know.” Clarke said, pulling her phone out. 

 

**Clarke:** Bellamy agreed to do the surgery

 

**Abby:** perfect. He know when he wants it done by? 

 

**Clarke:** before Christmas, if possible

 

**Clarke:** so he can ‘gift’ his ability to talk to Octavia

 

**Abby:** got it. 

 

~-~

 

“Hey,” Clarke murmured, as Bellamy began to wake up from his surgery. The doctors had said it might take a few hours for him to talk again, but said that on all the other patients it had worked amazingly well. “How are you feeling?” Clarke asked once he got his bearings.

 

“Good.” He answered slowly, testing out his vocal chords for the first time in 5 years. Clarke saw tears forming in his eyes, and could feel her own slipping down her cheek. She reached over and wiped away his tears with the pad of her thumb as they began falling, and he leaned into her touch. 

 

“I have a question for you.” Clarke whispered, hand reaching into her coat pocket. “Will you marry me?” She pulled out the small box, opening it so he could see it. 

 

“Yes.” Bellamy said, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Clarke pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before sliding the silver band onto his finger and intertwining their hands. 

 

~-~

 

“I don’t see my present from Bellamy.” Octavia said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“I figured this would be enough.” Bellamy said, grinning. He had restrained himself from talking the whole day, almost slipping up when he was with Clarke multiple times. 

 

“I…What…..Um…..How?” Octavia stammered. 

 

“Experimental surgery.” Bellamy explained. “I got it done a month ago.”

 

“That had to be expensive.” 

 

“My mom paid for it. Soon to be your mother-in-law.” Clarke said for Bellamy, slipping in the fact that they were engaged. 

 

“You got engaged too!?” Octavia exclaimed. 

 

“I proposed to him after he woke up from the surgery.” Clarke played with the ring that Bellamy had given to her for her present, part of his own proposal to her. 

 

“And you seemed to forget that you _witnessed_ my proposal to her like ten minutes ago.” Bellamy laughed. 

 

“Right. Best. Christmas. Ever.” Octavia declared happily, wrapping her arms around her brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed and happy new years eve!


	23. New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New Year's kiss. duh
> 
> word count: 1241

The air hummed with the shouts of the partygoers, conversations morphing into one, incoherent mess above the music. Cups were thrown haphazardly on the ground or on the tables and counters, and Clarke couldn’t be sure which punch bowl _hadn’t_ been spiked by drugs, smuggled in by one of the wasted guests. She opted to scavenge in the fridge for an unopened can of beer or soda, coming up empty. A sigh escaped her lips, shutting the door and leaning against it. 

 

“Not your scene?” A voice said, the person it belonged to leaning against the counter. Clarke glanced at the owner of the gruff voice, hiding her surprise at the attractiveness of the stranger. 

 

“Not my scene when I can’t be sure if every drink is spiked,” She corrected. 

 

“I’m fairly sure the punch is safe,” His eyes strayed to the two punch bowls, and Clarke chuckled. 

 

“Judging by the size of this party, I’m guessing neither bowl isn’t spiked.” Clarke searched the crowd for the friend she had came here for and couldn’t find her. 

 

“Surely you were aware of the size of this party though. I would’ve brought my own drinks. ” He took a sip of his own drink, which Clarke eyed warily. 

 

“Yeah. Her parties are always this wild and huge.” 

 

“You know the host?”

 

“She’s my best friend, yeah,” Clarke confirmed, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to find her again. “I thought there’d be cans in the fridge, but apparently not.” 

 

“You try the basement yet?” Raven said, appearing from the crowd with a can in her hand. 

 

“Raven!” Clarke beamed, giving the girl, and hostess, a quick hug. 

 

“I see you two have met,” Raven commented, looking between the two. 

 

“I don’t know about that,” The stranger said, laughing. “I never got her name.” 

 

“Well,” Raven grinned. “Clarke, this is Bellamy. Bellamy, this is Clarke.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Bellamy stuck his hand out, and Clarke took it as she reciprocated his words. 

 

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” Raven clasped her hands together, having set her drink on the counter, before delving back into the crowd. 

 

“You up for a trip downstairs?” Clarke asked Bellamy, and he nodded before finishing off his current beer. 

 

“I might lose you in this crowd though, princess,” He teased, and Clarke scoffed. 

 

“If your that worried,” Clarke grinned up at him. “You can hold my hand.” She winked at him before disappearing into the crowd. Bellamy followed, eyes trained on the blonde. He caught up to her easily, intertwining their fingers. 

 

“Not so fast, princess.” Bellamy couldn’t help but notice how her hand fit perfectly in his larger one, or how his heart fluttered when she simply laughed and continued on her way. She pulled him towards a doorway, dropping his hand as they were out of the crowd. She bounded down the stairs, not waiting for Bellamy to follow her. He took the stairs two at a time, only to find Clarke had already disappeared into the crowd that was down in the basement. She reappeared, only to get pulled back into the crowd by a pair of hands. She shrieked, and Bellamy rushed after her. He knew what could happen in the crowds of parties like these, gone unnoticed by everybody. He found her dancing happily with a guy her age, and she laughed at what he was saying in her ear. The DJ had started playing a slow song, and Bellamy saw Clarke resting her head on the guy’s chest as they chatted, his hands resting on her hips as she wrapped hers around his neck. Bellamy disappeared into the crowd again, finding the basement kitchen and leaning on the counter as he nursed a new bottle of beer, trying not to focus on Clarke dancing with the guy, who he assumed was her boyfriend. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted after a few minutes, and Bellamy looked at her curiously. “I was wondering where you ran off to.” 

 

“Figured you had better things to do with your boyfriend.” Bellamy shrugged, acting as if seeing her dancing hadn’t made him jealous. He barely knew her, he had no right to get jealous if she had a boyfriend. 

 

“Murphy?” Clarke pointed to the boy she had danced with, who was dancing wildly to the fast song that was being played. Bellamy nodded. “He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t have one.” 

“Sure did look like it.” He snapped, and Clarke took a step back, biting her cheek to keep from laughing. 

 

“He has a girlfriend, that’s _not me._ ” Clarke watched Bellamy’s reaction, and his face was still set in a scowl. “He’s a friend. A stupid, motherly asshole who loves to pull me into slow dances when his girlfriend is two feet away.” Clarke looked into the crowd, her eyes landing on a girl, who was quite pretty herself, chatting with another guy. 

 

“Maybe he likes you better.” Bellamy countered, and Clarke laughed. Bellamy was taken aback by her reaction, as she calmed herself down. 

 

“ _Likes_ me _better_?” Clarke said, raising her eyebrows. “I don’t think it’s possible for anybody to like or love someone more than he loves Emori.” Clarke’s eyes fell on the girl again, Murphy having joined her with a arm wrapped around her waist. “He likes to dance, and she’s not into it.” Clarke added randomly. “I’m fine with dancing, so if he wants to slow dance and I’m around, he always pulls me into him and we dance.” 

 

“It just seems so weird,” Bellamy mumbled. 

 

“Yeah, well, we’re weird,” Clarke retorted, and Bellamy glanced at the screen, which held the countdown until the new year. One more minute. 

 

“One minute until 2018!” The DJ announced, and everybody cheered as the music stopped. 

 

“You ever get a New Year’s kiss?” Clarke blurted, glancing up at Bellamy. 

 

“A few times. When I had a girlfriend,” Bellamy glanced at Clarke. “Don’t have one currently, so I’m probably not going to get one. I don’t really mind though.” His eyes landed on Octavia, who was laughing at something Lincoln said. 

 

“Ten!” The crowd shouted, and Clarke joined them. 

 

“Nine!” 

 

“Eight!”

 

“Seven!”

 

“Six!” 

 

“Five!” 

 

“Four!” 

 

“Three!” Clarke moved so she was standing in front of Bellamy. 

 

“Two!”

 

“One!” Clarke’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Bellamy’s hands went to her hips, holding her close as he deepened the kiss. 

 

“Happy new year!” Everybody screeched, and she pulled away with a smile. 

 

“Happy new year,” Clarke whispered. 

 

“Happy new year,” Bellamy mimicked, looking down fondly at the blonde in his arms. His glasses, tumbled off his face, and Clarke scrambled to catch them. Instead of handing them to him, she slid them onto her own face, framing her baby blue eyes perfectly. 

 

“How do I look?” She asked, and Bellamy grinned. 

 

“Stunning,” Bellamy answered. 

 

“I think I could pull of this look.” She declared. Bellamy nodded his agreement, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You think I’d be able to pull of the look of your girlfriend?” She asked innocently, and Bellamy noticed Octavia watching the two of them out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring his sister, he pressed another kiss to Clarke’s mouth. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Clarke said against his mouth. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke still got pulled into slow dances by Murphy, despite Bellamy’s protests. 

But he always got her new year’s kiss, so he couldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late, i had a different one-shot that I planned to upload but i didn't like it. So i wrote this one just now! 
> 
> Happy late new year!
> 
> Hope your 2018 is filled with happiness (and bellarke and the 100, though the three aren't mutually exclusive)!


	24. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke reunion

Bellamy knew that he should be over her. That he shouldn’t be affected by her death so much after 5 years in space. But still, he made every decision as if she was right by his side, grew quiet when one of his friends casually mentioned Clarke in conversation. He justified difficult decisions to himself by saying that it was what she would do, what she would’ve pushed for. She had stolen his heart. Well, he had given it to her freely. 

 

“Raven, how soon can we go down?” Bellamy asked, breaking out of his thoughts. Raven’s expression morphed into one of dread, and Bellamy braced himself for what was coming, for it couldn’t be good news. 

 

“About that….” Raven rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Monty and I were looking at the fuel we have available, and we don’t have enough to make it to the ground.” 

 

“I’ve been looking into making our own fuel since we found out this morning,” Monty assured the group. He waited another moment before adding “But I’ve had no luck so far.” 

 

“How are we supposed to go home now?” Echo demanded, slamming a hand down on the aluminum table. 

 

Bellamy shot her a look. “It’s been a day since they found out, and I think we all know that solutions don’t always come right away. Give them some time, I’m sure they’ll figure it out.” 

 

“More and more like Clarke.” Echo muttered. Bellamy bristled at the comment, aware of the animosity that Echo held towards Clarke. Raven watched him cautiously, waiting for him to react. 

 

“Clarke was an _amazing_ leader.” Bellamy said firmly. “Do I need to remind you that she sacrificed herself _for us_? For you?” 

 

“Clarke sacrificed her life for you guys. Not for me,” Echo snapped at Bellamy. “You know that she didn’t like me.” 

 

“She didn’t.” Bellamy paused, gathering his thoughts. 

 

“If you were hurt before Praimfaya, she would’ve gone out after you, just like she would do with any of us. Like she did with me.” Raven said before Bellamy could voice his thoughts. 

 

“Like hell she would.” Echo denied. 

“She would’ve.” Bellamy agreed with Raven. The others voiced their agreement soon after, and Echo was silent. 

 

“Don’t use Clarke to insult me.” Bellamy left with those words, heading to his quarters in the ring. 

 

~-~

 

“Bellamy?” Raven said, sticking her head in his quarters. 

 

“Hm?” Bellamy said, looking up from his book. 

 

“Monty and I discovered a way to make our own fuel.” 

 

“That’s great.” Bellamy returned to his book, and Raven chuckled before ducking back out of his room. 

 

~-~

 

Bellamy watched out the window as the dropped out of the ring in their dropship, as they hurtled towards the one green spot on the Earth. If there was a place that was the most survivable, that was it. 

 

They landed with a crash, and the crew waited a minute before unbuckling from their seats and standing up. Raven waited by the door, and they all looked at him expectantly. He walked over to the lever that would open the door to let them out in the fresh air that all of them had been craving since they’d gone up to space. His hand rested on the handle to the lever, and his mind flashed to the lever he pulled 6 years ago, shutting out Clarke and sealing her fate. It then flashed to Mt. Weather, and how he pulled the lever with Clarke. He pulled the lever down slowly, and the ship creaked as it lowered the heavy door. The group gathered in front of the door, as the light leaked in. 

 

The door finally reached the ground, and they all blinked multiple times to adjust to the sunlight. When they finally adjusted, the sight before them took them by surprise. In front of them was two figures, one taller and leaner than the other, both holding guns close to their sides. A rover was off to the side, and Bellamy took a closer look at the two people. 

 

“Clarke?” Raven stammered, and Bellamy’s eyes widened as he recognized Clarke. 

 

“Hey.” Clarke said with a lopsided smile, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulder. Clarke looked at Bellamy, who was staring at her, not quite believing that she was real. 

 

“Clarke,” The girl whined, and she laughed. 

 

“Alright. Guys, this is Madi. Madi, these are my friends.” Clarke said, not even bothering to say their names. 

 

“You never said Bellamy had a beard.” Madi’s face screwed up into an expression of confusion, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“It’s been 6 years since I last saw them, Mads. They’re obviously going to change.” 

 

“You’ve been telling her stories of us?” Monty asked, glancing from Madi to Clarke. 

 

“She’s told me all of them!” Madi declared proudly. “I like the ones with Bellamy and Raven in them.” 

 

“Take that Murphy!” Raven cheered. 

 

“Hey, why don’t you go show them our home?” Clarke suggested gently. “I want to talk to Bellamy.” She added after a moment. Madi nodded happily and grabbed Raven’s hand, pulling her towards the small forest that had survived the second nuclear apocalypses. The others followed, leaving with a glance back at Bellamy. 

 

“Hi,” Clarke said quietly, waiting for his response. 

 

“Hi,” Bellamy breathed out, and a small smile found it’s way onto her face. “You’re alive.” 

 

“Surprise,” Clarke said jokingly. They had come closer together, only a foot away from each other. Bellamy reached out hesitantly, before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Clarke closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Bellamy’s arms immediately wrapped around her, and he buried his face in her hair. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke showed him around their little home happily, and Bellamy was impressed at how well organized the camp was, and how pretty it was. He maintained a firm grip on her hand, afraid of losing her again. The others noticed, but didn’t comment on his behavior. 

 

That night, Clarke told them what happened when she went to go fix the satellite, leaning into Bellamy as she spoke. Madi occasionally butted in with details, often on how she told her stories to pass the time. 

 

“You’ll have to tell us these stories sometime.” Raven encouraged, and Clarke laughed, intertwining their finders. 

 

~-~

 

“I love you,” Clarke said as they settled into bed. The others had chosen to sleep outside, but Clarke had pulled Bellamy into her own tent.

 

“I love you too,” Bellamy yawned, wrapping an arm around Clarke’s waist and pulling her closer. “Always have.” Clarke didn’t respond, already asleep. He kissed the top of her head lightly, before falling asleep himself. 


	25. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> He pulled against the ropes with all his might, but they wouldn't give.
> 
> "Don't bother," a voice said.
> 
> He looked up to discover a thin girl bound with the same rope. Although it was dark, he could see her bruised eyes and bloody wrists. 
> 
> "I already tried." 
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count: 2198

Bellamy pulled against the chains that bound him to the wall, gritting his teeth to suppress the grunt of pain from the metal digging into his skin. Letting himself relax for a minute, he sat down and placed his feet against the wall. Then, he pushed out against the wall, straining to break the chain, or break free from the cuffs. He growled in frustration, as drops of blood began to trail down his hand. He cursed, but continued trying. 

 

Bellamy tried constantly, hoping that maybe he was wearing the chair down. His wrists were scabbed, sure to scar if he kept trying. Still, he tugged on the chains, holding out hope. 

 

“Don’t bother,” A voice said, and Bellamy looked towards the direction of the voice. On the other side of the room, which was now noticeably bigger, sat a female, blonde hair tangled and blue eyes duller than they should be. Dark bruises were present on her cheeks and underneath her eyes, and Bellamy let his gaze flicker down to her wrists. They were bound by a similar mechanism as Bellamy’s cuffs, and he noted the dried blood present around the cuffs, and the broken fingernails. 

 

“I already tried,” The girl continued, holding her wrists out for Bellamy to see. 

 

“Well maybe you gave up too soon,” He sneered, and she simply gazed at him. 

 

They didn’t interact for a few days, the girl leaving Bellamy to his attempts and freeing himself from the cuffs, and Bellamy leaving the girl to sulking in the corner, bent over something. 

 

“A year.” She said suddenly. Bellamy glanced at her in confusion, looking for an explanation to the random exclamation of a time period. 

 

“I tried doing what you’re doing for a year.” She was quiet after the explanation, and Bellamy gulped. _If she’d been here for a year, what were they doing with them?_

 

“When did you stop?” He tried, and she glanced at him with a sad look in her eyes. 

 

“Too long ago,” She didn’t give an exact amount of time, but he assumed it was a massive amount of time for her not to be specific. 

 

Two people came in, and headed straight towards his cellmate, and she scrambled backwards as best she could, slipping and sliding on the concrete floor. Bellamy let out a strangled sound when he noticed the baton in one of their hands, and another as they beat her unconscious. He watched, horrified, as they unlocked her cuffs and dragged her out of the room, before shutting and locking the door. Bellamy noticed something on the floor where she was, and it looked like a makeshift lock-pick. He couldn’t reach it, but he knew that she had been working on that for as long as she could, and since she got whatever the thing was originally. 

 

Bellamy sat against the wall, playing with the chain. The door opened again, and they deposited the girl in her original spot, recuffing her. Bellamy had lost track of time, so it could’ve been days since he’d last seen her. He got two meager meals a day, enough to keep him alive and that was it. 

 

She woke after a little, and she immediately went back to working on the pick, sticking her tongue out in concentration. She paused, looking at Bellamy. 

 

“It’s been three years since I last tried yanking on my chains.” She said, jamming the piece of metal into the cuffs. They let out a resounding pop, and they fell to the floor. “Yes! Finally!” She cheered, not afraid of the guards that were sure to be outside of hearing. She scrambled over to where he was sitting, yanking his hands into her lap and jamming the pick into his own cuffs. The fell off his wrists, and he rubbed at them. 

 

“I hope you can fight,” She said with a glance, moving to the side of the door. He moved to the other side of the door, ready to pounce on a guard that came in. 

 

The guards finally opened the door, and she immediately leaped onto the one closest to her, wrapping an arm around his neck and squeezing. Bellamy had taken the other one, ramming him into the wall and knocking him unconscious. 

 

“Just knock him out, and let’s go!” Bellamy said, and she growled at him. 

 

“You’ve been here a _month._ I’ve been here for _four years_. I’ve been beaten for _three years._ By _this guard._ ” She glared, as the guard went limp in her grip. “That lock pick was the first one they didn’t find. They used them to cut me each time they found one.” She added, shoving the tattered sleeves of her shirt up to show the thin scars running across her arms. She grabbed the guards baton, as well as the pistol in the holster connected to his belt. Bellamy took the other guards, and they fought side by side as they made their way out of the building. Bellamy saw a door outside, but Clarke turned down a corridor, and Bellamy gaped at her. 

 

“The exit is _that_ way,” He said, slamming the baton into yet another guard. 

 

“My _friends_ are _this_ way,” She countered, reaching a door and slamming her shoulder into it. Bellamy held up a guards keys, and she grumbled but let him unlock the door. 

  
“Monty!” She said, rushing to a boy’s side, with long black hair covering most of his face. 

 

“Clarke?” The boy mumbled, and Clarke suppressed a sob at the sound of his voice. She quickly got his cuffs off of him, and Monty turned to his cellmate. 

 

“Get Miller out too.” Monty demanded. 

 

“Of course.” Clarke complied, taking the cuffs off of the other guy, who appeared to be unconscious. Monty picked the unconscious guy up with some difficulty, and Clarke lead them towards another room. Bellamy unlocked the door, and Clarke once again rushed to the prisoners side. 

 

“Jasper?” Clarke asked, as she unlocked his handcuffs. Within seconds the boy was up and hugging Clarke, and the group was off to another room after getting Maya out of her cuffs. Clarke seemed to know exactly where her friends were, and when she reached the final door she curled her hands into a fist. 

 

“Hey, we don’t have to get him out. Just her.” Monty said, supporting Miller, who had woken up some time ago. Bellamy looked at her confused, and Clarke sighed. 

 

“He got us captured, but then they betrayed him and locked him up too.” Clarke said, fitting a key into the hole and pushing the door open. 

 

“Raven,” Clarke breathed out. The girl looked up, a smile lighting up her face as she took in the visitors. Clarke got her out of the cuffs before looking at the guy, who looked back at them with pleading eyes. 

 

“ _Leave him.”_ Raven growled, pulling Clarke out of the room and slamming the door shut. Clarke relocked the door and the group made it to the exit with minor complications. As soon as they were outside, the group started running away from the building. Clarke was gripping Raven’s hand tightly, as well as Monty’s. They reached a payphone a few miles away, and Clarke cursed, not having any money on her, obviously. Raven grinned at her and played with the machine for a little, before dialing a number. 

 

“Hello?” The voice on the other side of the line said. 

“Hi,” Clarke breathed out, sounding relieved. “Wells, I need you to come out here. Now,” 

 

“Clarke?” The voice stammered. “I…I thought you were dead.” 

 

“Well, we’re alive, you idiot.” Raven said before Clarke could comment. 

 

“Raven?!?” Wells exclaimed. 

 

“We’re all here, dude.” Monty said. “With Miller and…” Monty looked at Bellamy. 

 

“Bellamy.” He supplied.

 

“With Miller and Bellamy. I don’t know if Clarke and Bellamy bonded in during their time together, but Miller and I did.” Monty continued. 

 

“Where are you guys? I’ll get Harper and we’ll take cars to your location.” Wells demanded. Clarke rattled off details, along with the number of payphone it was. Then, they all plopped down on the shoulder of the room, ready to fight off any workers of the building if they came. 

 

Around an hour or two later, two cars came to a stop by them, and their drivers leapt out and ran over to the group. Clarke was pulled into a hug by one of them, who Bellamy assumed was Wells. They got ushered into the cars, and Bellamy awkwardly followed Clarke. 

 

“I have food and water for you guys.” Wells said, and they all dug into the snacks, except for Bellamy. He felt out of place among the friends, simply with them out of being cellmates with Clarke. He hadn’t bonded with Clarke at all, not like Miller and Monty had. “Hey, the food is for you too.” Wells said, noticing him. Clarke tossed him a bag of chips, which he scarfed down. 

 

“Roma is making a proper meal for you guys back home.” Wells commented as they turned around and headed back towards the city. 

 

“Her food sounds _amazing_ right now.” Clarke said with a moan. “But I might throw it up because my stomach isn’t used to such _delicacys._ ” 

 

The ride back was an awkward one for Bellamy, despite Wells’ attempts to assure him that he was part of the group, whether he liked it or not. Bellamy mostly tuned out the conversation, but perked up once he recognized someone. 

 

“How’s Octavia doing?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy’s eyes widened. It was a fairly uncommon name, so there was a chance they knew his sister. 

 

“As good as she could be. Apparently her brother, whom we’ve never met, disappeared without a word a month ago.” Wells said, shrugging. 

 

“Did she give his name?” Bellamy asked, and they all looked at him. 

 

“No.” 

 

“What’s her last name?” Bellamy tried. 

 

“Blake.” Clarke replied easily. 

 

“Good. Good. Good,” Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief, and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. 

 

“Wait……” Clarke paused. “You’re her brother!” Bellamy simply nodded, and Clarke grinned. 

 

“Welcome to the delinquents, Blake.” Raven said, slapping him on the back. Wells tossed Clarke his phone, and she dialed Octavia’s number, putting it on speaker. 

 

_“You speak first.”_ Clarke mouthed to Bellamy, who nodded. 

 

“Wells? Why did you cancel our hangout?” Octavia said immediately, not bothering with greetings.

 

“Hi O.” Bellamy greeted. 

 

“ _BELL?_ ” She screeched, and Clarke laughed. “ _CLARKE?!?”_ She screeched again. 

 

“Don’t forget about me!” Raven joked. “And Jasper and Monty and Maya are all in Harper’s car. And Miller is with Monty. Miller and Monty became friends during our time in…..” Raven searched for a word to describe the place they were in. “Hell.” She decided on. They chatted for awhile, and when they arrived at Wells’ place, Octavia was there with Lincoln. She hugged Bellamy first, as Lincoln gave Clarke a bone-crushing hug, while side-hugging the others. When Bellamy looked confused, Clarke laughed. 

 

“Lincoln and I are best friends.” Clarke said, and Lincoln nodded. “It’s how we met Octavia.” 

 

“So why’d you call Wells?” Bellamy questioned. 

 

“Because Lincoln never answers his phone if it’s an unknown number.” Clarke said, shaking her head. 

 

“You’re lucky I did.” Wells said with a snort. 

 

“If you didn’t pick up, I’d resort to calling my mom.” She paused. “She has to pick up if it’s unknown.” 

 

~-~

 

“Clarke?” Bellamy said, looking up at the ceiling of their shared room. They were staying with Wells for the night, and they had all immediately gone with their cellmates. 

 

“Yeah Bell?” Clarke said, using his nickname with ease and comfort. 

 

“Thank you. For getting me out.” Clarke scooted closer to him on the king sized bed, enough so that their arms were touching. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it. 

 

“How could I not get you out?” She whispered back.

 

“We left an awfully large amount of people there.” He countered. 

 

“351.” She said, a hint of regret in her voice. “We left 351 people behind. I don’t regret it. Not that much. It would’ve taken too long to get everyone out, and I don’t know all of them. They might hurt me, or my friends.” She said firmly. “I did what I had to do. We all did.” Bellamy flashed to the boy they left behind, able to take him with them but opting not to. 

 

“What about the boy?” 

 

“Finn? The boy who was with Raven?” She clarified. 

 

“Yeah. We could’ve saved him.” 

 

“He put all of us, well all of us except for you and Miller, in there. He was the one who brought us to the location where they kidnapped us, the one to activate the device that put us to sleep.” Clarke said, and Bellamy squeezed her hand. She nestled closer to him, placing her head on his chest. “I wish we got closer before.” Clarke mumbled, and Bellamy laughed. 

 

“Yeah, me too. Better late than never, right?” He joked. 

 

“Yeah,” She looked up at him, eyes already brighter than before. Going off of instincts and impulse, Bellamy bent down slightly and kissed her. 

 

Clarke kissed back, and something beautiful blossomed that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek rn 
> 
> hope you enjoyed


	26. Surfboards and Shacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: you're a hot surfer and i'm an awkward person working at an ice cream stand at the beach 
> 
> word count: 2071

It was easy to stare at her. She was easy on the eyes, and she surfed pretty much _everyday_ she could. And lately, that’s been the majority of the days, with the waves being as high as they were. If you added in the fact that the water was warm enough to surf in a swimsuit, so she didn’t bother with a wetsuit, it was hard _not_ to stare at her. He wasn’t the only one who was captivated by the blonde surfer. Some, mostly the other surfers, were captivated by her skill, for someone so short. Stereotypically, surfers were taller than she was. Yet she handled herself and her board on the water much more gracefully than others he saw surfing. 

 

Most days, she wore a one-piece. But today, in the sweltering heat, she had opted to wear a bikini. Raven, his co-worker at the ice cream stand by the beach, couldn’t keep her eyes to herself, and she was normally amazing at keeping them to herself. She had stripped down to her suit by her car, shaking her head to fix her hair. Afterwards, she tugged her blue surfboard out of the trunk of the truck she had emerged from, and Bellamy frowned when he realized it wasn’t her normal car that she came in. A tall, tattooed young man appeared from the other side of the truck, and Raven’s jaw dropped slightly. 

 

“How does she have hot friends too?” Raven grumbled, eyeing her friend. 

 

“Hot people tend to band together,” Bellamy commented, noticing the other friends piling out of the car. Raven surveyed the others, before turning away and grumbling about unfair genes. 

 

“Don’t act like you’re not hot,” Bellamy scolded, bumping her with his shoulder. 

 

“Back at you,” She countered, and Bellamy laughed. The tattooed guy said something to the blonde, and she laughed. The guy carried her board for her, and Bellamy frowned. 

 

“Someone’s jealous.” Raven sang, as Bellamy’s eyes followed the pair, even as he scooped someone’s ice cream. (He was _very_ good at multitasking.) 

 

“She can date who she wants.” Bellamy dismissed, tearing his attention away. It didn’t stay off of them for long, as the beach-goers cheered when they caught a wave. Bellamy looked up, noticing her surfboard on the sand. He let his eyes go to where she was surfing with the tattooed guy, perched on his shoulders as he rode the wave. Raven gaped at them, and Bellamy was sure everybody looked the same. 

 

“He’s….. _oh my god._ ” Raven said, at a loss for words. “Hot, strong, and an amazing surfer. She’s got it _all._ ” When the wave died down, she jumped off his shoulder, only for him to catch her by the arms and place her on the surfboard for a nice, clean landing. He scowled as the others cheered wildly, and their friends joined them out on the water. In pairs, Bellamy noted. They waited for a wave big enough to fit their needs, before catching it. In each pair of the six, the smaller one climbed onto the other’s shoulders, before linking hands with each other. 

 

“Are they like a trick surfing group?” Raven muttered. The line at the shack had all turned to watch the group, intrigued by their skill. They had to be the best in the state, if not the nation. _If not the world._ He was sure that the people around him knew who she was, who they were, because this beach was mainly used for surfing, so many of them simply came to watch the surfers. When the group had ridden out the wave, the line turned back to them. 

 

“Who are they?” Bellamy asked one of the customers. 

 

“You don’t know?” The lady exclaimed, and the others in line looked confused. 

 

“It’s a group of the six best surfers in the world.” A guy explained. “Clarke Griffin, Lincoln Woods, Lexa Hedal, Roan Blanche, Luna Shimizu, and Wells Jaha.” He listed off the names of them, and the others nodded in confirmation. 

 

“Who’s the top one?” Raven asked, glancing at the group, who had returned to surfing on their own boards. 

 

“Clarke and Lincoln are tied.” The lady said before the guy could answer. 

 

“Are they together?” Raven asked, throwing a quick wink at Bellamy. 

 

“We don’t know. They keep their personal lives pretty quiet, but we know they’re at least best friends.” Another girl added, and Bellamy wouldn’t doubt that they’re a couple. Unless they were both _very_ tactile people, best friends don’t _cuddle._ The group, after having surfed one more time, was sprawled out on the beach, Clarke wrapped up in Lincoln’s arms as they chatted. 

 

“I’ll bet 20 bucks they’re together.” The guy declared. 

 

“No way I’m taking you up on that offer.” Everybody said in unison. “Do you _see_ them right now?” After the small conversation, the line continued. Bellamy delved into his work - even though it was only counting change and scooping ice cream. 

 

“Hi!”He greeted the next customer with a smile, looking up to make eye contact. He paused in the normal greeting when he saw that it was Clarke and Lincoln waiting. Raven kicked his shin to break him out of his stupor, and he shook his head. “Sorry. What do you guys want?” Clarke laughed, glancing at Lincoln. 

 

“Ladies first, Griffin.” Lincoln said smirking. 

 

“You’ll just hold up the line even more if you make me go first.” She commented, eyes scanning the options. 

 

“My personal favorite is the cookies and cream.” Bellamy offered. She made a face, and Lincoln laughed. 

 

“She’ll get two scoops of banana split.” Lincoln decided for her. She looked like she was about to protest, but Lincoln just slapped his hand over her mouth. 

 

“You should know that you licking my hand doesn’t get you anywhere.” Lincoln laughed, and she stomped her foot as the others in line laughed at their exchange. 

 

“It worfs wit oters.” She said around his hand. 

 

“I’m not others though,” Lincoln said. 

 

“Choose,” She grumbled once he removed his hand. He got the cookie dough for himself, and after Bellamy scooped their ice cream, they were off. 

 

“You should’ve asked for her number,” Raven scolded, and Bellamy shook his head. 

 

“She might have a boyfriend.” Bellamy pointed out. 

 

“I think you’d fit into their friend group though.” Raven countered. 

 

~-~

 

She returned to the shack pretty much every time she was at the beach, save for the days when the beach was deserted because it was cold _for once._ Still, the group arrived, all donning wetsuits. Bellamy had an earlier shift that day, and was exiting the shack when he ran into Clarke. 

 

“Oh!” She exclaimed, blushing. “I was just coming in to talk to you.” 

 

“Talk to me?” Bellamy echoed, and she nodded. 

“Yeah. Luna thinks I should teach you how to surf.” 

 

“It’s cold, the water is cold, I don’t have a wet suit, or a surf board.” Bellamy listed off the reasons why he couldn’t, and she simply grinned. 

 

“I never said lessons start today,” Clarke pointed out, smirking. “It’s too cold for beginners like _you._ ” She teased. 

 

~-~

 

Turns out, the lessons were with her _and_ Lincoln. 

 

When asked, Clarke rolled her eyes. “I can’t teach someone _without_ Lincoln,” making it sound like it was common sense. “We’re partners in every sense of the word….” Clarke paused thinking the sentence over. “Not every sense actually. Not romantically. But other than not being a couple, we do everything together.” Bellamy filed the knowledge that _no, she wasn’t dating Lincoln_ into the back of his mind, his hopes that she was single raising. 

 

“You’re a natural!” Clarke said happily as he picked up the sport easily, others watching the two famous-in-their-own-way surfers teach him. 

 

~-~

 

Bellamy did a double take when Octavia had him meet her boyfriend. 

 

“ _Lincoln?_ ” Bellamy stammered, looking at the surfer, who he had become good friends with after the lessons. 

 

“ _Bellamy?”_ Lincoln mimicked, and Octavia looked between the two. 

 

“I told you about the surfing lessons I’ve been getting.” Bellamy said, looking at Octavia. 

 

“Yeah. And Lincoln mentioned lessons with Clarke, but I didn’t think they were teaching _you_.” Octavia countered. 

 

“You know Clarke?!?” 

 

“We’re friends, yeah. She introduced me to Lincoln.” 

 

“Well, he’s a natural surfer.” Lincoln interjected, grinning. “Won’t ever beat Clarke and I, but he can try.” 

 

~-~

 

“Clarke!” Bellamy called, noticing two surfboards on the sand by her feet, though the others were already out on the water. 

 

“Here,” She said, nudging one of them with her foot.“Graduation present,” She added with a grin, before grabbing her own board and taking off towards the water. He followed her, and though he fell more times than not, he still enjoyed surfing with the whole group. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke watched Bellamy surf with Lincoln by her side, an arm wrapped around her shoulder casually. 

 

“You know, you should teach O how to surf.” Clarke said to Lincoln. 

 

“You mean _we_ should teach O how to surf,” Lincoln corrected, and Clarke shook her head, laughing. 

 

“Of course,” Clarke laughed as she watched Bellamy lose his footing and come tumbling down into the water, seeing his head break the surface as he laughed at himself. 

 

~-~3 years later~-~

 

Bellamy never surpassed the original six, as they kept getting better as well, but he and Octavia did claim the 7th and 8th spots in the rankings. They were a pair, since Lincoln and Clarke were adamant on staying a pair when it came to the competitions and just shows for the general public. Bellamy had pulled Raven into their group, though she refrained from surfing, opting to chat with Gina instead, who had also wormed her way into their group. Raven brought Monty and Jasper with her into the group, who brought Maya into the circle. Bellamy had dragged Miller into the room, who would’ve gotten dragged into the group by Monty anyways. None of them knew how Murphy got into the group, but Emori came with him, and so did Harper. 

 

~-~

 

“Hi,” Clarke breathed out, having just finished her morning run to the beach, where she would meet the group for their daily visit to the beach to see the conditions. 

 

“Race you to the water!” Bellamy said, taking off across the sand. She huffed but sprinted after him, surprisingly catching up. She leaped onto his back, causing him to go tumbling down into the sand. He let out an ‘oomph’ as he came into contact with the sand, before spitting out the sand that he got in his mouth. She laughed, pushing herself off of him and taking off towards the water again, only two be pulled backwards and into his chest. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers, and her arms were wrapped around his neck to pull him down further. 

 

“I’m still partnering with Lincoln for everything,” she mumbled against his lips. “And _ick_ , you taste like _sand_.” He pulled away with a laugh, eyes fond. 

 

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to tear the perfect partnership up. Besides, he and O are _married_ and he’s still not partners with her.” Bellamy assured her. 

 

“How does that make you feel? Your _younger_ sister getting married _before_ you.” 

 

“Old.”

 

“Wait….. _if,_ and I mean _if_ we get married, that means Lincoln will be my brother in law!” She cheered. 

 

“Wow, using me to become Lincoln’s sister. That’s low.” He teased, and she punched his arm. He yelped in mock pain, and she rolled her eyes. 

 

~-~

 

Bellamy proposed when they were surfing. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke wanted to surf while saying their vows, but decided the logistics of that would be too complicated. Instead, they said their vows on top of a surfboard in the sand, the same surfboard that Clarke had used when they first met. 

 

~-~

 

Lincoln and Octavia named their first daughter (and kid) Clarke, so they returned the favor and named their first son Lincoln. 

 

~-~

 

The second child Clarke and Bellamy had was named Aurora, and the third Jake. 

 

~-~

 

While Bellamy quit surfing to teach and care for their kids, Clarke never gave the sport up, going until she physically couldn’t. 

 

“It’s a part of me, and nobody would give up a part of them.” She would say every time someone tried to convince her to stop. “I learned when I was 4.” She would explain. “My dad taught me, and we surfed together.” 

 

 

 


	27. "Jeez, don't do that!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bellamy and Clarke are laying in bed looking into each other's eyes and Clarke sneezes so Bellamy FALLS OFF THE BED 
> 
> word count: 300 
> 
> IT'S A LEGIT DRABBLE!

Clarke laid there in bed, facing Bellamy, with her forehead pressed against his. They weren’t talking, nor kissing. The two were simply looking at each other fondly, eyes finding answers to unasked questions in their eyes, because they knew each other that well. Their hands were interwoven between the two, legs a tangled mess. They were savoring the moments that had together, knowing they were limited. Clarke had to move across the country for two months, to holda series of seminars for other doctors, and then training new doctors at the hospital over there for a month. Bellamy was proud of her, but he knew that he would be missing, however cliché, his better half. 

 

Clarke suddenly let out an enormous sneeze.

 

“Jeez, don’t do that!” Bellamy exclaimed, as he scrambled backwards so much he fell onto the floor with a loud thump.Clarke burst out laughing at his exclamation, before trying to control herself. 

 

“What, sneeze?” She retorted. “Sorry, but you should _never_ stop a sneeze unless you have to. Anyways, that was hilarious. I’d do it again. I’d do it a million times!” Having gained control of her laughter to a degree, she crawled over to the side of the bed and poked her head over the side to look at him.

 

“You okay?” She asked through her laughter, which had begun again once she saw him, and Bellamy started laughing along with her, both at her sneeze and at himself for _falling off the bed_ because a _sneeze_ scared him. 

 

“I’m _fine,_ ” He wheezed out, and Clarke rolled off the bed, landing on top of him. 

 

“Much better,” She sighed, content to lay on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

  
“Much,” He agreed. 


	28. Suspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: WORD OF THE DAY! 
> 
> Suspiration  
> [suhs-puh-rey-shuh n]  
> noun  
> 1\. a long, deep sigh.
> 
> word count: 1030

Clarke let out a **suspiration** , looking at the piece of art she was working on. It was as large as the back wall, with two others the same size covering the other two walls of the room she was cooped up in. They had an gallery coming up, and she had this room to work with to put her art in there. She didn’t have any art she was particularly _proud_ of, so she started from scratch. Of course, this meant spending an obscene amount of time in the room, constantly breathing in the fumes from the paint that she had in _buckets_ laying around her sitting form. She knew what she wanted to do, and she got 2/3 of it done, but this one was the most complicated, because it had the people in it. More specifically, it had her friends in it, all watching the shooting stars in the meadow a fair bit out of town. It was one of her favorite memories, because it was the night that Bellamy had proposed, and when the group was finally together. There was almost always someone missing from the group due to prior commitments. Shaking her head, she began to paint again, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she detailed Lincoln’s tattoos. She had yet to do her or Bellamy yet, and she had a day to finish if she wanted them to be dry by the time people began to file into the room. 

 

She finally put the finishing details into Lincoln, before scooting over to work on Bellamy. She had locked the door to prevent distractions from entering, even if it annoyed her fiancé and her friends to no extent. She absentmindedly played with the diamond ring on her hand as looked at her work, before she got back to work on adding the tiny details to his face, which was mostly done. 

 

Painting Bellamy took her the rest of the day, leaving her the day to finish herself and see if anything else was missing from the scene. She cleaned up after herself, putting the lids on the buckets and consolidating them all in a corner. Then, glancing at her paint covered hands and the sparkling clean doorknob (It was a door to a _studio._ How _dare_ it be sparkly clean.), she groaned. As it _was_ a studio, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, only to be confronted by Bellamy. 

 

“You’ve been locked in there for _hours_ with _no_ food.” He scolded. Clarke closed the door behind her, wanting the painting to stay a secret from her friends. They all knew better than to sneak a glance at it, so she didn’t bother locking the door from the outside. 

 

“I’m _fine_ Bell. Let me wash my hands, and then you can _watch_ me eat.” Clarke rolled her eyes, heading towards the sinks. He followed her there, rambling about the consequences of not eating three meals a day and not getting the proper nutrition. 

 

“Shut _up._ ” Clarke groaned, accepting the plate of food from Lincoln. She scooped the food into her mouth, looking at Bellamy. He seemed pleased that she was eating, and was quiet until he figured out that she hadn’t had water either. 

 

“ _You could get dehydrated, Clarke. Dehydrated.”_ He emphasized, and Clarke rolled her eyes, chugging the bottle of water he shoved in her hands. 

 

“You’re such a mother hen.” Clarke grumbled as she accepted yet another bottle of water from him. 

 

“You love me,” He grinned widely, grabbing her hand and inspecting her ring. 

 

“You’re lucky I do,” Clarke grumbled, following Bellamy out to his car to head home. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke finished herself after four hours of constant work, and did the absolute finishing touches on the canvases before standing in the center of the room and slowly turning in a circle. She smiled at the result, before opening the door. Surprisingly, her friends were not there. 

 

“Guys!” She called out, and they all scrambled around the corner. 

 

“Is it done?” Raven asked. 

 

“Can we see?” Lincoln added. She nodded, and they poured into the room, the excited chatter going silent when they saw the scene. 

 

“I love it,” Octavia broke the silence, and the others were quick to voice their agreement. 

 

“You drew exact copies of _each_ of my tattoos?” Lincoln said, looking at Clarke in wonder. 

 

“It’s a scene that’s close to my heart. I had to make it perfect.” Clarke said, blushing slightly. 

 

“Lincoln, look at the ring! It’s so detailed, but it’s so _small_.” Octavia said, pulling her husband over to examine the ring. 

 

“How long did the sky _take_?” Raven said, looking at the sky, which was covered in stars and shooting stars. 

 

“A whole day for all three of them.” Clarke said, laughing. The paintings had taken her just over two weeks to complete because of the size and detail of them.Bellamy hugged her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head as he took it all in. 

 

“This deserves to be in a fucking _museum._ ” Jasper declared. Clarke was happy that her friends loved her paintings so much, and that all of her work had paid off. 

 

~-~

 

That piece of art did, in fact, end up in a museum. It was quite the process to get the large canvases out of the room, so it was a good thing that it had a garage door on one side. Transporting them to the local museum, where they’d remain for the rest of their lifetime, was another obstacle, though a semi-truck got the job done. They had also wanted a couple of Lincoln’s paintings, and some of Raven’s sculptures. Clarke watched the paintings go, leaning into Bellamy. 

 

~-~

 

Bellamy and Clarke got married in the room with her paintings. 

 

~-~

 

And when Madi was old enough to be taken to museums and remember what she saw, they took her to see the paintings. They took their next child, Jake, to see the paintings as well, recounting the story of the scene to their children each time. 

 

It was their favorite story to tell, and the kids’ favorite story to hear. 


	29. Start of Something New (Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: roommates AU!
> 
> Word Count: 1124 
> 
> CLARKE GRIFFIN AND OCTAVIA BLAKE ONE-SHOT!

Clarke signed up for a double room with a random roommate. Sure, she _could_ room with Wells, who was attending the same college as her. She _could_ get a single room. She _could_ do a lot of things, even get an apartment off campus her first year of university. But she _didn’t_ , and that annoyed her mom. But Clarke didn’t do things to please her mom.

 

Clarke decided to be a nice roommate, having arrived earlier than them. She floated around the communal kitchen, humming as she found all the ingredients she needed to back a small batch of brownies. She was surprised the communal pile of food and ingredients had everything she needed for six brownies. After sliding the small dish into the oven, she sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a large piece of paper. She didn’t know what they looked like, so she went with the prettiest view on campus, pulling up a photo of the view on her phone for reference. She did a quick sketch of the landscape, filling in the details she could with a pencil. After pulling the brownies out of the oven, she waited a few minutes for them to cool off, before tucking her art supplies under her arm and bounding up the stairs to the room. She could hear voices inside, and she pushed the door open with her foot, as it was slightly ajar. 

 

“Hey! Get out of my sister’s room!” One yelled, and Clarke took a step back, startled. Then, recovered from the initial shock, she set the brownies down and the piece of art, before turning to the guy with her hands on her hips. 

 

“Hate to break it to you, but it’s my room too.” Clarke sneered, the idea of being a nice roommate fading in her mind as she figured out that her roommate’s brother was an ass, to say the least. A hot one, but an ass all the same time. And her brother shouldn’t affect Clarke’s relationship with her. 

 

“Are those brownies?” His friend, a girl who looked about Clarke’s age said, looking at the dish. “I’m Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister and your roommate.” She introduced herself, holding out her hand. Clarke took it, liking the sister more than the brother already. “And I’m sorry my brother’s a douche.” Clarke snorted as Bellamy scowled, reaching for a brownie. Clarke slapped his hand away from the freshly baked brownies, and Octavia chuckled. 

 

“These brownies are for my _roommate._ And even if they weren’t just for Octavia, I wouldn’t give a brownie to an asshole anyways.” Clarke declared, and Octavia snatched a brownie from the dish. She took a bite, letting out a quiet moan as the chocolate inside melted even more in her mouth. 

 

“No way am I sharing these.” Octavia said around another mouthful of the brownie, and Clarke smiled at her. 

 

“You can leave now, Bellamy.” Octavia said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. 

 

“But you’re not unpacked yet,” He protested. 

 

“I’m more than willing to help Octavia unpack,” Clarke interjected. 

 

“Out,” Octavia pointed to the door, and Bellamy left reluctantly. 

 

“Sorry about him again. He practically raised me, so he’s a bit over-protective.” Octavia apologized again, looking at the boxes stacked on her side of the room. 

 

“Don’t apologize for anyone’s actions other than your own. Oh, I’m Clarke by the way,” Clarke replied with, walking over to the boxes and opening one. They chatted as they unpacked Octavia’s belongings, quiet music playing in the background from Clarke’s speaker. Start of Something New by the High School Musical cast came on, and they looked at each other before belting out the lyrics. They continued through their laughter, their task forgotten as they got more and more into the song. Breaking Free came on next,unaware that Bellamy had returned to fetch his jacket. He had began filming them as soon as he saw it happening, and continued to film them as they continued to belt out the lyrics to songs from the Disney musical. The two of them had agreed silently that Clarke was Gabriella and Octavia was Troy, so when Getcha Head in the Game came on, Clarke simply sang the back up vocals as Octavia took the song in stride. Smiles covered both of their faces, and Bellamy thought the look was fitting for Clarke. 

 

“Even better than the original,” Bellamy commented, catching their attention. They had gone through _all three_ movies, and Bellamy had surprised himself by staying quiet that long. And by the fact that _neither of them noticed him._

 

“Bellamy!” They both said in unison, cheeks turning bright red at being caught. 

 

“I’ve got it all on video too.” He smirked, thinking he could hold it against them. 

 

“Good!” Clarke said, grinning. She held her hand out for his phone, and he reluctantly placed it her hand. Her thumbs moved rapidly across the screen, and a moment later her phone dinged. “Two birds with one stone. You have my number, and I got the videos!” She cheered, and Bellamy scowled. 

 

“I didn’t want your number.” He snapped. 

 

“Not even if I have to text you if something happened to Octavia?” She countered. 

“Yeah, you want Clarke’s number. She’s amazing. Anyways, now that you got your jacket, you can actually _leave._ ” Octavia said, practically shoving Bellamy out the door. 

 

~-~2 years later~-~

 

“Octavia!” Clarke said, throwing her arms around her best friend - and roommate for 2 years. Oh and did Clarke mention crush? 

 

“Clarke!” Octavia mimicked, arms wrapping around Clarke’s torso. 

 

“ _I kind of have a crush on you,”_ Octavia whispered in Clarke’s ear, and Clarke stiffened in surprise. “It doesn’t have to change anything between us, but I thought you should know,” She continued when Clarke didn’t reply right away. 

 

“No, no I like you too.” Clarke assured. Octavia breathed a sigh of relief, and the pair kissed, in the middle of the airport, as Clarke was picking up Octavia from visiting Bellamy, who was up in Polis, while they were down in Arkadia. 

 

~-~

 

It must’ve been Bellamy who requested the entire three albums of High School Musical at their wedding. But as soon as the newlyweds heard the beginnings of Start of Something New, Octavia began belting out the lyrics. Afterwards, the videos of them singing them when they were freshmen in college were played for guests to view, and they laughed at their younger selves. 

 

“I wouldn’t have changed a thing,” Octavia said to Clarke, resting her head on Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“I might’ve changed your brother’s attitude, but other than that, I wouldn’t have either,” Clarke said with a giggle. 

 

~-~

 

They adopted baby twins a year later, and named them Troy and Gabriella. 


	30. Metathesiophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: post s4
> 
> word count: 1301

It was peaceful. More peaceful than anybody was used to, except for maybe Clarke and Madi. Up in space there was always something to do, someone arguing with another person, or even all of them studiously avoiding each other because they were all pissed at each other for some reason. (This mostly involved staying in their rooms or in the space where they worked, because staying away from your companions in a relatively small place is really hard.) In the bunker there was bound to be chaos. 1200 people were crammed into a small space with a 17 year old warrior for a leader. There were fights over rations, over bed space, over medical supplies. Clarke and Madi were the only ones who probably knew this kind of peace. The Eligius Corporation was friendly, and they had integrated nicely into their little community they formed once they helped get the people in the bunker out. Clarke had made easy friends with the crew of the ship, and when Bellamy and the others came down, they had already set up a small town to live in. Half of them worked on the town while the others worked on digging out the bunker door, and by the time it was out, there was a good sized town ready for the influx of people. 

 

There was _no enemy_ for them to worry about anymore. 

 

The mass of people that flowed out of the bunker were welcomed eagerly by the others, but Bellamy couldn’t help but notice Clarke shifting awkwardly next to Madi, who was gripping her hand. She was used to the company of 15 people, not including herself and Madi. It wasn’t hard for Bellamy to figure out that she felt out of place. Her mom learned of her stay on the ground as soon as they reunited, and the news spread quickly. People were looking at her, conversations revolved around her. 

 

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted, and they looked at him. 

 

“Hi,” They both chorused at the same time. 

 

“Why don’t you go find Caiden, Madi?” Clarke suggested, and Madi nodded before running off into the crowd. 

 

“Is it weird?” Bellamy asked before he could talk himself out of it. 

 

“Is what weird?” Clarke took a seat on the grass of the hill, and Bellamy sat down next to her. 

 

“Being around all these people.” He gestured to the town. “It’s a little weird for me, and I was around more than one person for the six years.” 

 

Clarke brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. “It’s more overwhelming than weird. And more so for Madi. Praimfaya happened when she was three, and she was on her own for two years before I found her. I was on my own, but I knew I had friends somewhere, and that they were alive. I was never truly alone. I always carried you with me, in spirit. Reminding me of things, like health issues and everything. I had a mental Raven to scold me whenever I did something wrong with technology, and when I was fixing up the rover I imagined her walking me through it step by step. I had Murphy to be the resident asshole, and Monty to help with food. So I wasn’t really _alone_ in that sense. I knew you guys weren’t real. It was more of giving the voice inside my head, the one that knows how to survive, different personalities. Madi didn’t have the luxury of that. I remembered how it felt to be apart of a group this size, she doesn’t.” She rambled. 

 

“She seems to be doing really well though,” Bellamy observed. 

 

“The Eligius people are _really_ good with kids,” Clarke laughed. “And she got along so easily with you guys because every single story I could tell her that would interest her had you guys in it. She knew you as well as I knew you.” Clarke paused, taking a moment to look at Bellamy. 

 

“And in all honesty, I’m scared.” She admitted. 

 

“Of what?” 

 

“I’m scared that I don’t know you anymore. You’ve acted like the Bellamy I knew from six years ago so far, but…” Clarke paused. “Nobody can stay the same, not after six years. Octavia’s changed. I’ve changed. Heck, Murphy’s changed. He _hugs_ me _everyday_ at breakfast. I’m scared that you putting up this act, hiding the person you’ve become just to give me something from the past.” Bellamy hesitantly took her hand in his, squeezing it. 

 

“I think with both my head and my heart now,” Bellamy said softly. “I’m older. I have a beard.” 

 

“Madi hates the beard,” Clarke stated, and Bellamy laughed. “I told her that you might not be the same person when you came back down, and it kinda broke her heart. She absolutely loved your character. And when you were, when you acted like the Bellamy that I knew _so well_ , she was ecstatic about it. The others surprised her. Mostly Murphy, because he was the first to hug me when you guys saw me. She thought you would be.” 

 

“I was too shocked by your appearance to even speak,” Bellamy protested. 

 

“You’ve changed in the way you lead, yes. And it seems like your demeanor hasn’t. But how can a person go six years around 6 other people, without changing? Without acting differently?” She prodded. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve changed that much, Clarke.” 

 

“I know,” She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. “But the fact that your favorites have probably changed since I’ve last saw you still scares me. The little things.” 

 

“My favorite color is blue, like your eyes.” Bellamy replied with. 

 

“My favorite animal is a hedgehog.”

 

“My favorite subject is history.” 

 

“My favorite time of day is morning.” He listed off his favorites, and to Clarke’s surprise, many of them had stayed the same. 

 

“And my favorite person is…” Bellamy started. 

 

“Octavia.” Clarke interrupted, knowing that he would say his sister. He always said his sister. Clarke didn’t think six years would change _that_. 

 

“You.” He amended. “You’re my favorite person.” 

 

“You’re my _second_ favorite person.” Clarke grinned at him, and Bellamy scoffed. 

 

“I put you above my sister. I can be above Madi. I _raised Octavia_. You’re _still_ above her.” 

 

“So you just assumed it was Madi?” Clarke teased. 

 

“I’ve seen you two interact,” He teased. She moved so she was straddling him, and he let out a surprised yelp at her proximity. Her arms wound around his neck, and she smirked as he kept his gaze pinned on her forehead. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Clarke teased, daring Bellamy to do what he wanted to do. Or, what she hoped he wanted to do. 

 

“Um…” He said, before beginning to ramble about Ancient Rome. 

 

“Seriously, I give you a _prime opportunity_ to kiss me, and you start talking about _Ancient Rome._ ” Clarke interrupted. “Nerd.” She said fondly, before pressing her lips against his before he could start rambling about Ancient Greece next. His hands wove into her hair, as he leaned into the kiss. A little too much, apparently. They went tumbling down the small hill, laughter escaping their mouths as they finally came to a rest at the foot of the hill, Clarke on top of Bellamy. 

 

“Are you okay?” Madi asked, having seen the tumble. She yanked Clarke off of Bellamy and began to check her for a concussion. Clarke taught her well. Then she checked for scrapes and cuts, Clarke holding back her laughter for Madi’s sake. 

 

“How about you check Bellamy now?” Clarke innocently suggested, winking at him. She nodded, before doing the same inspection on him as she did on her. 

 

“Yeah, she’s my favorite.” Clarke said, leaning into Bellamy as Madi skipped off to go chat with Caiden again. 


	31. Immortality has Nothing on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 
> 
> "You not allowed to die, okay?" She makes you a promise, tears still flowing down her cheeks. That was 200 years ago now. You don't know what she did but your promise still holds strong. 
> 
> word count:1319

_Two Hundred Years Ago~_

 

Bellamy held Clarke in his arms, ignoring the searing pain in his chest from his wounds, and the black spots clouding his vision. Clarke had found him too late, and didn’t bring enough medical supplies to save him. The culprit returned, and had stabbed Clarke in the side, letting her bleed to death. After both tried to slow the flow of blood by putting pressure on the wounds, they accepted what was going to happen. So they spent their last few moments wrapped up in each other, labored breaths as they lost more and more blood. 

 

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, blue eyes dull as she reached up weakly and traced his jawline. “You shouldn’t be allowed to die,” She whispered. “I love you, so much.” Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing stopped before Bellamy could respond with the same. 

 

Bellamy didn’t know what Clarke did, but his senses were renewed, black spots disappearing as soon as Clarke took her last breath to tell him she loved him. His chest no longer ached with physical pain, though he thought this ache was so much worse. He’d rather live a hundred lives with the ache of a knife wound, than live a life without Clarke. She should’ve lasted longer than he did, she should’ve been the one who was magically healed. Bellamy pulled her body closer to him, allowing himself to weep. He screamed after he cried all of his tears, screamed at the sky and the gods for letting Clarke die. He screamed at them for healing him and not Clarke. He screamed until his throat was raw and he could hear people crashing through the woods towards him. He let his body curl over Clarke’s. 

 

“I found him,” One of the people who was crashing through the woods yelled over his shoulder. Soon, he was surrounded by 7 other people. Bellamy allowed himself to look at his new companions, and instead of strangers, he found his friends. Their eyes _finally_ landed on the body in his arms, and Raven let out a strangled sound, dropping to her knees. She began to scream curses at the gods, hands curled in fists around the hem of her shirt. Monty leaned into Miller for support, Harper into Echo. Murphy into Emori. 

 

The group stayed like that for awhile, new tears falling from Bellamy’s eyes. Eventually, they pushed themselves off the ground and Bellamy silently followed their actions. He carried Clarke’s body the whole way to the hospital, unsure of where to take her. 

 

Bellamy, as much as he wanted to, could not find it in himself to speak at her funeral. He wrote a eulogy for her, wrote a whole damn essay for her. Murphy took Bellamy’s slot for speaking, taking his essay and saying it for Bellamy. 

 

Bellamy would later take the essay and place it in a book, entitled “ _Words I Never Said”_ and the whole book was Bellamy’s unsaid words with Clarke. 

 

After that day, Bellamy didn’t age. He didn’t know what Clarke did to him, but he was fairly sure he was immortal. And so he watched his friends join Clarke in the graveyard, and watched their kids join them. He watched generation after generation live their lives happily, and he never interacted with them. He was as old as their great-great-great-great-great-great grandfathers and grandmothers. He was as old as them, but yet he didn’t look a day over 28. 

 

_Present Day~_

 

Everybody knew Bellamy was immortal. It wasn’t a secret, not when he appeared at the same places, photographed throughout the ages. It was why he was a history professor, more proficient in it than anybody could ever be. He _lived_ through both World Wars, and the American Revolution. He _fought_ in all three, fought in the Civil War. The bullets didn’t hurt him, and while he never got bombed, he was fairly sure he would live through that too. After all, Clarke said he shouldn’t be allowed to die, and he was keeping that promise, no matter how unwillingly and long his life may be. When he was in the army, he went on the dangerous missions alone. He wrote accounts of everything, which he copied and let his students use as primary documents for assignments. Everybody wanted him as a professor. 

 

“I heard there was a new history professor,” Fiona, a fellow professor commented to Bellamy. 

 

“Hm?” Bellamy dismissed. Whoever it was wouldn’t take away from his flow of students. 

 

“Said she knows just as much about history as you. Has her own documents like yours too.” Fiona added, taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

“What’s her name?” Bellamy’s curiosity got the better of him, and Fiona smiled. 

 

“Clarke Griffin.” And Bellamy dropped his own mug of coffee, the hot drink rapidly spreading across the tiled floor. “Must be a coincidence.” He muttered, squatting to clean up his mess. He made it through his day shakily, his thoughts pulling up memories two centuries old. Clarke had also blessed him with a photographic memory, when she left him in the woods. 

 

“Bellamy?” An all to familiar voice said once his classes were over. He dropped the papers he was organizing, letting them fall to the ground as he turned around slowly. In the doorway was Clarke, looking the same as she had back then. Just as gorgeous, maybe even more so with the new style of clothes that was available in this decade. 

 

“You….you _died_ Clarke. _In my arms._ ” He stammered, and she nodded. 

 

“I did actually die, Bellamy.” Clarke whispered. “I spent awhile in the stars, watching you.” 

 

“Why now? Why come back _now?_ ” He demanded. 

 

“It was the soonest I could come back. You have no idea how extensive the process was to be able to come back as myself, and not a reincarnated form of myself, with no memories of my past life, or of my life in the stars. I would’ve come back as soon as I could if I didn’t have those hurdles to overcome. I promise Bellamy.” 

 

“Will you age? Will I have to watch you die again?” He choked out, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“That was also part of why it took so long. I won’t age anymore, but if we chose to we can grow old, we can die. Live normal lives.” 

 

“But if we don’t, I get you forever? Until the end of time?” He clarified. 

 

“If you’ll have me,” She gave him a lopsided smile. 

 

“Always. Always and forever.” He swept her up in his arms, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that since 200 years ago.” He mumbled against her lips, and she let out a giggle. 

 

_200 years in the future~_

 

“Mr. Blake, how old are you? And what about you Mrs. Griffin-Blake?” A student asked, raising his hand. Bellamy looked over at Clarke, who was standing next to him. 

 

“We’re pretty famous,” Clarke said, laughing. 

 

“I’ve been around for a good 428 years.” Bellamy said, squeezing Clarke’s hand. 

 

“And I lived for 26 years, died, then came back 200 years later, to live 200 years with Bellamy.” Clarke added, and their students were silent. 

 

“So you’ll be getting first-hand accounts of all the wars and events that happened within that time period.” They said in unison. Bellamy, who had kept track of all of his original friends’ relatives, looked in the crowd and saw a group of them, kids of his friends, all whispering in the corner. Clarke followed his gaze and smiled. 

 

“Kyle Miller?” Bellamy said loudly. “Teagan Reyes? Brandon Murphy? Hannah Jordan?” The group all looked at him, eyes wide. 

 

“Your great-great-great-there are too many greats to say-grandfathers and grandmothers were our close friends.” Clarke said with a smile. “We have stories to tell you guys.” 


	32. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke gets dared to seduce Bellamy + Bellamy doesn't have a prom date somehow 
> 
>  
> 
> word count: 1623

“So, Bellamy doesn’t have a date to prom,” Octavia casually put out there, in the midst of a conversation about _cars_. 

 

“He’s an asshole,” Clarke pointed out. “Who wants to go to their senior prom with an asshole?” 

 

“I can think of a few,” Raven chuckled, holding her hand out for another wrench. Clarke dropped it in her hand, knowing what she needed immediately. 

 

“Yeah, cause he’s a _hot_ asshole,” Clarke grunted, squatting and holding out the tool Raven would need next to fix the car. 

 

“Ha!” Octavia cheered. “You think my brother is hot!” 

 

“I can call a guy hot without liking them.” She scoffed, and Raven rolled out from under the car, a streak of grease on her cheek. 

 

“Anyways, why do we care if your brother doesn’t have a date to prom?” Raven brought the conversation back to Octavia’s statement, and Octavia grinned wildly. 

 

“I was _thinking_ we could set him up with someone!” Octavia cheered. 

 

“With who? Miller?” Clarke sarcastically suggested. 

 

“No, one of you two!” She said happily. “You’re the same age as he is, and you two don’t have dates yet.” 

 

“We _are_ fresh out of relationships.” Raven and Clarke pointed out at the same time. 

 

“ _Fine._ ” She huffed, dragging the pair back to her dorm room. 

 

~-~

 

It was Octavia’s idea. To play truth or dare, that is. And Clarke was royally screwed. They were going to a party tonight, and _Bellamy_ would be there. Clarke liked going to parties, she liked dancing. She _didn’t_ like seducing people. 

 

“I dare you to seduce my brother at the party!” Octavia declared. 

 

“No!” Clarke squeaked out. “First of all, he’s probably going to be drunk out of his mind and I am _not_ taking advantage of that. Second of all, _why are you even daring me to do that_?!?” 

 

“He’s _always_ the designated driver for Miller and Monty. He’s not going to be drunk.” Octavia retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“ _Fine._ ” Clarke gave in after some more prodding, and the girls began to get ready for the party. 

 

~-~

 

She pulled a tight fitting dress over her head, which hugged her curves just right. The dress had a a moderately low v-cut neckline, and was practically back-less. Clarke feared that if the neckline went any lower, it wouldn’t stay on her. The dress didn’t loan itself to wearing a bra, which is probably why Octavia pulled it out of her closet for the party. Clarke did her make-up lightly, adding a translucent light pink lip gloss to her lips and some eyeliner to accent her cobalteyes, before pulling on small heels. When she exited the bathroom, Octavia’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Damn.” Raven commented, looking her up and down. “Too bad we didn’t have time to do nails.” 

 

“You’re missing some things,” Octavia looked at her closely, before walking over to her jewelry box and pulling out earrings, a necklace and a bracelet. Clarke sighed and put the accessories on, before running a brush through her hair, taming the frizz for the night. 

 

“There we go.” Octavia gave her approval, and they walked over to the house the party was being held out. Octavia rang the doorbell, and they could hear scrambling behind the door. After another moment, the door swung open to reveal Bellamy, glasses askew and hair a wild mess. 

 

“H-H-Hi.” He stammered, eyes lingering on Clarke’s chest. Octavia grinned, Raven smirked, and Clarke just blushed. 

 

“Your glasses are crooked,” Clarke commented instead of reprimanding him for looking at her chest. She was, after all, trying to seduce him. He rushed to fix them, adorably awkward. Octavia slipped under his arm, which he had placed on the door frame, and beelined towards Lincoln. Raven did the same, but headed towards Gina. 

 

“Looking to get laid tonight?” Bellamy commented, and Clarke snorted. 

 

“Something of the sorts,” Clarke allowed, smiling softly at him. 

 

“Well, you shouldn’t have a problem.” He said, which blatantly checking her out. Clarke nodded her agreement, but made no move to sneak past Bellamy and join the dancing crowd. He moved out of the doorway, and Clarke did come in, but turned to wait for him. 

 

“You gonna dance?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Clarke smirked, holding her hand out. 

 

“Join me.” He took her hand after a moment’s hesitation, and Clarke pulled him into the middle of the crowd, surprising herself by not tripping over her own two feet. Raven must’ve noticed the pair, because Clarke noticed she approached the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and the song changed from a fast-paced one to a slow song. Bellamy went still, while the other couples paired up and began to dance to the song. 

 

“It seems rather rude to deprive the people of a show,” Clarke said, laughing. People were watching them curiously, wondering what they were going to do. Bellamy backed away, shaking his head furiously. Clarke felt the sting of disappointment, but refused to give up. She had a dare to complete. And maybe a desire to slow dance with Bellamy, but that wasn’t as important. (A lie, she told herself, every time it came up. Her feelings for Bellamy did not exist.) She reached for his hand as he continued to back away, fingers curling around his own. 

 

“You don’t get out of that so easy, Bellamy,” Clarke scolded, pulling him back towards her. Before he could escape again, Clarke wound her arms around his neck. He sighed, giving up and resting his hands on her hips. She rested her cheek on his chest, content with just swaying. She tilted her head up to look at him, finding his eyes were already on her, a fond smile playing at his lips. Bellamy’s eyes flickered down to her lips, before returning to her eyes, and Clarke gave him an encouraging smile. A moment later and his lips were against hers, and the party around them disappeared. His hands kept her close, and her arms brought him down even further so she could deepen the kiss. He broke away suddenly, tearing himself way from her and pushing through the crowd. 

 

“Bellamy!” Clarke called helplessly. Octavia looked at Clarke with wide eyes. Clarke looked at Raven, who mouthed ‘ _go after him_ ’. Clarke took Raven’s advice, following him outside. Clarke looked around, not finding him. 

 

“He’s probably in the back house,” Miller supplied, standing next to Clarke. He pointed to a trail that wound through the trees, and Clarke nodded. 

 

“Thanks, Miller.” She followed the path to a small room, with the lights on. She was about to knock on the front door, when she heard Bellamy muttering things under his breath. They were mostly curse words, however. Clarke knocked lightly, and the stream of curse words stopped. 

 

“Go away Octavia.” Bellamy snapped. 

 

“I don’t think Octavia would be the person to handle this situation.” Clarke answered with. He didn’t answer, but the door didn’t open either. Clarke tried the doorknob, but he had locked the door. Of course he did. He was a dramatic asshole. An asshole she liked, but an asshole all the same. 

 

It began to rain a few minutes later, and Clarke sighed. The cabin had a little porch with a chair, so Clarke settled in and looked at her phone. 

 

**Octavia:** so did you guys work it out

 

**Clarke:** locked out :/ He’s a dramatic asshole

 

**Octavia:** That’s Bell for you 

 

**Octavia:** it’s raining and it’s cold though, so he’ll probably let you in sooner or later so you don’t get a cold

 

**Clarke:** I correct my statement. He’s a motherly, dramatic, asshole. 

 

The door slowly creaked open, and Bellamy poked his head out. 

 

“Hi,” He said awkwardly. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted.

 

**Clarke:** he opened the door, so gtg 

 

“You should probably come inside. So you don’t get a cold and yeah,” He commented. Clarke laughed, pushing herself out of the chair and following Bellamy inside. He closed the door, and Clarke sat herself on the bed, kicking off her shoes. 

 

“Why’d you run, Bellamy?” Clarke asked, after letting the room stay silent for a few minutes. 

 

“Because I’m a coward.” He answered, not looking at Clarke. “I’m a coward because I refused to tell you that I’m practically in love with you. And for allowing myself to kiss you like that. Your _dress,_ Clarke. It’s so hard not to just kiss you again.” He rambled. 

 

“Well, next time scold Octavia because she made me wear this dress.” Clarke teased. “And try not to lock girls out of a room, yeah?” 

 

“Octavia made you wear that dress?” 

 

“It was for a stupid dare she gave me,” Clarke dismissed. Bellamy looked at her curiously, and she sighed. “She dared me to seduce you.” Bellamy reeled backwards, and Clarke groaned. 

 

“So the kiss? It was fake?” He stammered. 

 

“No, no.” She quickly assured him. “All real, I promise.” 

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Bellamy said, staring out of the window. The rain had gotten worse, and it was windy. 

 

“We’re stuck here for awhile.” He said, banging his head against the wall. Clarke decided to take the opportunity. She approached him, wound her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He froze, but only for a second before his arms wound around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. 

 

“I’m practically in love with you too, asshole.” She mumbled against his lips. He laughed, resting his forehead on hers. 

 

“Hey, Clarke. Want to go to prom with me?” Bellamy said with a grin.

 

“One condition,” She grinned. “I get to go as your girlfriend.” 

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” He confirmed, before kissing her. 

 

~-~

 

**Clarke:** Bellamy has a prom date. You’re very welcome, Octavia

 

**Octavia:** YES! 


	33. scavenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: soldier!bellamy homecoming / anniversary / proposal
> 
> word count:1117

It was one of the worse days for Octavia. She was so used to having Bellamy around, and while she had gotten _used_ to Bellamy being gone, she felt his absence more on some days. Clarke could sympathize with her, as she was his girlfriend, after all. But Clarke was used to having people be gone for an extended amount of time. Used to having family in a different state, or continent. Octavia wasn’t, not in the way Clarke was. So when she did have one of those days, Octavia got Lincoln to drive her over to Clarke’s house. Okay, Clarke and _Bellamy’s_ house. 

 

“O?” Clarke said, opening the door with a a paint smudge on her cheek and hair up in a messy bun. Octavia offered her a small smile, which she returned and pulled the younger girl into the house. Octavia saw a photo, of her and Bellamy when they were younger, and smiled at the memory. 

 

“You want anything to eat?” Clarke asked, running a towel over her face. 

 

“No,” Octavia answered. “Have you gotten your mail yet?” 

 

“No, inspiration hit this morning so I didn’t go outside to get the mail,” Clarke explained, and Octavia nodded. Octavia exited the house and headed towards the mailbox, grasping the envelops and the magazines in her hand before dumping them on the table. Octavia shifted through them, seeing if there was anything important. 

 

_Clarke Griffin_

_3532 Arcadia Lane, Polis 84632_

 

It was written in Bellamy’s familiar scrawl, so Octavia scrambled up the stairs to Clarke’s studio, where she had retreated to. The two of them didn’t necessarily interact on Octavia’s bad days, but Octavia liked knowing someone was there who understood the ache of missing someone you love. 

 

“Clarke, Bellamy sent you a letter!” Octavia said, pounding on the locked door. She could hear the music blasting from outside the door, and she pounded again. “Clarke!” Octavia shouted. The music stopped and Clarke opened the door, a sheepish smile on her face. 

 

“Sorry, Tavia,” Clarke noticed the letter in her hand, hesitantly taking it from and opening it. 

 

_Clarke,_

 

_I miss you. I figure that’s the best way to start off every letter, right? This is getting to you on April 24th, right? I’m paying them extra to get it to you by that date. If it doesn’t get to you on our anniversary I’m going to be pissed. Anyways, in the spirit of still being a sap and a romantic when it comes to you, I’ve planned some stuff for you to do today. If it is April 24th when you get this. If you get this before wait until it’s April 24th to follow the directions. Ugh. I hate not knowing if you get these on time._

 

Clarke laughed, the letter was so _Bellamy_ in the way it was written. Clarke had almost forgotten what day it was, (It was, in fact, April 24th), and Clarke pursed her lips when she remembered that Bellamy was across seas on their anniversary. 

 

_Anyways, go find Miller. He’s competent enough to remember what I told him. Just asked him for the next clue._

 

_Love you lots,_

_Bellamy xoxo_

 

“I should probably make myself presentable, then.” Clarke joked to Octavia, who scanned the note. 

 

“And I should probably go back home and leave you to this scavenger hunt,” Octavia replied with. 

 

“You can come with, if you want,” She offered. 

 

“It’s his anniversary gift to you,” She protested. 

 

“For all we know the little hunt may end with a giant teddy bear at the end,” Clarke pointed out again. “Besides, I like your company,” Clarke bumped her shoulder and Octavia smiled happily. Clarke let her explore the studio while she showered and got ready for the day. Once she was out and ready, the two girls went in search of Miller. 

 

~-~

 

“Hi girls,” Miller greeted when they entered the pub where he worked most days.“Happy anniversary with Bellamy, Clarke,” He added, smiling softly. 

 

“Hey Miller,” Clarke greeted. “Bellamy mentioned in his letter that you’d have my next clue?” She said, unsure of her words. Miller nodded, sliding another piece of paper across the counter. They opened it in Clarke’s car, heads huddled together over the center console. 

 

The hints took them to the major locations in their relationship. 

 

The pub, where they first met. 

 

The cafe, where they first became actual friends. 

 

The library, where they confessed. 

 

Their old house, where they first moved in together. 

 

At each location there was a clue clearly placed, or a friend waiting to give it to them. 

 

_Alright, babe. Final location. Ice Skating Rink. You’re gonna have to get skates for this. Xoxo_

 

Clarke drove to the rink, rented a pair of ice skates for both her and Octavia, before pulling them onto her feet. She cautiously walked to the entrance of the rink, taking a lap by the wall with Octavia before the pair peeled off from the wall and skated around the rink. Music was playing, and the two girls were singing along boisterously to them, when the song changed to a slow song. More specifically, Clarke and Bellamy’s song. The lights dimmed, and a spotlight was placed on Clarke and Octavia. 

 

“May I have this dance?” A familiar voice said from behind her, and Clarke shrieked. She would’ve tumbled down onto the ice, had strong, tan arms not caught her under her arms and hoisted her up. She spun around, momentarily catching Octavia’s shocked expression before seeing him. 

 

“ _Bellamy_.” She breathed, and Clarke just now noticed that the song was paused, waiting for them. He was still in his uniform, but he had his glasses on. “Always,” She answered the question finally, winding her arms around his neck. “Though it’s pretty hard to dance in ice skates,” She pointed out with a giggle. 

 

“Just let me, then,” Bellamy murmured in her ear, moving the two of them. His version of dancing just had them going in circles, Clarke’s head on his chest. At the end of the song, Bellamy pulled them to a stop and looked Clarke in the eyes. 

 

“I love you,” Clarke said for what must be the millionth time. 

 

“I love you more,” He assured her, before lowering himself to one knee. The other skaters had stopped, watching. 

 

“Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy paused, smiling up at her. “Will you marry me?” Octavia shrieked, unable to contain her excitement and ramming into Clarke from behind. Clarke went tumbling down into Bellamy, laughing all the way down. Bellamy landed with an oomph, wrapping his arms around Clarke’s waist and grinning at her. Clarke kissed him, smiling into it. 

 

“Yes,” She mumbled against his lips after another moment. 


	34. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a super long train ride + bellarke
> 
> word count: 1481

Clarke settled into the seat by the window, earbuds in and sketchbook on her lap. She figured a cross country train ride that would take _hours upon hours_ of time was a good place to practice life drawing. She burrowed in her backpack to find her pencil case, grumbling when she couldn’t find it right away. Finally, her fingers grasped the bag, and she yanked it out of the crammed backpack with a quiet cheer. 

 

“Excuse me?” A man said, Clarke barely hearing him. She pulled on of her earbuds out, and smiled politely at the man. 

 

“Hm?” She hummed, noting the man’s attractiveness. He couldn’t be more than 30. 

 

“Is that seat taken?” He motioned to the seat across from her, which had remained empty up until that point. Clarke thought she got lucky, making it out with a whole section of seats to herself since the train was about to leave, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be disappointed. 

 

“No, go ahead,” Clarke found herself saying. The man settled into the seat, putting in his own earbuds and resting his head against the window as the train finally pulled away from the station. Clarke replaced her earbud in her ear, flipping to a new page in her sketchbook and scanning the area for an adequate drawing subject. She finally settled on the guy in front of her, face peaceful in his sleep. She dug around for a pencil, beginning with a simple sketch of everything before she’d start shading. She’d do the same drawing in color, before moving onto close-ups of his hands, or his face. Clarke hummed along to the song playing from her phone as she sketched, hand already smeared with the graphite from her pencil. She had finished most of the sketches when she moved on to drawing his hands in detail, glancing up to get another look at them. Then, sticking out her tongue, she continued to sketch. 

 

“What are you sketching?” He asked after a little, startling Clarke into dropping her pencil and making it roll under the seats to another row. She scowled, finding another pencil in her pencil case before answering. 

 

“Hands,” Clarke showed him the drawing, not detailed enough to confirm that they were _his_ hands, or at least she hoped he didn’t recognize them. 

 

“My hands?” He questioned, and Clarke blushed involuntarily. 

 

“They were the easiest to draw,” She mumbled, embarrassed. 

 

“So my hands are _simple?_ ” He teased. 

“They were the _closest_ to me,” Clarke retorted, huffing in annoyance. He smirked, and Clarke catalogued the look in the back of her mind so she could draw it later. When he was asleep again, or after the train ride. 

 

“Well, when you finish the sketch, I want it.” He declared. 

 

“I have more,” She muttered, regretting her words as soon as she said them. He perked up at her statement, and Clarke pulled her sketchbook closer to her. 

 

“Come on, they’re of _me_. I get to see them,” He protested, and Clarke sighed. She handed him the sketchbook, acknowledging that he did have a point. It was unfair of her to not let him see sketches of himself, especially when he didn’t exactly consent to being drawn. 

 

“I didn’t say you could look through all of my sketches!” She yelped as he flipped to the beginning to see all of her work. He ignored her, flipping through the pages slowly. 

 

“Why do you have a drawing of my sister in here?” He asked, looking up at her confused. 

 

“My friend asked me to draw her and give it to him next time I saw him. I don’t know why he didn’t draw her himself, he’s a good drawer.” Clarke stammered. _Octavia was his sister?_

 

“Lincoln?” Bellamy asked. 

 

“Lincoln Woods,” Clarke clarified. “We went to college together.” 

 

“He’s my sister’s boyfriend. I’m Bellamy, by the way.” 

 

“Clarke,” She replied, taking out her phone. “Take a photo with me so I can send it to Lincoln!” Clarke demanding. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but leaned closer to her so she could get the photo. 

 

**Clarke:** *Attachment: 1 Photo*

 

**Lincoln:** THAT’S OCTAVIA’S BROTHER WHAT THE HECK

 

**Clarke:** mhm just figured that out cause he saw the drawing of her in my sketchbook 

 

**Lincoln:** was that awkward? 

 

**Clarke:** idk I was drawing him so I think that’s more awkward than this 

 

**Lincoln:** let me guess, he wanted to see the sketches

 

**Clarke:** and he looked through the whole book! 

 

“Ahem,” Bellamy cleared his through and Clarke looked up from her phone with a sheepish smile. 

 

“Sorry,” She put her phone away despite the buzz letting her know Lincoln had responded, snatching her sketchbook away from him and stuffing it in her backpack. 

 

“So,” He began, and Clarke grinned widely. “What do you do for a living?”

 

“I do web design. And art classes. And I work at a hospital.” Clarke said, laughing. 

 

“Busy,” He commented. 

 

“The art classes are on the weekends, and the web design is at home in my free time. None of them are really a burden to be doing though. I love working with people, and I obviously love art, so web design and art classes aren’t a chore. You?” 

 

“History teacher,” Clarke laughed, vaguely remembering Lincoln telling her about Octavia’s nerd of a brother. 

 

“Middle School? Elementary School? High School?” 

 

“High School. Teenagers are the _worst._ ” Bellamy grouched. 

 

“Yeah? Try four year olds throwing a tantrum because you want them to eat more _vegetables._ ” Clarke challenged. 

 

“Wouldn’t that be told at a doctor’s office, not a hospital?”

 

“Goddaughter.” Clarke said, laughing. “Hospitals are much more somber.” Clarke’s mind went to Raven, an unlikely friends she had made after her boyfriend was killed. She had been sobbing in the waiting room, so Clarke sat by her and offered her shoulder to cry on. 

 

“I don’t know. Tantrums can be _pretty_ somber.” 

 

“I made friends with a girl who was sobbing because her boyfriend got killed cause someone stabbed him. Coincidentally, we also found out that he was a cheating asshole and I was the other women.” 

 

“Wait, so she was sobbing about her dead boyfriend, and you just….realized that you were dating the same person?” 

 

“I wasn’t the one operating on Finn.” Clarke grumbled. 

 

“You’re a _surgeon?_ ” Bellamy stammered. “And you have time and energy to do the other things?” 

 

“Well yeah. I’m not a resident anymore, so hours aren’t _nearly_ as hectic as they were. I always get weekends off.” 

 

“I always feel bad for the people who have to work on Christmas.” Bellamy commented out of the blue. 

 

“That’s been me, lately,” Clarke admitted. “Um, my dad died a few years back and I always blamed my best friend for it because it was over a secret that I told him, and he promised to not tell anyone. He was the only one who I told, but then a week later my dad was killed and I automatically assumed it was him. I mean, how could my _mother_ get my father killed? Yeah, he didn’t. My mother turned him in.” Clarke paused, taking a deep breath. “But yeah, we haven’t exactly been on the best terms since I found out that information.”

 

“So you work on Christmas,” He concluded. 

 

“Haven’t found another reason to get time off for work yet, so yeah.” They continued to chat, FaceTiming Octavia at some point. And at another point in time, Clarke ended up on Bellamy’s side of the section, curled into his side as they watched the landscape speed by. Clarke plugged her phone in to the charger, Bellamy doing the same, before they returned to their original position. Clarke wasn’t exactly sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up there was a post-it note stuck to her phone, and Bellamy was still asleep. Stretching for her phone without waking Bellamy up, she barely managed to grab it and read the note. 

 

_I thought you might want a photo of you and your boyfriend cuddling. So I took a few on your phone. (and maybe a few on my phone to tweet at my followers) -A train attendant Twitter acct: @randomsuser_

 

Clarke opened her phone to see the photos, smiling at the sight of them before opening twitter. 

 

**@randomuser:** LOOK AT THIS CUTE COUPLE THAT’S ON THE TRAIN!!!!!!!! *1 Photo attached*

 

**@Clarke.Griffin:** not my boyfriend, just my friend’s girlfriend’s brother **@randomuser** but totally not opposed to him being my boyfriend :P 

 

**@OctaviaBlake:** THIS IS ADORABLE OMG **@randomuser @Clarke.Griffin @BBlake**

 

She put her phone in her pocket after that, content to watch the landscape pass by again, curled into Bellamy’s side. Bellamy woke up soon after, smiling at Clarke before reaching for his phone. 

 

“Oh, so you want me to be your boyfriend?” Bellamy teased, and Clarke shrugged. 

 

“Wouldn’t protest,” She allowed, grinning at him. 


	35. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 
> 
> "Please help me"
> 
> "Come in, come in. What are you doing outside?"
> 
> "I escaped but I got lost." 
> 
> word count: 1591

The last thing Clarke was expecting at her cabin in the woods was a person to be knocking-pounding-at her door. Her friends weren’t coming over - it was 1 AM in the morning, and it was a particularly bad snow storm out there. And normally, she’d ignore the knocking, but - the storm. Clarke wasn’t exactly going to let whoever it was freeze to death, and she was sure no murderers of serial killers would venture out in this storm. So Clarke bundled herself in a blanket and shuffled to the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack. 

 

“Please help me,” The guy pleaded, a tattered shirt covering his torso and gym shorts that looked a size too small. Clarke noted that he was also barefoot, feet shuffling in the snow. 

 

“Come in, come in,” Clarke said, opening the door immediately and letting him rush in. She closed the door and locked it again, unwrapping the blanket from her shoulders and holding it out for the guy. “What are you doing out there, in a storm like this?” Clarke asked gently. 

 

“I escaped. Got lost though,” He said, wrapping the blanket tighter around his still shivering frame. Clarke thought it was best not to ask exactly what he escaped _from_ , so she wandered into her room and headed straight towards her closet. She rummaged until she found some of her ex-boyfriend’s old clothes that he never picked up, namely a sweatshirt and sweatpants. When she emerged from her room again, the guy was still standing there awkwardly. She wordlessly handed him the new clothes, pointing him in the direction of her bedroom. Once he disappeared into there, she checked the temperature of the house and frowned when it wasn’t that hot. Warmer than outside, but she didn’t want her unexpected guest to get hypothermia still. She started a fire in her fireplace, poking at it until it was at a desired intensity.

 

“Coffee? Tea? Hot Chocolate?” Clarke asked through the door, waiting patiently for his response. 

 

“Any sounds amazing,” he replied. Clarke pulled out two packets of hot chocolate mix, before frowning. 

 

“Milk or water?” Clarke yelled. 

 

“Milk.” A pause. “Water makes the hot chocolate diluted. Assuming you’re making hot chocolate.”Clarke laughed quietly to herself, heating up the milk on her stove before pouring it into two mugs and mixing in the powder.

 

“Marshmallows? Whipped Cream? Both?” 

 

“Both.” The reply came from the couch, so Clarke carried both mugs over to her living room and sat down on the couch next to him. He took a hesitant sip of his drink, bare hands wrapped around the mug. 

 

“Do you have someone you need to call? Girlfriend? Sibling? Boyfriend? Mother? Father?” Clarke asked, twisting around in her spot on the couch to find her phone. 

 

“Where are we?” He asked instead. 

 

“Like what country? State?” He nodded, and Clarke paused for a moment. “We’re in Virginia.” He cursed, and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I live in California with my sister. Must’ve drugged me or something to get me here.” He explained. 

 

“I don’t know if the call will go through, but you could try to call her.” Clarke offered, handing over her phone. She unlocked it, and he quickly dialed his sister’s number. He put it on speaker phone for some reason, setting it on the table. 

 

“Hello? Who is this?” A feminine voice answered. 

 

“Hi O,” He greeted. 

 

“Bellamy?!?” Bellamy smiled at his sister’s response, and Clarke hid her own smile. 

 

“I got out,” 

 

“You’re telling me you escaped the largest and most powerful organization ever?” O said, not quite believing him. 

 

“Yes, Octavia.” 

 

“You’re even more badass than I thought, escaping that cult.” Clarke stifled a gasp, standing up to close all the shutters and triple-checking the lock on the doors. 

 

“I’m lucky I found a nice young women to help me. She’s housing me for the night,” 

 

“What’s her name? If she doesn’t mind me internet stalking her.” 

“I can one up that, you can ask me any questions you want. Clarke Griffin, by the way.” Clarke spoke up, smiling at Bellamy. He seemed surprised by her identity - she was a famous actress after all. 

 

“If you’re actually Clarke, why are you in Virginia?” 

 

“My family’s from here,” Clarke laughed. “I have a nice secluded cabin here too, so it’s a good spot to get away. Bellamy’s lucky I was in my cabin.” 

 

“And Bell, how did you not realize who she was?” 

 

“I was a bit busy freezing my ass off,” Bellamy retorted, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“So, what other questions do you have?” Clarke interjected. 

 

“Relationship status?” 

 

“Single and ready to mingle. Last boyfriend I had was cheating on his fiancé with me, but that was a year ago.” 

 

“Ah, the Finn Collins debacle.” 

 

“The one and only.” Clarke gave Bellamy a lopsided grin.

 

“Eh, I trust you to take care of my brother. How are you going to get home, Bell?” 

 

“Find the cheapest flight I can tomorrow.” Bellamy shrugged, and Clarke pulled up her calendar on her phone. She had to be back for filming a TV show in a week, so she was leaving in two days anyways. 

 

“I’m leaving two days from now, so I could get you a ticket on my flight and we could fly back to California together. We’d fly into Los Angeles, but if you need to go to San Francisco or something I can get you a connecting flight,” Clarke offered. Having company was nice on planes. “You could stay here,” Clarke added before he could bring up the topic of housing. 

 

“I think I like that better,” Octavia admitted. “The cult is huge, and I don’t want him getting abducted again. I think if you’re with a prominent celebrity, they won’t want to cause too much trouble. Not with paparazzi to capture their photos and such.” She had pretty good reasoning. 

 

“I’d also have a few bodyguards with me, because my mom is overbearing like that.” Clarke added. 

 

“We live in LA, so a connecting flight wouldn’t be a problem.” Octavia also added. 

 

“Living is a strong word for what we’re doing. We’re mooching off of Miller.” Bellamy snorted. 

 

“He’s the one who insisted we didn’t have to pay rent!” Octavia whined. “Plus you cooked for him before, so I think he thought that was payment enough.” 

 

“He ate with Monty most nights,” Bellamy pointed out. Clarke recognized the names, trying to connect the dots. 

 

“Green? Monty Green?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Yeah, he’s Miller’s boyfriend.” Bellamy confirmed. 

 

“Monty’s one of my closest friends,” Clarke laughed. “I can’t believe we never met before,” 

 

“Bellamy’s not particularly social,” Octavia teased. 

 

~-~

 

Bellamy was reluctant to accept to first class ticket Clarke had gotten him for the flight. 

 

“Come on, you’d be next to me,” Clarke prodded. “And Wells isn’t going to hurt you.” Wells was flying out with them, taking the chance for a vacation. 

 

“I thought you’d want to be next to Wells,” He mumbled, and Clarke shook her head, laughing quietly. 

 

“Wells is a pain to sit next to in a plane. He always sleeps, and he _snores_.” 

 

“What if I sleep on planes?” Bellamy teased. 

 

“You don’t seem the type,” Clarke pointed out. “And I’ll listen to all your history rants,” She coaxed. She had to persuade him a bit more before he took the ticket from her hand. The ride to the airport was silent, and Clarke looked out the window before letting out a small groan. Bellamy looked out the window as well, noticing the crowd. 

 

“Fuck,” He muttered. 

 

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed. “One, it’ll be easy to lose track of each other. Two, they’re _loud_. Three, rumors. They go crazy when I’m seen out with a new guy or girl.” 

 

“So what do you suggest?” 

 

“We get Lincoln to part the crowd for us,” Clarke replied easily. Her main bodyguard appeared in front of the door, appearing to speak sternly to a few fans. They backed up, and he opened the door, Clarke stepping out carefully. Bellamy waited a moment before following, earning quite a few gasps. 

 

“Before you guys go on to assume he’s my boyfriend, he’s not. He’s a friend.” Clarke said before anything else could be said. With that, they followed Lincoln into the crowd, Clarke occasionally stopping for photos and autographs. They made it through security with no problems other than every agent wanting a photo with her, and then to the gate. 

 

~-~

 

**Unknown:** Hi Bellamy this is Clarke. Octavia gave me your number

 

**Bellamy:** so I see you’ve been chatting with my sister more than me

 

**Clarke:** Well you never gave me your number, sooooo

 

**Bellamy:** point. You couldn’t have asked for it sooner though?

 

**Clarke:** I figured if you REALLY wanted to talk to me, you could’ve asked Tavia for my number

 

**Bellamy:** point. is there a reason you texted me?

 

**Clarke:** how do you feel about red carpets?

 

**Bellamy:** depends on my date :) 

 

**Clarke:** clear your schedule next Saturday

**Clarke:** premiere of Anthrax Alley is then, and you scored yourself a date to that

 

**Bellamy:** scored myself the lead actress of that, apparently

 

**Clarke:** also you’re my BF now

 

**Clarke:** I only take significant others to these events

 

**Clarke:** also Tavia got a ticket to the premiere so she’ll be there

 

**Bellamy:** I don’t even get a say in whether or not I’m your boyfriend?

 

**Clarke:** haven’t had someone reject my offer yet sooo

 

**Bellamy:** well I won’t be the first to do so 

 


	36. The Princess and the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
> 
> Bellamy = dog
> 
> dog goes to get euthanized 
> 
> clarke can talk to animals

Ever since she was little, Clarke knew what she wanted to be. Or rather, what she _should_ be. Having the ability to hear an animals thoughts really lended itself to being a veterinarian. It was a win-win-win-win situation, because Clarke loved animals, she was _really_ good at the job, and it was a high-paying job _and_ it satisfied her mother. When people brought their animals in to get her to check them out, she listened to the animal’s thoughts to see if they were thinking about what was causing them pain, and they often were. Her ability to diagnose animals within a minute of meeting them had gotten her internationally recognized. TV networks wanted a whole series on her. Of course, her mom thought this was a brilliant idea and so now Clarke had cameras in the room whenever she was with an animal. She only had a few days off of ‘filming’. Her least favorite days were when the local pound came in with a few animals to put them down, because they’ve been in there too long. She almost always directed them to someone else, hearing the animals panicked thoughts was too much for her because there wasn’t anything wrong with them. They weren’t severely injured, they didn’t have fatal cancer. They were just _there._

 

One of the workers of the pound came in, dragging a big German Shepard behind them. The dog was pulling at it’s leash, paws skittering against the tiles of the waiting room. The worker made a beeline towards Clarke, who immediately crouched down to greet the panicked dog. 

 

“Hey there,” Clarke cooed, and the dog looked at her warily. She had to be touching the dog to hear it’s thoughts, but he refused to be touched. 

 

“Are more coming?” Clarke asked the worker.

 

“It’s not even his turn for it,” The worker grumbled. “But the boss decided he’d reach the time limit anyways, so he decided to do it early. He’s unadoptable. Snarls at _everyone_ , refuses to listen.” The worker continued. He yanked on the leash to bring the dog closer to Clarke, and the dog responded by snarling loudly at the worker, and snapping at Clarke when her hand got close. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clarke soothed, but the dog snapped at her again, teeth grazing her wrist. The worker yanked at the leash again to punish the dog, and Clarke shook her head. 

 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Clarke said to the dog. “I just want to see what’s wrong, okay?” Clarke thought that something might be hurting the dog, causing the reaction. “Nothing is going to happen, okay?” She spoke, taking the leash from the worker. “But we’re going to go into another room, okay?” She stood up, and started walking slowly, the dog following her reluctantly. 

“There we go,” Clarke cooed, going into the closest room and shutting the door. Clarke reached her hand out to pet the dogs head, the dog letting her. The thoughts of the dog almost caused her to scream. 

 

“ _PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I’M A HUMAN!”_ The dog screamed in his mind, and Clarke yanked her hand back in her surprise. The dog cocked it’s head, eyes still panicked, but holding some confusion now. Clarke sat down on the floor, reaching out and scratching the dog behind it’s ears. 

 

“A human, huh?” Clarke said quietly to the dog. 

 

“ _Huh? You can hear my thoughts?”_ The dog thought, leaning into her hand. 

 

“Only when I’m touching the animal, but yeah.” Clarke confirmed. Clarke got back up, opening the door and leading the human-dog out back towards the worker. 

 

“Was something wrong?” The worker asked. 

 

“I figured it out. I’ll take him from here.” Clarke confirmed. 

 

“It was unfixable? He’s a cute dog, just mean.” The worker seemed the tiniest bit sad to let him go. 

 

“No, I’ll adopt him,” Clarke said laughing. “He’s pretty unadoptable, but nothing I can’t handle. He seems to like me anyways,” Clarke laughed at the human-dog rubbed his head against her thigh, and the worker nodded dumbly. 

 

“Free of charge,” The worker stumbled, before leaving. 

 

“Dr. Griffin, your shift is over,” Harper informed her, and Clarke gave her a smile. She gathered her belongings, before going to her car. Once inside, she turned to the dog, who immediately put his head in her lap. 

 

“So, what’s your name?” Clarke asked, playing with his ear. 

 

“ _Bellamy.”_ The dog answered. “ _Thanks for saving me.”_

 

“Well, I wasn’t about to kill a human.” Clarke pulled her laptop out, searching “how to turn dog back into human” and getting no results. The dog whimpered at the sight, and Clarke patted his head. 

 

“human turned into dog” came up with no results. Deciding to look further into the issue at her house, she started her car and hummed along to the songs, before pulling Bellamy up the stairs to her loft apartment. There, she began to cook dinner, researching what to do while the steak cooked. Still, she didn’t come up with anything. 

 

“I figured you didn’t want to eat dog food,” Clarke commented, placing a good sized chunk of steak on a plastic plate and setting it on the floor. She put some asparagus on the plate as well as some mashed potatoes because she wasn’t about to deprive him of a full meal. Bellamy ate it quickly, before placing himself on top of her feet. 

 

“Maybe it’s a classic Princess and the Frog thing,” Clarke mused a few days after they met, after coming up with nothing. Bellamy was constantly whining about just disappearing, and how his friend and sister were probably worrying. 

 

“Maybe I should kiss you,” Clarke continued. Bellamy snorted at that, licking her cheek. 

 

“ _See? Nothing.”_ He pointedly said. 

 

“Yeah, but that was you _licking_ me. On the cheek. Maybe I should full on make out with a dog.” Before he could protest, Clarke steeled her nerves and kissed him, the kiss being broken by a yelp and a crash. 

 

“Jesus!” A new, deep voice said. The room went quiet, and Clarke looked down to see a _very_ handsome guy sprawled out on her floor, _completely naked._

 

“Whoa, Bellamy?” Clarke stammered, unable to tear her eyes away from him, and Bellamy too much in shock to be embarrassed. 

 

“I’m a human again!” He cheered, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“I should’ve kissed you day one.” Clarke muttered, a grin on her lips. 

 

“What, and deprive yourself of a cute dog for a few days?” Bellamy teased.

 

“I’d get a hot guy instead,” Clarke pointed out with a grin. “I should probably get you some clothes,” Clarke said, wandering into her room and looking for something that would fit him. Luckily, Wells had left some sweatshirts here for her to wear, and some sweatpants for some reason. She tossed them at him. 

 

“Good luck with the underwear, but I do have pants and a sweatshirt for you.” Clarke said, and he walked into the bathroom. Once he was out, Clarke handed him her phone.

 

“To call your sister and your friend.” Clarke explained. He put it on speaker phone once he dialed his sisters number, and sat down next to Clarke on the couch. 

 

“Hi? Who is this?” A feminine voice answered.

 

“Hi O.” Bellamy said. 

 

“BELLAMY!” The girl shrieked. “Where have you been? You can’t just disappear like that!” 

 

“Yeah, well I didn’t plan on being turned into a dog and then being taken to the pound, and then almost getting _euthanized_. I was lucky the worker brought me to Clarke.” 

 

“Griffin? The vet who can talk to animals?” Octavia said. 

 

“How is it that you reacted more to the fact that he met me than the fact that your brother was a _literal_ dog?” Clarke said before Bellamy could answer. 

 

“I was _getting to that_.” She insisted. 

 

“Anyways, just calling to let you know I haven’t died.” Bellamy said.

 

“Have you called Miller yet? He’s been freaking out.” 

 

“He was next.” Bellamy assured her, before calling Miller. 

 

“Who is this?” A surly voice demanded, and Bellamy grinned. 

 

“How’s the boyfriend, Miller?” Bellamy countered, and the line went silent. 

 

“Dude, where _were_ you?” Bellamy and Clarke explained his situation again, and Miller responded with “Marry her, Bellamy. She kissed a dog for you.” Before he hung up. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke entered their apartment, only to be greeted by a German Shepard. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke called out, and the dog barked. “Again? Seriously, how did you piss off a witch this much? This better now happen every year.” The dog whined, and she shook her head, kissing the dog briefly and seeing her boyfriend appear in the dog’s place. 

 

“I don’t know!” He said. 

 

“Maybe I need to marry you,” Clarke joked. 

 

~-~

 

And that she did. 


	37. Kakoneirophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
> 
> "I don't sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented."
> 
> "You're afraid of your dreams?"
> 
> "Yes," he said quietly. 
> 
> word count: 1744

Clarke was painfully aware of her new roommate’s insomnia. She heard him shuffling in his room at night, occasional curses reaching her ears. Octavia had warned that he might have trouble sleeping, and definitely wouldn’t trust easily, but Clarke thought he would _sleep_ at least a little. She understood that he was dealing with his own demons, with his own memories of the war, of everything that happened to him. She saw it in Raven, who had also recently returned. She had Gina to comfort her, and Octavia was on the other side of the country. She had mentioned in passing that her brother was coming home from war, and he needed a place to stay. Clarke had room, so she offered up her spare room. Clarke picked him up from the airport, showed him around the house, and then left him to his own devices. He would cook for both of them, and during the day they would interact minimally. Clarke would bury herself in her illustrating work, and he would retreat to his room with occasional mutterings of how he was going to take a nap. Clarke was 75% he never did. 

 

**Clarke:** is it normal for him not to sleep? Cause I don’t think Bellamy does

 

**Octavia:**!!!! 

 

**Clarke:** he probably has PTSD but his lack of sleep is starting to concern me

 

**Clarke:** he stumbles sometimes

 

**Octavia:** confront him about it please get him to sleep

 

**Octavia:** he’s probably avoiding nightmares 

 

**Clarke:** okay

 

Clarke knocked quietly on his door, and he gave a muffled reply. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke said, leaning on the door frame. 

 

“Hi,” He was fiddling with his hands, but Clarke looked closer and saw around three dog tags in them. 

 

“You mind if I sit here?” Clarke motioned to the spot next to him on his bed, and he shook his head, silent. 

 

Clarke took a deep breath. “You don’t sleep.” It wasn’t even a question. 

 

“My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented,” He said, shuddering. 

 

“You’re afraid of your dreams?” Clarke clarified gently. 

 

“Yes,” his voice barely above a whisper. “Because I see them in my dreams, because it should’ve been _me._ Because they place me back in the war, because I feel the bomb every single time, because I see their faces looking at me sadly.” Of course, survivor’s guilt. His grip had tightened around the dog tags, making his knuckles go white.

 

“I have a friend,” Clarke said after a moment. “She’s also a soldier, and she just got back from her fourth tour.” Clarke wasn’t exactly sure where she was going with the story about Raven, but she wasn’t going to stop now. “She has nightmares about what happened, but she knows a few things. She knows that her friends will always be understanding of her PTSD. She knows that there is always someone there to comfort her. She knows that they’re just dreams, and that her fellow soldiers wouldn’t hate her for living when they could not. You should know that too. You know Miller will always be there for you.You have Octavia. You know that they would do anything for you.” 

 

“Octavia is on the other side of the world,” Bellamy pointed out helplessly.

 

“You have me,” Clarke declared. 

 

~-~

 

The knock on her bedroom door woke her up, and she sleepily padded over to open the door. Bellamy was on the other side, looking shaken up and honestly petrified. 

 

“Come here,” She said softly, opening her arms for him to fall into. He hid his face in her neck, arms wrapped around her waist. 

 

“I saw _them_.” Bellamy said through a sob. Clarke backed the two of them up until she was sitting on her bed, Bellamy practically in her lap. 

 

“They wouldn’t hate you, Bell. They wouldn’t blame you for surviving,” Clarke soothed. 

 

“Can I-can I…” Bellamy stammered, and Clarke nodded. 

 

“Of course,” She voiced, crawling under the covers and lifting them up so Bellamy could follow her under them. He curled into her side, head resting on her shoulder and face nuzzled in the crook of her neck as her arm was wrapped around his shoulder gently. Clarke hummed as she waited for him to fall asleep, waiting for a few minutes after his breathing evened out to close her eyes and fall asleep herself. 

 

He was still asleep when she woke up, and Clarke refrained from moving too much. She fumbled for her phone, managing to get to it without waking him up. She snapped a quick photo of both of them, sending it in a text to Octavia.

 

**Clarke:** [1 Image Attached]

 

**Octavia:** that’s a nice sight to wake up to

 

**Clarke:** as in you think I got it good cause I get to comfort Bell?

 

**Octavia:** as in it’s nice to wake up to a photo of Bellamy actually sleeping

 

**Octavia:** but it’s good that you’re there. To comfort him 

 

**Clarke:** happy to help

 

**Octavia:** I dare you to make that your lock screen 

 

**Clarke:** done

 

**Clarke:** typing with one hand is slow and annoying

 

**Clarke:** I also can’t feel my other arm

 

**Octavia:** sucks for you

 

**Octavia:** just take your arm out from under him

 

**Clarke:** he’s literally on top of it. He’s using my _shoulder_ as a pillow. I’d wake him up and I’m not doing that. I work from home, I’m my own boss, I can start work whenever

 

**Octavia:** don’t come complaining to me when you have to get it amputated

 

**Clarke:** that’s a very extreme circumstance

Bellamy shifted, but didn’t wake up. Clarke stayed put for another hour or so, before Bellamy woke up naturally. 

 

“Hi,” He mumbled, looking at her, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

 

“Morning,” Clarke smiled. 

 

~-~

Bellamy joined her the next night, and the night after that. A week later, and they began tojust start in the same bed, Bellamy curled up next to Clarke with her arm around his shoulders loosely and his head resting on her shoulder. 

 

“Sometimes instead of one of them, I have to watch you get blown up,” Bellamy said over breakfast. “It’s worse than the others,” Bellamy added after thinking for a moment. 

 

“Why would that be worse?” Clarke ventured. 

 

“Because watching the girl I love get blown up is not a fun experience,” The confession startled Clarke, who stopped mid-chew to stare at Bellamy. She swallowed her bite of pancakes, overly conscious of Bellamy’s eyes on her. 

 

“Well, watching the boy I love get nightmares every night isn’t very fun either,” Clarke confessed slowly. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke woke up when she felt Bellamy shifting uneasily in his sleep. It was his first nightmare in a couple months, which was progress. She shook him awake, and his eyes widened in his panicked state. 

 

“Hey, Bell,” Clarke said gently. “Hey, you’re okay.” He pulled her back down, curling further into her with an attempt at measured breathing. “You’re okay,” Clarke pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, before kissing his forehead. 

 

“I still have one more tour,” he whispered, and Clarke nodded.

 

“You’ll get through it. You’re strong.” 

 

~-~

 

Clarke waited impatiently at the airport for him, ready to see her boyfriend. 

“Clarke? Clarke?” A frantic, panicked voice said. The airport was crowded, and loud noises were everywhere. Clarke was all too aware of the clanging and thuds the suitcases created, and how they’d affect him. “Clarke?!?” Bellamy said. “Where are you?” He stammered, as Clarke pushed her way towards the sound. “Clarke!!!” He said again, loudly. 

 

“I’m here, Bell. I’m coming,” Clarke replied loudly. “Where are you?!?” Clarke cursed under her breath, hating her height. The crowd, sensing both of their distress, parted to allow them to get to each other. Clarke hustled over to where Bellamy was, taking his face in her hands and pressing her forehead against his. Some people were taking photos, but Clarke could care less. 

 

“It’s okay, Bell,” Clarke soothed, running a thumb across his cheek. “It’s okay, you don’t have to do any more,” 

 

~-~

 

**@RandomUser** the guy is a soldier and panics in airport crowd and this video is heartwarming with him and his girlfriend

 

**@randomuser3** that’s adorable #airportreunion

 

**@ClarkeGriffin** he’s adorable **@randomuser3**

 

**@Buzzfeed** we want an interview! **@ClarkeGriffin**

~-~

**_Soldier Panics in Airport looking for Girlfriend_ **

_Article by Maya Vie, Buzzfeed Staff_

 

This video has been circulating around the internet for a good week or so.

 

[1 Video attached]

 

And it is absolutely heartwarming. We got in contact with the girlfriend of the soldier, who gave us details on their relationship. 

 

“He’s was my friend’s brother. She lives across the country, but he was coming in from his third tour with the army in his hometown and needed a place to stay. I had room, so I offered up my spare room.” Clarke Griffin told us. “He had nightmares when he slept, so he didn’t. I eventually confronted him about it, and he started coming to me for comfort.”

[1 Photo attached]

 

“He’s a really caring guy, so seeing his friends die hit him hard and he started to blame himself. I’m not saying seeing people die doesn’t hit the other soldier’s hard. But he’s a teddy bear, so he shows it a lot. That’s a photo of our position when I woke up. It was the first time he got sleep in a while.” Griffin paused to check her phone, a smile gracing her face as she showed me her texts. Her boyfriend had written:

 

_Come home soon I miss you_

 

Clarke typed out a response before pocketing her phone and continuing. 

 

[1 photo attached]

 

“It became routine after that, to sleep together. He admitted that I was in some of them instead of the other soldiers, and he said that they were worse. We confessed out feelings then.”

 

[1 Photo Attached]

 

“The moment at the airport? It was crowded, and he’s never taken too well with large crowds. I’m fairly short, so I’m easy to lose in a crowd. It was also filled with loud noises like thuds and scraps and children screaming. And having just got back from his fourth tour, they reminded him all too much of what he saw and heard. If I didn’t get to him soon, I knew he would’ve had a panic attack that I had someone gotten killed. It was nice that the crowd gave me a clear pathway to him,” Griffin admitted. 

 

[4 Photos attached]

 

They’re the cutest couple. 

 


	38. Time Stood Still And All We Knew Was Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: winter + cold + Bellarke + delinquets
> 
> i was thinking about bellarke in the cold sooooo
> 
> word count: 1307
> 
> title from Alan Jackson's "Remember When"

Clarke was expecting the cold that came with winter, but that doesn’t mean they were _prepared_ for the cold. Even with the peace with the grounders, and the supplies they gave them, fur coats were still limited. And while Clarke was lucky enough to have one, the cold still nipped at her bare hands and at her cheeks. The 100 had almost all piled into groups in the tents, sharing body heat to survive the nights. Most of them seemed to nervous or afraid to join Clarke in her tent, even her friends. She enjoyed the privacy to some extent, but Clarke would give up her privacy for warmth. She supposed she could visit the bunker that she and Finn found, and gather the blankets there. She could also drag one of her friends or maybe a couple to scavenge the depot again. But for now, she buried herself in layers of clothes and her fur coat, hating every time she had to wash her hands in the freezing cold water. 

 

It was particularly cold that night, and Clarke couldn’t fall asleep. She considered just barging into her friend’s tent and placing herself in the middle of the group, but before she could muster the courage to leave her bundle of blankets and cold, Bellamy poked his head in. 

 

“What are you doing up?” Clarke mumbled, lips numb from the cold. 

 

“Can’t sleep. Too cold,” He answered, slipping into her tent. Bellamy had refused a fur jacket when they gave it to him, meaning he was clad in just his guard uniform that he hated to wear at night. Clarke would hate it too. 

 

“What am I supposed to do about that?” She muttered, raising her eyebrows. 

 

“I don’t know,” Clarke rolled onto her back, unrolling the burrito she was in. She lazily patted the spot, and he settled in next to her. She promptly rolled back over onto her side, so she was facing him. 

 

“Your uniform is uncomfortable,” Clarke poked his chest. 

 

“Yeah, well it’s the only thing that was keeping me even slightly warm,” Bellamy countered, shifting awkwardly. Clarke sat up, blankets falling off her shoulders as she shrugged off layer after layer. 

 

“How many layers do you have?” Bellamy teased, and Clarke scowled. 

 

“Not nearly enough to stay warm by myself.” Clarke finally pulled the thin tank top over her head, leaving her in just her sports bra. Goosebumps appeared on the skin of her stomach, and she bit her cheek to keep her teeth from chattering. She then worried her lip and pushed her pants down so they pooled around her ankles, before kicking them off. 

“Your turn,” She said, sitting back on her heels. 

 

“We’re not having sex, princess.” Bellamy said dryly. 

 

“No, but we _are_ going to share body heat,” Clarke chirped, winking at him. He mumbled a couple protests, but ultimately stripped. Then, Clarke nestled herself into his side, bringing the mass of blankets around her and Bellamy. Bellamy shifted, rolling onto his side and rolling Clarke onto her side with him. He slid an arm under her, before reaching back and grabbing the other edge of the blanket. He wrapped them in a cocoon of blankets, Clarke’s back pressed against his chest, as his cold breath fanned out across the back of her neck. Their legs tangled together at the proximity, unable to be avoided. _She could get used to this._

 

Clarke woke up before Bellamy, for once. She was still nestled in his arms, position from last night unchanged. 

 

“Clarke!” Monty said, sticking his head into the tent only to immediately retract it. 

 

“Go away, Monty,” Bellamy complained, apparently awake. 

 

“Did you guys do it?” Monty asked innocently. 

 

“No!” They both said in unison. “It’s called sharing body heat!” Clarke added. Still, neither of them made a move to leave, or untangle themselves. 

 

“There’s _snow,_ guys.” Monty informed the two of them, and Clarke sighed. 

 

“We’re getting _nothing_ done today,” Clarke predicted. Bellamy only hummed in response, and Clarke started to pull away to get ready for the day when Bellamy pulled her back down and into him. 

 

“Warm,” Bellamy mumbled, and Clarke rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be pulled even closer to him. _Like she said, she could get used to this._ Bellamy fell back asleep quickly, and Clarke mulled over her thoughts for a little. She finally gave up on trying to be productive, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her. 

 

The next time she woke up, it was because of Bellamy moving. She sat up, bringing her hands up to rub at her eyes. 

 

“They could’ve burned the whole camp down,” Clarke joked as they both got dressed to handle the snow. 

 

“Ha, like Miller would let that happen.” Bellamy grinned at her. 

 

“In hindsight, we could’ve gone to the Ark and just stayed with them for the winter,” Clarke pointed out. “They have actual _walls._ ” 

 

“Your mom would think we were staying for good.” Abby had been persistent about the 100 joining the ‘adults’ in the Ark when it first came down, and they did for awhile. But they ultimately grew restless and tired of the adults always assuming they knew better when it came to the ground, when they _didn’t._ So they packed up and left, and got guidance from the Grounders about surviving for years on end. They joined the Coalition as their own group of people, retaining their original name of Skaikru, while the people from the Ark were called Arkru. A few Arkers left with them, unhappy with the current way they were being led. Most were happy to let Bellamy and Clarke lead, and some put up a fight but let it be after a few weeks. 

 

“Probably true,” Clarke granted, pulling on her furs. “Ready to handle all the delinquents plus some?” 

 

The first thing that Clarke felt when she stepped out of the tent was a ball of snow hitting her in the face. The shrieks of laughter stopped and the camp stood still waiting for her response to the ‘attack’, and she laughed. 

 

“If you’re going to make a snowball to throw at my face, at least make it a _good_ snowball,” Clarke teased, running a hand over her face to get rid of the lingering snow. “And, if your fingers get frostbite, not my problem.” They didn’t seem to care, picking up the white substance with their bare hands and chucking it at each other. Arms wrapping around her waist startled her, and Bellamy chuckled. Clarke caught Monty pointing at them to Miller, who just scooped up snow and shoved it in his face. Clarke swatted down and gathered snow in her hands, forming a snowball before swiveling to see who she should nail. She decided on Monty, nailing him in the cheek. 

 

“Come on, loosen up,” Clarke nudged Bellamy, who grinned at her again before pushing her into the snow. Clarke made no move to get up from the snow laden ground, holding out her hand. Bellamy took it, only to have her yank on it in the classic ‘here help me up - just kidding, I’m pulling you down’ prank. He landed on top of her, breath being knocked out of her lungs. 

 

“Hi,” Clarke breathed. In response, Bellamy kissed her. Startled, it took her a few seconds to kiss back. When Bellamy pulled back, she chased his lips with her own, pressing another short kiss to his lips before smiling happily at him. 

“I love you,” Clarke told him, sure that he loved her back. 

 

“I love you,” Bellamy echoed. 

 

“Clarke and Bellamy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then come’s marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!” Monty sang teasingly. 

 

“SHUT UP MONTY!” Both leaders chorused at once. 


	39. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> She said
> 
> ‘Never forget me’
> 
>  
> 
> as if the coast
> 
> could forget the ocean
> 
>  
> 
> or the lung
> 
> could forget the breath
> 
>  
> 
> or the earth
> 
> could forget the sun
> 
>  
> 
> -Beau Taplin “A Reminder”
> 
> Word Count: 1062

_She said_

_‘Never forget me’_

 

_as if the coast_

_could forget the ocean_

 

_or the lung_

_could forget the breath_

 

_or the earth_

_could forget the sun_

 

_-Beau Taplin “A Reminder”_

 

Bellamy remembered the last time he held Clarke in his arms. It was before she went to fix the satellite, one final hug before she ran off. He should’ve hugged her tighter, should’ve hugged her like he did when she returned from being Wanheda. He should’ve kissed her and told her he loved her. He _should’ve._

 

_“Never forget me” she said. As if he could. “I’ll always be with you,” she said with a hand resting lightly on his heart. His heart that would always belong to her._

 

Instead, he hugged her lightly. Instead, he bit his tongue and didn’t tell her he loved her. Instead, he didn’t kiss her, only flirt with oxymorons. 

 

_“Only choice. Also an oxymoron by the way.” She said to him._

 

_“So is cold sweat,” he had replied with._

 

He dreaded the moment they opened the bunker without her, while he was excited to see Octavia again. He dreaded having to tell her mom that _she didn’t make it._

 

_“I need you to hear this, in case somethings going to happen to me,” she pleaded._

 

_“Nothing’s going to happen to you,” he had cut her off._

 

He was so wrong. He had promised her that nothing was going to happen to her, that she would come back and they’d live the five years out in space together. He promised her _life._ It reminded him all too much of when they were dealing with ALIE, and she had to do something without him.

 

_“Clarke, if I don’t see you again….” He had tried._

 

_“No, you will.” She had assured him._

 

Bellamy stared out the window, forehead pressed against the glass. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Emori said, standing beside him. It was, in it’s own way. But to him, nothing could live up to Clarke’s beauty.

 

All the same, he agreed. “Nothing like it.” 

 

_Bellamy watched her as she looked at the luminous butterflies on the trees, casting a soft blue light over her features. A look of pure relaxation and awe passed over her face, one Bellamy hadn’t seen in a while. Not since they discovered the Grounders._

 

Raven worked on fuel, Murphy and Monty worked on algae farms. Harper was in charge of inventory and being the doctor, and Echo kept them all in shape. Emori helped wherever she could, often supplementing Harper. Bellamy led them, because they needed him.

 

_She sat down beside him, tilting her head back to rest on the bark of the tree._

 

_“You’re okay,” she soothed, lip bloodied._

 

_“If you need forgiveness, I’ll give you that. You’re forgiven. Okay? I forgive you,” she said._

 

_“I need you. We need you,” she soothed, and Bellamy believed her. He always would._

 

They kept a countdown to the days until they could return. Raven was scared that they wouldn’t be ready by the deadline. Bellamy always said there wasn’t _really_ a deadline. The people in the bunker could survive another year and a half in the bunker, and they could too. All thanks to Clarke. 

 

_“I bear it so they don’t have to,” Clarke told him firmly, after telling him she wasn’t coming back into camp. She pressed a kiss to his cheek._

 

_“May we meet again,” She whispered, before walking the opposite direction._

 

Bellamy sat in the drop ship, gripping the harnesses as Raven hurried around. Soon, they were hurtling towards the ground. _Towards Octavia. Towards the place he last saw Clarke._ It reminded him of their first trip down. 

 

_“Stop!” She had called out. “The air might be toxic,” she had warned._

 

_“Then we’re all dead anyways,” Bellamy had sneered._

 

The landing was rough, but they all made it out relatively unscathed. Bellamy was the first out of his harness, hand wrapped around the lever to open the door. 

 

_He pulled the lever down, revealing the green forest to the 100 criminals sent to the ground. He watched as she took in the sight, closing her eyes and taking a breath in. It was the first time he saw her beauty._

 

The warmth that surrounded them wasn’t quite the same as the first time, and for Bellamy it was quite different. Standing in front of the door was two figures. One wore a beanie, long brown hair neatly braided and resting on her shoulder. Freezes dotted her cheeks. The other had no hat, short blonde hair framing her face, a streak of red visible in the back. Familiar blue eyes stared back at him, and a smile lit up her face. 

 

_He saw Atom moaning on the ground, pleading to be killed. He couldn’t do it. She took the knife from him gently. She hummed a song, looking down gently at Atom. Slowly, she slid a knife into his throat, letting him off easy. It was the first time he saw how much she cared._

 

Bellamy let out a strangled sound at the realization that it was _Clarke._ She was alive. He started moving forward instinctually, and Clarke met him with open arms. He hugged her close, face buried in her neck. He smiled uncontrollable into her collarbone, and he felt her lips curve into a smile into his own. 

 

_He was with Octavia, discussing something when a mess of blonde hair came running towards him and threw themselves into his arms. Upon realization that it was Clarke, and she was back, his arms closed around her torso and squeezed her._

 

“I left you,” he choked out, pulling away from the hug. “I left you to die.” He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. 

 

“You did the right thing, Bellamy,” Clarke soothed. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

_“Never forget me” she said. As if he could. “I’ll always be with you,” she said with a hand resting lightly on his heart. His heart that would always belong to her._

 

“I never forgot you,” he told her with a small smile. And then, he did what he should’ve done before he left. 

 

“I love you,” He breathed, and the world disappeared from around him as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. And before he could, she kissed him. 

 

“I love you too,” she said against his lips. 


	40. He Says I Can't Say No To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: talks about domestic abuse (physical, verbal and sexual) 
> 
> for just_say_love
> 
> Prompt: Finn is an abusive husband + Bellarke 
> 
> TITLE IS FROM HALSEY'S POWERFUL SPEECH AT THE NEW YORK CITY WOMEN'S MARCH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST ANOTHER WARNING ABOUT THE CONTENT

Clarke watched as Bellamy interacted with Finn, a smile plastered on his face despite the fact that it was a well-known fact that he despised the younger boy. He was only tolerated because he was Clarke’s husband. Clarke understood why her friends disliked him - he was a douchebag to them. _Hell, he was a douchebag to Clarke._ But he had a high status that would bring Clarke - and her family - up with the marriage. Clarke was forced into the marriage even after finding about Raven, the women he was engaged to _while courting Clarke._ Clarke was, apparently, better for his status than Raven was. 

 

“How’s the house life?” Miller asked, watching his best friend interact with Finn with a cautious eye, ready to intervene if a fight broke out. Clarke snorted, the bruise on her cheek throbbing in answer. She had covered it completely with foundation, knowing what her friends would do if they found out about his abuse. Bellamy would kill Finn-figuratively, Clarke hoped, and then go after her to yell at her for hours on end. Then he’d go all mother-hen and fuss over her. He knew about the verbal abuse - he’d done it in public more than once, which is how her friend group found out about it. 

 

“About as good as it could be,” Clarke lied, feeling the knot in her stomach grew every time she lied to one of her friends. 

 

~-~

 

Finn had yet to sexually abuse Clarke. Clarke didn’t know what she’d do if he did. Run to Bellamy, she supposed. Come clean about her abusive relationship. 

 

She was cleaning the kitchen, one far too nice for their cooking skills. Clarke couldn’t cook and neither could Finn. Finn had just gotten home from work, face scrunched up in anger, most likely due to a client. 

 

“Rough day?” Clarke squeaked as he stalked up to her. He slammed his lips onto hers, pushing her against the counter while holding her hands down with his own. 

 

“Stop it!” Clarke pleaded, trying desperately to separate herself from him. 

 

“I need this, Clarke” Finn said, voice rough. “So you’re going to give it to me,” he continued with a growl, fingertips pressing harder into the skin of her wrist. 

 

“Stop it, Finn. You’re hurting me!” Clarke tried, knowing it’d make no difference. Clarke growled, jerking her knee up. He stumbled backwards and Clarke grabbed her phone and keys, rushing out the door and speeding away. She was headed far away from her house, far away from _him_. Clarke drove for an hour, pulling over on the highway at a rest stop and finally allowing herself to take a deep breath. She took multiple shaky breaths before allowing herself to reach for her phone, seeing texts from Finn. 

 

**Clarke get back here now.**

 

**I will find you.**

 

**You will get punched for this. You don’t run away from me.**

 

**Clarke.**

 

She ignored them in favor of calling Bellamy, shaky hands putting him on speaker as she tossed in on the dashboard. It went to voicemail, and Clarke almost let out a sob. 

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, voice wavering as she recorded the message. “I….don’t know where I am exactly. I’m an hour out of town at a rest stop somewhere. I……Can you come? I don’t want to go back yet and I want someone….I want _you_ here. I……I can explain when you get here.” She ended her message after that, curling into a ball and holding back her sobs. She stayed like that for an hour and a half, when her car door opened and she would’ve let out a scream if it wasn’t for the familiar arms wrapping around her and pulling her close.

 

“Bellamy,” She sobbed, finally letting it out. Now that she felt safe. 

 

“Shhhh,” He soothed, running a hand down her back. 

 

“I’m sorry,” She stammered, shaking her head. Clarke had just realized he had family commitments with Octavia, Lincoln and their daughter happening right now, meaning she had pulled him away from them. 

 

“No, it’s okay. Octavia understood,” he whispered, pulling her out of the car and taking her seat before letting her sit in his lap. 

 

“Finn,” she sniffled after another ten minutes of sobbing into his shoulder. 

 

“Do you want me to call him?” Bellamy said, already reaching for his phone. 

 

“No!” Clarke said, panicked. “He um,” she stumbled, unsure of how she was going to get passed _months,_ of lying to Bellamy. 

 

“He did what to you?” Bellamy prompted softly, and Clarke swallowed. 

 

“He abused me.” She rushed. She felt Bellamy tense underneath her, anger barely contained. “He’s been abusing me for the past few months, but tonight…” Clarke paused to gather herself once more. “He uh……sexually abused me.” Bellamy tensed even more, if that was possible, but his hold on her remained loose and calming. Clarke fumbled for her phone, showing him the most recent texts from Finn.

 

**Clarke I swear to god I will kill you if you don’t come home now.**

 

**Clarke Griffin Collins. Come home now.**

 

**You left me unsatisfied. You know what that means.**

 

**If you called Bellamy I swear to god I’ll kill him too.**

 

**Ungrateful bitch**

 

“That little…” Bellamy cut himself off, managing to contain his anger. “You can stay with me for as long as you want to. Let’s get you back.” He said instead. 

 

“You shouldn’t drive while angry.” Clarke mumbled into his chest. She pulled the wedding ring off her finger, dropping it into the cup holder. So they stayed that way for another half hour, not talking, just listening to the other breath. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke followed Bellamy into the bar, eyes spotting Finn waiting with their friends. Clarke had ignored him, put his notifications on mute and stopped sharing her location with him. Bellamy was reluctant to go to the weekly gathering they had at the bar, but Clarke was determined to go. Clarke pressed herself to Bellamy’s side as she felt him tense at the sight of Finn hands clenching. Clarke couldn’t find it in her to stop him as he peeled himself away from Clarke and stomped up to Finn, taking him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. 

 

“Bellamy!” Miller said, going to pry Bellamy off of Finn. 

 

“No,” Clarke managed. “He needs this, let him have it.” Miller looked at Clarke like she was crazy. 

 

“You don’t get to just act like you get everything you ever wanted,” Bellamy yelled, pulling Finn back only to slam him against the wall again. “You don’t get to abuse your _wife_ because _you_ had a bad day. You don’t get to sexually abuse your wife because you had a bad client that day and you want to have sex. No, if she says _no_ you _stop_. You don’t threaten to kill her if she doesn’t come back. You don’t even get to _threaten_ her,” Bellamy said, practically screaming. Miller tensed as he listened to what Bellamy was saying, and the crowd that had gathered around them listened with wide eyes. 

 

“ _Months._ You’ve been physically abusing _my best friend_ for months, and she didn’t tell me _because you threatened to do worse. You threatened to kill her._ ” Bellamy slammed Finn against the wall again, and Finn let out a grunt. “Just because you’re rich and a successful lawyer doesn’t mean you’re entitled to her, and having sex with her. You never even _deserved_ her. Now, _get out of my sight,_ ” Bellamy snarled, shoving him towards the door. Finn grabbed at Clarke’s wrist to pull her with him, but Miller tugged Clarke towards him before Finn could get his hand around her wrist. 

~-~

 

Clarke filed for a divorce, getting it practically immediately. She sold her wedding ring, and burned the photos of her and Finn. Then, she took Finn to court, levying charges of domestic abuse against him. She brought screenshots of the text messages he sent her, photos of the bruises on her cheeks and her wrists, and her friends testified for the verbal abuse. 

 

“Has he ever broken any bones?” Finn’s hired lawyer asked Clarke. 

 

“No,” Clarke answered. 

 

“You say he sexually abused you just two weeks ago. How?” 

 

“He forcefully kissed me and held my wrists down with his hands. He wouldn’t stop when I said no, or when I said he was hurting me.” 

 

“And you responded how?” 

 

“Like any women would respond to something like that. I kneed him in his crotch and rushed out of the house.” Clarke could see her friends - and Raven, who had come to support her - nod in agreement. She answered a few more questions, before they were dismissed so the jury could decide Finn’s fate. Clarke found herself tucked into Bellamy’s side again, his arm wrapped protectively around Clarke’s shoulders as they conversed with Raven and the others.

 

“I always figured that he was an abuser,” Raven said, screwing up her nose. “He never did it to me, but we were long distance. How’d your parents take the news?” 

 

“I haven’t told my mom yet.” Clarke admitted. “We’re not on the best of terms right now.” The doors to the courthouse flew open, revealing Clarke’s mom. Bellamy pulled Clarke even closer to him, as she made a beeline towards them.

 

“You _cannot_ divorce him!” Abby boomed, and everybody in the room stilled. 

 

“Excuse me?” Raven said before Clarke or Bellamy could say a word. “I know you’re her mother, but that doesn’t mean you get to decide what she does and what she doesn’t do. She _already_ divorced him, and for reasons you’d know already if you maintained a _good relationship_ with your daughter. Her _ex-husband_ physically and sexually abused your daughter, and you want her to stay married for _status._ Not even my parents were that bad,” Raven snapped. Abby took a step back as she took in the news, before turning to Clarke. Before Clarke could confirm, they were called back into the courtroom. Finn was convicted of a felony for serious domestic abuse, and Clarke got ownership of their house by default. She put it on the market immediately, putting most of her stuff in storage as she crashed on Bellamy’s couch. 

 

~-~

 

“Clarke?” Bellamy said, shaking her awake.

 

“Hm?” She mumbled, cracking one eye open to look at her best friend. 

 

“I…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry. I just couldn’t sleep.” He admitted. She pushed herself up, the blanket bunching up around her hips. She pushed the blanket off of her bare legs and pulled him back into his room. He laid back down, Clarke crawling under the covers and fitting perfectly into his side. She idly traced patterns on his exposed torso, continuing for a few minutes after his breathing had evened out. She let her eyes close, sleep taking over within minutes. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke woke up curled against Bellamy’s side more nights than not. They gravitated towards each other naturally, Clarke giving up on sleeping on the couch after Bellamy woke her up a third time with his inability to fall asleep. 

 

Clarke was curled into his side, head on his chest, mostly asleep when she heard him say it. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair, not meant for her to hear. She tilted her head to look up at him, startling him. “I’m sorry, you’re probably not ready to hear those words again,” He apologized quickly, not denying that he said he loved her.

 

“Do you mean it?” She demanded. Finn had never truly meant it. 

 

“Of course. Always. You’re my person, princess.” He admitted. 

 

“You’re my person,” she echoed his statement. Clarke couldn’t bring herself to say ‘I love you’ back to him, but she could echo a statement that’s been true for years. Bellamy had always been her person, long before Finn even came into the picture. Clarke snuggled further into him, intertwining their fingers. 

 

~-~

 

“I love you,” Clarke told Bellamy as she woke up next to him. It took her three months before she felt remotely ready to say the words, and another two before she gathered the courage to tell Bellamy.

 

“Happy five month anniversary,” Bellamy whispered into her hair as a response, and Clarke laughed.

 

“I’d be more offended that you didn’t say it back if I didn’t know you were planning on making me blueberry pancakes this morning.” Clarke teased. 

 

“I love you,” He said, rolling his eyes but pressing a kiss to her forehead all the same. 

 

“I love you,” She repeated.

 

~-~

 

“I do,” Clarke said firmly. 

 

“I do,” Bellamy echoed.

 

“You may now kiss the bride,” the officiant said, and Bellamy tugged Clarke in for a sweet kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	41. Venimus. Vidimus. Amavimus. (We came. We saw. We loved.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sunsets + peace
> 
> word count:1349
> 
> thanks to annaliveslifeloud for correcting the title!

Peace. 

 

They had finally achieved peace, and all Clarke could do was _worry._ All she could do was speculate what could go wrong. Her mind didn’t accept the fact that there wasn’t an enemy to worry about, with Eligius taken care of. With her friends here, by her side. 

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Bellamy said, sitting next to her on the hill. There was a space between them that wasn’t there before Praimfaya, something Clarke wanted to fill, wanted to get rid of. But 6 years where you didn’t communicate is hard to get rid of, and they’ve both changed. Clarke is a _mom_ now. Bellamy and the others are all closer than ever. Clarke’s always felt like an outsider in their group, wanting to be in on the joke but never being able to. Wanting that connection, that inherent trust they now all had. A trust she once had with Bellamy, but disappeared. She still didn’t think they got back to that point of trust, even after taking down Eligius together. 

 

“I spent 6 years on the ground, with nothing but Madi,” Clarke started. “This feels weirder.” Clarke was still figuring out if it was a good weird. (There was nothing to worry about, it should be better. But Clarke was a worrier at heart, and in the 6 years she did have something to worry about.) 

 

“I’m sorry,” he told her, looking at her. He apologized each time she brought up her time on earth without anyone. Clarke lost track of how many times he’s said it to her. 

 

“You did what you had to do, Bellamy.” He didn’t respond. Clarke didn’t know what to add. They sat there, letting the silence wash over them. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the pair as the leaned back on their hands. 

 

“Beautiful,” Clarke murmured. “After 7 years, this is the prettiest sunset I’ve witnessed.” _Because we’re together. Because you’re by my side, and there’s no awkward silence._

 

“It is,” Bellamy agreed easily, and they let the silence return. Clarke moved closer to Bellamy, testing the waters. He didn’t even look at her, and she took that as a good sign. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke was on the hill again, waiting for the sun to set. A sketchbook Raven had found somewhere on the ark was in her lap, a drawing of two figures sitting a few feet apart from each other, the sunsetting in front of them on the front page of it. Bellamy sat down next to her, not speaking. Clarke closed her sketchbook, hiding the drawing from his view. It wasn’t the first time he caught her drawing him, but it was always just him. She never drew them together. Until that drawing. Clarke moved a tiny bit closer to him, arms brushing as they waited for the sunset. 

 

“I think this tops last night,” Bellamy said to her, eyes still watching the sunset. 

 

“Mhm,” Clarke agreed. _Because I’ve gotten that bit further across the gap._

 

“Madi never comes up here to watch the sunset with you,” Bellamy commented. 

 

“Madi likes sunrise better,” Clarke paused. “The start of a new day.” 

 

“And you like sunsets better?” 

 

“Sunsets mean it’s the end of another day. The end of another day of peace.” _Another day with you._ _Sunsets mean I’m alone with you._ Bellamy nodded his agreement, and the orange glow of the sun washed over them. They sat in silence for awhile, before Clarke was pulled away by Madi. 

 

The next drawing in her sketchpad was a depiction of that night, with the two figures that _tiny_ bit closer. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke found Bellamy on the hill they both watched the sunset from, there before her for once. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, sitting herself down next to him, close enough that their knees bumped into each other. When she leaned back on her hands, her left hand inches away from Bellamy’s right hand, she hoped it wasn’t something she couldn’t fix. She felt Bellamy’s hand cover hers, fingers slotting themselves in the space between her own. _Her hand fit perfectly in his_. 

 

“Just memories,” he dismissed. Clarke could only offer her silent support, letting the silence take over once again. They were silent for the rest of the sunset, Clarke breaking the silence only after the darkness washed over them. 

 

“Most beautiful one yet,” she commented. _Because my hand was in yours._

 

The next drawing in her sketchpad was another depiction of that night, the intertwined hands on prominent display. 

~-~

 

Bellamy was on the hill before her again, and Clarke sat down by his side wordlessly. She let herself curl into his side, feeling him tense. He relaxed a second later, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He let his own rest on top of hers, wrapping an arm around her waist. Clarke was almost positive this would be more beautiful than the last. 

 

“Memories?” Clarke asked him after another moment of silence passed between them. She felt him nod, and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself even closer to him. 

 

“I can’t stop thinking of the day we left you behind,” he admitted softly. “We should’ve waited.” 

 

“No,” Clarke said immediately. “I barely made it to the lab. You would’ve died if you waited any longer, Bell. You did the right thing, even if you didn’t want to.” Clarke’s mind flashed to when she closed the door on him, all those years ago. The sun touched the horizon. 

 

“I can’t forgive myself, even if you’re alive.” 

 

“Yes, you can,” Clarke said, shifting to face him, the sun well below the horizon at this point. “I know you can because you forgave me for leaving you for three months. I know you can because you have such a big heart, Bellamy. It’s time to forgive yourself, ok? Everybody’s already forgiven you. I was the first.” Clarke placed her hands on his shoulders. “I forgave you the moment you launched that drop ship.”He buried his face in her shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug. 

 

That night, she drew two different versions of the scene. She drew one in front of the sunset, one figure curled into the other’s side. The other’s backdrop was the night sky, the figures hugging each other tightly, with faces buried in each other's necks. 

 

~-~

 

The next sunset, she found Bellamy standing up on the hill as the sun set. He pulled her into him, ducking down to press his lips against her own. It took her a moment for her brain to catch up on what was happening, but before she could kiss back, he pulled away. He was about to rush down the hill in embarrassment, but Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck before he could go anywhere. She was the one to initiate the kiss this time, lips chasing his as he pulled away. 

“I love you,” Clarke said against his chest, sunset forgotten. Clarke was sure it topped all others. _Because she finally had him._

 

“I love you more,” Bellamy mumbled against the top of her head, letting his chin rest lightly on it. 

 

“This sunset it the most beautiful of them all,” Clarke told him. “Because I have you. You make everything better.” 

 

These drawings were her favorite. The two figures were wrapped in each other’s arms, the taller one pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead, the backdrop a star-filled sky. The second one was set against the sunset, the smaller figure on her tiptoes to kiss the taller one. Clarke found the time to carve frames for all of the drawings, and they were placed on a shelf in their shared cabin. And when Bellamy proposed, another drawing was added to the series. And when Clarke was pregnant and prominently showing, another drawing was added, Bellamy kissing her stomach. The final addition of the series was a drawing of their whole family, a toddler on Madi’s hip as Clarke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and another around Bellamy’s waist. (That drawing had quickly become her favorite.) 


	42. Some Things Were Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: eh, another soulmates AU
> 
> word count: 1014
> 
> title from from Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis

Apparently, the moment you met your soulmate, things would just _click_. There were no tattoos like the classic stories always said, there was no burst of color when you met eyes. Okay, there was tattoos, but they were tiny, behind the ear. Apparently, the tattoo tingled when you met the soulmate. There was just a _feeling_ , and that lead to a _lot_ of mismatched pairs. People who would claim to feel a tingling sensation around their significant other.People who would meet their true soulmate and drop their other significant other just like that. Like Clarke’s mom and dad. Clarke liked Marcus well enough, he was a nice guy. She was still upset that they were engaged only two months after meeting, and only four months after her dad had died. Her mom had justified it because ‘ _soulmates, Clarke’_. Clarke was adamant that she would date the person for at _least_ a year before considering marriage, even it they _were_ her soulmate. 

 

~-~

 

The first time she met her soulmate, she was in college and he was her RA. They had gotten into such a heated argument that she didn’t notice the tingling sensation coming from behind her ear, the tattoo of glasses searing into her skin. 

 

“I’d _hate_ to be your soulmate!” The guy said, slamming the door. It was then that she noticed the feeling, and she held back a groan. 

 

“Lucky you,” She muttered to his closed door, hand going up to cover the tattoo. 

 

~-~

 

“ _Clarke_.” Raven said, prodding at her foot as she glared at Bellamy from across the room. Apparently their friend groups overlapped. She had made quick friends with Miller, who _just so happened to be Bellamy’s best friend._ She then found Raven through Finn, and turns out the two had _slept_ together after Finn happened. And then Octavia was his sister. Clarke was constantly aware of the tingling behind her ear, but she never mentioned it. 

 

“What, Raven?” Clarke groaned, turning her glare over to the mechanic.

 

“Have you met your soulmate yet?”

 

“No,” Clarke lied. She could’ve sworn she saw Bellamy look disappointed, but she told herself it was her imagination. It was only a month ago that he said he would _hate_ to be her soulmate, so she wasn’t going to make their friends _assume_ they were dating. 

~-~

 

“Princess!” Bellamy called out, rushing to her side as she left the class they shared together. She scowled, hugging her books closer to her chest. 

 

“Blake,” Clarke grumbled. To her surprise, he reached out and almost yanked her book bag off of her shoulder, slinging it over his own before sliding her books out from her arms and placing them in the bag. 

 

“How chivalrous of you,” Clarke teased, bumping his shoulder. It was the first them she felt the _click_ of soulmates. 

 

“The princess shouldn’t have to carry her books,” he said easily, slinging an arm around her shoulders. They garnered a few looks - their arguments were _famous_ around the school - so seeing them being friendly with each other would be surprising. 

 

“Are we ever going to talk about it?” Bellamy blurted as their neared their dorm building. She stopped in her tracks, looking at Bellamy with wide eyes. 

 

“The fact that we’re soulmates?” Clarke whispered. He nodded, brown eyes searching hers for any clues as to what she was thinking. “I thought you’d hate to be my soulmate,” Clarke admitted. 

 

“Clarke,” He breathed. “Never.”

 

“When we first met,” she reminded him gently. 

 

“Heat of the moment, I never mean things I say in arguments,” He explained immediately, taking her hand in his larger, calloused ones. 

 

“I have a few conditions,” Clarke told him, and he pulled back. 

 

“Of _course.”_ He mocked, sticking his tongue out. She took a step back, knowing he was joking but couldn’t help but going there. Bellamy immediately took her hand again, eyes concerned. 

 

“I don’t want to marry right away. I want to wait at least a year,” She declared. “And I want to fall in love with you because I fell in love with you, not because we’re soulmates. Meaning you actually have to _try._ ” She teased, nudging his shoulder. She was already halfway there, because she loved their arguments. 

 

“Those are acceptable,” Bellamy agreed, cupping her face with his hands. 

 

“And you have to meet my mom like, right away. And by extension, my soon to be stepdad.” Bellamy looked a bit nervous at that. 

 

“Okay,” He whispered, before pressing his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. 

 

~-~

 

“Mom, Marcus,” Clarke greeted, hand in Bellamy’s. “This is Bellamy, my boyfriend.” 

 

“And when you meet your soulmate?” Abby asked. 

 

“I already did, Mom.” Clarke said softly. Abby gave Bellamy a once over again, Marcus standing idly by with a happy expression. 

 

“And he’s good to you? Treats you like a lady?” 

 

“He’s the best.” Bellamy flushed at the praise, as Clarke squeezed his hand. 

 

“What does he do?” 

 

“Mom, he’s an RA. He’s still in college, he’s only a junior.” Clarke rolled her eyes, leaning into Bellamy. 

 

“Fine, what does he _want_ to do?”

 

“He’s right here, Mom.” 

 

“I’m working towards a PhD in history, ma’am. I want to teach high school.” Bellamy spoke up. 

 

“A PhD already?” Abby said, staring at him. 

 

“Working towards it,” Bellamy corrected. “I still have a few more years left.” 

 

“Are you happy, Clarke?” Marcus asked. 

 

“Happiest I’ve been,” Clarke assured him. 

 

~-~

 

“I know I said I wanted to wait a year before we got married, but I don’t know if I can wait that long,” Clarke told Bellamy, rolling over in their bed to look at him. He was reading, like he always did in the mornings. “But maybe it’s just the glasses doing that to me,” She teased. He normally wore his glasses around the house, but put in contacts if he had to go anywhere. 

 

“Hm?” Bellamy said, looking up from his book. 

 

“Marry me.” 

 

“Okay.” Bellamy shrugged, intertwining their fingers. “Just tell me when.” She snuggled into his chest, content.

 

 

 


	43. Living Dreams in Fluorescent Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: close as strangers + clarke's famous AU
> 
> word count:1831
> 
>  
> 
> title from 5 Seconds of Summer's Close as Strangers obviously

Clarke sighed, placing her head on the window of her first class seat, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the other passengers as they filed onto the plane. Even though she had said goodbye two hours ago, because he wasn’t allowed past security - without actually going through security - no matter how much she pleaded with the TSA agents. She dug her headphones out, turning them on and playing music to drown out the murmur of the passengers and the roar of the plane’s engines as they are to life. The passengers were all seated, the plane pulling away from the gate as the crew hustled to get ready for the 17 hour flight ahead of them. Raven sat next to her, the stage manager and all around person to go to for any tech related problems. Raven - for all the traveling by plane they did - was still anxious about planes. On the longer flights, she calmed down. But if the flight was less than two hours, she was nervous for all of it. Too little time between take off and landing, Clarke figured. She thought that it was a bit weird, being more afraid of a longer flight than a shorter flight. If it was shorter, you were off sooner. Raven’s leg was bouncing up and down rapidly, causing other passengers to glare at her. Clarke offered her hand, shooting Raven a reassuring look as the engines began to work to their full power. Raven gripped it, bracing herself against the back of the cushy seat. Even before Clarke got pop-star famous, and when they could only afford to pay for one first class ticket, Clarke opted to give it to Raven. She fared marginally better in the nicer cabin, closer to the door, and a bathroom.

~-~

Clarke stepped out onto the stage, white lights nearly blinding her as she squinted out at the crowd. The lights in front of her dimmed, then turned off as lights on the stage came on, illuminating the band. She launched straight into a song, the crowd screaming the lyrics alongside her.

~-~

“I miss you,” Bellamy pouted, the picture grainy. Clarke flopped down on the bed, positioning her iPad so it was resting against a mound of pillows she had stolen from the couch in the hotel room, so Bellamy could get a good view of her as she slowly wound down from the adrenaline rush from performing two hours ago.

“I miss you too,” Clarke echoed, fingers running through her hair to unbraid it.

“It’s only been six weeks and the tour’s a year long,” He added with a frown. It was middle of the day there, meaning he was on the 45 minute lunch break. It was 2 AM where Clarke was, meaning she was utterly exhausted and forced herself to stay awake once a week so she could FaceTime Bellamy. They exchanged texts as often as they could, responses lagged. “How was your day?”

“The usual,” Clarke let her fingers play with the bracelet around her wrist, a gift from Bellamy. “Yours?” He launched into a detailed description of what he already did, and what he was planning on doing for the rest of the day.

“Miller says hi,” He added at the end, frowning.

“Return the favor for me.” Clarke grinned, as Bellamy checked the time.

“I have two minutes left,” He said sadly.

“I’m working on a new song, but I don’t know how long it’ll take,” Clarke told him.

“Can I hear it?” Bellamy asked hopefully.

“Not until I finish it,” she declared. After a few moments of silence, Clarke heard the bell ring faintly on Bellamy’s side of the call, and Bellamy sighed.

“Get some sleep, princess,” Bellamy told her.

“Don’t cuss at the students,” Clarke replied with, ending the call with a blown kiss.

~-~

“I miss you,” Bellamy said, three months into the tour. It was the middle of the day where Clarke was, but was almost 1 AM at home.

“I miss you too,” Clarke agreed.

A few minutes of silence. “How were the kids?” Clarke asked, breaking the silence that had become awkward. Silences between them never became awkward that fast.

“One of them cussed at me,” Bellamy told her, plastering on a smile.

“You’re rubbing off on them,” She scolded jokingly, giving him a small smile.

“Miller says hi.”

“Raven says hi.”

Another period of silence fell over them.

~-~

The first thing Clarke saw when Bellamy popped up on her screen was the tear tracks running down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Bell?” Clarke asked gently, wishing she could reach out and wipe away his tears.

“Just miss you,” he choked out. Clarke wished she wasn’t obligated to tour her new album right after it came out, or go this long without a break to go home. Clarke sometimes found herself wishing she hadn’t left at all, especially when she saw Bellamy like this.

“I miss you too, babe. So much,” She assured him. “I’m almost done with my song,” She told him. She had actually finished it, but she had another month before she premiered it at a show. Right after the show, she would hop on a plane and be taking a month off just to go home and be with her friends. She had adjusted her tour dates accordingly, but the announcement was going to happen at the last show before she was heading out. It was supposed to be a surprise for Bellamy, and he followed her every announcement like a hawk. And if he wasn’t aware of the change, then one of his students would alert him to it.

~-~

“Hey guys,” Clarke said into her microphone, finally at the last show before a break.

“So, I wrote a song on tour. I have a few announcements, but I’ll do those after I play the song. This is the debut of the song, but I really hope you guys enjoy it,” Clarke continued, taking a deep breath. “This is Close as Strangers.”

“Six weeks since I’ve been away. And now you’re saying everything has changed. And now I’m afraid that I might be losing you.” Clarke sang, voice echoing through the arena as the crowd took in the lyrics.

“And every night that we spend alone, it kills me thinking of you on your own. And I wish I was back home next to you.” Clarke closed her eyes, letting the words envelope her.

“Oh, everyday, you feel a little bit further away, and I don’t know what to say.” She sang the beginning of the chorus, hoping that her voice wouldn’t break during the song.

“Are we wasting time, talking on a broken line? Telling you I haven’t seen your face in ages, I feel like we’re as close as strangers.” Clarke felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked out at the silent crowd, eager to hear the rest of the song.

“Won’t give up, even though it hurts so much. Every night I’m losing you in a thousand faces, now it feels we’re as close as strangers.”

“Late night calls and another text. Is this as good as we’re gonna get? Another timezone taking me away from you.”

“Living dreams in fluorescent lights, while you and I are running out of time. But you know that I’ll always wait for you,” Clarke’s voice broke at the end, as she blinked back the tears still pooled in her eyes. She repeated the chorus, the crowd catching on and singing along.

“On the phone, I can tell that you wanna move on. Through the tears, I can hear that I shouldn’t have gone. Everyday gets harder to stay away from you. So tell me,” Clarke couldn’t hold her tears back anymore, letting them glide down her cheeks as she sang.

“Six months since I went away, and I know everything has changed. But tomorrow I’ll be coming back to you,” Clarke finished, taking the opportunity to wipe at her cheeks with the back of her hand. The crowd filled the arena with their cheers and whistles, as Clarke gripped the microphone tightly. She took a minute to get herself together, nodding to Raven.

“I’d like to dedicate that song to my boyfriend who’s at home right now.” Clarke said. “And now, as I promised, announcements.”

A deep breath. “I’ve decided to take a month off from tour to go home. I’ve pushed back all later dates on my tour to accommodate this change. Those who bought tickets to those shows will still be able to use those tickets to get in the door the day of the show,” Clarke continued. “As I want to surprise my boyfriend, I’d appreciate it if this news wasn’t spread until I officially announce it on my twitter. Thank you so much for your support,” Clarke concluded. She did one more song for the main set, took a ten minute break, then did two songs for the encore.

~-~

Clarke rushed through the airport, towards baggage claim, Raven at her heels. She waited impatiently for her baggage and Raven’s, seeing them appear on the carousel fifteen minutes later. Raven then drove them to the high school, where Bellamy taught. It was in the middle of third period right now, meaning he had his first freshmen class of the day. Clarke made a beeline towards the classroom, pausing outside the door to gather herself. She pulled the door open and stepped inside, the students stifling gasps as they noticed her.

“Can I help you?” Bellamy said without looking up from the book, apparently searched for something in it.

“You can help me get a welcome home hug,” Clarke suggested, catching his attention. He dropped the textbook, making it land on his foot. “No cussing,” Clarke said before he could react. He swore anyways.

“Clarke?” Bellamy stammered. She opened her arms for a hug and he took two giant steps to reach her, burying himself in her arms.

“You’re home,” He breathed into her neck, students forgotten. “How long?”

“A whole month,” Clarke said happily. There was a month until school ended, and Clarke had hoped he could be convinced to come on tour with her. “I was thinking you could join me, for the two months we have during summer,” Clarke added with a whisper.

~-~  
“I have a very, very special guest with me,” Clarke said, having returned to tour. “Will Bellamy please come out here with me?” Bellamy made his way on stage, glasses still perched on his nose. He gave her a slight nod.

“Everyone, meet my boyfriend officially.” Clarke announced. Although they’d been dating for a little over three years, they’ve never had a public relationship. They knew his name, and they knew Clarke had a boyfriend. “And I have a very special question to ask him,” Clarke added. She got down on one knee, pulling out a small box covered in blue velvet.

“Bellamy Blake, will you marry me?”


	44. Cease the Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bickering + clarke's a youtuber 
> 
> wc: 1795

_Cease the bickering! I am indulging the exotic whims of a princess and must not be distracted._

~

On Youtube, Clarke learned, was that the viewers loved a good game. (Normally a game consisting of the players revealing information about themselves, doing something stupid, or both.) They also loved collabs. (These two normally went hand in hand for Clarke - she wasn’t about to embarrass herself without dragging one of her friends into it as well.) 

 

So naturally, when Octavia Blake reached out to do a challenge with her, she accepted. 

 

**@ClarkeGriffin:** hey hey hey **@OBlake** I know I’M ready to win that prize. 

 

**@OBlake:** don’t get too cocky here, **@ClarkeGriffin** you don’t even know what we’re doing yet. Hint: bring a friend :) 

 

**@ClarkeGriffin:** oh, so it’s a team challenge? **@RavenReyes** you ready to crush **@OBlake**

 

**@RavenReyes:** BORN READY GRIFFIN **@ClarkeGriffin @OBlake**

 

And naturally, when the viewers heard that they were doing a challenge together, they freaked out. 

 

~-~

 

The first thing Clarke thought about Octavia’s partner for the challenge - she had yet to figure out _what_ it was - was that he was hot. The second thing she found out about him is that Raven apparently slept with him after the Finn accident. (As evident by Raven’s look of surprise.) And the third thing she learned about him was that he was Octavia’s older brother, a good 5 years older than them. 

 

“Hi,” Clarke greeted, startling Octavia, who wasn’t paying attention. “Can I get a photo?” She joked, and Octavia rolled her eyes. 

 

“Clarke, this is Bellamy, my older brother.” Octavia introduced, and she shook his hand. 

 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Clarke said to him, noticing the way her hand fit almost perfectly in his. A smirk appeared on his face, and Clarke raised one of her eyebrows. 

 

~-~

 

It was a physical challenge, which meant Clarke and Raven were severely handicapped. Octavia was a personal trainer turned youtuber, but still went to the gym daily for two hours. Bellamy, Clarke assumed, just went to the gym a lot. She and Raven however, were two people who didn’t exercise nearly as often as they should, and Raven had a bad knee. 

 

“You know, if you knew Raven before hand, I would’ve assumed it was rigged.” Clarke huffed to Octavia, eying her friend carefully as she winced from pain. Raven was stubborn though, and would insist on finishing the challenge even if her knee was flaring up. 

 

“You know, if you knew me you would’ve assumed it was a physical challenge,” Octavia countered, easily pulling herself over the wall. Clarke sat on top, waiting for Raven. Bellamy was already near the end of the obstacle course, a smirk on his face. 

 

“Is the mud at the bottom to thick for the princess to jump into?” Bellamy called back as Octavia trudged through the mud pit. Clarke had to hand it to them, it was a complicated course. 

 

“Maybe,” Clarke paused to lean down and grab Raven’s outstretched hand. “I’m waiting to help my partner!” She said with a grunt, leaning back. Once Raven had a firm hold on the wall, Clarke let go of her other hand and went tumbling down into the mud, laughing the whole way. She pushed herself up, holding out her arms jokingly. 

 

“Jump!” Clarke said, winking at Raven. She simple slid off the wall, and together they trudged through the mud. Bellamy periodically called taunts and insults out to them, the pair already having finished the course. Clarke egged him on, responding with her own taunts and insults. By the time they crossed the finish line, Raven was full on limping and using Clarke as a support, causing Octavia to frown. 

 

“You didn’t have to finish the course if your knee was bothering you,” Octavia told Raven. 

 

“I finish what I start,” Raven grunted. Clarke helped her sit down on the grass, before jogging to her car and pulling out a cooler. She dragged it over to where Raven was, pulling out a bag of half-melted ice and handing it to her. She placed it under her knee, before Clarke placed another one on top of it. 

 

“What happened to your knee?” Octavia ventured, looking at Raven. 

 

“Motorcycle accident,” Raven explained. “I was lucky it just messed up my knee permanently.” They continued to talk, leaving Clarke to start up a conversation with Bellamy as they moved into topics Clarke wasn’t interested in. They ended up getting into a teasing argument, more friendly bickering than serious insults. Raven had started to film it, winking at Octavia. 

 

“Marvel is _way_ better than DC!” Clarke insisted, crossing her arms over the chest and grinning. 

 

“No way,” Bellamy argued. 

 

“Um, Thor? Black Widow? Hawkeye? Captain America? Hulk? Iron Man? Spiderman? Guardians of the Galaxy? _Blank Panther?_ ” Clarke interrupted him before he could protest anymore. “No DC superhero can beat those, sorry.” 

 

“Superman,” He protested helplessly. 

 

“Oh whoopty do, am an alien who’s identity is a journalist and I’m bullet proof and super strong and can fly.” Clarke mimicked. “Thor is a _literal god._ ” 

 

“Yeah, but Spiderman just got bitten by a radioactive spider, soooo.” 

 

“Way cooler backstory than Superman. The only one I like from DC is Wonderwomen.” Bellamy huffed. 

 

~-~

 

Their bickering was the outro, and the comments were overwhelming.

 

_Omg I ship them so hard._

 

_#Bellarke_

 

_I’m with Clarke on this one_

 

_Me and my best friend constantly_

 

There was the occasional one worrying about Raven, and the usual ‘omg I love you so much Octavia’ that all popular youtubers recieved. Clarke chose to reply to some, fueling the comment debate about Marvel vs. DC by egging the commenters on. 

 

~-~

 

**@BBlake:** DC will ALWAYS win. **@ClarkeGriffin**

 

**@ClarkeGriffin** hoards of my fans and Octavia’s fan’s beg to differ **@BBlake** also I feel like ‘BB8’ sounds like your username. Missed opportunity, if I do say so myself

 

@ **OBlake:** YOu’RE RIGHT **@ClarkeGriffin** missed opportunity big bro **@BBlake**

 

**@BBlake:** ugh star was fans :P **@ClarkeGriffin @OBlake**

 

**@ClarkeGriffin** star trek or star wars? **@BBlake**

 

**@BBlake:** Wars, obviously. **@ClarkeGriffin** though Trek was good too

 

**@OBlake:** and here I was hoping for more bickering on twitter **@BBlake @ClarkeGriffin**

 

~-~

 

The next time Clarke did a video with Octavia in it, Clarke chose the challenge. As Octavia played to her own strengths, Clarke played to her own as well.

 

**@ClarkeGriffin:** better be ready to be absolutely destroyed **@OBlake** also bring a partner :) 

 

**@OBlake:** like me getting destroyed is possible. Let’s take this loser down **@BBlake @ClarkeGriffin**

 

Clarke recruited her friend - and roommate - Lincoln this time, as he was an artist as well. She also had a feeling he would get along with Octavia. 

 

~-~

 

“Octavia, this is Lincoln, my roommate,” Clarke introduced, grinning widely at Bellamy who scowled as Octavia perked up. 

 

“Raven’s not your roommate?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke shook her head. 

 

“Nah, she lives with her boyfriend,” Clarke explained. “Hope you guys like art,” she added with another wide grin. Bellamy let out a grown, and Octavia glared at Clarke. 

 

~-~

 

As expected, Lincoln and Octavia got along wonderfully. Clarke didn’t choose tasks that were impossible for people who weren’t good at art, but being good at it did help. (She chose pictionary.) Whoever lost had to let the other team paint their faces. (Clarke was glad that they won, because both of the Blakes were quite horrible at art.) Clarke took on the responsibility of painting Bellamy’s face, sitting down on the counter, pulling Bellamy in between her knees so she could paint his face. He let out a surprised gasp, the tips of his ears going red. 

 

“Octavia’s going to be Wonder Women.” Lincoln told Clarke, and she grinned. 

 

“I want to be superman,” Bellamy declared. 

 

“Nope, I get to decide,” Clarke scolded. She decided on T’Challa from Black Panther, dipping her paintbrush into the black facepaint and starting. 

 

~-~

 

**@BBlake:** I was half expecting an inappropriate drawing once O and I lost the challenge but I was pleasantly surprised **@ClarkeGriffin @OBlake @LincolnW** *One photo attached*

 

**@OBlake:** I GOT WONDER WOMEN!!! **@BBlake** thanks **@LincolnW** for the art and **@ClarkeGriffin** for the challenge

 

**@ClarkeGriffin** see marvel is better. **@BBlake**

 

~-~

 

“Hi guys!” Clarke greeted, holding back laughter as Bellamy poked her side from his crouching position, hidden from the camera’s view. “Stop it!” She shrieked, batting his hand away.

 

“I have a special-would you _stop_ poking me?” Clarke said, the grin never leaving her face. “Guest. I have a special guest.” She finished. 

 

“My knees hurt, princess.” Bellamy whined, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“Here’s my grandpa of a boyfriend, Bellamy Blake.” Clarke said, pulling him up onto the bed. 

 

“Hey, I’m a _college professor._ I’m _old._ ” Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest pouting.

 

“Only you would say you’re old,” Clarke said with a snort. “He’s barely 28, guys.” She paused, giving him enough time to peck her on the lips. “Anyways, this is the boyfriend tag.”

 

~-~

 

Clarke plopped down on the bed for her intro, before crossing her legs. 

 

“Hi,” She said, making sure to cover her left hand with her right. “Bell, babe, get _over_ here.” Clarke said, and she heard him stumble over something in the hallway before falling face first onto the bed. 

 

“That is _so_ going in the video.” Clarke announced, and Bellamy groaned, pushing himself up and sitting behind Clarke on the bed, using her shoulder as a chin rest. 

 

“Anyways, we’re engaged.” Clarke blurted, and Bellamy laughed. 

 

“Wow, nice lead up,” He teased. 

 

“You’re the better storyteller,” Clarke pointed out. He then launched into the story of how he proposed (and how Clarke went out and got him his own ring). 

 

~-~

 

“If you want me to tell them a story, then you better tell them,” Clarke said, staring pointedly at her husband. “Because I just blurt things out.” He rolled his eyes but continued on to tell the story of how she told him she was pregnant.

 

~-~

 

“Say hi to Aurora,” Clarke told the camera quietly, zooming in on the baby’s sleeping face. “And now say hi to Jake,” she added, moving the camera’s focus on the other twin. “He looks just like his father.” Clarke stealthily moved over to where Bellamy was passed out on the bed, having taken care of the babies all night. “He’s the best dad,” Clarke told her viewers. “He got up every time they needed something, so he’s tired. I called in to his work so he can have the day off.” 

 

“Shut up,” Bellamy mumbled, hand waving around in the air before it found the camera, pointing it away from him. 

 

“Anyways, I’m going back to bed.” Clarke shut the camera off, crawling back under the covers and snuggling back into Bellamy. 

 

“I love you,” Bellamy murmured into her shoulder. 

 

“I love you more,” Clarke whispered back, falling asleep. 


	45. Not So Solitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: solitary confinement + telepathic soulmates
> 
> wc: 1081

Solitary confinement is exactly what it sounds like. Most of the time. 99.9% of the time. It’s not hard to stick a criminal in a concrete room with a sink, a toilet, a cot and a few windows high up on the wall, too small and narrow to fit even the skinniest person in the world. It was an effective way to make a person go insane. 

 

Clarke was part of the .1% that _wasn’t_ effectively confined in an isolated box of concrete. She appeared to be, yes. But in this world, each person was bonded to another person telepathically. This person was your soulmate. The connection happened randomly. If a person who was thrown into solitary confinement was already bonded with another person, they were forced to take a pill that would suppress the connection, severing the bond for the time being. When Clarke was thrown into her own cell, she hadn’t gained that connection. She lied her way through the check-ins when she did, being sure to erase any markings that may indicate she was doing something that she couldn’t do without outside assistance. 

 

_Hey,_ the voice inside her head said, and she burrowed deeper into the thin sheets on the cot. It was morning, about an hour before the guards would come around with her breakfast. _Good morning, soulmate_

 

_Good morning, soulmate_ Clarke replied with, mouthing the words. 

 

_How’s the concrete box?_ Clarke sent him a mental image of her surroundings. In return, she got a mental image of a thick textbook opened in front of him, glasses haphazardly laid on the pages. 

 

_Did you fall asleep while studying again?_ She teased. 

 

_Maybe._

 

_Bellamy._ She mentally scolded. _One more month. Until they let me out._

 

_Have anyone you’re gonna sprint to see?_

 

_Wells. My mom will probably pick me up. You._

 

_I don’t know if I’ll live up to your expectations._ He admitted slowly, and footsteps outside of Clarke’s door caught her attention. She closed her eyes, evened out her breathing to make it seem like she was still asleep. 

 

_Of course you will._ The door to her cell opened, a metal tray placed next to it, before it was closed. 

 

_I’m a monster._

 

_How can a history nerd like you be a monster? Seriously, Bell. You’re not a monster._

 

_I killed someone._ He admitted suddenly, and Clarke couldn’t stop the gasp that left her lips. _See? Monster._

 

_Why?_

 

_He was trying to kill me._ Clarke saw the memory of the incident flash through his mind, whether it was voluntary to show her, or involuntary and came up because of him mentioning the repressed memory. 

 

_So it was in self-defense. Were you arrested? Convicted?_

 

_Fortunately, no. It was an accident, I meant to knock him out._

 

_You’re not a monster._ Clarke repeated firmly. 

 

~-~

 

Most of her days were filled with idle chats with Bellamy when he could, keeping her sane on the exceptionally long days before she was finally released. 

 

Like she had suspected, her mom had come to pick her up. Wells had tagged along as well, and Clarke stood there, trying to decide who to hug first. Logically, her mom should be who she hugged first. She was family, after all. But Wells had been there for her even when her own mother wasn’t. Instead, she sent a mental image of the two of them standing there to Bellamy. 

 

_You’re finally out!_ He cheered, and Clarke hid her smile. Her mother rushed up to her after another moment and wrapped her in a hug, and Clarke easily returned it. She pulled away from the hug and moved over to Wells, who squeezed her against him. 

 

A mental image of herself and Wells hugging made her shriek, yanking herself away from Wells. She turned around slowly, spotting a tall, dark haired, freckled man standing there with a grin. Perched on his nose, glasses that Clarke normally saw laying on a textbook framed his eyes. 

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispered. He nodded, and Clarke threw herself at him. She buried her nose into his collarbone, arms wrapped securely around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist to take some of the weight off his arms, refusing to let go of him. He was the one who kept her sane all those years. _He was her soulmate._

 

“I love you,” she said firmly. 

 

“You love me,” Bellamy echoed her. 

 

“So much,” she added, leaning back to get a better view of his face. 

 

“I love you,” Bellamy said after another moment, before pressing his lips to hers gently. 

 

~-~

 

The second thing Clarke did after she got out of solitary confinement was move in with Bellamy. Her mom protested loudly, complaining that she barely got to see her this way. But Clarke was firm in her decision, and she integrated nicely in his friend group. Clarke teased him constantly for being friends with them through his sister, and he flipped her off.Most of the time, Clarke would respond with a snarky comment. Her favorite was ‘wouldn’t you like to?’ When one of her other friends flipped her off. (Bellamy already did, so the comment didn’t apply to him.) She had found a steady job as a graphic designer for a large company, which helped celebrities and other companies design merchandise to sell. And, despite seeing Bellamy each day, they kept the routine of chatting idly in their minds throughout the day. (They occasionally used it to creep out their friends by saying the same thing, at the same time.) 

 

~-~

 

Wedding vows, traditionally, were long and eloquent. They were pieces of writing that moved both the bride and the groom to tears with the attendees. 

 

Clarke and Bellamy decided to keep theirs short and sweet, because both were at a loss of words when it came to describing their love. Clarke had no desire to retell the time she spent in solitary confinement, with only Bellamy as company in her mind. Those times weren’t the worst, but she knew it wouldn’t happen again. The trial was behind them, and Clarke did not feel like surfacing old memories. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke was the happiest she’d ever been. She was safe, she was loved, and she was in love. And in the end, that was all she wanted. If she had to spend 3 years in solitary confinement in another lifetime to be with Bellamy, then she’d do it. 

 


	46. Love is Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of SEASON 5 PREMIERING TODAY (IT STARTS IN AN HOUR FOR ME!!!!) here's a reunion fic! 
> 
> WC: 1052

Clarke was tired. She was tired of fighting for her life, fighting for her friends and recently, fighting to stay sane. Madi helped, kept her on her toes and let her talk to someone who she knew was alive. But Clarke was tired of fighting every day to not go crazy and imagine Bellamy beside her, scolding her when she did something wrong. 

 

When Clarke saw the people exit the Eligius ship, she held her breath. She looked through her rifle, only to drop it once she realized _it was her friends_. She was far enough away that they didn’t pick up the noise, but she clamored into the rover.

 

“No need for guns,” she cried out, stopping Madi. Madi methodically unloaded the guns as Clarke sped towards the ship, going over bumps and holes without a care. The rover had survived worse. She got there within minutes and slammed on the brakes before she got too close to them. 

 

“Stay here,” Clarke said to Madi. “I’ll say when you can come out, but one surprise at a time.” Madi nodded her understanding, and Clarke slowly approached the group. They were looking around at the trees that surrounded them, lips parted in awe as birds chirped happily in the sun. 

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Clarke piped up when she was close enough. They were staring at her now, eyes wide and jaws dropped. “The funny thing is, it’s not even the most beautiful part of the forest.” She had set up camp there, integrating herself into the forest as much as she could. The green spot was spreading slowly, and she hoped it would double its size in the next year. 

 

“ _Clarke_ ,” Bellamy breathed out finally. He was the first to break out of his trance, barreling towards her. He threw his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. Raven was next, wrapping her arms around Clarke as well. Monty snuck his way into the hug, followed by Harper. After another minute, all but Bellamy released her.

 

“You’re _alive_ ,” He mumbled into her hair. “ _Clarke, you’re alive,_ ” He repeated to her. 

 

“I’m alive,” Clarke agreed. “I have someone I want you all to meet,” Clarke added. “Madi!” She called out, still pressed against Bellamy. She came scrambling out of the trees, skidding to a stop next to Clarke. 

 

“Madi, these are my friends. Guys, this is Madi, my little nightblood.” Bellamy had released her to looked at Madi, eyes flicking from her to Clarke rapidly. 

 

“You’re Bellamy,” Madi declared, pointing at him. “Raven. Murphy. Emori. Echo. Harper. Monty.” 

 

~-~

 

They tried to act normal around her. They would joke with her, join in on the stories she told Madi over dinner., except for Bellamy. After their initial hug, he was distant. He sat between Raven and Monty, eyes trained on the plate of food in front of him. He rarely participated in a conversation with Clarke, and even Madi was aware of the difference. 

 

“I thought you said he was your best friend,” Madi said with a frown and a glance at Bellamy. 

 

“He was,” Clarke agreed. “But that was six years ago, Mads.” 

 

“But,” She started to protest. 

 

“People change,” Clarke said gently. “We only knew each other for half a year before he had to go back up in space.” Clarke figured it was his guilt preventing him from truly interacting with her. She knew him well enough to know that the part of him that was unable to forgive himself would always stay the same, and she knew that he most likely blamed himself for leaving her behind. 

 

“Still,” Madi protested again. 

 

“He’s not very good at forgiving himself,” Clarke admitted. “I don’t think that’s changed about him. And if I knew him at all, he blamed himself for leaving me down here. I’ll talk to him, I promise.” Clarke stood up to do just that. “It bugs me just as much as it bugs you.” Clarke ruffled her hair, before making her way over to Bellamy, who was talking with Raven. 

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke said hesitantly. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” She added with a glance at Raven. 

 

“Uh, um, sure,” Bellamy stammered, looking at Raven helplessly. Raven sighed, shook her head, and walked away. 

 

“Why are you distancing yourself from me?” Clarke asked. 

 

“I left you behind, Clarke,” He rasped. “I left you behind to _die._ ”

 

“You did what you had to do, Bell.” He relaxed at his nickname, shoulders drooping. 

 

“No, Clarke. I left you behind. I _left_ you. I promised myself I wouldn’t leave without you and I _did_.” His voice cracked, and Clarke took a step towards him. 

 

“I don’t blame you for leaving me behind.” She paused, reaching for his trembling hand. “Madi used to apologize for you guys leaving me behind after I told her stories of our adventures,” She continued, and Bellamy sucked in a breath. “And I always replied with ‘I’m not. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.’. You kept the others alive by closing the ships door, Bell. You kept them alive in space. I could never blame you for doing that. And you shouldn’t blame yourself for choosing to close the door.” 

 

“But I do.” He took her hand, gripping it tightly. “I closed that door on you, and I thought you were dead for six years. And now that you’re here, alive, I blame myself for making you spend six years with only Madi for company. And now I’ve been distancing myself, because that’s what I’m good at, right? Putting up walls?”

 

“If you want forgiveness, I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven, okay? And you’re amazing at so many things, Bell. I’m so proud of you.” Her mind flashed to the night under the tree, after Dax had made an attempt on his life. 

 

“I don’t deserve it,” he protested. “Any of it.” 

 

“We don’t deserve a lot of the things we get. But you do deserve forgiveness. You do,” she repeated. 

 

“I love you,” he breathed out after another moment. 

 

“I love you,” Clarke echoed, and within moments she was pressed up against his chest again. She tilted her head up and gave him a sweet kiss, pulling away before they could get too carried away.

 

“We have time,” She whispered. “All the time in the world.” 


	47. 97%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from karli_13: modern day AU, octavia gets really sick really quickly and bellamy thinks she's dying, freaks out lincoln, and doctor clarke has to calm him down.
> 
> WC: 1154
> 
> Hope you like it!

Bellamy’s phone lit up with a call from an unknown number, interrupting his grading. Clarke was humming contently in the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast. 

 

“Babe, do you recognize this number?” Bellamy said, showing her the screen.

 

“That’s the hospital. You should take it,” Clarke told him with a frown. He cursed,thumb immediately pressing the green button to accept the call. He held the phone to his ear, waiting for the person on the other side to begin. 

 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Bellamy stammered after a moment. 

 

“My sister was hospitalized after she just collapsed in her classroom?” He repeated, not quite believing it. 

 

“Fuck, thank you for telling me.” Bellamy ended the call before rapidly dialing Lincoln’s number.

 

“Lincoln?” He said, now pacing in the kitchen as Clarke watched, concern etched onto her face. 

 

“Yes, I know you’re teaching right now, but I wouldn’t have called you if it wasn’t urgent,” Bellamy insisted. He was surprisingly calm for finding out Octavia had been hospitalized, but Clarke could see the worry and anxiety in his eyes. 

 

“It’s Octavia. She collapsed in her classroom, and now she’s hospitalized. I’m her emergency contact, so I was the first person they contacted.” He hung up, placing his phone down on the counter slowly. He lowered himself to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them. 

 

“Bell,” Clarke said softly, lowering herself down so she was next to him. “Come on, let’s get to the hospital.” She tugged him up and out the door, fumbling to lock the door. When they were finally on the way there, he seemed to have processed the news, and began rambling to Clarke about all the things that could go wrong. 

 

“She was so healthy, Clarke. I don’t understand. What if it’s cancer?” He said, rapidly looking up symptoms of cancer. “What if it’s incurable? What if it’ll make her unable to teach her martial arts class? _Clarke,_ this could ruin her. You know how much she loves her classes. And Lincoln, he’s rightfully freaked out right now. His _wife_ was hospitalized out of the blue for collapsing in her class.” 

 

“ _Fuck._ ” He muttered as Clarke pulled into the hospital’s parking lot. Clarke tugged Bellamy into the building, only to be rammed into by Lincoln, who had rushed out of class and had gotten here only a minute before they had. 

 

“Clarke, do you know what’s happening? What happened to her?” Lincoln demanded, hands shaking her shoulders. “Is it life threatening? Will she still be able to teach her classes? Will I lose her?” Lincoln repeated. He was normally the picture of calm, the one to take charge in situations like this. 

 

“Bellamy Blake? We have news about your sister,” A nurse called out, and he sucked in a breath. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke said, looking him in the eye. “She’ll be _fine._ She’s a fighter.” 

 

“Over here,” Clarke called out to the nurse. She wound her way over to them, standing a few feet away from them with a clipboard clutched to her chest. 

 

“Wait, Doctor Griffin?” The nurse said, squinting at Clarke. 

 

“Yes, Bellamy is my boyfriend,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. Clarke looked at Bellamy, who was taking rapid breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Lincoln had composed himself enough to keep his nerves inside, but his hands were fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, sending the nurse an apologetic look. “Deep breaths,” He copied her breathing, gripping her hand. 

 

“Alright, give us the news.” 

 

“It appears to be nothing serious. She was tired, so she fainted. She’ll be discharged within two hours. For now, she’s in room 321. Good to see you, Doctor Griffin,” The nurse recited with a nod towards Clarke. 

 

“See? I _told_ you she would be fine,” Clarke said to Bellamy. 

 

“She gets ten hours of sleep, how was she _tired_?” Lincoln stammered.

 

“Maybe she woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t fall asleep. Whatever it is, she’s _fine_ , and you don’t have to worry anymore.” Clarke repeated. 

 

“I’m a light sleeper. I would’ve known if she woke up,” Lincoln said stubbornly. Clarke rolled her eyes and groaned, grabbing Lincoln’s wrist and dragging the two of them over to the elevator. 

 

“I’m telling you, something’s wrong,” Lincoln insisted on the way back. Bellamy nodded his agreement.

 

“Octavia loves sleep. If she didn’t get enough sleep in the night, she’d take a power nap before her classes so she’d have enough energy,” Bellamy added to Lincoln’s arguments that something had to be up. 

 

“And it only _appears_ to be nothing serious. That doesn’t mean it can’t be something serious,” Lincoln told Clarke. 

 

“You are both worried out of your mind for something we don’t even know yet. You can worry once we talk to O, yeah?” Clarke said firmly. She dragged them to Octavia’s room, barging in and seeing her scrolling through her phone. 

 

“Way to knock, guys,” Octavia drawled, glancing up from her phone. 

 

“Why did you collapse?” Bellamy and Lincoln demanded at the same time.

 

“I tried telling them you were fine, but…” Clarke trailed off, and Octavia laughed. 

 

“Yeah, they’re both worriers. I’m fine, I just fainted,” Octavia confirmed. 

 

“But _why_?” Lincoln prodded.

 

“Because.” Octavia looked at her hands, and Clarke knew immediately what she was going to say next. “I’m pregnant.” Bellamy took a step backwards, not quite believing what she was saying. A grin took over Lincoln’s face as he hurried to her side, taking her hand in his larger ones. 

 

“I was going to tell you after class today, but I never got the chance to.” Octavia played with Lincoln’s fingers as Bellamy was silent, and Clarke nudged him. 

 

“Congratulations,” Bellamy stammered. 

 

“Congratulations,” Clarke echoed, grinning widely at Octavia. 

 

~-~

 

“I’m going to be an _uncle_ , babe. An _uncle._ ” Bellamy repeated on the drive back home. “What if the kid hates me?” He turned in his seat to face her, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“The kid will love you,” Clarke assured him. “You’d spoil the kid too much for the kids to have a chance to hate you.” 

 

“Not true,” he said with a scowl. 

 

“Like you didn’t spoil Octavia when you were growing up,” She teased. “Her kids is going to be the most spoiled kid ever.” 

 

“Yeah, because of _Lincoln_. Not me,” He protested. “I will not spoil her kid.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. _Nyko_ , will spoil her, and then who will be the kid’s favorite uncle? Not you,” She challenged. He grumbled, but didn’t say anything back. Clarke grinned. 

 

~-~

 

“I _told_ you!” Clarke said happily, sticking her tongue out at Bellamy. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, _wife._ ” Bellamy grumbled, taking her hand. “I spoil my niece. So what?” Clarke just grinned and kissed his cheek, before skipping off to go push her niece on the swing set that Bellamy had bought her a week ago. 


	48. Goodbye, Goodbye (I Said to My Bestest Buds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: just a line from AJR's song Sober Up
> 
> title is the line i was inspired by :)
> 
> WC: 1471

“You’re leaving?” Octavia stammered, looking at Clarke with wide eyes. She nodded. 

 

“I don’t want to,” Clarke assured her, small hand reaching for Octavia’s. “But daddy got a new job up in Washington.”

 

“You can’t leave us,” Octavia whined, gripping her hand. 

 

“I have to.” Clarke frowned. “We can send each other letters,” Clarke said with a firm nod. 

 

“Or I could give you Bellamy’s number and you can call him to talk to me!” Octavia said, bouncing on her heels at the idea. 

 

“You think he’d let you?” Clarke asked, glancing at the 15 year old. He was watching Octavia with a cautious eye, a slight smirk on his face as he caught Clarke looking his direction.

  
“I’m his baby sister. Of course he’ll let me,” Octavia insisted. Clarke pulled her friend into one last hug as she heard her mom call her name, before bounding out the door. She hesitated at the doorway, hand going up to her necklace her dad had gotten her a few months ago. She reached behind her neck and unclasped it, turning back around.

 

“For you,” Clarke said, placing the opal necklace in Octavia’s palm. Octavia quickly gathered her hair and got it out of the way, and Clarke clasped the necklace around her neck. 

 

“Bye, Clarke!” Octavia called as Clarke ran to the car that was waiting for her. 

 

“Bye Via!” Clarke yelled from the window. 

 

It was only when the plane landed in Washington that Clarke realized that she never got Bellamy’s number from Octavia. 

 

~-~

 

“Clarke!” Wells said, opening his arms for a hug as she emerged from the airport terminal, one hand gripping her father’s tightly. Upon seeing her other best friend, Clarke squealed, releasing her father’s hand and throwing herself into Wells’ arms. 

 

“Clarke,” His dad said, amused. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“You too, Mr. Jaha,” Clarke said, remembering her manners. 

 

~-~

 

“Clarke,” Her dad rasped, hand wrapping tightly around her wrist. 

 

“Dad,” Clarke said, close to sobbing. “You can’t leave, not now,” 

 

“You know I don’t have any control over that anymore, princess.” 

 

“Dad,” Clarke sobbed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” He said, and his hand went limp as he let out one final breath. 

 

“No,” Clarke bawled. 

 

~-~

 

“Clarke, you can’t just run away from your problems,” Abby yelled, as Clarke threw her clothes into her suitcase. 

 

“If my problems all have to do with you, then yes I can!” Clarke snapped. Abby took a step back at her words, and Clarke couldn’t bring herself to regret them at the moment. 

 

“That’s not true, and you know it,” Abby snapped. 

 

“Then what’s with all the pressure to be come a doctor _just like you_? What if I _don’t want to_? You can’t keep me in the house anymore. I’m 18, I’ll go wherever I please.” Clarke zipped up her suitcase, eyes lingering on the photo of her and Octavia from 9 years ago. She stood up, brushing past Abby and out the front door to the waiting car, where she loaded her suitcase in the back with a huff and sat down in the passenger seat with a groan. 

 

“Long flight ahead of you?” Her driver asked as he pulled out. 

 

“Something of the sort,” Clarke lied. The rest of the ride was silent, and Clarke sat down on the bench in the airport and buried her face in her hands. She looked at the plane ticket in her hand, letting out a long breath before heading to security. Once she was passed security, she pulled out her phone and called Wells.

 

“Clarke?” Wells said, sounding concerned. 

 

“I forgot to say bye,” Clarke blurted. “So I’m saying bye right now.” 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Polis. I got a scholarship to the art school there.” 

 

“You’re coming back for breaks, right?”

 

“Maybe,” Clarke allowed. “My mom doesn’t exactly approve of my choice and basically called it running away from my problems.” 

 

“Well, if you ever need a place to crash, you’re always welcome in my dorm room, whenever I get mine.” 

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ll be fine.” Clarke laughed, getting in line to get a cup of coffee from a chain called Grounds. 

 

“Good luck in college, Clarke,” Wells said, before hanging up. 

 

“One medium iced coffee please,” Clarke told the cashier. 

 

“Name?” The cashier asked. 

 

“Clarke. With a silent ‘e’ at the end.” The cashier nodded, and Clarke waited off to the side for her drink, keeping an eye on the time. 

 

“Clarke!” The other person working there called out, and she retrieved her drink before heading to the gate. 

 

~-~

 

“We should move to a small town,” Raven said, twisting to face Clarke as Clarke took another shot in an attempt to forget Lexa. “And you need to stop drinking,” Raven added, taking the shot glass away from Clarke.

 

“I’ve had three shots, Rae,” Clarke groaned. 

 

“I’m having a serious conversation with you,” Raven muttered. 

 

“Fine, fine. I know a small town. My hometown,” Clarke conceded. “We never sold the house there for some reason, maybe for vacation use, and my dad left it to me in his will for some odd reason. I never sold it either.” 

 

“And you could handle going back there?” 

 

“Are you kidding? I loved that town and the people in it.” They celebrated with one last shot before they drove back to their apartment and searched plane tickets to the nearest airport. 

 

“Is Uber a thing out there?” Raven asked Clarke as they were figuring out transportation to the house.

 

“Maybe. Small towns are iffy. I think one of my dad’s old friends still lives there, so I can contact him,” Clarke said with a frown, pulling out her phone. 

 

**Clarke:** Does this number still belong to Marcus Kane?

 

**Marcus:** does this number still belong to one Clarke Griffin?

 

**Clarke:** the one and only. SO me and my friend Raven are moving into my family’s old house and we kinda need a ride back from the airport. 

 

**Marcus:** I’ll be there. Just text me the details. 

 

**Clarke:** we’ll be getting in on Saturday at 4 PM.

 

**Marcus:** see you then, Clarke

 

“We have a ride,” Clarke said with a grin. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke was pulled into a hug by Marcus, and he shook Raven’s hand before leading them to his car. 

 

“Octavia and Bellamy still live here,” Marcus informed her as the left the airport’s parking lot. 

 

“They both moved back after college,” Marcus continued. “You should go find them.” 

 

~-~

 

Clarke leaned on the doorway to the martial arts studio in the town, seeing Octavia teach the class with a grin on her face. 

 

“You know,” Clarke said when she let them take a break. “You never gave me Bellamy’s number so I could call you with it.” Octavia looked at her with wide eyes, and it was then that Clarke noticed the necklace clasped around her neck. The same one that Clarke gave her all those years ago. It was a new chain, meaning she must’ve had it lengthened. 

 

“ _Clarke?_ ” Octavia stammered, taking in her new style. 

 

“Hey Via.” Clarke gave her a lopsided grin, and she was tackled in a hug within minutes. 

 

“Bellamy is going to be _so_ excited.” Octavia shrieked, and her students glanced at her. 

 

“Who wants to get out early?” Octavia said, and they all raised their hands. 

 

“Go on,” Octavia said, and they all poured out the door and Octavia grabbed Clarke by her shoulders. 

 

Octavia practically dragged her over to her house, barging in and pulling Clarke up the stairs. 

 

“Bellamy!” Octavia yelled. 

 

“I thought you had class?” Bellamy said, poking his head out of his bedroom door. 

 

“Well, I did until I saw _Clarke_.” Octavia yanked Clarke out from behind her, and Clarke gave him a small smile. 

 

“Surprise,” Clarke said unenthusiastically. Bellamy blinked, before a large grin took over his features. 

 

~-~

 

“Okay, but why did you cut your hair?” Bellamy said, fingers playing with a strand of it as they watched a movie. 

 

“A month after I get back, and you’re only asking that question now?” Clarke teased. He shrugged. “I thought it was time for a change.” 

 

“I like it,” he announced. 

 

“I like you,” Clarke blurted before she could overthink it even more.

 

“I’d hope so, we’re kind of friends,” he teased. Clarke groaned, pulling away from his side. 

 

“I like you in that way, yes. But I was thinking more along the lines of having a crush on you. Just thought you should know.” 

 

“Oh,” he breathed, sitting up and resting his forehead on hers. Clarke took the opportunity to press a sweet kiss to his lips, pulling away a moment after. 

 

“I like you too.” He blushed, and Clarke giggled. 

 

“That’s good,” Clarke teased a moment after, settling back into his side. 


	49. Captain Daredevil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Daredevil AU + Captain America AU (i don't even know rn)
> 
> wc: 1055
> 
> don't really like this one but here you guys go anyways :)

The last thing Clarke was expecting the young boy to lead her to was a dumpster. She had encountered the boy before, mostly on her walks to and from the coffee store a block down the road. 

 

“Miss Griffin?” The boy had said hesitantly. “I found something you might want to see.” 

 

“Lead the way,” Clarke had said with a tired smile, following him down the stairs and to the side alley. He pointed towards the dumpster, and Clarke sighed.

 

“It’s a dumpster,” Clarke said. “What’s there to look at other than trash?”

 

“There’s a person in there. He’s not moving,” The boy told her quietly. She cursed, looking down at her scrubs and then back at the dumpster. 

 

“Here goes nothing,” she muttered, pulling herself up and into the dumpster. She lifted him up with a groan, enlisting the young boy’s help to get him out of the dumpster. He was limp, but his chest was rising. 

 

She spread out newspaper on her floor before gently laying the guy down, uncovering his face to reveal a smattering of freckles. She quickly fetched her emergency medical kit, pulling on gloves before looking for life-threatening injuries. She found a stab wound, and when she pressed down lightly on it the guy woke with a groan. She moved so she was looking at his face, taking a flashlight and moving it across his eyes to get him to reaction.

 

“Where am I?” The guy rasped, hand grabbing her wrist.

 

“In my living room,” Clarke said, coming to the conclusion that he was blind. 

 

“I need to go,” He said, trying to get up.

 

“Not happening,” Clarke said firmly. “You have a stab wound that I need to patch up.” 

 

“No, you don’t understand,” He insisted. 

 

“I just have to patch you up so you make it to the hospital,” Clarke repeated. 

 

“No hospitals. I have to go. You’re in danger here, and I can’t have innocent people being put in danger because I’m here.” 

 

“I can defend myself,” Clarke muttered. The flat of the small knife she kept in her boots pressed up against her calf, a constant reminder of the dangers of the world. 

 

Louder, she said “Who said I was innocent?” She pressed the guy back down, ears straining as she noticed his fingers twitch nervously. Feet pounding in the hallways made her get up and deadbolt the door and close the curtains, turning the lights off and finding the shield she kept concealed. 

 

“I have to go,” The guy insisted. 

 

“Shhhh,” Clarke hushed, crouching beside him. “They’re coming.” He flinched at the sound of the door being knocked on, and Clarke moved so she was by the door. A moment later, the door was kicked open and three men poured into her living room, eyes focused on the man. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke said, flipping on the light. “You might want to deal with the host before kidnapping the guest.” They rushed her, and she banged one in the head with the vibranium shield attached to her arm. She caught the arm of another and twisted it backwards, causing the guy to shout in pain as the other pointed his rifle at him. Her guest made a move to get up, but acted too slow. She held her shield up as he fired shot after shot at her, moving closer and closer to her. 

 

“Next time,” Clarke said, slamming one of them into the ground and knocking them out. “Make sure you’re not in my home,” she finished, knocking the last one in the head with her shield. 

 

“What was _that?_ ” The guy stammered. 

 

“I have all too much experience in the fighting business,” Clarke told him. “Those guys are _nothing_ compared to the people - monsters - I’ve had to fight.” _Red Skull, her own best friend, the Chitauri, Ultron. Thanos._

 

“People who are monsters are the worst,” he said with a snort. 

 

“I’d much rather deal with people who are monsters than the monsters I’ve had to deal with.” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Chitauri,” she said, glancing at him. “Captain America, at your service.” She said eventually. 

 

“Wait, the super soldier from comics?” 

 

“They were based off me in World War Two, yes.” Clarke leaned back on her heels, shield still attached to her forearm. “Will you let me fix you up now?” He nodded, and Clarke got to work, setting her shield down on the coffee table. 

 

~-~

 

“You….” Miller stammered, pointing a finger at Clarke. “You saved the world.” 

 

“Multiple times,” Clarke corrected.

 

~-~

 

“Bellamy?”Clarke called out, shield held protectively in front of her. 

 

A groan from the room beside her made her stop, and she backed up until she reached the door, pressing her ear against the door. When the groan came again, She threw her shoulder against the door, busting it’s hinges and letting her see Bellamy strapped to the table, somebody standing over him with a knife held dangerously close to his throat.They didn’t seem to notice her entrance surprisingly. 

 

“Where is Captain America?” The person growled, and Clarke could see Bellamy swallow. 

 

“I told you, I’m not giving her location,” Bellamy growled. 

 

“Come on,” the guy purred, running a gloved hand down his cheek. Clarke started to move behind him slowly, feet light on the ground. Clarke snuck up behind him as he wrapped his fingers around another knife, about to press it into his side. Clarke sprung, wrapping her arm around his neck and using her feet to shove him away from the table. 

 

“She’s right here,” Clarke growled, kicking the knife from his hand. She tightened her grip on him, not letting up until he went limp. She let the unconscious man drop to the floor, rushing to Bellamy’s side.

 

“I’m here,” Clarke soothed, cupping his cheek with her hand before busting the buckles on the straps holding him down with her shield. She looped her arm under his shoulders and hefted him off the table, waiting for him to gain his footing before helping him out of the room. 

 

~-~  


“You got him,” Miller said, relieved as she yanked the door open and pulled him inside before pulling it closed and telling Miller to drive. 

 

“I did,” Clarke confirmed. Bellamy turned towards her, and Clarke pressed a quick kiss to his lips before snuggling into his side at his invitation. 

 


	50. The Hardest Thing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Clarke is in a happy, healthy relationship and is about to get married. Bellamy decides a month before the wedding is the time to tell Clarke he loves her.
> 
> *Somewhat happy ending that does NOT involve Bellarke*

Bellamy sunk into the plush couch, surrounded by his friends as they all chattered on excitedly. 

 

“She’s going to be beautiful,” Raven commented.

 

“More beautiful,” Monty corrected, snuggling closer to Harper. Bellamy voiced his agreement, pushing down the pain he knew he shouldn’t even have at the moment. 

 

**Miller:** Is she as pretty as I know she’s going to be?

 

**Bellamy:** relax, dude. She hasn’t even come out in the first dress. 

 

**Miller:** text me. 

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, jamming his phone into his pocket as Raven let out a tiny gasp. He followed her line of sight, seeing Clarke walk out in the first dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail, pulled away from her neck and her face. With a lace bodice transitioning into a silky skirt, the dress itself was breathtaking. Clarke was even more so. The tattoo on her shoulder blade was on full display, a simple ‘I love you’ in Miller’s handwriting. Bellamy had gone with them when they got it, a matching one on Miller’s shoulder in Clarke’s handwriting. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Raven breathed. Clarke looked at Bellamy expectantly, eyes hopeful. 

 

“You look gorgeous, Clarke,” Bellamy said earnestly. He might be in love with his best friend’s fiancé, but he could compliment her. Easily. 

 

He watched her as she tried on dress after dress, each time turning to him and asking if he liked it. If _Miller_ would like it. 

 

“Miller would think you’re beautiful if you showed up in your pajamas,” Raven said as she looked at her reflection. This was easily the prettiest one, a sweetheart neckline, the only embellishments being a band of rhinestones along her waist. 

 

“Are you suggesting I wear my PJs to my wedding, Reyes?” Clarke teased, reaching up to let her hair down. “I think this is the one.” Clarke gave a sharp nod and the employee directed Clarke back to the dressing room. Bellamy took the opportunity to text Miller.

 

**Bellamy:** She’s absolutely breathtaking.

 

**Miller:** I can’t wait to see it. 

 

Bellamy sighed. 

 

~-~

 

It’s hard enough watching Clarke prepare for the wedding. His heart is breaking more and more with every detail and aspect she runs by him, whether it’s flowers or who should sit where. It’s how Bellamy ended up sitting in his room, notebook on his lap.

 

~-~

 

When Clarke got a letter in the mail from Bellamy, she was confused. She plopped down on the couch next to Miller, tearing the envelope open and pulling the sheet of paper enclosed out. 

 

_Dear Clarke,_ It read. Clarke worried her lip. 

 

_This definitely isn’t the best time to say this. Not when you’re getting married in a month. I should’ve said this to you long before this point in time. I was going to, after Lexa. But then the night I was going to, 6 months after Lexa, you and Miller announced that you were a couple. And now, I just needed to get it off my chest. From the day that we met, I knew you were special. I knew you were a force to be reckoned with. And when Finn broke your heart, you swore off love. And then Lexa came along. Your relationship with her was fast and furious, a whirlwind of emotions that ultimately ended up in heartbreak. You cried on my shoulder for a week afterward. And throughout both of these relationships, I bit my tongue. You were happy. That’s what mattered. It didn’t matter that I thought I could treat you a thousand times better than either of them could. And I was prepared to tell you how I felt when you were ready. You were ready two months after Lexa, and I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. For four months I had debated in my head on when I should tell you. My timing is never right, however. For a moment, I let myself think that maybe Miller would be a bad boyfriend to you. Maybe he’d break your heart and I’d have my chance a couple months after that. But then I remembered that I was best friends with him for a reason. He’s loyal to no end, a sweet, loving guy that any guy or girl would love to have as their partner. And I knew, that if there was one guy I was fine with you dating, it was him. It was easy, at first, to ignore my feelings for you. It was easy to be happy for you and Miller, and I was beyond happy to see you smiling and laughing again constantly, a beacon of light in a dark room. But I only fell deeper in love with you as I heard your laugh and saw your smile. But you were happy, and what kind of friend was I to tell you I loved you, in the middle of a relationship? In the middle of a relationship that was good for you? So I didn’t. I’ve held my tongue for the past three years, silently loving you and glad that if I didn’t have you as my girlfriend, at least I had you as my friend. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m writing you this letter a month before your wedding, and I’m sorry that you’re probably reading this next to Miller. I’m sorry that I never got the guts to tell you I loved you before. You deserve all the happiness he brings you. I’m sorry again._

_Bellamy_

 

“What the fuck?” Clarke stammered. “He can’t just….” Clarke groaned, waving the paper in the air. Clarke let Miller read it, watching his expression. 

 

“Clarke,” Miller started. He was clearly going to ask her if she wanted to cancel the wedding.

 

“No,” Clarke interrupted. “No, I’m happy and this letter is not going to stop our wedding.”

 

“You should talk to him,” Miller suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“I’ll call him,” Clarke compromised, not wanting to confront him just yet. 

 

Her phone rang as she waited for him to pick up, her fingers tangled in Miller ’s. 

 

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice sounded strangled, and Clarke took a deep breath before replying. 

 

“I got your letter,” she said simply. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately. He repeated it again and again until Miller stopped him.

 

“We get it,” Miller said, and Clarke could tell he was still reeling from the letter, just as much as Clarke was. 

 

“But we’re still getting married,” Clarke added. “And nothing you could say, not a love confession or anything else, can change that.” 

 

~-~

 

Bellamy noticed the dynamic between him and Clarke change dramatically. She no longer came to him for confirmation of her ideas, texts from her were rare and often a single phrase. The whole group noticed the way Bellamy placed himself as far away from them as possible, not looking either in the eye. 

 

“Why did Miller replace you as his best man?” Raven asked, looking at the happy couple chatting with the bartender. 

 

“I confessed.” He said simply. Raven slapped him. 

 

“You confessed that _you love Clarke_ , a _month_ before their wedding? How damn stupid can you _be?_ ” She shrieked, catching the attention of the whole bar. 

 

“Damn dude, that was stupid,” A random guy at the bar said, and Raven whirled around to see who it was. 

 

“The only guy that I expected to do that is _Finn,_ ” Raven growled. “Never in a million years, _you._ The guy who held his tongue through _two_ relationships where she was being treated like crap. You decide to tell her when she’s in a relationship that makes her the happiest I’ve ever seen her.” 

 

It’s safe to say his entire friend group was different around him, and he opted out of many of the outings they went on. (He knew they most likely only invited him out of obligation.) 

 

~-~

 

“We’re here today to celebrate the marriage of Nathan Miller and Clarke Griffin.” The officiant said, and Clarke beamed at Miller. She looked positively radiant in her dress, and Miller was no different. 

 

“Nathan Miller, do you take Clarke Griffin to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The officiant asked at the end of the ceremony.

 

“I do,” Miller said confidently. 

 

“Clarke Griffin, do you take Nathan Miller to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The officiant asked Clarke. 

 

A pause, and then “I do.” Clarke slipped a gold band onto Miller’s hand, before letting Nathan slip a wedding band that matched her engagement ring on her hand. 

 

“You may now kiss the bride.” Miller pulled Clarke into him, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. 

 

~-~

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Miller!” The DJ said at the reception, and they entered hand in hand, Clarke wearing a shorter dance and a large grin. Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran began to play, and they danced while singing softly to each other. A few songs afterward, Miller got up on stage with a microphone.

 

“I want to thank all of you for coming today,” he began, raising his glass of champagne into the air. “And I want to thank my wife, Clarke, for being so amazing. I’m so lucky to call her mine.” He jumped down from the stage, kissing Clarke before she took her turn to speak. 

 

“Thank you all for coming,” Clarke echoed Miller’s sentiments, eyes searching the crowd before landing on Bellamy. Bellamy swallowed, wondering what she was going to do. 

 

“My friend, Bellamy Blake, sent me a letter a month before this,” Clarke said. Bellamy painfully noticed the use of ‘friend’, instead of her usual ‘best friend’, when introducing him to someone. 

 

“The letter contained some sentiments I wished he had expressed earlier. But those aren’t the words I want to talk about. I want to talk about how he said I deserved every single drop of happiness Nate provides me. I don’t think I do. He’s my anchor, my everything. Nate is loyal and trusting, kind and gentle, forgiving and funny. He deserves the world, and I will try my best to provide exactly that for him. I love you, Nate.” 

 

Bellamy slipped out of the reception. 

 

~-~

 

His hand was in Gina’s, palm sweaty as he heard the racket going on inside the Miller household. Bellamy had moved out of town shortly after the wedding, hoping distance would make moving on a tad easier. It wasn’t until he met Gina at a bar while he was looking at Clarke’s Instagram feed, blowing up with honeymoon and wedding photos. It was her who convinced him to come back, and had promised to go with him to confront his friend group once more. Clarke would always hold a special place in his heart. Bellamy brought his hand up to knock, but Clarke opened the door before he could, almost running into him.

“Oh!” Clarke stammered, backing up. “Bellamy,” she said with a smile. “I didn’t realize you were back in town.” 

 

“Recently moved back,” Bellamy said slowly. 

 

“And who’s the lady?” Raven shouted, and Bellamy caught a glimpse of her sprawled out on the couch, feet in Wells’ lap and PS4 controller in her hands. Clarke stepped aside to let them both in, before settling into the chair Miller was occupying. 

 

“Um, this is Gina,” Bellamy said awkwardly. 

 

“I’m Raven,” Raven said, unpausing her game and continuing. 

 

“Wells, this gamer’s boyfriend,” Wells said, smiling widely at Gina. 

 

“Harper.” 

 

“Monty.” 

 

“Jasper.” 

 

“Octavia, but I assume Bell’s talked about me.” 

 

“Maya.”

 

“Lincoln.” 

 

“Murphy.”

 

“Emori.” 

 

“Nathan.” Clarke whispered something in his ear, and he laughed. “Most people call me Miller.” 

 

“Clarke,” Clarke greeted. “There’s _one_ last person you need to meet.” She whistled, and a large dog came bounding out of one of the rooms. 

 

“This is Persephone,” Clarke told her. “Go say hi,” she said to the dog, and the dog turned around and bounded over to Bellamy and Gina. Gina crouched down and let the dog cover her face with kisses, laughing. 

 

~-~

 

_Dear Bellamy,_

 

_I’m happy for you. Beyond happy. Gina’s amazing. I’m so glad you found your match. Nate and I look forward to all the double dates we can do now. Oh, and to your wedding._

 

_Clarke_


	51. MAFS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: just a Married at First Sight AU
> 
> wc:2470
> 
> def not a happy ending

“Are you stupid?” Abby sputtered, having just finished taking a sip of her water. “You did what now?” Clarke shifted in her seat, but kept her eyes locked with her mom’s. 

 

“I signed up for Married at First Sight.” She repeated slowly. “It’s where they…” 

 

“I know what that _stupid_ show is,” Abby growled. “It never works out.” 

 

“Jason and Cortney, season one. Doug and Jamie, season one. Ashley and Anthony, season 5,” Clarke listed off easily. “Anyways, I got picked.”

 

~-~

 

Clarke was angry when her mom decided to skip looking for a dress with her. Clarke wasn’t sure if she was going to come to the wedding. But Clarke was determined to go through with it, wanting someone to open up to after Finn and Lexa. Instead, Clarke brought Raven, Wells, Luna, and Monty along to try on dresses. 

 

The first dress Clarke tried on was lacey, with a poofy skirt. The lace made Clarke’s arms itch, so they tried another. The second was similar to the first, only with less lace. She tried on dress after dress, letting out a sigh when they couldn’t find the right one. 

 

“One more,” Harper, the employee helping her said after a moment. She disappeared into the back, and Clarke hummed while she waited. Two minutes later, Harper was carrying a simple silk gown. Clarke could see embellishments on it, but they were minimal. Clarke was already a fan of the dress. Harper helped her put it on, and Clarke gasped softly when she caught sight of her reflection. She walked carefully out to her friends, and they all nodded.

 

“This is the one,” Raven said firmly. 

 

~-~

 

When her mom didn’t show up to the wedding, Clarke was pissed. The least her mom could do was show up to the wedding, support her only child. Clarke understood why she was mad, but anger shouldn’t keep someone from attending their child’s wedding. Luckily, Clarke had planned around this. Kane, a second father figure to her, was going to walk her down the aisle. 

 

~-~

 

Walking down the aisle with her arm in Kane’s, Clarke was hit with the reality of what she was about to do. Clarke steeled her nerves, put on a happy face, and met her soon-to-be husband’s eyes. His soft, brown eyes contrasted her bright blue irises, and were framed by thick-rimmed glasses. His hair was minimally styled, Clarke noted. In no time, she was up by the altar, facing him. 

 

He offered her a tentative smile, and Clarke gave him a genuine one in return. 

 

~-~

 

The first thing her and her new husband - Bellamy - did was argue. About her mom, no less.

 

“Your _mom_ didn’t approve of you doing this, and you did it anyway?” He snapped at her when she told him that her mom wasn’t here. 

 

“My mom doesn’t approve of a lot of things,” Clarke had snapped right back. 

 

~-~

 

They _finally_ got over their differences when the couples had to answer questions the experts provided them with.

 

“Tell each other one experience in a previous relationship that made you who you are today,” Clarke read from the slip of paper. Bellamy groaned, flopping back on their couch. 

 

“I’ll go first,” Clarke said softly. “His name was Finn. He seemed so ambitious, and smart, and kind and charming.” 

 

“Oh, a prince charming for the princess,” Bellamy mocked. 

 

“Hardly,” Clarke snorted. “Two months into the relationship, his _girlfriend_ of _five years_ came back from studying abroad. He two-timed both of us for a month, and it wasn’t until I saw him with Raven that I realized I was the other women.”

 

“Wait a moment,” Bellamy said, sitting up. “You dated a two-timer?” 

 

“You’re going to comment on that and not on the fact that Raven was my maid of honor?” 

 

“I was getting to that,” he scowled. 

 

“Once she got over the initial grudge of her boyfriend using me to cheat on her, we bonded over the fact that we both missed the fact that he’s a complete asshole. And I think that relationship with her has changed me as a person, rather than the relationship with Finn. She’s made me appreciate science and engineering a lot more, and she’s so blunt that it’s hard to pity yourself for very long.” 

 

“My turn, I guess.” Bellamy sighed. “The only girl I ever dated was Gina.”

 

“Boys?” Clarke asked. 

 

“No. I’m bi, but none of my serious relationships were with men.”

 

“I’m bi too,” Clarke admitted. “But go on.” 

 

“And Gina was great, she was. I thought I might marry her, to be honest.” He worried his lip, looking down at his hands. Clarke scooted closer to him. “She was driving to her mom’s house when it happened.” Clarke didn’t need him to elaborate for her to know that she died. Clarke let herself curl into his side, offering her support through her actions. “She taught me how to love a person who wasn’t family.” His arm went around her and she pulled the bowl of questions onto her lap. 

 

“What is one thing you wish people could see past?” Bellamy recited. 

 

“My wealth,” Clarke said easily. He stiffened. “Relax, it’s not a jab at you. You’re fine,” Clarke assured him. He relaxed, resting his cheek on her head as he waited for her to continue. “People only see my wealth, and they automatically assume I’m an egotistical, stuck-up brat. And I wish that didn’t happen.” 

 

“Sorry for assuming, princess,” Bellamy said softly. The nickname had no bite to it, meant more as a pet name than a way to rile her up. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s one of those things where I wish it didn’t happen, but it happens, and I’m fine with it.” 

 

“I think the one thing I wish people could see past was my past. I didn’t have the best upbringing, and I had to drop out of high school to take care of my sister when my mom passed away. And people automatically assume that I’m not smart because of that. Or that dropping out of high school was the wrong call, that I should’ve continued my studies even with a 12-year-old to take care of.” 

 

“That’s sweet,” Clarke murmured. “I bet she was a pain in the ass though,” Clarke joked, and he laughed. 

 

“Octavia was a handful,” he agreed, chest rumbling with laughter. 

 

“One thing you’ve never told the other person,” Clarke read off another piece of paper. It was the last one in the bowl, and Clarke racked her mind for something to tell Bellamy. 

 

“I can go first, if you want,” Clarke offered. He nodded. “My dad died a couple of years ago, and the police said it was a murder. I figured he was murdered because of information he knew, and that he was planning on sharing with the public, information that would reflect badly on the company he was working for. I overheard him talking to my mom about it, and I told my best friend, Wells. He was killed a week later, and I blamed my best friend for turning him in. He let me blame him for a month, before I finally figured out that it was my _mom_ who turned him in. We haven’t had the same relationship since” Clarke finished. Bellamy was silent, but he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

 

“I tend to keep my emotions bottled up inside me,” Bellamy admitted after a little. “But sometimes I think I’m not good enough for anybody. That everything would be better off if I just left, and got out of everybody’s lives.” 

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke breathed. She moved so she was in his lap, causing him to let out a surprised yelp, and his hands to go to her waist to steady her. She let herself lean into him, arms curling around his torso and fingers bunching his shirt. 

 

~-~

 

Their bickering turned into more friendly arguments, and they teased each other constantly. Clarke could see herself staying with him, but Clarke was unsure if he felt the same way. They had two weeks left before they had to make a decision, and they had yet to kiss since the ceremony. Clarke could guess that it was making the producers nervous, as they got _another_ romantic trip. They were going to the Caribbean. 

 

“Bell,” Clarke said, poking at his sleeping figure. Clarke normally woke up before him, taking the time to shower and make coffee for the both of them. He groaned, turning over to bury his face in the pillar.

 

“We’re going to the Caribbean in an attempt to get us to fall in love with each other.” _She already was_. 

 

“You don’t love me now?” He teased, voice muffled by the fabric. Clarke started recording on the camcorder they provided each other them with. 

 

“Get _up,_ Bell.” She said, tugging on his arm. 

 

“Not until you give me a kiss,” he joked, puckering his lips. Clarke rolled her eyes at the camera before leaning down and pressing her lips against his. He kissed back immediately, hand curling around her neck to keep her in place. Clarke pressed buttons on the camera until she heard the tell-tale sign of it turning off, putting it back on the bedside table as she leaned into the kiss. Bellamy pulled back first.

 

“You think they’ll take back that Caribbean trip now?” Clarke giggled, shaking her head. 

 

“I have the tickets and everything. _Pack._ The flight leaves this afternoon.” 

 

~-~

 

“It’s time to tell us your decision.” They said, and Clarke intertwined her fingers nervously. They had a _huge_ fight the day before, ending with Bellamy storming out of their house. He stayed the night at Miller’s, and Clarke was left alone to process the fact that he might not want to stay married after the fight. It was over such a small thing, but both were exhausted and tired from work and their coworkers had riled them both up. Things had turned ugly fast. Clarke was sure it was going into the episodes, and they would milk the drama for all it’s worth. 

 

“Clarke?” They prompted. 

 

“I want to stay married,” she decided. “I think what we have is worth fighting for, and our fight yesterday was stupid. I shouldn’t have lashed out like I did when he snapped at me. We both had long days, and we were both pissed off at our coworkers.” 

 

“Bellamy?” He paused, not looking at Clarke. 

 

“I want to…” Clarke fiddled with her wedding ring, twisting it around her finger. “I want to get a divorce. We fought so much in the beginning, and if we snap at each other after a long day of work, it’s not going to get better. I’ll always have long days of work, and I’ll always be pissed off at my coworkers. And I know that Clarke has the same problem.” He finished. Clarke slowly nodded, taking the ring off and setting it on the table. She disappeared before anybody could say anything else, She locker herself in a room, letting the tears fall. 

 

“Clarke,” she heard Bellamy say. 

 

“Go away!” Clarke sobbed. 

 

“Clarke, please,” He tried again. 

 

“You made your decision. Go away, Bellamy,” Clarke screamed. 

 

~-~

 

“Do you think you made the right choice?” The producer asked Bellamy a day later. 

 

“I….I don’t know, honestly,” Bellamy admitted, running a hand through his hair. 

 

~-~

 

“What went through your mind on decision day?” The producer asked Clarke. 

 

“You mean the day that Bellamy, the boy that I fell in _love_ with, dumped me?” Clarke grimaced. “I was upset. I thought that he might want to keep trying, to try again. I wanted to. I wanted to fight for our relationship, fight for the love we shared. And when he didn’t, after I got all my tears out, I was _fucking pissed._ I was pissed that I ever even agreed to do this project, pissed that my _mom_ was right about it being a waste of time. Because if I came out of this married to a man I love, then it wasn’t a waste of time. Instead, I’m leaving with my heart broken. I gave my heart to him, and that’s not something I do lightly. Not after Finn and the cheating scandal. Not after Lexa and what her death did to me. I put up walls around me, and I let them down for him. And I’m pissed that he didn’t want to at least try to resolve our issues with our coworkers and our long days. So, _fuck you_ , Bellamy Blake. You’re a grade A asshole.” 

 

~-~

 

When Bellamy returned home after finalizing the divorce, the first thing Octavia did was slap him repeatedly across the face. 

 

“What was _that_ for?” Bellamy snapped. 

 

“Watch the last episode of your _stupid_ show.” Octavia snapped, stalking back inside without another word. 

 

Bellamy settled in on his couch, and pulled up the recently aired finale of Married at First Sight. 

 

“You mean the day that Bellamy, the boy I fell in _love_ with, dumped me?” Clarke said when they interviewed her after the decision. He listened to her rant, grumbling about it the entire time. 

 

“You didn’t even _try,_ Bell. You didn’t want to try. She gave you her heart, all of it. She let down her walls, and you just give up after one big fight. You don’t do that,” Octavia scolded.

 

~-~1 year later~-~

 

“I’m leaving, bye!” Octavia called out, about to close the car door. 

 

“Where are you going?” Bellamy asked. “It’s Thanksgiving, you never told me you had plans.” 

 

“I got invited to a friend’s thanksgiving dinner, and I wasn’t going to reject their offer.”

 

“I’ll just eat with Miller than,” he grumbled. 

 

“Monty and Miller are actually going to the dinner too, so you’re on your own.” 

 

“Can I come, since all my friends are going to be there?” Bellamy tried. 

 

“No. She didn’t invite you.” Octavia said firmly. 

 

“Don’t you have a plus one or something?” 

 

“It’s Clarke’s dinner. She doesn’t want you there.”

 

“Clarke invited _my best friend?_ And my _sister?_ ” 

 

“Monty is her close friend, so Monty is bringing Miller as his plus one. And just because your relationship with her isn’t the best, that doesn’t mean I cut her completely out of my life. We’re friends. I’m leaving.” Octavia shut the door before Bellamy could respond. 

 

~-~

 

Driving over to her house wasn’t the best idea, in hindsight. But he wanted to apologize (finally). He expected Clarke to get the door, but one of her friends - Raven, Bellamy remembered - opened it. He was greeted with a slap, before Raven slammed the door in his face.

 

“Who was it?” He heard Clarke say. 

 

“Grade A asshole,” Raven said in response. 

 

“Oh, okay.”

 


	52. All I Ever Had Before You (Was Nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rain + makeup + PTSD +rockstar!Bellamy
> 
> wc: 1059

Clarke was curled up on her couch, sketchpad resting on her knees as she listened to the rain hitting the roof of her house, and the quiet conversations coming from the TV. 

 

“Next up, Bellamy Blake on life on the road and dealing with his PTSD from war,” the anchor for MTV said, and Clarke perked up despite herself. The channel went on commercial break, and Clarke groaned, turning her attention back to the sketch. She frowned as she traced his jawline in the sketch, not quite as sharp as she would like it. 

 

“It’s hard,” Bellamy’s voice cut through her trance as she sketched, and she looked up at the TV. “I miss my family, I miss my friends. It’s exhausting, and…” He paused, unsure of his next words. Before Clarke could listen to the rest, a loud knock on her door caught her attention.

 

“Who is out in this storm?” Clarke muttered, setting her sketchpad down and padding over to the front door. Deciding against her better judgement, she swung the door open without looking through the peephole, and she was greeted by a soaking wet, shivering Bellamy. His eyes strayed towards the TV, lingering for a moment before snapping back to look at her sheepishly. 

 

“Did the rockstar get kicked out of his home?” Clarke sneered, unable to stop herself. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted. 

 

“For what, exactly?” There were dozens of things he needed to apologize for. 

 

“Everything. For what I said to you, for my behavior, for breaking your heart….everything.” The sky rumbled, and a gust of wind strong enough to almost push Bellamy over swept through the street. Clarke remained leaning on the doorframe, safe from the weather. A flash of lightning struck a few hundred yards away, lighting the nearby ground on fire, only for it to be put out immediately by the downpour. Clarke looked up at the sky, before stepping away from the door. 

 

“Come on, get in.” He hurried in, and Clarke shut the door behind him, locking it. The lights flickered, before going out. A minute later, the hallway was illuminated by Clarke’s phone’s flashlight, and she pointed it at Bellamy. He winced at the bright light, and Clarke lowered it slightly. His teeth were still chattering and his body was still shivering. 

 

Clarke offered her hand. “Come on.” He took her hand, and she led him to her room, pulling open her drawers and finding a shirt she never brought herself to give back and a pair of his sweats he never retrieved from her. She handed them to him, waiting for him to get changed. 

 

“Where do you want the wet clothes?” He asked hesitantly. Clarke led him towards the laundry room, having him put them in the dryer so they were ready to go once the power came back on. After another inspection, Bellamy was still shivering, but his teeth were no longer chattering. 

 

“You’re going to get hypothermia,” Clarke muttered. 

 

“I had to do this, Clarke,” Bellamy murmured. She grabbed a blanket and draped it across his shoulders, letting her fingers linger on his shoulders a moment too long. 

 

“Bell, you could’ve waited until after the storm passed to come all the way back to apologize.” He relaxed at his nickname. 

 

“Clarke, I _had to._ I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do it now.” He insisted. Clarke took the opportunity to look at his facial features. Stubble covered his jaw, and dark circles were underneath his eyes. 

 

“You need to sleep, Bell,” Clarke scolded. “Not sleeping with the schedule you have on tour isn’t good for you.” 

 

“I can’t,” he admitted. “They’re worse. They’re always worse without you.” 

 

“Bell,” Clarke started, about to launch into the consequences of not even trying to sleep. Exhaustion must’ve hit him, as his knees buckled and eyes closed. Clarke darted to catch him, grunting at his weight. “You put yourself in danger of passing out at anytime if you don’t sleep,” she muttered to herself as she dragged Bellamy over to her bed and situated him there. She then crawled underneath the covers next to him, dimming her phone’s brightness and doing random things to pass the time. 

 

_Bellamy Blake postpones next ten shows of his tour_

 

Clarke glanced at the sleeping rockstar beside her, knowing that he canceled it so that he could apologize adequately to her. She brushed stray strands of hair out of his face, just as he started to thrash from a nightmare. She put her phone down and shook him awake, watching as his eyes shot open and he looked around the room panicked. 

 

“You’re alright,” Clarke soothed. Clarke knew that the nightmares were the only thing remaining from the PTSD he had after he returned from his two tours in the army, but they were the worst. Music had helped him with everything else, and he was launched into stardom soon after he wrote his first song. 

 

He curled into her for a moment, before realizing what he was doing. 

 

“No, it’s okay, Bell,” Clarke assured him, and curled into her again, face hidden in the crook of her neck. 

 

“Sleep,” Clarke whispered. “I’ll be right here.” She wrapped her arms around him, running a hand up and down the length of his back. His breathing evened out again, and Clarke closed her eyes.

 

When Clarke woke up, Bellamy was still curled up against her. A minute after she woke up, he stirred.

 

“I’ve got you,” Clarke murmured, more to herself than to him. 

 

“I’ve got you,” he mumbled in return. 

 

“Have you been eating?” Clarke said after another moment of silence. If he hadn’t been sleeping, Clarke couldn’t be sure he had been eating. 

 

“Just sleeping,” he assured her. “Sleeping is the only thing that gives me problems.” At some point, the power had returned, as she could hear the TV in the background. The rain was still going, though it was a light rain. 

 

“Clarke,” Bellamy began. 

 

“I know,” Clarke interrupted. “You’re forgiven. Just don’t do it again.” He tilted his head up, lips a centimeter away from Clarke’s. 

 

“Can I?” He whispered. Clarke leaned in slightly, letting their lips meet. A moment passed before Clarke pulled away. 

 

~-~

 

**_Bellamy Blake and ex(?)-girlfriend Clarke Griffin spotted in Murphy’s Coffeeshop_ **

_Are they back together? Sure does seem like it!_


	53. I'll Still Look Up (For Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: really just another reunion fic but i got inspired by Kygo's Stargazing. title from the song.

Clarke looked up at the sky, millions of stars filling her vision. She figured one of them was the Go-Sci ring, which housed her friends. It was the first time she could go outside without getting red welts on any exposed skin. Clarke had to get to Polis. She hadn’t made it far on foot before the sun set on the barren land, and she was laying on a piece of rubble of a building she didn’t recognize. 

 

“I hope you made it,” she said into the radio, reaching up at the sky. The stars flickered in response, and Clarke smiled. She let her hand fall to her side, closing her eyes. 

 

~-~

 

The blistering heat woke Clarke up, and she groaned before pushed herself up, dusting herself off to the best of her ability and tearing off the bottom of her shirt and tying it around her mouth and nose as the wind blew sand up. She continued her trek, eyes landing on an out of place mound in the sand. She rushed to it, dropping down on her knees and pushed sand out of the way with cupped hands. It took her the rest of the day to uncover the rover, but she was glad for the protection if provided her. She settled onto the rover’s hood, bringing the microphone up to her mouth. 

 

“The stars are beautiful,” Clarke marveled, finding the constellations Bellamy had told her about. “You can see all the constellations you’re supposed to.” She traced the big dipper with her free hand, eyes finding the brightest star. 

 

“The North Star is shining bright tonight. But it shines bright every night.” 

 

“I need to go to bed, but day two out of the lab is done. I found a rover. I’m going to Polis to try and get in the bunker. Anyways, good night.” She slid off the hood, going into the back of the rover and curling up in there. 

 

~-~

 

“Mom!” She screamed, pounding on the door. “Open up!” She had spent hours pounding on the door, to no avail. Her eyes landed on a wooden stick lodged in the wall, and she pushed herself up to grab it. She tugged at it until it came loose, and a rumble echoed through the building. 

 

“No,” Clarke cried, scrambling to get out of the building. “No, no no.” The building came crashing down behind her, and Clarke let herself sob for a minute before taking a deep breath and sitting in the driver’s seat. She drove and drove through the desert, mouth dry and lips chapped. Night came, and she found herself on the hood of the rover again. 

 

“I made it to Polis today, Bellamy,” she began with. “I even found the bunker door. But nobody responded, and I found a stick in the wall. I pulled it out.” Clarke paused. “The building collapsed on top of the door, Bell. They’re stuck inside, and I’m stuck outside.” 

 

“I haven’t seen a single water source or animal. I might die from dehydration or starvation. Not that it makes a difference to you. You already think I’m dead. But I can do it.” She paused.

 

“The stars are beautiful, as always.” She ended her transmission with that, crawling into the back of the rover and falling asleep. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke collapsed as she was trudging towards a hill she knew the rover wouldn’t be able to go up. She figured that she might as well see if it was worth going around. 

 

She woke up to a bird pecking at her injury, and she kicked it away. 

 

“Wait,” She said, breaking out of her panic. 

 

“Take me to where you live,” She demanded, chasing the bird. The bird flew over the hill, and she scrambled up it, only to find barren land. Her foot shifted, and she went tumbling down the hill. Sitting up and leaning back on her heels, she took the world in before screaming. 

 

“I’m done,” She yelled. “Do you hear me? I’m done! I’ve lost everything! I’ve lost my friends, my father, my mother. I’ve got nothing left,” she sobbed. She looked at the holster on her thigh, holding a pistol. She carefully unclipped it, holding it up to her temple. Suddenly, a bird above her cawed and she scrambled to her feet. She followed it up another hill, standing in awe at what she found. The whole valley was bright green, and she looked at the bird, perched on a tree. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, before pulling the trigger. She retrieved the bird, scrambled back down the hill, and drove the rover around it and into the forest. She drove until she found a sign, and she traced her hands over the clan’s insignia. She found a village, empty and quiet. Her mind rushed back to Mount Weather as she saw a kid slumped outside a door. She pushed the door open slightly, and she gasped when she saw a scene too similar to the one in Mount Weather. Bodies of grounders of all ages were slumped on the tables, too many to count. 

 

“It’s like the death wave missed this part,” she said into the radio, looking up to the stars, eyes filled with hope for once. 

 

“When you come down, look for the one spot of green. That’s where I’ll be.” She reached up and traced the only constellation she could see with the leaves, before speaking again. 

 

“I’ll still look up,” she said firmly. “Because I know that you’re there, watching earth.” _For love._

 

~-~

 

Clarke laid on the hood of the rover, peaceful as others milled around her camp. Madi was curled into her side, eyes following the criminals. Clarke brought the microphone to her mouth. “Eligius is peaceful, Bell. The stars are even brighter today, it seems. McCreary said he found a group wandering in the woods today, so he took them in. I’ll meet them tomorrow. Right now, he doesn’t trust anyone. But we’re working on it.” 

 

~-~

 

“Clarke, time to meet the……” McCreary trailed off, lacking a word for the group he found.

 

“Guests,” Clarke supplied. McCreary nodded before leading Clarke to where they were staying under watch. 

 

She recognized them almost immediately. She recognized Raven first, then Emori, then Echo, then Harper, then Murphy, then Monty, and then her eyes landed on Bellamy. 

 

“They’re most definitely a peaceful group, McCreary,” Clarke assured him catching the attention of all of them. 

 

“If you say so, Clarke.” He walked off with a shrug, and they gaped at her. Raven was the first one up, launching herself at Clarke. The others soon followed, Bellamy hanging back. Clarke shared an awkward hug with Echo and Emori, before she turned to Bellamy. 

 

“Do I get a hug from you?” Clarke asked quietly. 

 

“Clarke!” Madi said, bounding up to her before Bellamy could say anything. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling Madi to her side. “Have you met my friends yet?” Madi scanned the group, smile growing with each person she recognized from Clarke’s drawings. 

 

“No,” she frowned, before smiling again and walking up to Harper. 

 

“I’m Madi! Clarke told me all about you guys,” She said, and Harper laughed before shaking her hand. 

 

“You’ll have to give us all the dirty secrets that Clarke told you about herself then,” Raven said, winking at Clarke as she shook Madi’s hand. Madi got a handshake from all of them, including a bewildered Bellamy. 

 

“Why don’t you go find Zeke and continue teaching him how to set up a snare properly, huh?” Clarke suggested. Madi nodded, though Clarke knew Madi realized she just wanted time with her friends. 

 

“So.” Clarke turned back towards Bellamy. “Do I get a hug?” She repeated. Raven pushed Bellamy towards Clarke, and he broke out of his trance and wrapped his arms around Clarke, burying his face in her neck. 

 

“I left you,” he mumbled. 

 

“Better to leave one person than to die waiting,” Clarke told him. “Besides, I’m alive. Bell, you didn’t leave me to die.” 

 

“I thought I did.” 

 

“I sent you messages every night. I talked about the stars. How most nights before I found this place I looked up at them filled with hopelessness. But I looked up at them because I knew you were there, somewhere. Looking down on earth. I looked up there because the person I love was up there.” 

 

“And now?” He mumbled.

 

“Now, I’m hugging the person I looked up there for. But in one of those messages, I told you to not blame yourself. That I was proud of you, beyond proud. That I didn’t blame you.”

 

“You love me?” He stammered, pulling back from the hug. 

 

“Of course I love you, Bell.” 

 

“I love you too,” he blurted. 


	54. I'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little backstory for the mute!Bellamy oneshot I did awhile ago.

The doorbell chimed as the door opened, letting the cold air rush in. Clarke looked up from her sketching, sliding the sketchbook to the side and getting ready to take their orders. 

 

“Hi!” A brunette said cheerfully, cheeks pink from the cold. The guy beside her gave Clarke a wave, smiling slightly at her. 

 

“What can I get you two?” Clarke said, fingers hovering over the screen. 

 

“I’ll get a caramel latte and a blueberry muffin.” The girl turned to the guy, who scanned the menu before making symbols and motions with his hands. _Sign language,_ Clarke realized. 

 

“And my brother will get a coffee.” Clarke nodded, smiling widely at them.

 

“That’ll be 12.50,” Clarke said, accepting the twenty dollar bill from the girl. “Can I get a name for the order?” 

 

“Octavia.”Clarke handed her the change, which she poured into the tip jar before settling into a booth in the corner. Clarke floated in-between stations preparing their order, keeping an eye on the door in case of any more customers. Once everything was ready, Clarke brought it over to them, as they were the only ones in the store. 

 

“Enjoy.” Octavia’s brother brought a hand to his lips and made a motion that was similar to blowing a kiss. 

 

“It means thank you,” Octavia explained. Clarke smiled at her and nodded, returning to her spot behind the cash register and flipping to a new page in her sketchbook. She found herself drawing him, the side of her hand becoming grayer with each stroke of the pencil. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her focus, and she looked up to see the brother watching her curiously. 

 

“Oh.” She blushed. “Do you need anything? Another coffee? A pastry?” Clarke fumbled to get a menu he could hold in his hands, offering it to him. He shook his head, tapping the sketch. 

 

“Do you want it?” She asked hesitantly. He shook his head, but pointed at the pencil. She nodded, and he took it, bending over the sketchpad.

 

_Bellamy Blake_

_***-***-****_

 

Clarke smiled at his words, pulling out her phone and entering him into her contacts. 

 

“I’m Clarke,” she said. 

 

~-~

 

**Clarke:** This is Clarke btw

 

**Bellamy:** hi Clarke

 

**Bellamy:** I assume you want to know why I can’t talk? 

 

**Clarke:** I was planning on asking if you knew of any good places I could learn sign language. 

 

**Clarke:** but if you want to tell me go ahead

 

**Clarke:** I don’t really mind not knowing

 

**Bellamy:** Just google courses online, it’s pretty standard

 

**Bellamy:** car accident, trauma, voice therapy didn’t work and no treatments as of now for surgery. Probably too expensive anyways

 

**Clarke:** yeah, I don’t think there’s been any breakthroughs on healing vocal chords. If there’s any, I’ll be sure to let you know

 

**Bellamy:** would I not find out at the same time???

 

**Clarke:** nah, mom’s a doctor

 

Clarke looked up sign language courses, enrolling in an online one and learning as she waited for Bellamy’s response. 

 

~-~

 

The Blakes came in regularly, and Clarke practiced her sign language with Bellamy when they did. Octavia often left them, and Bellamy hung around until Charlotte came to work, each time giving Clarke a pointed look. 

 

Clarke had mastered sign language in a month, much to Octavia’s surprise.

 

“Thank you,” Octavia said, having come in without Bellamy for once. 

 

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Clarke said, shaking her head.

 

“No, there is. Thank you for learning sign language.” 

 

“It’s a useful skill,” Clarke dismissed. “Being able to talk to Bellamy is just an added bonus.” Octavia sighed. 

 

“You have no idea how happy you’re making him, do you?” 

 

“I make him happy?” Clarke stammered. 

 

“You learned sign language for him, of course you make him happy. He’s half in love already. He just doesn’t know how to ask you out.” 

 

“I’ll deal with it then,” Clarke said firmly. Octavia grinned at her, hugging her over the counter before skipping out of the shop and linking arms with a man, who must be her boyfriend. 

 

**Clarke:** you wanna go out with me?

 

**Bellamy:** should you not be working right now?

 

**Clarke:** look at how empty the shop is. *One Photo attached*

 

**Clarke:** anyways

 

**Clarke:** you wanna go on a date with me

 

**Bellamy:** of course

 

**Bellamy:** O told you, didn’t she

 

**Clarke:** she did

 

**Clarke:** but does tomorrow work for you? The shop is closed tomorrow

 

**Bellamy:** yeah

 

~-~

She opened the door, seeing Bellamy with glasses perched on his nose. 

 

“You look good,” Clarke complimented, and he blushed, shifting his weight.

 

_“So do you,_ ” He signed. Clarke looked down at her t-shirt that was covered in dry paint and her sweats. 

 

“I was thinking we could just hang out here, if you want. We could go out and eat in a fancy restaurant of something, if that’s what you prefer. I’d just need to get changed.” 

 

_“This is good. Perfect.”_ Clarke smiled widely, taking his hand and tugging him over to her couch. 

 

“You like the Office?” Clarke asked, and he nodded. She pulled up Netflix and started the show from the beginning, nestling into his side. 

 

~-~

 

_“I love you_ ,” Bellamy signed, and Clarke’s eyes welled with tears. 

 

“I love you more,” she said after a moment, letting him pull her closer and press a kiss to her forehead. 

 

~-~

 

“I’m meeting up with a bunch of my friends at the bar tonight,” Clarke started. Bellamy looked at her, waiting for her to continue. 

 

“You can come, if you want to. I want you to meet them eventually, but it doesn’t have to be tonight. Whenever you’re ready.” 

 

_“I’ll come tonight. It’ll be tough to talk, but if you want me to meet them then I’ll come.”_

 

“I can always organize a hangout where it’ll be easier to talk, if you want,” Clarke told him. “But I have to go to this one, Raven won’t let me ditch three in a row.” He shook his head, smiling. 

 

_“I’ll go._ ” 


	55. Reborn in a place where gods threw the damned out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NATHAN MILLER/CLARKE GRIFFIN

Abby had noticed the way she softened around her people. She had seen Clarke relax into a boy with a beanie, who Abby vaguely recognized. She had heard her let out a laugh at something a boy with goggles perched on his forehead said and had heard her tease Wells effortlessly. They were gathered around a fire in the middle of Camp Jaha, simply sitting there in silence. At a nearby fire, those who had come down on the Ark were boisterous and loud, drunk off the alcohol one of the 100 had made. Monty, Abby corrected. They were one people, now. The boy in the beanie - Nathan - whispered something to Clarke. She smiled, and Abby wished it didn’t look so burdened anymore. Clarke didn’t have to lead anymore. She could live. 

 

She tore her gaze away from the group, refocusing on what Marcus was telling her. 

 

“Were you even listening?” Marcus asked, and Abby shook her head. Marcus laughed quietly, looking at the group of kids. 

 

“They never mingle,” Abby said quietly.

 

“They don’t need to,” Marcus said gently. “They’re happy with each other.” 

 

“Clarke’s still their leader.” 

 

“And Bellamy,” Marcus pointed out. Abby scoffed. 

 

“He’s hardly a capable leader.” Clarke must’ve heard her statement as she passed by with Nathan. 

 

“Go, I’ll meet you at our tent,” Clarke said to Nathan, and he nodded, disappearing into the darkness. 

 

“Don’t talk about Bellamy like that,” Clarke growled. “I told Jaha this when he pardoned him, and I’ll tell it to you.” Abby had forgotten they had blackmailed Thelonious into pardoning the former cadet. She waited for Clarke to continue. 

 

“You sent us to the ground to die, but we survived. In large part,” She paused, staring at Abby. “That was because of Bellamy. He’s one of The 100, whether you like it or not. The 100 follows him because he’s a leader, and he inspires us all. If I hear you insult about _my people_ again, I won’t hesitate to gather them and go back to the Dropship.”

 

“You guys are _our people_ ,” Abby insisted. 

 

“We were no longer part of the Ark as soon as you sent us to the ground,” Clarke said, voice surprisingly gentle. “We may be part of the Coalition as one Clan, but Heda,” Clarke caught herself before she called Lexa by her name. “Is aware that my people and I may split off again. If that should become the case, then she will welcome a 14th clan into the Coalition.” Clarke didn’t wait for Abby to respond, going to find Nathan.

 

~-~

 

They left silently. One morning they were there, smiling and laughing with each other. The next, the camp had a sizable part of its population missing. Left behind in Clarke and Nathan’s shared tent - Abby had yet to figure out their relationship to each other - was a note. 

 

_Abby,_

 

_We have grown restless and tired of being treated like teenagers. We have grown impatient in what we’re allowed to do when we know the land better than any of you will ever know it. We have grown tired of you using the fact that we have family here as a mean to keep us here._

 

_As a group, we have decided to return to the Dropship. From this point on, we will be Skaikru. As we were the one who brokered peace with the clans, we will maintain the position as part of the Coalition. Heda has approved this. Your people will be, should you be curious, will be known as Mechakru._

 

_We opened up an invitation to join us in our settlement to people who also felt restless and oppressed. As you may have noticed, several have joined us. We will not be returning to Arkadia unless it is to trade once you have joined the Coalition._

 

_Best of luck,_

_Bellamy Blake, Nathan Miller, and Clarke Griffin_

 

Abby stared at her daughters signature and brought the note to Kane. He grimaced but didn’t seem surprised. 

 

“They _took_ our alliance,” Abby said loudly to the group gathered. If they wouldn’t return to Arkadia peacefully, then Abby would take an army to them. “Our _kids_ are in that group. We will not tolerate this act of rebellion.” Kane was silent. Abby knew he didn’t approve of this. 

 

~-~

When Abby saw the clearing the Dropship was in, she was taken aback. Cabins were halfway built, and strips of meat were being cooked over a large fire, tended by a teenager she didn’t recognize. She heard the gang of metal against metal, spotting the teenagers sparring swords not far from where she stood. 

 

“Brilliant,” a brunette said as they leaned on the swords after their match. Octavia, Abby remembered. Bellamy’s sister. Beside her stood a towering Grounder, watching her with a fond smile. Lincoln, if she remembered correctly. 

 

“Mechakru are here!” A blonde - Harper - shouted, and the camp’s activity stilled. Clarke emerged from one of the only finished cabins, Miller hot on her heels. 

 

“Where’s Bellamy?” Abby asked, searching for the third leader. 

 

“Hunting,” Clarke replied shortly. “So actually providing for his people.” Abby recognized the statement for what it was. 

 

“I do plenty,” Abby scoffed. 

 

“Yet there were children staving as you allowed the adults to take all the rations,” Nathan said calmly. “You acted as if our time on the ground before you came down was nonexistent and we didn’t have the skills necessary to help out around camp. You do plenty for those with status. But you ignored those without it.” Abby wanted to protest, to say that she hadn’t done those things. But all Abby could think about was Nathan’s arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist, and how she was leaning into him. 

 

“Are you two a couple?” She blurted, and Clarke looked at Miller, amused. 

 

“This is what we mean,” Clarke said instead, and the words bit into Abby. “You don’t pay attention to people who don’t have status. If you had paid attention to us and our people at all,” Clarke paused, looking around at her people. At _Skaikru_. “You would’ve noticed the fact that Nate and I were together as soon as we entered the camp, as soon as he confronted Bryan. You would’ve noticed the malnutrition the kids were going through or the restlessness in us.” 

 

“Clarke,” Abby started. 

 

“You cannot force us to come back.” 

 

“Yes, I _can._ ” 

 

“No you can’t,” An unfamiliar voice said. Abby turned to see Lexa on a horse, surrounded by guards. 

 

“Skaikru is a separate clan from you, and should you move to take over the clan, we will recognize it as a move to break the peace within the Coalition. If they won’t come back willingly,” the Commander continued. 

 

“Which we won’t,” Clarke said as she paused. 

 

“Then you cannot merge.” Lexa finished. Clarke and Miller were drawn into a conversation with Lexa, murmuring to each other in Trigedasleng. Abby only understood part of it and turned to face the people who had come with her. She found them spread out across the camp, listening to the teenagers as they spoke animatedly about the camp and what they were doing. Already, she could tell some of her people were enamored with the camp. 

 

Abby had left with ten people, but she returned with only three. Seven had taken a liking to the camp and the way it was run, and Clarke had accepted them willingly. Kane asked what had happened, and if funerals were in order.

 

“They’re Skaikru now,” she said, barely managing to keep her disgust out of her voice. 

 

~-~

 

The next time she saw Clarke, was at the Summit. Nathan accompanied her, meaning they left Bellamy behind to manage their people. They managed to avoid her until they were forced to speak to each other. Their responses were short and clipped, and when they weren’t speaking to her they spoke in Trigedasleng. Abby was only slightly annoyed. 

 

~-~

 

_Dear Abby and Kane,_

 

_You are invited to the joining of Nathan Miller and Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru. We hope to see you on August 12th, at the Dropship._

 

_Nathan Miller and Clarke Griffin_

 

Abby and Kane were welcomed to the Dropship warily, and Abby surveyed the camp. It was bustling, and Abby noticed some grounders were milling around the settlement with an ease and familiarity that they must’ve joined Skaikru to have it. Abby saw Clarke with Raven, smiling and laughing as she braided the mechanic’s hair. Abby cleared her throat, and Clarke looked up. She smiled at Abby for the first time Abby could remember. 

 

“What do you think?” Clarke asked, motioning to the camp around her. 

 

“It’s amazing,” Abby admitted. 

 

“We’re pretty proud of it.” She grinned at a passing grounder. 

 

“Echo!” Clarke called. “Come meet my mom!” A fierce brunette appeared, scowling. 

 

“I could easily take her,” Echo said, smirking. Abby stiffened, but Clarke laughed. 

 

“Echo, this is my mom, leader of Mechakru,” Clarke said once she finished laughing.

 

“Now her lack of muscle makes sense,” Echo snorted. Abby bristled. 

 

“Kidding,” Echo said with a grin. “You have grown stronger since the Summit.” 

 

“You were there?” Abby said, confused. She thought Nathan and Clarke were the only ones.

 

“As general to King Roan last year,” Echo clarified. “Now I’m Azgeda’s ambassador.”

 

“And my girlfriend,” Bellamy said, wrapping an arm around Echo’s waist and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Don’t take anything she says too seriously.” 

 

“Even if I’m _lacking in muscles_ , I can heal,” Abby said, and they all laughed. 

 

“Yes,” Clarke agreed. She turned to Echo. “Not everybody can be as fit as you,” she teased.

 

“We’re glad you’re here,” Clarke said, giving Abby another smile. 

 

~-~

 

The next time Abby saw Clarke, she had a baby boy in her arms. Abby had opted to go on this trading expedition, and she was surprised none of her people had told her that Clarke had been pregnant.

 

“Is that my grandson?” Abby asked quietly, and Clarke looked up at Abby. She nodded. 

 

“We named him Jordan,” Clarke informed her. “After Jasper.” Abby looked around for the teenager, and when she couldn’t find him, she assumed he was somewhere else in the camp. When she looked at Clarke’s eyes, she only saw grief. 

 

“A panther got him,” Clarke said quietly. “By the time they got him to camp he had lost too much blood. I couldn’t save him.” Abby was tempted to say that if they brought him to Arkadia he could’ve been saved, but she refrained. 

 

“He wouldn’t have lasted the trip to Arkadia anyways,” Clarke said softly. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Would you like to hold him?” Abby nodded, and cradled the baby in her arms, cooing at him. 

 

“Hey, babe, Killian’s got a swollen ankle, you should look at it,” Nathan said, and Clarke nodded. 

 

“You’ve got him?” Clarke asked Abby. Instead, she handed Jordan to Nathan, who smiled at Abby. 

 

They were happy. Abby missed her daughter, but she knew that they could never have this back at Arkadia. She was still bitter about how they left and was mad at herself for treating them so badly they felt the need to leave. But she was happy they were thriving on the earth. 

 

They sent them down to die. Instead, they thrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it just kinda happened and idk but i kinda like it.


	56. Dance Beneath the Stars and Forget the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dancer!Clarke and actor!Bellamy on Dancing With The Stars

When Clarke found out that her star was going to be Bellamy Blake, her heart sunk. He had the athleticism to be a good dancer and he was popular, meaning they had a good chance at winning the entire show. But Clarke had also seen his interviews where he bashed on the people who grew up white and rich, and seen him bash on her own _mother_. Clarke was a celebrity in her own right, for her mom being Vice President, and her godfather being the President. Clarke was well aware of how Bellamy would feel about her, and would most likely hate her for it. 

 

“You _had_ to give me the person who’s openly opposed to my mom and hates people who grew up privileged,” Clarke grumbled to Tom, who simply patted her shoulder. 

 

“I’m sure you two can put aside your differences and dance together,” he assured her, and Clarke snorted. 

 

“I won’t be a problem,” She chirped. “Maybe the audience will enjoy a pair who hate each other.” 

 

“That’s the attitude!” Roan said, grinning at Clarke. She stuck her tongue out at the producer, catching Luna’s eye. Luna rolled her eyes. 

 

“Here’s where you’re meeting him,” Roan said, handing Clarke a piece of paper with an address on it. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke ran into the rest of the cast of Unity before she met Bellamy. Meeting on set the day they were filming the finale was carefully planned by Roan and the other producers. Miller, Clarke’s designated camera man for rehearsals, interviews and other events like this, trailed after Clarke. 

 

“Miller,” Clarke complained as they neared Bellamy’s trailer, one of his costars leading the way. 

 

“Don’t complain to me, you’re the entitled rich girl,” Miller said immediately, and Clarke snorted. 

 

“Yeah, and my best friend,” She teased, and Miller gave her an easy smile. 

 

“You guys will be fine. Even if you hate each other, you’re way too competitive to let that get in the way of the dance. Think about how _awesome_ your Paso Doble is going to be.” Clarke knocked on his trailer door, only having to wait a minute before it was opened. Bellamy was only in loose-fitting sweatpants, glasses perched on his nose and hair a mess. 

 

“Hi,” Clarke greeted, waiting for the insult.

 

He looked at her, then scrunched his nose up. “What do you want?” 

 

“I’m your partner for Dancing With the Stars,” Clarke said slowly, still waiting. 

 

“I got _you?_ ” He frowned, and Clarke huffed. 

 

“No, you got Miller,” She drawled, and she could see the slight upturn of his lips at that. “ _Yes_ you got me as a pro.” 

 

“The _one_ person I asked _not_ to be paired with,” he grumbled. 

 

“Yeah, well chances are, the producers thought we’d make a good show. Reality TV sucks, and most of it is for the rating. There haven’t been very many pairs who actively hate each other, so it should be good.” 

 

“I don’t hate you,” he protested. 

 

“Yeah, but you hate my mom and people who grew up privileged,” Clarke pointed out. “I’m her daughter and I grew up rich. Plus, you asked _not_ to be paired with me.” Clarke could hear Miller laughing quietly in the background.

 

“You’re _not_ helping, Nate.” Clarke said, and Miller grinned at her. 

 

“I’m the camera man, not your personal defender.” Bellamy smiled at that, and Clarke knew that he’d get along with Miller. 

 

 

~-~

 

Rehearsals were a nightmare. Bellamy refused to listen to what Clarke was telling him to do, grumbling about how youtube videos could teach him better than she could. Clarke fumed silently, considering recruiting one of the troupe members in to teach him the routine. 

 

“Look, Bellamy,” Clarke said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him. 

 

“This’ll be golden,” Miller muttered, and Clarke scowled at him. 

“I know you don’t like me, but if we want to _win_ this competition, we actually have to listen to each other. Which means that if you _don’t understand_ a step, you tell me. I’ll do my best to show it to you and slow the pace down, but I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. It also means we _respect_ each other. We don’t have to like each other, but some respect would be nice.” 

 

Bellamy grumbled something under his breath, and Clarke huffed. 

 

~-~

 

He must’ve agreed with what she said, because he listened more to what Clarke was saying instead of grumbling about the steps. 

 

“Nice job,” Clarke said, the night before the premiere was. “We’re done for the day. Get some rest, we’re up early tomorrow for camera blocking.” 

 

~-~

 

After the opening number and once everybody was introduced, Bellamy drifted to the other side of the room, away from Clarke. He immersed himself in a conversation with Echo, one of the other stars on the show.

 

“Wow,” Raven, another star, commented, looking between Bellamy and Clarke. “You two _really_ hit it off.” 

 

“Yeah, we’re the best of friends,” Clarke agreed sarcastically. Roan came up to her, and Clarke knew what that meant. It was their turn next. 

 

“Hey, Blake,” Clarke called out, and Bellamy turned to look at her. “Time to dance.” He huffed, and Clarke shook her head with a smile. 

 

“Don’t listen to the package,” Clarke said. “It distracts.” He nodded, scanning the crowd, undoubtedly looking for his sister. 

 

The dance, a Cha Cha, went well. There were a few mishaps here and there, but nothing major. If the producers hadn’t done a thorough job of convincing everybody they hate each other, viewers would assume they were getting along just fine. 

 

“Great job,” Clarke breathed once the dance was over and they could stop holding their position. They walked over to Tom, who was waiting with a grin. After complimenting them, Tom handed it off to Bruno.

 

“ _What_ animosity?” Bruno said, leaning forward. “I saw _none_ of that in that Cha Cha. Chemistry is off the charts, guys. There were a few missteps here and there, but,” Bruno said, turning to Bellamy. “You handled them in stride.” 

 

“Carrie Ann?” Tom prompted. Carrie Ann smiled at the two of them, and Clarke glanced at Bellamy. He had a small smile on his face, pleased with the compliments so far. 

 

“You got on the wrong foot a couple times, but fixed that immediately after you realized it. But I agree with Bruno, you could hardly tell that you guys don’t get along, which I think says a lot about your intensity and desire to win.” Carrie Ann said, and Clarke nodded.Len said similar things, complimenting Bellamy’s hold and Clarke’s choreography. They got ushered to the skybox for their scores, where Erin was waiting. 

 

“You guys, that was amazing!” Erin gushed, bringing both of them in for a side hug. 

 

“You guys hate each other correct?” Erin asked, and Clarke shifted on her feet.

 

“I don’t think hate is the right word for it,” Clarke said slowly, looking at Bellamy for confirmation. “I think that we just don’t…..” She trailed off.

 

“We don’t quite understand each other,” Bellamy offered. “She grew up rich and privileged, and I didn’t. I’ve always had a problem with people like her, so it’s not a personal grudge.” 

 

“Do you think that you’ll get along better after tonight?” Erin asked, and Clarke smiled, once again looking at Bellamy. 

 

“I think working together might be a little easier,” Clarke said. “But I think that mostly comes from confidence and respecting each other. We don’t have to get along that well to dance really well. He’s an actor, he knows how to fake it till he makes it.” Erin laughed, and Bellamy chuckled. 

 

“Well, let’s get your scores.” 

 

“6!” Carrie Ann declared, holding up her paddle.

 

“6!” Len announced, smiling. 

 

“6!” Bruno said, and Tom announced their total score before launching the show into the commercial break. 

“18, that’s pretty good for the first dance,” Clarke commented, and Bellamy scoffed. 

 

“Not good enough,” He grumbled. 

 

“It’s week one, Bellamy. We’ll work even harder this week and get those scores up, okay?” He nodded, and Clarke looked at Miller. He shrugged.

 

~-~

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke said, knocking on his door. He hadn’t shown up for rehearsals on time, and Clarke had waited half an hour before driving to his house after trying his phone. The door swung open, and she was greeted by Octavia, who smiled at her. 

 

“It’s the anniversary of our mom’s death,” Octavia explained. “He takes it pretty hard every year.” 

 

“Oh,” Clarke murmured. “He should’ve told me, I could’ve canceled rehearsal for today.” 

 

“Why don’t you and Miller come in? You drove all the way out here, I’d be rude to just turn you away.” 

 

~-~

 

“I thought we could do something to honor your mom,” Clarke said softly the next day. “I went over to your house when you didn’t show up, and Octavia told me.” She explained at his surprised look. “I talked to Roan, and got our dance switched from the Paso Doble to a Foxtrot. It’s a lot more elegant.” Bellamy didn’t answer, just nodded. 

 

~-~

 

“Don’t listen,” Clarke warned again. “Look at me.” Clarke knew Miller was catching this on camera, to be shown after their dance. She placed her hands on his shoulders, before cupping his cheeks to make him look her in the eye. 

 

“I believe in you,” Clarke told him. He was fairly silent all week, holding it all in. “I know you can do it. She’ll be so proud of you.” She used her thumb to wipe a tear off of his cheek, and he leaned into her hand. “You’re going to nail it.” She went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, hoping he wouldn’t draw back from the action. After the kiss on the cheek, Clarke hurried to her position on the stage. 

Bellamy managed to hold it in for the dance, sniffling throughout it. He performed wonderfully, and when he pulled Clarke close for the final pose, her buried his face in her neck and squeezed her against him. She rubbed his back, reassuring him that he did amazing and that she’d be so proud of him. 

 

“Come on, we have to go talk to Tom,” Clarke said softly. She pulled him over to the judge’s table, where Tom offered him a hug. He accepted it, before he pulled Clarke back into him, hands gripping her waist tightly. Clarke looked up at him, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

 

“That was beautiful,” Carrie Ann said, clearly emotional. “Absolutely stunning and emotional. It was a beautiful dance to watch.” She laughed, fanning her face. “You guys killed it out there. Your mom would be so proud of you, Bellamy.” Bellamy squeezed Clarke’s hips as he smiled at Carrie Ann. 

 

“Brilliant,” Len said, smiling at the pair. “The hold was amazing, the footwork superb, and the chemistry between you two could be seen from space. Clarke, _brilliant_ choreography. You told the story of his mom effortlessly.”

 

“Lots of respect to Bellamy. You went out there and danced your heart out. It’s hard to do that when you’re emotional already. You nailed every single step and line, never lost your timing. That dance was extremely special, and I’m honored to have watched it in real life. Well done, guys. Well done.” 

 

“I told you that you’d nail it,” Clarke said as they made their way up the stairs to Erin. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, voice cracking. “You did.” Clarke took his hand and squeezed. 

 

“Can we talk about that _moment_ you two had during the package?” Erin said immediately, and Clarke blushed, watching a reply of it on the screens in the skybox. 

 

“I knew it was going to be emotional for him,” Clarke said, leaning into Bellamy. “Our original dance was a Paso Doble, but as soon as I found out about his mom, I decided I wanted to honor her. Roan thankfully approved the switch. He was pretty quiet throughout the week, and that’s how I knew that today would be the tipping point for that emotion. I wanted to make sure he knew that I was going to be proud of him no matter what, and that his mom would be proud of him as well.” Bellamy buried his face in her neck again, and Clarke reached up to run a hand through his hair. 

 

“Let’s get your scores.” 

 

“10!” Carrie Ann said with a smile. 

 

“It’s a 10 from Len!” 

 

“10!” Clarke smiled, turning to Bellamy and wrapping her arms around his torso. 

 

“That’s the first ten of the season, along with the first perfect score of the season!” Erin announced. Clarke smiled at her fellow pros, pulling Bellamy off into a secluded corner to let him process his emotions. 

 

“Let it out,” Clarke said, waving Miller away. Miller thankfully put his camera down and disappeared. Bellamy cried into Clarke’s shoulder, and she hummed quietly. 

 

“Sorry,” he said, sniffling. 

 

“It’s okay,” Clarke said. “I know how hard it is to lose a parent.” Bellamy looked at her, and she smiled at him. 

 

“My dad,” Clarke elaborated. “He was murdered a few years back.” 

 

“I’m…”

 

“Don’t,” Clarke interrupted. “Don’t say your sorry, Bell. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

 

~-~

 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted, smiling at Bellamy. “Trio week.” He grinned. 

 

“We get Miller,” Clarke told him, right as she entered the studio. Bellamy stared at Clarke, before turning to look at Miller.

 

“I dance,” Miller grumbled. 

 

“We grew up dancing together,” Clarke added, laughing. Glass came into the room to take over Miller’s camera duty, as Clarke launched straight into describing the story she was trying to convey. 

 

~-~

 

“I think we may need to make Miller a troupe dancer,” Tom teased as Clarke pulled them towards the table. 

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of a pro,” Clarke said, sticking her tongue out a Miller when he grumbled. Bellamy and Miller leaned into her, and Clarke huffed at them, but shifted her position so she was more comfortable. 

 

~-~

 

Bellamy stood behind Clarke, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they waited for the winner to be announced. 

 

“In third place is…” Tom started, and Clarke squeezed his hands. “Harper and Monty!” 

 

“And the winner of Dancing With the Stars Season 28 is….” Tom paused for effect, and Bellamy grumbled into Clarke’s ear. 

 

“Suck it up, Bell,” Clarke said, smiling. 

 

“Clarke and Bellamy!” Tom said finally, and Clarke spun around in his arms, looping her own around his neck. Bellamy smiled widely at her, before ducking down and pressing his lips against hers. Clarke responded immediately, letting the kiss go for a second longer before pulling away. 

 

“Congratulations,” Luna said with a wink, pulling both of them in for a hug. 

 

“Clarke!” Raven said, jogging over to her. Clarke pulled Raven in for a hug.

 

“You’ve got a nice guy there,” Raven whispered, and Clarke laughed, smacking her shoulder. 

 

“Don’t hurt the cripple!” Raven said jokingly, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“Like you let that leg get in the way of you,” Clarke teased. Raven grinned, and Clarke turned to Bellamy. 

 

~-~

 

“So,” Clarke said to Shawn, her partner for Season 29. “How do you feel about having our third person be Bellamy?” 

 

Shawn grinned. “Sounds wonderful.” 

 

“Great, because he already agreed to it.” 


	57. I Wrote You a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: clarke wrote Bellamy a letter before they woke everyone up about things she wanted to tell him about. she tells him about her time on the ground eventually. 
> 
> platonic bellarke
> 
> wc: 2066

_“It’s how Mom and Dad wanted it,” Jordan replied when Bellamy asked why it was just him and Clarke. “Wake Bellamy and Clarke up first, and show them the messages.” Clarke had glanced at Bellamy before following Jordan to the bridge, where he was already tapping away at the screen. A video of Monty popped up, and Jordan stood to the side to let them watch it._

 

Clarke stared at the piece of paper, tapping the pencil in her hand against her forehead as she thought. Her sketchbook was beside her, and she heaved a sigh before tearing out her favorite sketch of Bellamy. 

 

_Bellamy,_ the first line read. 

 

_I’m writing this while you converse with Jordan about his parents. You tried to get me to stay for the conversation, but I wanted this opportunity. I wanted to give you the chance to learn about Monty and Harper’s peaceful lives from Jordan. I know they might as well have been your family, after spending 6 and a half years with them._

 

_I’ll be honest._ _I miss you_ _. I miss that. I miss the feeling of companionship._

 

_I know you’ll say “you have that. You have Raven and Madi and your mom and me.” But I don’t. I have Madi. But the 6 months I knew you guys could never compare to the 6 years you guys had. And if push came to shove, Raven would choose your life over mine. So would Echo, Murphy, and Emori. And I get that. There was a time that I would give my life for yours. Almost did. But I’ve always felt like the outsider. You had your friends, Octavia had the bunker, and I had Madi. Just like I had for the last 6 years. I left you in Polis because it was for Madi because she was my world at that point. You understand that. You understand that better than anyone on this entire ship._

 

_I don’t know what Madi told you to get you to forgive me enough to help decide what we were going to do. But I don’t need forgiveness. I think what I need is acceptance. I need to know that you accept my actions in Polis. I’ll accept what you did to Madi. I don’t regret my decisions. I know I could’ve made better decisions. I accept that. But I did what I could to save my daughter._

 

_Maybe Madi told you that I radioed you every day. That’s probably the most likely scenario, and it probably happened when we were waiting for Murphy, Monty, and Emori. I did. I didn’t call the Ring, I called you. I told you stories of what happened on the ground one day, complained about the barren wasteland and poured my heart out over the radio. I knew it hadn’t reached you, otherwise, I know you guys would’ve tried to fix your radio._

 

_I’m happy for you. Please know and understand that. And if you ever want to hear about my days on Earth, know that I’m willing to share. I think it’s beyond time we’ve actually had a conversation about everything._

 

_Clarke_

 

Clarke scanned the letter, sighing before tucking it into the envelope (who knew they still existed and had them) and sealing it with the drawing. Then, peeking into the room that Bellamy and Jordan were talking in, she placed it on his cryosleep bed. She looked at the planet from the large window, hearing their voices get louder as they entered the room. 

 

“Hey,” Bellamy said, standing beside her. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke replied, letting herself lean into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“We’re waking Madi up first,” Bellamy whispered. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke spent most of her time on the ground exploring and experimenting with the different plants. She had a small garden by her tent, where they were testing to see if the old plants that worked as medicine would grow in the new environment. Clarke wasn’t avoiding Bellamy, but she felt like Bellamy was actively avoiding her. They hardly spoke during the meetings to discuss the camp and leadership, and before Clarke could ask to talk to him he rushed out of the tent. Clarke found herself talking to Miller more than Bellamy, a fact that surprised Miller. 

 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Miller asked as they sat around the fire, looking at Bellamy. He was chatting with Raven and Echo, arm looped comfortably around Echo’s waist. 

 

“Every time I try to he finds some excuse to leave,” Clarke muttered. 

 

“You could corner him,” Miller suggested, and Clarke shook her head.

 

“I wrote him a letter before you guys woke up. He must’ve read it. I want to give him his space, time to think about it.” 

 

“You confessed?” Miller raised his eyebrows at her, and she laughed. 

 

“No,” she said after she had stopped laughing. “I said I wanted to finally have that conversation about everything. There’s nothing to confess anyway.” 

 

“Radio?” 

 

“Okay, fine, I told him about that. But Madi told him something to get him to forgive me, and I think it’s probably that.” 

 

“Look,” Miller said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s been two weeks since we all woke up. I think that’s plenty of time to process.” 

 

“So, what you’re saying,” Clarke said, a small smile on her face as she looked at Miller. “Is ‘fuck it’ and confront him?” 

 

He grinned. “Exactly.” 

 

“Sounds like something Raven would say.” 

 

“Go do it now.” Miller pushed her towards Bellamy, and she scowled at him before walking up to Bellamy.

 

“We’re talking,” Bellamy drawled as Clarke gripped his bicep and started to drag him away. 

 

“Yeah?” Clarke snapped. “Well, I’m tired of being _ignored and avoided._ I want to talk about everything, and that’s going to happen now. If it doesn’t, you’ll find some excuse to leave and avoid talking to me.” 

 

“This can wait until morning, princess.” Clarke blinked at the nickname, before huffing. 

 

“This is what I mean!” She shrieked. “Tomorrow you’ll come up with some bullshit excuse for why you can’t talk then, and then when I find you again you’ll come up with another. Echo and Raven can _wait_ , you’re not avoiding them.” 

 

“I don’t want to have that conversation now!” He yelled. 

 

“You’ll never want to,” Clarke accused. “So you continue to avoid having it. But you can’t avoid 6 years, Bellamy.” 

 

“I’m not,” He protested. 

 

“You’re avoiding talking to me about them,” Clarke pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. “Go back to Echo and Raven,” she sneered. “They’ll let you forget about the 6 years.” 

 

~-~

 

“We think you and Bellamy should go out and explore more of the forest together,” Kane declared during the next meeting. 

 

“No,” Clarke said. “I’ll go with Miller.” Kane shared a glance with Abby, who sighed. _She used to do that with Bellamy._ She shook the thought out of her head. 

 

“All three of you will go.” At least she won’t be alone with him. 

 

“Fine,” Clarke huffed. “We’ll leave tomorrow at dawn.” She left the tent before they could argue, tending to her garden before packing for the two-day exploring trip. 

 

~-~

 

“I’m going to get some firewood,” Miller said, standing up.

 

“I’ll come,” Clarke said, standing up as well. 

 

“I think I can handle firewood myself,” Miller said pointedly, nodding towards Bellamy, who was drawing in the dirt with a stick. Clarke sat back down, glaring at Miller as he trekked off into the forest. 

 

“Now can we talk?” Clarke asked after a moment. Bellamy ignored her. 

 

“Can we talk?” She repeated, and he still ignored her. 

 

Clarke took a deep breath. “I thought I wouldn’t make it, the first few days. But then the welts got better, and I had more of an appetite. The first thing I did when I was better was radio the Ark, to make sure that you guys got up there safely.” Bellamy stiffened. “I had to spend the first few months in the lab since it was still too much radiation for me to handle without getting welts. I found a rover when I finally got out, and it still worked. I drove to Polis and pounded on the bunker door. It collapsed when I tried to pull out a stick to help bang against the metal door. I wandered the desert for a while.” Clarke noticed Miller hovering on the edge of the clearing they were camping out in, and she patted the spot next to her. He sat down, dumping the firewood he collected in front of his feet. 

 

“I had lost hope, at that point. I couldn’t get into the bunker, the earth was a wasteland with no food or water. I passed out from dehydration, I think. I woke up to a bird pecking at a few welts that were still raw. I tried to follow it, but I lost it.” 

 

“Clarke, please stop,” Bellamy pleaded, and Clarke shook her head. 

 

“I screamed. I screamed for my mom, for my dad, for my friends.” She looked at Bellamy, whose face was in his hands. “I cursed the universe for making me lose everything. I had nothing to live for, at that point. You guys thought I was dead already, why not make that the truth.” Miller wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “Right before I pulled the trigger, I saw the bird again. I followed it over the dune, and there was Shallow Valley. I killed the bird in thanks. It was the first meal I had in days. I saw a settlement, the one where you found me, and it was filled with the bodies of Grounders who didn’t make it into the bunker. I burned all of their bodies. I had hope again. Then, I found Madi. We connected over a drawing of her I did. I taught her English, she taught me how to fish. I told her stories of the man who infiltrated the mountain and helped Wanheda save her people. I told her of the rebel who’d destroy the world for his sister. I told her of Skairipa, and of Lincoln. I told her about Lexa and Raven, about Niylah and Monty, Harper and Murphy. I raised Madi on stories of you guys.”

 

“ _Stop_ ,” Bellamy pleaded. 

 

“You guys were always the heroes,” Clarke continued. “And I remember, when Eligius came down, Zeke was always the sympathetic one. I refused to open my mouth to talk to them about the land, only until they threatened Madi. I told them everything. And then you came. You saved me.” 

 

“I _left you_ ,” Bellamy said, voice cracking. “Don’t you see? Everything that you had to go through was _my_ fault.” 

 

“No,” Clarke said. “You did what you had to do. I’m proud of you.” 

 

“Clarke, I was devastated after that.” 

 

“I know,” Clarke said softly. 

 

“No, you don’t.” 

 

“I know. I left you behind to die in Polis, in the battle at the dropship. I know how hard that can be.” He was silent. 

 

“I accept that you had to leave me behind to save our friends,” Clarke said softly. “And if you need forgiveness, then I forgive you as well.” 

 

Bellamy swallowed. “I accept that I left you behind to save our friends,” he repeated. “I accept that you left me behind in Polis for Madi.” Clarke curled into Miller, content. 

 

~-~

 

“I’m still going to date Echo,” Bellamy said to Clarke as they walked back to camp. Clarke laughed, bumping his shoulder with her own. 

 

“I never said you weren’t,” Clarke teased. “I just wanted to have that talk about the 6 years.” 

 

“I think Miller broke up with Jackson.” Clarke looked at him and shook her head. 

 

“What? He’s into both genders.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“I swear if you try to set us up,” Clarke threatened, and Bellamy grinned. 

 

“Anything’s possible.” 

 

~-~

 

“Finally sort your shit out with Bellamy?” Raven asked, and Clarke smiled. 

 

“He didn’t like it, but I told him what happened on the ground. It was what we both needed,” Clarke confirmed. She told it to the others over the fire, Madi piping up with details she found important. 

 

~-~

 

“I’m proud of you,” Miller said softly. 

 

“Yeah?” Clarke said, looking at him. 

 

“Yeah,” Miller echoed. She curled into him, letting his head rest on her own as they watched the fire die down. 


End file.
